The Chaos of Knowing
by AK1028
Summary: What if Jorgen had told everyone what had happened between him & Timmy during 'It's a Wishful Life' at the bash at the end of Wishology? How will everyone react to it? What trouble will this cause? Only one way to find out! Please read & review! -And always think outside of the box! AU, based on my 'Cousins in Time' universe.
1. Prologue

_*we fade on the Absolution*_

_Tom: _*he comes through the doors to the bridge/screening room* Welcome fan fiction readers the start of a classic story that is sure to rock your world. _*he pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest*___

* * *

><p><em><em>-Preview-<em>_

_"Well, do you think that Crocker might not go easy on Timmy? I mean, he is still a loony tune who thinks Dimmsdale is filled with fairies. I honestly don't understand why they keep him!" "Your dad is right. But, I know it's hard to keep this secret from them."_

* * *

><p><strong>The Chaos of Knowing<strong>

Alex _'A.J.'_ Johnson was walking home after studying with his three best friends; Timmy Turner, Phillip O'Connell, and Chester McBadbat, at the Turner house. With him was a brown dog with a golden crown on top its head. It was just starting to get dark so A.J. and his dog picked the pace up and arrived at his house just 5 minutes before his school night curfew of 8:00 P.M. He pulled the key out to his very large house and entered as did his dog. "Mom, dad," shouted A.J., "Lionel and I are home!"

Lionel was the name of the dog next to A.J. His mother came down out of the den and said, "Okay honey." Then Mrs. Johnson added, "You and Lionel did eat something at Timmy's dear, didn't you?" A.J. smiled a bit at his mom's concern. "Yes ma'am. We had, well, Timmy, Phillip, and Chester had spaghetti and meatballs, they made me fish, because they know we don't eat red meat. And Lionel had a can of dog food." Mrs. Johnson smiled warmly at her son.

She had to admit, she never thought that the Turners would turn around. She told her son, "It's very nice of the Turners and especially Timmy that they think enough of you to do that for you and Lionel." A.J. got sort of melacholony. "Yeah, it really is…." Mrs. Johnson noticed her son's sudden change of expression. "Son," she said, "Is there anything wrong?" A.J. shook his head. He didn't want his mother to worry. "No, I'm just thinking of the test we have tomorrow, that's all. It's going to be hard."

Mrs. Johnson asked, "Well, do you think that Crocker might not go easy on Timmy? I mean, he is still a loony tune who thinks Dimmsdale is filled with fairies. I honestly don't understand why they keep him!" A.J. faked a smile, while looking at Lionel, and responded, "Neither do I." Mrs. Johnson got another concerned look at her face. A.J., she thought was not telling her everything. She looked at him in the eyes. "Are you sure there's nothing else?" She asked.

A.J. looked without trying to meet her eyes. His mother's penetrating eyes could always pull the truth out of him. He didn't really want to admit what was really bothering him. "No," he said, "listen I've got to get us ready for bed. I've got a big day tomorrow with that test. Good night mom and I'll tell dad good night when I see him upstairs." And with that A.J. darted upstairs. Once he got upstairs, A.J. breathed a sigh of relief. He couldn't have his mom finding out about what was going on. Not now and defiantly not yet...

* * *

><p>It was getting close to nine o'clock and A.J. was finishing up some last minute things for tomorrow before he went to bed. Lionel was lying on the floor almost asleep. There was a knock at his bedroom door. "Come in," he said. A.J.'s dad came in. A.J. smiled, "Thank you for knocking even though you asserted your parental authority by coming in any way." Mr. Johnson laughed, and then turned serious. He looked at his son and asked, "A.J, what's wrong?"<p>

A.J. looked at his father and questioned, "Why do you ask that?" "You didn't answer my question, son." "You've talked to mom." When his father didn't dispute it; A.J. added, "I can't keep anything from her, even when I'm quiet about it." To that, Mr. Johnson laughed even harder. "Son, I've been married to your mother for 15 years, and she can read me like a book too." A.J. smiled. It was good to see that. Then A.J. said, "What did Mom tell you exactly."

"Well," said his father, "she said you were concerned about the way Cracker pot used to treat Timmy. Before his attitude did a strange one-eighty three months ago." "It's not just that, dad," said A.J., "Timmy and Chester as well as Phillip do a lot for me. Especially Timmy and I wonder if I'm there as much as I should be." Mr. Johnson looked a bit puzzled by this comment. Granted, he didn't know Phillip that well but he knew Timmy. He started to say, "Son, you help him to study, and we have him over and..."

"It's not just that dad," A.J. interrupted, "Oh sorry I didn't mean to interrupt." "No go on A.J., that's why I'm up here." A.J. took a breath. "Timmy has his share of his faults, but there is one thing that he has that I don't. When push comes to shove, he's brave enough to do the right thing and he's brave enough to do potentially dangerous things to help us. We almost lost the skate park to Vicky and Timmy was the only one brave enough to go on that big ramp."

It all came out in a rush, like A.J. had waited to say this for a long time. "When we were on the Brain-A-Thon, he was willing to be disqualified and possibly suspended from school just to do the right thing by me. When he tried to get popular and it looked like that he was going to lose Chester, me and Elmer as friends, he stood up to the popular kids and said he'd rather be unpopular and be friends with us then risk losing us." A.J. paused to catch his breath.

"I mean do you know how hard that was for him. He's had a thing for Trixie since kindergarten. And he gave that up for us. I don't think I could do half of what Timmy does for me," A.J. caught his breath again, "because I think I'm a coward." Mr. Johnson was silent for a second. "Son, I think you're being hard on yourself. You're not a coward." "I don't stand up as much as I should." "A.J.," said his dad, "There are adults that don't do that either. That doesn't make you a coward."

"Yeah, but dad when I see Francis and Remy Buxaplenty treat my friend like he's some piece of trash or a punching bag, it makes me angry, but I still don't do anything. I feel like I've failed him." The air was quiet for a few minutes. Mr. Johnson thought carefully. "Have you talked to Timmy about this?" "I want to but I don't know how to approach him about it," said A.J. Mr. Johnson told his son, "Timmy is one of your best friends. Just talk to him. Have Chester or Phillip help you talk to him."

He looked at his son and asked, "Don't you boys have that camping trip this Saturday?" A.J. nodded. "Okay, that would be as good time as any. Just think about it, okay?" A.J. nodded. "Well," said Mr. Johnson said, "Just think about it. It's getting late, though. We both better get to bed." Mr. Johnson stood up, "Good night son." "Good night dad," said A.J, "And thanks." "You're welcome, and oh and son." A.J. looked up. His father smiled at him.

His father stated, "There's one thing you're wrong about. You're not a coward. And I think, like Timmy, if push came to shove you would help your friends or family if you thought they were in trouble." And with that Mr. Johnson turned off the light and left the room. A.J. sighed a bit, glad that he had gotten that off of his chest. It felt good. "Your dad is right. But, I know it's hard to keep this secret from them," said a voice.

A.J. turned to Lionel. In a _'poof'_, Lionel turned from a dog into a fairy. He was an African American fairy, has brown hair, brown eyes, wearing a gray business suit, and black shoes. He also has the usual fairy necessities: a crown, a wand, and wings. Yes; A.J. Johnson, the genius of Dimmsdale, had a fairy godparent.

* * *

><p><em>Tom: Well, that's the start to 'The Chaos of Knowing'. Let me throw it down to some people that can do the rest of the news better than I can. Let's push the button for Kids Network Studios. <em><em>*pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest, showing a blue screen with a hash tag that reads: #KidsNetworkStudios, where we fade into*<em>__

_AK1028: Well, what do you guys think? Yes, this story is incorporating Odd Author's ideas not to mention my own but the original stuff is coming._

_Timmy: Sweet! And today's quip is actually a bit of a teaser. Remember how Cosmo said that his pet nickel is named Phillip and it was a girl nickel? Well, how in the world did he know it was a girl?_

_Cosmo: Well, all you have to do is..._

_Chet Ubetcha: This is Chet Ubetcha interrupting Cosmo to bring you this special bulletin. In case you have not noticed, this is a K+ fan fiction and we cannot have this information disclosed._

_Amie: Thanks, Chet!_

_Chet: You're quite welcome, Amie. This is Chet Ubetcha signing off._

_Cosmo: How he get in your house?_

_Timmy: Well, that's one of my quips. This whole scene reminds me of 'A Pup Named Scooby Doo' and how they were constantly interrupted with news briefs._

_Amie: __Please read and review!_

_Cosmo and Chet: And always think outside of the box!_

_*we fade out of Kids Network Studios and we fade in on the Absolution, Tom in the captain's chair*_

_Tom: And we always say here on Toonami, stay golden._


	2. Ch 1

_*we fade on the Absolution*_

_Tom: _*he comes through the doors to the bridge/screening room* Welcome back fan fiction readers the start of the second chapter of 'The Chaos of Knowing'. I know things started off a bit crazy but just stay tuned and all shall be explained. _*he pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest*___

* * *

><p><em><em><em>-Preview-<em>__

____"Call Nance for me, Timmy. I have something I need to do." __"Go and introduce yourself and Chester to my son. I have a feeling you four are going to be friends for a long time."______

* * *

><p><em>Three months ago: At the bash…..<em>

_Jorgen toasted his drink commenting, "Here's to the best Chosen One, ever." Timmy smiled at Jorgen and turned to Trixie. "And finally….the best kiss ever," said Timmy. A.J. was watching from afar, thinking that Jorgen wasn't that bad of a guy after all. __But, something made him stop dead in his tracks. "You do realize that I have to make an announcement after the party," said Jorgen. A.J. spun around and saw that Timmy did indeed kiss Trixie but was looking at Jorgen, surprised._

_A.J. read in Jorgen's blue eyes that something was wrong. The resident genius of Dimmsdale actually sensed that Jorgen felt bad about something. 'Maybe he realized that the sympathize with the Eliminator, making Timmy go on it on his own, and sticking all the fairies into a __gumball machine __was just idiotic,' A.J. thought. __Jorgen handed Timmy a purple cell phone. Timmy looked at Jorgen, curiously. A.J. saw in Timmy's very blue eyes that something was wrong. _

_Jorgen stated, his accent strained, "Call Nance for me, Timmy. I have something I need to do." With that, he left. _A.J. heard Timmy telling Trixie, "Something's wrong. Usually, Jorgen would be telling me right about now that after all of this I would go back to being the bucked tooth loser boy." Trixie put her hand on top of Timmy's and stated, "Honey, maybe you talk to him before you call whoever this 'Nance' is." _Before Timmy could respond, a voice startled him. ___

_"Actually," said a British accent, obliviously female, "I'm already here." With a swirl of white light, A.J. saw an adult woman appear. She had medium length brown hair, brown eyes, wearing a pink shirt, purple jeans, white shoes, pink hat and a pink scarf. _With her were a man and a boy. The man had short blonde hair, blue eyes, wearing a green shirt, blue jeans, and white shoes. __

_The boy was about ten years' old, short sandy hair, green eyes, wearing a blue dress shirt, green pants, and_red running shoes_. _Timmy smiled at her presence. He hugged the woman and commented, "Good to see you, Nance." "Always a pleasure to see you, Chosen One," the woman replied. Timmy turned to Trixie and said, "Trixie Tang, this is Nacey O'Connell. She's my guardian and friend." _Trixie smiled and responded, "Pleased to meet you, Mrs. O'Connell." _____

_____Nacey responded, "You as well, Trixie." Henry introduced himself to the two kids, "My name is Henry. It's an honor to finally meet you, Timmy." "Same here," said the pink hated boy. ______Phillip was awfully shy; he stayed clung onto his father's pant leg. Timmy and Trixie noticed this as Nacey explained, "This is our son, Phillip. You'll have to excuse him, Timmy. This is his first trip into one of the other dimensions." Timmy smiled and responded, "That's okay, Nance. I understand." _

_Timmy went over to Phillip slowly but he was still clinging onto Henry's pant leg. "It is okay, Phillip," said Timmy, whispering the scared island boy. _He added, "You don't need to be afraid. Jorgen is the only scary one around here." Phillip loosened his grip on Henry's pant leg. _"Why is he so scary?" asked the ten year old. "He's the head fairy. He's allowed to be scary," explained Timmy. Timmy offered his hand to Phillip and still a little frightened, the island boy took it. ___

__Timmy helped him out and Trixie was smiling at this. _A.J. was impressed by Timmy's sensitivity to this boy. ___'Perhaps that is what he was like before he became the leader he is today,' thought the young genius. "Do you have any idea why Jorgen wanted to talk to me," asked Nacey. _Timmy shook his head. "I'm afraid not, Nance. I could find out if you want." "Please and thank you," responded Nacey. ___

__Timmy turned to Phillip and stated, "I'm going to leave you here with Trixie. Will you be okay?" Phillip looked around the pink hated boy and saw the Asian American girl. __Phillip responded, still a little shy, "That's fine." Timmy smiled and took off, not noticing A.J. there. Henry told Nacey, "While Timmy does that, I'll go say hello to the other fairies." "Okay honey," responded Nacey. With that, Henry walked off, not noticing A.J. _A.J. came out of the shadows and bumped into Nacey. ___

_"Hello, A.J.," said Nacey. "Hello," said the resident genius of Dimmsdale, rather nervously. Nacey smiled and sensed his nervousness. _"There is no need to be nervous, A.J.," she said, rather sweetly, "I know you would do anything for Timmy and I feel the same way." _A.J. smiled a bit. Nacey put her hand on A.J.'s shoulder and stated, "Go and introduce yourself and Chester to my son. I have a feeling you four are going to be friends for a long time." ___

__With that, Nacey walked off. A.J. puzzled at her words as Trixie and Phillip came up to him. _Phillip stated, "You're awfully lucky, A.J." "What do you mean, Phillip," asked A.J. ___"Usually, mom doesn't give predictions to just anyone," explained Phillip, "She must have sensed that you're a good soul." Chester came over to them and saw Phillip. Chester asked A.J., "Dude, could you explain who this is?" A.J. nodded and he and Phillip started to explain.__

* * *

><p><em><em>Meanwhile, Timmy FINALLY came across Jorgen. He was outside, alone and looking up at the stars. Timmy walked up to him. "Beautiful night isn't it," asked Timmy. Jorgen just nodded as Timmy added, "Nance is here as are Henry and Phillip." <em>_"Good, more fire power," said Jorgen, his accent still a bit strained. _Timmy shot Jorgen a look, a confused look. "What do you mean 'more fire power'?" asked Timmy, "You don't think that something else will happen, do you?" ___

__Jorgen nodded and answered, "Yes, Turner but not to you….to me." _Timmy shot him another confused look. Jorgen explained, not even looking at Timmy, "I recently remembered that I was put in your shoes just a few months ago by Professor Paradox. He…." ___Jorgen paused to swallow and swallowed like he was feeling alone, scared, and unloved. _Timmy caught onto this real quick. The pink hated boy face became VERY solemn.___

__He asked, "Jorgen, don't tell me Professor Paradox showed YOU what life would be like without YOU in it." Jorgen didn't even look at Timmy and that confirmed the pink hated boy fears. _"That's terrible! Anyone who would do that to anyone else is sadistic," said Timmy, mad for Jorgen. ___"Turner, that is NO way to talk about a time walker," said Jorgen, "Seeing that you ARE one." Timmy perked up and turned a ghostly white. He gulped and asked, "You know?" __

__Jorgen nodded. "Yes but seeing that I'm just remembering I have not yet told anyone….and that goes for the fairy council and King Lucas." ___Timmy told Jorgen, panic running through his blood, "Jorgen, you've got to promise me that you'll keep that a secret. If word were to get out about him prematurely….." __Jorgen put his hand up. "I understand, Timmy. I will NOT breathe a word. As long as you are a part of the new revelation in Fairy World and you will thank me for doing this one day." ___

_Timmy was puzzled at this but it finally dawned on him. Timmy gulped. _"Jorgen, do NOT do this. You're going to seriously regret it." _"I regret it now, Timmy," Jorgen pointed out, "That's why I so quick about being your temporary fairy." Timmy couldn't take it anymore. He did something Jorgen wasn't expecting. _Timothy "Timmy" Tiberius Turner gave Jorgen Von Strangle a hug. Not the same kind of hug when Jorgen was his temporary fairy but a pure hug. ____

_Jorgen was startled by this but what startled him more was how skinny Timmy was. It actually scared Jorgen to death. _Jorgen put down his wand and hugged Timmy back, carefully. After all, he did NOT want to harm the boy any farther. Timmy begged, tears rolling down his face, "Jorgen, please don't do this. If you do…." _Jorgen let go of Timmy at that moment and wiped the tears off of his face. _"No, Timmy," said Jorgen, "This isn't goodbye. This is….until we meet again."____

__He took a deep breath and stated, "At least this way, I'll finally be with Winston." Timmy gave Jorgen a weak smile as this time, Jorgen hugged him. Timmy was surprised but accepted none the less. _After finally parting; Jorgen gave Timmy his pinky finger. "Promise me that you won't watch me leave," said the toughest fairy in the universe. ___Timmy took it, much to his dismay. "You have my word," responded the Chosen One. __

__With that, Jorgen put Timmy down on the ground. Timmy turned around and heard Jorgen walking back into the stadium. Timmy stiffened his lower lip as soon as he heard Wanda yelling as well as everyone else. "Farewell, Jorgen," said Timmy, trying not to cry.__

* * *

><p><em><em>Tom: Well, that's the end of this chapter and I have to admit, this is one amazing chapter. Amie, AK1028, is a good writer. Speaking of Amie, let's push the button for Kids Network Studios. <em><em>*pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest, showing a blue screen with a hash tag that reads: #KidsNetworkStudios, where we fade into*<em>___

_AK1028: Yes, I know that Nacey knew before this but let's pretend that in this story that she didn't know until now._

_Timmy: Ah, man. Really getting good here, Am._

_Amie: Thanks, Timmy._

_Timmy: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_

_*we fade out of Kids Network Studios and we fade in on the Absolution, Tom in the captain's chair*_

_Tom: And we always say here on Toonami, stay golden._


	3. Ch 2

_*we fade on the Absolution*_

_Tom: _*he comes through the doors to the bridge/screening room* Welcome back fan fiction readers the start of the third chapter of 'The Chaos of Knowing'. If you are new to the story, welcome. If you have been with us since the start, all I can say is thanks. _*he pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest*___

* * *

><p><em><em><em>-Preview-<em>__

___"Yes, but just KNOWING that fairies are real is enough for me. I don't want the same thing happening to you like it did to me." "Turner, there is something you OUGHT to know."___

* * *

><p><em>Present day<em>

Timmy was getting ready for bed. He thought he had a rather productive day. Timmy smiled as he realized that all that studying him, Chester, and Phillip were doing was really turning his grades around. Timmy smiled at this. A.J. was really had been helpful…especially towards a still timid Phillip. Phillip and his family moved to Dimmsdale so that Nacey could take over Jorgen's job. Henry got a job in Timmy's dad's pencil pushing office and they became good friends like Timmy and Phillip.

After Nacey and her family got settled in, Foop, the opposite of Poof was born. Naturally, it wasn't pretty since Foop rebelled against his father. And, after settling some issues that everyone had, the team was working a lot better and Timmy was on top of the world. The only thing that brought him down once in a while was thinking about what Jorgen had done. Timmy kept Jorgen's promise and thanked him every day for Timmy's new life. And that's exactly what he did.

For his parents remembered, Vicky remembered, Crocker remembered, Dark Laser remembered, his friends remembered, and best of all….Trixie remembered. Chester, A.J., and Trixie all got fairies; Dark Laser, Crocker, and Vicky changed their ways; and Mr. and Mrs. Turner promised that they would try to be better parents. But, Timmy didn't know what happened to Jorgen and no one told him what had happened just yet. No one knew how to bring it up to him.

In a _'poof'_, Timmy's fairies appeared. Wanda asked, "Well, are you ready for that test tomorrow, sport?" "You bet, Wanda," said Timmy, "A.J. has been really helpful to all of us and I'm ready to take that test on." Cosmo stated, "You know, Timmy. We could play the Not Study Game after the test tomorrow." Timmy shook his head. "No thanks, Cosmo. I want to get ready for the camping trip on Saturday." There was a knock on the door and Timmy said, "Come in."

The door opened and Mr. and Mrs. Turner entered. "Thank you for knocking even though you asserted your parental authority by coming in any way." Mr. and Mrs. Turner laughed at this. Mr. Turner, Terrance, asked, "You ready for bed, son?" Timmy yawned. "Yeah, it's been a long day." Mrs. Turner, Tamara, stated, "We'll tuck you in and then say good night to you. And then your fairies can do the same thing." Timmy smiled. He was glad that they now knew of Cosmo and Wanda as well they could all work together.

Terrance turned down the bed and Timmy climbed in. Tamara tucked him in as they both gave him a good night kiss. "Good night, Timmy," they said, in unison. "Night," said Timmy. After saying good night to Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof; the two left and closed the door behind them. "Our turn next, sport," Wanda stated. With that, she kissed Timmy on the forehead as Cosmo messed up his hair. Poof even gave his god brother a good night hug. "Night Timmy," the three fairies said, in unison. "Night guys," said Timmy.

With that, the fairies _'poofed'_ out and back into their fish bowl, going to bed themselves after the long day of wishing and having a good time. Timmy closed his eyes and whispered into the night, "Good night, Jorgen and thanks." With that, the pink hated boy closed his eyes and fell asleep. Unknown to Timmy, he was being watched by some sort of shadow…

* * *

><p>The very next day; Phillip, Chester, A.J., Timmy, and Trixie were reviewing their notes. All of their fairies were disguised as random objects that they needed for the day. Timmy asked, "Okay, what's the capitol of Tibercuador?" A.J. joked, whispering, "You ought to know. You wished it up!" Everyone laughed at this.<p>

* * *

><p>A little while later, Timmy and his friends were taking the test and they all wound up passing. A.J. had gotten an A, Timmy had gotten a B, Chester had gotten a C, Trixie had also gotten a B, and Phillip had also gotten a B. Everyone was content. Crocker sidelined Timmy after his friends had gone ahead. "What is it, Mr. Crocker?" asked Timmy as he looked at his former fairy crazed teacher.<p>

"Well, I don't want to worry you before your camping trip but I got a notice from Mrs. O'Connell," informed Crocker, "She said that the anti-fairies have been acting suspicious lately and she believes that they are targeting a former god child." "Who," Timmy asked. Crocker shrugged. "I'm afraid she said that she wasn't EXACTLY sure. As soon as I find out, I'm sure she'll let you know or I'll let you know." Timmy nodded and responded, "Thanks, Mr. Crocker." There was a pause.

Timmy asked, "I guess helping fairies is kind of weird to you, huh?" Crocker nodded as he answered, "Yes, but just KNOWING that fairies are real is enough for me. I don't want the same thing happening to you like it did to me." "Jorgen was a total jerk, wasn't he?" As soon as he said that, Timmy looked solemn. "I shouldn't have said that." For the first time, Crocker put his hand on Timmy's shoulder, rather gently.

He stated, somewhat quietly, "Turner, there is something you OUGHT to know." Timmy perked up, waiting for what he had to say. But noticing the time, the former fairy crazed teacher pull his hand away. Crocker told the pink hated boy, "I'll explain over lunch." Timmy just nodded and then the eleven year old headed off to his next class, catching up to his friends and girlfriend.

* * *

><p><em><em><em>Tom: Well, that's the end of this chapter. It's another good one. And now, its time to push the button. <em><em>*pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest, showing a blue screen with a hash tag that reads: #KidsNetworkStudios, where we fade into*<em>____

_AK1028: Well, the next chapter coming up will show WHAT exactly happened with the mob….._

_Timmy: Ten bucks says that it isn't going to be pretty._

_Cosmo: I put money on that. *He turns to Amie* Can I have some money?_

_Amie: *I roll my eyes* Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_

_*we fade out of Kids Network Studios and we fade in on the Absolution, Tom in the captain's chair*_

_Tom: And we always say here on Toonami, stay golden._


	4. Ch 3

_*we fade on the Absolution*_

_Tom: *he comes through the doors to the bridge/screening room* Welcome back fan fiction readers the start of the forth chapter of 'The Chaos of Knowing'. Hope you are enjoying the ride so far. *he pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest*_

* * *

><p>-Preview-<p>

_"This is for Turner's own good. Without me, things would be better off." Everyone was about to make the last blow, which Jorgen was more than ready for until…..a white shield came up over Jorgen….PROTECTING him._

* * *

><p>Later that day, Timmy went over to Mr. Crocker. Mr. Crocker motioned for the pink hated boy to take a seat. Timmy did as he was told. Mr. Crocker stated, "Turner, as you know, Jorgen is gone…" "Yes, I know," interrupted Timmy, a little upset. Mr. Crocker told him, "Let me finish." Timmy nodded as Crocker started to tell the story.<p>

* * *

><p>-Flashback: The mob scene-<p>

_Fairy World….usually full of wonderfully strange sights or just wonderful sights or just strange sights. However, there was a sight occurring that was even strange by Fairy World standards. And that was a mob of fairies (plus Nacey and Henry) with torches, wands and pitchforks. __The mob was strange enough, but the person running from the mob was stranger still. It was actually the fairy commander - Jorgen Von Strangle running; in real 'fear' from the mob. _

_He may have been the Toughest Fairy in the Universe, but not even he could hold his own with a bunch of fairies. _Wanda was at the head of the mob with her head on fire and with her wand glowing at full power. And Nacey was right next to her, her hands glowing with her island magic. Jorgen could tell that his best friend was furious like Wanda. Tooth Fairy was next to Nacey, looking angry. _Instead of having a fear reaction; Jorgen actually SMILED at the this. ___

_Wanda took aim and Jorgen's crown exploded. Jorgen then tried to_activate_his jetpack, but Nacey took aim and his jetpack exploded. So he just settled for running as fast as he could. _A bunch of garbage fell on top of Jorgen causing him to trip. He got up and looked up….Big Daddy. Jorgen, then, ran harder. He finally saw sign with the words,_"Fairy Stone Park: With woods so thick you can hide in them". "At last," said Jorgen, "I'll hide in here…for now." _____

_The Toughest Fairy in the Universe went into the woods and hid behind a tree. Individually, he could take on every fairy, but he couldn't take on a mob with magic...or Nacey for that matter. She was scary when she was mad, like Wanda. But,_the thing_of it was….this is what he WANTED. "This is for Turner's own good," said Jorgen, "Without me, things would be better off." _He listened for a second. He heard the mob, but the mob sounded like it was going the other way. It was. ____

_Jorgen did NOT breathe a sigh of relief. He WANTED them to find him. He wanted to pay for his mistakes. With that Jorgen Von Strangle sat against a green tree. _He was exhausted from all that running. He was going to need his strength when the mob found him. He noticed the tree. It was green; even the bark was green, and why did those roots have claws... Jorgen looked up. He recognized what he saw. It was Cosmo at his angriest; in his most terrifying form. For he was the mighty Coszilla.__

_Jorgen looked up in terror. Coszilla/Cosmo looked enraged and got ready to lift his foot to stomp on Jorgen. However, the Toughest Fairy in the Universe managed to roll out of the way in the nick of time. As he rolled he bumped against a purple tree. __"Purple?" said Jorgen who then looked up. It was Poof as a monster similar to his father._"Poofzilla"_so to speak. He looked enraged. Then Jorgen realized the reason. ___

_Since Timmy Turner wished up Poof, a world without Timmy would be a world without Poof. _Jorgen didn't intend for this to be the message he had given, but Poof and Cosmo did not look very reasonable. He had to get out of there….after all….things wouldn't work if they were all alone. Jorgen had an idea. "Look," said Jorgen, "string!" _The Toughest Fairy in the Universe then pointed in the direction of the woods. It worked. Both _"Poofzilla" _and _"Coszilla"_went into the direction where Jorgen pointed. _______

_Apparently, Poof had inherited Cosmo's love of string. "Now," said Jorgen, "to find my wand. I must have dropped it, but where." _Jorgen looked around and he thought saw it. It was lying at an odd angle. Suddenly it moved up. Jorgen eyes followed the now diagonal staff, and saw that two people were holding it….an eleven year old African American boy and a blonde hair boy. _"A.J. and Chester," said Jorgen. "Jorgen," said A.J., lifting the wand the rest of the way up; "say hello to our big glowing friend." ___

_By that time, the rest of the mob had caught up to them. Everyone attacked Jorgen separately. They eventually got Jorgen to go down onto the ground. _Jorgen might have been immortal but those blows did indeed hurt. He saw that his breathing was a bit wheezy. 'Finally, I get to pay for my mistakes and join Winston in the great beyond,' Jorgen thought. Everyone was about to make the last blow, which Jorgen was more than ready for until…..a white shield came up over Jorgen….PROTECTING him.__

_Jorgen was baffled at this….as was the mob. Things got even stranger when six bursts of energy occurred. A grass snake like creature,__Servine; a rose like creature, Roserade; a wind chime like creature, Chimecho; a barnacle like creature, Cradily; a balloon like creature, Qwilfish; and a sand mouse like creature, Sandslash appeared._

_"Where'd those Pokémon come from?" Wanda asked, clearly upset. "STOP THIS," yelled a voice. Everyone looked up and right above the shield was a ten-year old boy. "Phillip," said Henry and Nacey, in unison. Phillip jumped off of the top of the shield and did a cart-wheel. He landed gracefully on his feet. __"You guys don't want to do this," said Phillip, defending Jorgen. "Phillip, get out of the way," advised the Tooth Fairy, "We don't want to harm you." "Just listen to me first, please," begged Phillip. _

_Everyone lowered their weapons for a second. Phillip breathed a sigh of relief. _He turned to Servine and stated, "Servine, watch over Jorgen for me, please." "Serve," the grass snake hissed. With that, the grass snake went over to Jorgen and stood by his side. "Now, I'm sure Jorgen feels really, really bad for what he's done. But, you've got to give him credit. He actually confessed what he did to Timmy was wrong," Phillip stated.__

_A.J. started to say, "Yeah but…." Phillip stopped A.J. right there. He turned to Chimecho and commanded, "Extrasensory!" "Chime," the wind chime said. Extrasensory surrounded A.J. and lifted him up into the air. Chester and Trixie were freaked. "Interrupt me again and I'll have Cradily do something next," warned Phillip. __Phillip motioned to Chimecho to lower A.J. Chimecho did as it was told and it lowered A.J. down carefully. A.J.'s feet touched the ground slowly._

_Phillip added, "Now, I'm sure the fairy council will _reprimand him. He truly does feel bad about it. Why else would he confess about it? I mean, I don't think that Jorgen was being deliberately cruel." _Everyone shot him a look, even Henry and Nacey. "Oh okay, perhaps he was, but he did not mean to be that cruel; as always he went too far. He was simply trying to teach Timmy a lesson, but his methods were not the wisest ones. He truly was trying to help Timmy. Didn't you see all of it?"___

_"Yes," said Trixie, trying to be polite to Phillip, "but that still was a vicious thing to do to Timmy." "If I be so bold, I think we are all guilty of being vicious to Timmy….even me. But, Timmy has forgiven Jorgen; so I would think you'd follow his example." __"Timmy's always been a little too forgiving and trusting," said A.J. "And would you have him any other way?" asked Phillip, snapping. There was silence as everyone seemed to waver a bit. _

_Wanda, whose hair fire had cooled down, spoke, "Phillip's right," said Wanda, "I admit I was angry too, but Jorgen, now that I think about it, was probably trying to help Timmy in his own idiotic way." _"Thank you Wanda," said the still fallen Jorgen, still wheezing, "I think." "Okay," said A.J and Chester who put the wand back down on the ground. Everyone followed suit. Phillip smiled at this as he went over to Jorgen. Phillip asked, "Why did you confess anyways?"__

_"I wanted everyone to know so my death could pay for the mistakes I have done," wheezed Jorgen, "I just wish that my death could resurrect Winston." Vicky turned white as a ghost. She went over to Jorgen slowly and asked, "You knew my brother?" __"It was because of me not watching over him that your brother is dead," said Jorgen, wheezing up a storm. Vicky was in shock. Nacey stated, upset, "That was not your fault, Jorgen Von Strangle." _

_"Wasn't it? If I had told you about the anti-fairies, Winston would still be alive," wheezed Jorgen, clearly upset, "And if I was never around in the first place, Winston would still be with us! And you know it, Nance!" _Phillip asked, concerned, "How do you know that?" "Paradox showed me what life would be like without me in it as a punishment," Jorgen explained, still very much weakened. Jorgen started to shed some tears and turned away from everyone, even the Servine watching over him.__

_"Forgive me, Turner. Forgive me, Winston. Forgive me, all," he said, through his tears. In a 'poof', one of the fairy council appeared. It was Gabriel, the leader of the fairy council. Gabriel stated, "Come Jorgen, it is time you're punishment." __Jorgen stated, waving his wand, "Exile, I agree. Farewell." The Tooth Fairy perked up at this and started to say, "Wait a minute, Jorgen…." She didn't even finish her sentence. With an 'atomic poof', Jorgen Von Strangle was gone….._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

><p>Timmy was in shock. "Self-imposed exile? For how long?" Mr. Crocker shrugged. "I'm not sure, Turner. But, one thing is for sure. I talk to Phillip as soon as you get a chance. He was the only one that didn't follow the mob. He was the ONLY one who stood up for Jorgen." With that, the humpback teacher left as Timmy turned to his table, looking directly at Phillip. Phillip was too busy chatting to their friends to notice. <em>'Why DID Phillip stand up for Jorgen?' <em>Timmy wondered to himself.

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em>Tom: Well, that's the end of this chapter. The Chaos of Knowing isn't very chaotic yet but I have a feeling, things are going to get heated soon. <em><em>*pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest, showing a blue screen with a hash tag that reads: #KidsNetworkStudios, where we fade into*<em>_____

_AK1028: Why did Phillip stand up for Jorgen? Who are the anti-fairies targeting and what of that shadow?_

_Timmy: All of these questions will be answered soon. But first….we would like to solute all the veterans and military personnel and wish all of you a Happy and safe Memorial day._

_Amie: The mob scene can also be seen in the fan fiction done by 'Odd Author' in 'Timmy Turner: The Life of a Not So Average Kid'._

_Timmy: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_

_*we fade out of Kids Network Studios and we fade in on the Absolution, Tom in the captain's chair*_

_Tom: And we always say here on Toonami, stay golden._


	5. Ch 4

_*we fade on the Absolution*_

_Tom: *he comes through the doors to the bridge/screening room* Welcome back fan fiction readers the start of the fifth chapter of 'The Chaos of Knowing'. There wasn't much action in the last chapter but I'm sure we'll get it here. *he pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest*_

* * *

><p><em>-Preview-<em>

_"Why would they want Remy out of the way?" "Winston, how would you react if I told you, that thought I once had a….."_

* * *

><p>The rest of the day, Timmy not only puzzled at Crocker told him but what the anti-fairies were up to. He didn't tell anyone that he now knew of what had happened, only of the anti-fairies targeting a former god child. "That could be anyone," said Trixie, while they were in Study Hall. "It could be Crocker himself," Chester stated. "No, too obvious and too close to us," Phillip pointed out. "Perhaps Remy Buxaplenty," A.J. reasoned.<p>

"It could be," said Timmy, "But, why would they want Remy out of the way?" Wanda pointed out, "Well, he does have a score to settle with you, sweetie. Maybe the anti-fairies don't want to mess with someone non-magical." Phillip stated, "Well, there is no point in worrying about it now. Let's worry about it after the camping trip tomorrow." "Agreed," said A.J, Chester, Roger, Lionel, Cosmo, Wanda, Timmy, Iris, and Trixie in unison.

* * *

><p>Brightburg, California. <em>'The best place to live'<em> was the towns' slogan. And that couldn't be farther from the truth. It was a very futuristic looking town and a clean-looking place and it was now the home of Remington _"Remy"_ Benjamin Buxaplenty. Remy was a VERY unhappy boy. His parents constantly ignored him 24/7 and he didn't have any friends. But, that wasn't true….not any more. He was walking with his new friend, Winston Well.

Remy had known Winston for over three months now but it had been forever. Unknown to them, they were being watched over by Remy's former fairy godfather, Juandissimo Magnifico. Juandissimo was upset that Nacey wouldn't let him anywhere near Remy and the magical transmitter on his right ankle made sure that he didn't get close. Remy was declared by Jorgen (before he left) that Remy was too unstable to have a fairy. But, he was glad that Remy finally had a friend. He remembered the day Remy met Winston…

* * *

><p><em>Three months ago…<em>

"_He looks SO miserable," whispered Juandissimo as he saw Remy getting picked on. Finally, Juandissimo had enough. He was about to 'poof' down there when he heard…. "HEY!" __Juandissimo looked down again and saw a ten-year old boy defending Remy. The boy had short crew cut red hair, blue eyes, wearing a military _uniform and shoes_. He was apparently a kid from the near-by military school. _Remy looked up at the boy, surprised. "What did this boy ever do to you?" asked the boy.____

_"He's rich and stuck up," responded one of the bullies. "That doesn't give you the excuse to beat him up," yelled the boy. _The bully was about to pounce on the ten-year old but something stopped him. His eyes widened with horror as he ran away. Juandissimo puzzled at this as the boy went over to Remy and helped him up. _"You okay," asked the ten-year old. Remy nodded. "Yeah, thanks to you," said Remy. ___

_The boy brushed the dirt from Remy's white jacket. "My name is Remington but everyone calls me Remy," Remy introduced himself, "What's your name?" _"Winston," said the boy, "Winston Well." Remy extended his hand to Winston and stated, "Pleased to meet you Winston." Winston took Remy's hand and shook it. "Pleased to meet you too," replied the boy.__

* * *

><p><em>Present day<em>

Remy and Winston were laughing up a storm at a joke that Winston had made. Remy asked, "So, what are you and your uncle up to this weekend?" "Well, we were planning to go camping," answered Winston. There was a pause. "You want to come with us?" Remy put his hand to his chin to think for a moment. The eleven year old REALLY didn't want to be left alone with his _'parents' _and Winston and him were REALLY good friends. The rich eleven year old even considered Winston like a brother.

Finally, he answered. "Sure, sounds good," replied Remy. Winston smiled at this. The red-headed ten-year old even jumped up and down. "Great," exclaimed Winston. Remy turned to Winston. "Winston, is your uncle an expert in dream interpreting?" Winston looked at Remy, strangely. "Why are you asking me that, Remy?" "Well, it's just…." The red-head shot the blonde rich kid a _'tell me' look. Remy finally gave in and decided to tell Winston the truth._

Remy started to say, "I've had really strange dreams lately and as you know, I really don't have anyone to turn to…." The red head interrupted. "Are your parents STILL calling you _'Ronald'_?" Remy nodded, sadly. Winston wrapped his arm around the rich blonde kid, allowing him to cry into his shirt. Juandissimo's heart broke at this as did Winston's. "Buddy, that's a TERRIBLE thing to do," said the red-headed kid, "And NO one deserves it." Remy started to say, "But…."

Remy didn't continue; he just clutched onto Winston even more and cried even more. Juandissimo wanted to float down there and tell Remy that it would be alright but his magical transmitter was in the way. "But what," Winston asked. Remy wasn't even sure if he should tell Winston what he knew. What if he didn't believe him? What if he thought he was a lunatic? Winston sensed this. "Remy, if you don't want to tell me," said Winston, "Then, why don't we go with a hypothetical?"

Remy smiled at this. Winston was pretty bright. He was in the tops in the military school. The blonde rich kid stated, "Winston, how would you react if I told you, that thought I once had a….." He paused. Winston looked at him, his blue eyes looking worried. "Once had a what?" "That I once had a fairy godfather."

* * *

><p><em>Tom: Well, that's the end of this chapter. Let's see what the others are doing. Time to push the button.<em>_*pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest, showing a blue screen with a hash tag that reads: #KidsNetworkStudios, where we fade into*_

_AK1028: And before any of you ask, no. No, this is NOT the same Winston that once was Jorgen's godchild. This is a DIFFERENT Winston._

_Timmy: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_

_*we fade out of Kids Network Studios and we fade in on the Absolution, Tom in the captain's chair*_

_Tom: And we always say here on Toonami, stay golden._


	6. Ch 5

_*we fade on the Absolution*_

_Tom: *he comes through the doors to the bridge/screening room* Welcome back fan fiction readers the start of the sixth chapter of 'The Chaos of Knowing'. And this will be one heck of a chapter. *he pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest*_

* * *

><p><em>-Preview-<em>

_"So, you know too….." "You've been re-assigned….back to Remy."_

* * *

><p>Juandissimo was shocked. His mind went into overdrive. <em>'Remy remembers me? But, that's impossible! Jorgen erased his memories personally.'<em> Juandissimo thought. Winston also had a shocked reaction. Remy bit his lower lip. The rich blonde haired kid couldn't help but wonder if Winston, his best and ONLY friend was going to calling the band wagon on him. But, Winston just stayed there. Finally, after moments of silence, Winston spoke up.

"A fairy godfather? Like Tinker bell or something?" Remy responded, with a giggle, "I wouldn't say like Tinker bell." He paused. He turned to his best friend and asked, "Have you read or seen _'Cinderella'_?" Winston nodded, carefully. He warned, "Just don't tell anyone, okay." Remy nodded and responded, "You've got it." Changing the subject back; Remy now asked, "So, then. You know what I'm talking about, right?" Winston nodded. He answered, "Yeah, he can change your pumpkin into a limo!"

Remy slapped his forehead as Juandissimo silently snickered at this. Winston might have been bright but he sure was dumb! "Not exactly," said Remy. Winston giggled. "Relax, Remy," stated Winston, "I know what you're talking about." Remy asked, surprised, "You….believe me?" Winston nodded. "Of course I do. But, let's keep this between us, okay?" Winston offered.

Remy couldn't believe it. He was stunned. He hugged Winston and said, "Oh, thank you, Winston! Thank you for believing me!" Winston was surprised that Remy hugged him but he accepted none the less. "Hey, what are best friends for?" Winston stated. Remy smiled at this and let go of the red-headed boy. The two then headed off towards Winston's house.

* * *

><p>The very next day; Remy, Winston, and Robert started to head towards the old mine. Robert Slate was about in his middle forties, salt and pepper hair, brown eyes, wearing a gray dress shirt, black jeans, and gray sneakers. Winston and Remy were in the back seat, whispering. Remy whispered, "And then, I started to have the same dream over and over again. Not only was Juandissimo there, but the ghost of Timmy Turner was there as well." Winston was speechless.<p>

Remy had obviously thought that whoever this _'Timmy Turner' _was, he was NOT of this Earth. That was because Remy didn't have a friend with that name. Otherwise, Winston WOULD know about it. Finally finding his voice; Winston asked, "What happened?" "Jorgen, the toughest fairy in the universe, had confessed to showing Timmy an alternate timeline where everyone would be better off without him," stated Remy.

Winston whispered, "So, you know too….." Remy didn't hear Winston; so he asked, "What?" The red-headed boy quickly recovered and quickly asked, "But, if you no longer have your fairy god parent, then how do you know all of this?" Remy purely shrugged, which Winston believed. After all, Remy WAS his best friend. Remy wouldn't lie to him and Winston knew it.

* * *

><p>Back in Fairy World, Juandissimo was having breakfast with Cupid. Cupid noticed that Juandissimo was awfully quiet. "Juandissimo, are you alright," asked the god of love. The Latin fairy didn't even answer. His thoughts were on Remy and his new friend….wait a minute. "Winston," murmured Juandissimo. Cupid perked up. "Winston? Wasn't that the name of Jorgen's first AND only god child," asked the god of love, raising an eyebrow.<p>

"Yes but it is also the first name of Remy's new and best friend," answered Juandissimo. The Latin fairy gasped, realizing that he had said that a loud. Cupid pointed behind the Latin fairy, sheepishly. Juandissimo spun around and saw Nacey there….and she did NOT looked pleased. The look she was giving him even made Cupid gulp….and he did NOTHING wrong.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile; Timmy, A.J., Chester, Phillip, Terrance, and Tamara were en route towards the old mine. Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Roger, and Lionel were all disguised as handheld video games to keep the kids occupied. Mr. Turner pulled into the campgrounds and told everyone, "We're here!" All of the kids looked up and saw the campgrounds. It had five cabins sitting off of what used to be apparently the main street of the town. At the end of the street was the registration office.<p>

There was, also, a place to pitch tents closer to the woods. There was only one other car there, obviously the clerks car since it was parked in front of the registration office. Off in the distance, there was what looked like a very ancient building. The vehicle pulled up to the front of the registration as Mr. and Mrs. Turner, Chester, A.J., Phillip, and Timmy got out. Phillip stated, "Wow, Mr. and Mrs. Turner. This is some place." Everyone got out of the car as Timmy asked, "Where exactly is this place, mom?"

Mrs. Turner answered, "Well, this is Goldenmill. It once was an active mine back during the gold rush." A.J. added, "It's been mined out for years. There is no gold in there." Chester stated, "Darn it!" Wanda responded, "Well, gold or no gold, let's have some fun!" "Sounds good to me, Wanda," said Roger, _'poofing' _out. He was light-skinned, short blonde hair, green eyes, wearing a blue shirt, black jeans, and white shoes. He also has the usual fairy necessities: a crown, a wand, and wings.

Lionel _'poofed'_ out next followed by Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof. Mr. Turner stated, "You get the kids settled while Tamara and I check us in." "Right," said the fairies, in unison. With that, Mr. and Mrs. Turner headed towards the registration office.

* * *

><p>"You went down to Earth and spied on Remy," asked Nacey, obviously upset. Juandissimo defended, "I didn't go within 15 ft of him because of this magic transmitter that you put on me." Nacey sighed. She knew that Juandissimo was just worried about his former god child but the truth of it was….so was she. She had heard from Phillip that he and Timmy were worried that the anti-fairies MIGHT target him. "Alright, I let it go for now," stated Nacey.<p>

She then added, "But, I want you to at least make sure that you are carefully hidden until we know that Remy is stable enough to have you back." Juandissimo smiled at this as did Cupid. Unlike Jorgen, Nacey was able to give the fairies a bit more breathing room. And she wasn't as scary as Jorgen….unless you did something to get her mad. Just then, Turbo Thunder ran over. "Mrs. O'Connell," yelled Turbo, "You and Juandissimo better come to the record room right away."

Juandissimo and Nacey exchanged surprised looks at one another and at the former Chosen One. Cupid spoke up, indicating that he was still there. "Why, Turbo," asked the god of love. Turbo ignored Cupid and turned to the Latin fairy. He stated, "You've been re-assigned….back to Remy."

* * *

><p>Remy, Winston, and Robert arrived at the old mine. They saw some tents already set up. "Looks like some people are already here," stated Robert. "I wonder who they are," wondered Winston. Winston turned to Remy, who seemed that he was in shock. Winston followed his eyes and saw what Remy was looking at….or WHO. It was a kid, about Winston's age, brown hair, blue eyes, wearing a pink baseball cap, a pink shirt, blue jeans, and blue shoes.<p>

The fairies _'poofed' _into some of the camping gear before any of them spotted them. Remy was in defiant shock. "Remy?" called Winston. Remy didn't hear him; he went over to the pink hated boy. Remy asked, shocked, "Turner?" Timmy spun around and saw Remy….and Winston. Timmy was surprised to see Remy and he was also surprised that the blonde rich kid remembered him. He also ALMOST gulped on how much the red-headed kid looked like Winston De Lisle, Jorgen's godchild.

_'No, that can't be possible. Winston De Lisle is dead. Cosmo and Wanda told me so. And how does Remy know who I am if Jorgen erased his memories?' _Timmy wondered. Timmy asked, a bit stunned, "Buxaplenty, what are you doing here?" Before Remy could say anything, Winston came over. He asked, changing the subject, "You two know each other?" "If we do," answer Remy, "I don't EXACTLY remember how we met." Winston perked up on this.

But, he dismissed it, seeing that Timmy Turner was indeed real. He was glad. He didn't want his best friend to think that he was crazy the rest of his life. "Well, that's not really important," stated Winston, "What is important is that you two have FINALLY reunited." Timmy smiled politely at Winston. "Thanks," said Timmy, "And you are?" Winston saluted Timmy, which totally surprised the pink hated boy. Timmy quickly saluted back but the way Winston was saluting him reminded him of…..

"My name is Winston Well," said Winston, breaking Timmy out of his trance, "And I hope to be a part of this fine man's army when I'm older." Timmy stated, as they lowered their hands, "You would make one fine solider, Winston." Winston smiled at Timmy. Remy told the red-headed boy, "I'll be right back, Winston." Winston nodded as Remy walked off, towards Roberts' car. Timmy asked, "Is….he okay?"

"Yeah, he should be," answered Winston, "But, I'm not so sure that YOU will be." Timmy eyed him, suspiciously. "What do you mean," asked the pink hated boy. "You owe me an explanation, Timmy Turner," answered the red-headed boy, obviously upset, "why did you leave Remy out to pasture? And why does my best friend think that you are a ghost?"

* * *

><p><em>Tom: Well, that's the end of this chapter. Time to push the button and see what everyone is doing down in Kids Network Studios.<em>_*pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest, showing a blue screen with a hash tag that reads: #KidsNetworkStudios, where we fade into*_

_AK1028: Well, that's the end of this chapter!_

_Timmy: Please read and review and always think outside of the box! _

_Cosmo: And please say that….._

_AK1028 and Timmy: Don't even think about it!_

_Cosmo: Got it….._

_*we fade out of Kids Network Studios and we fade in on the Absolution, Tom in the captain's chair*_

_Tom: And we always say here on Toonami, stay golden._


	7. Ch 6

_*we fade on the Absolution*_

_Tom: *he comes through the doors to the bridge/screening room* Welcome back fan fiction readers the start of the seventh chapter of 'The Chaos of Knowing'. I do wonder why it is called that but I guess we'll find out soon. *he pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest*_

* * *

><p><em>-Preview-<em>

_"I would like to see the records if you don't mind, Turbo." "A fairy magical spell makes sure that NO ONE finds out who recommended anything and only a high-powered fairy can pull it off….a fairy like Jorgen."_

* * *

><p>"I've…been…reassigned….back…to….Remy?" asked Juandissimo, surprised. "When did this happen," asked Nacey, confused. "Just a few minutes ago," answered Turbo. Cupid elbowed Juandissimo and stated, "What are you doing here? You better go down to your godchild!" Juandissimo smiled as Nacey took off the magical transmitter. With a <em>'poof', <em>Juandissimo headed back to Earth. Nacey turned back to Turbo and stated, "I would like to see the records if you don't mind, Turbo." Turbo nodded as he took the lead.

* * *

><p>Remy was now alone at the camp site, over by Robert Slate's car. He had gotten far away from Winston and Timmy, still not believing that the ghost of Timmy Turner was not a ghost but a boy with a silly pink hat. Remy whispered, "Why is this happening to me? And….Timmy Turner is real?" A British accent whispered, "He's more than just <em>'real', <em>Buxaplenty. But, you'll NEVER know that." Remy spun around and let out a blood curdling scream.

* * *

><p>Back at the camp site; Timmy, Winston, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof heard Remy screaming. Winston asked, freaked, "What was that?" He paused and yelled, "Remy, are you okay?" No answer. Timmy picked up his <em>'camping supplies' <em>and told Winston, "You let the others know that I'm going to check on Remy. I'll be back as soon as I can." Winston nodded as Timmy ran off in the direction of the scream.

* * *

><p>Winston ran towards the registration office and yelled, "Uncle Robert, Remy is in trouble!" "Remy is here," asked A.J., Chester, Phillip, Terrance, and Tamara in unison. Roger and Lionel were disguised as Chester's baseball cap and A.J.'s star pen. Robert answered, "Well, yes. He and my nephew here are really good friends." "And you are," asked A.J. "Winston Well," answered the red-headed boy.<p>

* * *

><p>Timmy had gotten to Robert Slate's car and saw no trace of Remy Buxaplenty…..but he did see something else….or someone else…..Juandissimo Magnifico, the rich kid's ex-fairy godfather. "Juandissimo," asked Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda in unison.<p>

* * *

><p>Nacey looked over the records and saw what Turbo Thunder was saying was true. Juandissimo was indeed re-assigned back to Remy. She was glad for Remy, don't get her wrong but something didn't seem quite right. Turbo stated, "The fairy council has NO idea how this suggestion was in their files but they said it was recent." "How recent," the magical being asked. "Three months," answered Turbo.<p>

* * *

><p>Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof appeared. Wanda asked, "Juandissimo, what are you doing here?" "I've been re-assigned back to Remy," answered Juandissimo, "So, I was planning to surprise him but the surprise is on me. He's gone." "So we've noticed," stated Cosmo. Timmy saw that the Latin fairy was worried. "Don't worry, Juandissimo," assured Timmy, "We'll find him." Juandissimo smiled and said, "Gracias, Timmy." "De nada," responded Timmy.<p>

* * *

><p>A.J., Chester, their disguised fairies, Phillip, Terrance, and Tamara were all surprised. Up until the <em>'Well'<em> part, they thought for sure that the boy would say De Lisle. Winston saw that they were all staring at him. "Uh, is something wrong," asked the boy. There was silence. "To be honest with you," said Phillip, breaking the silence, "We once knew a Winston. He had a different last name but he was a sweet boy."

"What happened to him," asked the red-headed boy, raising an eyebrow. Again, there was silence. This time, it was longer and more awkward. "He is dead," A.J. finally said after five minutes of awkward silence. A.J. could've sworn he heard Winston whisper, "I KNOW that. What I meant was….did Anti-Cosmo FINALLY pay for it…." A.J. raised his eyebrows at this. _'Does this kid have a fairy god parents?' _A.J. wondered. Chester saw A.J.'s look as did Phillip. They knew that look all too well…

* * *

><p>Back in Fairy World, Nacey used her powers on the file. But, something forced her to stop. "Mrs. O'Connell," said Turbo, catching her from falling, "Are you alright?" Nacey nodded. "I'm fine but this suggestion was sealed by something strong," responded Nacey, "A fairy magical spell." "What's that," asked Turbo. "A fairy magical spell makes sure that NO ONE finds out who recommended anything," explained Nacey, "And only a high-powered fairy can pull it off….a fairy like Jorgen."<p>

* * *

><p>Timmy started to think and look around for….he didn't know what. After all, what DO you look for in a case like this….? The fairies were also looking around. Finally, Timmy came across a blue piece of rope that was in the middle of a blue circle. The circle was a pendent and in the middle was a black star. The fairies gasped at this. Timmy asked, "What is it, guys?" "That's Anti-Cosmo's seal," stated Wanda, "It looks like you were right, Timmy. The anti-fairies WERE after Remy."<p>

* * *

><p><em>Tom: Well, that's the end of another chapter. Before we throw it down to the cast of Kids Network Studios, I just wanna say that this is really getting me right where it counts... And now, its time to press the button.*pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest, showing a blue screen with a hash tag that reads: #KidsNetworkStudios, where we fade into*<em>

_AK1028: *I laugh, evil like* He, he, he!_

_Timmy: Oh no, she's evil laughing._

_Cosmo: Run Timmy!_

_Timmy: *runs* Please read and review!_

_Cosmo: And always think outside of the box!_

_Amie: Guys…? Tom, are you still there?_

_*we fade out of Kids Network Studios and we fade in on the Absolution, Tom in the captain's chair*_

_Tom: Sure am, for the rest of the story. And we always say here on Toonami, stay golden._


	8. Ch 7

_*we fade on the Absolution*_

_Tom: *he comes through the doors to the bridge/screening room* Welcome back fan fiction readers the start of the eighth chapter of 'The Chaos of Knowing'. Make sure that you grab your seat belt and belt yourself in. Here we go. *he pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest*_

* * *

><p><em>-Preview-<em>

_"Tell me what you know." '_There has to be a reason...why didn't that kid wouldn't have a 'you doo' doll.'__

* * *

><p>The next thing Remy Buxaplenty knew, he was in Anti-Fairy World. Anti-Cosmo was looking down at him with a cold, hard glare. It sent shivers up and down Remy's spine. Anti-Cosmo asked, rather coldly, "How well do you know Winston Well?" "Leave Winston out of this," demanded Remy. Anti-Cosmo struck the blonde rich boy and stated, "You're in NO position to make demands." There was a pause. "Now, Remington," said Anti-Cosmo, rather coldly, "Tell me what you know."<p>

* * *

><p>Juandissimo looked sick to the core. Wanda noticed this as did Timmy, Cosmo, and Poof. "Juandissimo, what's wrong," asked the pink haired fairy. "Remy is in trouble," stated the Latin fairy. "To Anti-Fairy World," Timmy said, pointing a finger up. With a wave of their wands, the four fairies <em>'poofed'<em> Timmy to Anti-Fairy World.

* * *

><p>Lionel and Roger <em>'poofed'<em> out to Chester, A.J., and Phillip when Winston and his uncle checked the cabins. Terrance and Tamara went with them. A.J. stated, "I think the warning that Nance gave Crocker is going down, NOW." "We've got to get to Anti-Fairy World," Phillip said. Chester turned to Roger and wished, "Roger, I wish we were all in Anti-Fairy World!" With a wave of his wand, the two fairies and the three kids_ 'poofed' to Anti-Fairy World._

* * *

><p>Back in Anti-Fairy World, Anti-Cosmo didn't like Remy giving him the silent treatment. '<em>There has to be a reason...why didn't that kid wouldn't have a 'you doo' doll,'<em> thought the Anti-Fairy commander, _"He MUST not be of this Earth. And that must mean that…" _Anti-Cosmo was about to finish his thoughts when Remy interrupted. "Look," said Remy, "I have NO idea what you want from me and why you're asking me about Winston but if you lay one finger on my best friend, I'll…."

"You'll what?" asked the anti-fairy commander, smirking. Anti-Cosmo knew that Remy did no longer have Juandissimo and the blonde rich kid was bluffing. "Or this," stated Remy, throwing down a black box. Remy ran away from it while Anti-Cosmo puzzled at it. He heard beeping and the box exploded….right in his hand. Remy pumped his fists and said, with a smile, "Thank you dad's old army toys." With that, Remy started to run off.

With a _'poof'_; Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Juandissimo, A.J., Lionel, Chester, Roger, and Phillip appeared. "Remy, are you okay," asked Timmy. "Yeah but I barely got away from Anti-Cosmo," stated the blonde rich kid. "I don't get it," said A.J., "Why would Anti-Cosmo want you?" "Anti-Cosmo wanted information from me about Winston Well," stated Remy. Everyone looked confused. Wanda asked, "Why would Anti-Cosmo want information on Winston Well?"

Timmy snapped his fingers. He turned to Cosmo and asked, "Cosmo, could you _'poof'_ up a _'you doo'_ doll of Winston Well?" Cosmo waved his wand but all it did was go _'pffft'_. Chester asked, "Wait a minute. Doesn't that mean that Winston doesn't have a _'you doo'_ doll?" Roger answered, "Yes but it also means…" Roger stopped stone cold. A shiver went up the fairies spine as it did with everyone else, including Remy. Remy stated, "My best friend might be a….ghost?"

"Apparently so," said Lionel. "Okay, that's just creepy," said Phillip. "Poof, poof," babbled Poof. "Creepy or not, let's get out of this creepy castle," stated Juandissimo. Everyone nodded as they_ 'poofed'_ out of there. Anti-Cosmo saw the exchange. He wasn't surprised that Timmy figured it out. But, still, even Anti-Cosmo was disturbed. "Perhaps this kid," he said, aloud, "IS the ghost of Winston De Leslie."

* * *

><p>With another <em>'poof'<em>, the gang re-arrived at the settlement. Robert's car was gone but Terrance and Tamara were still there. Terrance and Tamara went over to Timmy and asked, in unison, "Timmy, are you alright?" "I'm fine," said Timmy, who turned to Remy, "but, Remy here might not be." "You would be freaked too if you just found out if your best friend was a ghost," responded Remy. Terrance and Tamara shivered when Remy said that.

Chester turned to Timmy. "Dude, what is our next plan of action?" "I say Remy should move back to Dimmsdale," said Timmy, "That way; he can help us with any future trouble we get from the Anti-Fairies." "You sure that's such a good idea," A.J. questioned. "Remy can be trusted," Phillip pointed out, "After all, he DID get Juandissimo back." Remy smiled at his Latin godfather and he smiled back. Wanda wondered, "I wonder if Robert was a ghost, too." Roger, Lionel, Cosmo, and Poof all shrugged at this.

* * *

><p>Back in Fairy World, Nacey and Turbo were watching the events. Turbo asked, "What do you think, Mrs. O'Connell? Do you think that Winston is a ghost?" "His aura was indeed real," answered the Virtual World Services Agent, "But the <em>'you doo'<em> thing was pretty weird." "So, WHO was he? Or WHAT was he?"

* * *

><p>Back in Dimmsdale, someone was at Winston De Leslie's grave. That someone dropped a single iris on the tombstone and left. "So long, Winston," stated a ten-year olds voice, "I'll be back."<p>

* * *

><p><em>Tom: Well, that's the end of another chapter and I have to admit, the Winston kid not having a you doo doll was just creepy. Anyhow, its tme to push the button.*pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest, showing a blue screen with a hash tag that reads: #KidsNetworkStudios, where we fade into*<em>

_AK1028: So, what do YOU think Winston was? Who do you think he is?_

_Timmy: We're not telling! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_

_*we fade out of Kids Network Studios and we fade in on the Absolution, Tom in the captain's chair*_

_Tom: And we always say here on Toonami, stay golden._


	9. Ch 8

_*we fade on the Absolution*_

_Tom: *he comes through the doors to the bridge/screening room* Welcome back fan fiction readers the start of the ninth chapter of 'The Chaos of Knowing'. Let's check this out. *he pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest*_

* * *

><p><em>-Preview-<em>

_"But, when I saw a picture of Winston Well on Anti-Cosmo's wall, I got a little suspicious." "But before we tell this story, I think we should all agree NOT to tell Nacey until we're sure this Winston Well was Winston De Leslie's ghost."_

* * *

><p>Later on that evening, Remy fell fast asleep with Juandissimo watching over him. Terrance smiled at the sight. He was really impressed. Juandissimo MIGHT have never let go of the past but he was a good godfather to Remy. But, Terrance was a bit worried. He once was A LOT like Remy's father, constantly ignoring his son and doing things without him.<p>

* * *

><p>-Flashback: <em>'Engine Blocked'<em>-

_Terrance is sitting in the Striker Z, right in the middle of the kitchen and reading his paper. "Dad, you've spent ALL week with that car," said Timmy, "Can we PLEASE go out and do something together?" Terrance asked, "You mean like going to the car show today?" __Timmy asked, "Sweet! You mean I can go?" _Terrance scoffed. _"I wish! But, it is only for adults with drivers' licenses and cars," replied Terrance, "So, that leaves you out!" That's when he put some _sunglasses _on and drives THROUGH the kitchen wall._____

-End of Flashback-

* * *

><p>Timmy was also thinking Remy but not in the way his father was. Timmy was worried about the blonde rich boy. Wanda floated over to him and asked, "You're worried about Remy, huh?" Timmy nodded. "Yeah, he's been through an awful lot today." "What I don't get is how you figured out how Winston was a ghost," stated Wanda. "Well, I really didn't THINK he was a ghost. Not at first," explained Timmy, "But, when I saw a picture of Winston Well on Anti-Cosmo's wall, I got a little suspicious."<p>

"So, that's when you wished up a _'you doo'_doll of Winston," added Wanda. "It was a hutch," stated Timmy. He gulped. "A hutch that I was hoping that was WAY off on," he added. "It IS a little creepy that Remy's first AND only friend was a ghost," stated Wanda. "The question is, WHO was he the ghost of," the pink hated boy asked. That's when he came to a realization. He went over to his mom. "Mom, do still you have that picture of that play date Winston De Leslie and me," he asked his mother.

Tamara looked thoughtful. She told her son, "I might. Hang on, sweetie." With that, she left to find her purse. A.J., Lionel, Chester, Roger, and Phillip came over as did Cosmo and Poof. Chester asked, "Dude, why do you want a picture of Winston De Leslie for?" A.J. snapped his fingers and explained, "You're going to compare the two." "Exactly," said Timmy. "But, what good would that do," asked Lionel. "Well, it could help us figure out this no hitter," Roger pointed out.

Tamara came back with the photo in her hand. "Sorry it took so long," she said, "But, it was buried deep in my purse." "That's okay, mom," said Timmy, who then turned to his fairies. He wished, "Guys, I wish I had a photo of Winston Well!" With a wave of their wands, they _'poofed' up a picture. Timmy looked at the two along with his friends, their fairies, his fairies, and his mom. "Holy cow," said Phillip, "They look ALMOST the same."_

"Only thing is that Winston De Leslie has brown eyes compared to blue. And he has a crew cut," pointed out Lionel. That statement made Timmy freeze in his tracks. "Wait a minute," said the pink hated boy, "Jorgen had a crew cut...and Winston WAS assigned to Jorgen." "Timmy's right," said Cosmo, "Jorgen DID have a crew cut." Roger stated, getting shivers up and down his spine, "Then that means only ONE thing." Tamara added, "Winston Well WAS Winston De Leslie's ghost!"

Everyone had a cold shiver up and down their spine, even a shadow that was watching them from afar. Phillip stated, "I've got SO many questions I think my head is going to spin from it." "Well, stranger things HAVE happened," said Tamara. Timmy, A.J., Chester, Phillip, Roger, Lionel, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof nodded at this. Terrance came back over. "How's Remy Mr. Turner," asked Lionel. "Still a little shaken," reported Terrance, "Juandissimo fell asleep watching over him."

A pause. "So, what's the update?" "We believe that the ghost of Winston Well was actually Winston De Leslie's ghost," reported A.J. Terrance shivered at this. "That's unbelievable," he said, "I thought Winston was killed by Anti-Cosmo." "He was," said Timmy, "In fact, Cosmo and Wanda know the story better than I do." "It's true," said Wanda, "But before we tell this story, I think we should all agree NOT to tell Nacey until we're sure this Winston Well was Winston De Leslie's ghost."

"Agreed," said everyone. "Okay, this story is a spooky one," said Cosmo, "So, we're going to need entertainment!" "Wait, Cosmo," yelled Timmy. Too late. Cosmo had already waved his wand and with a _'poof'_, Scooby Doo and Shaggy Rogers appeared. "Like, Scooby," asked Shaggy, "Where are we?" "Ri ron't rnow Raggy," said Scooby. **[Translation: I don't know, Shaggy.] **The two saw Timmy and he waved to them, sheepishly. "Zoinks," said Shaggy, "Like, it's Timmy Turner!"

"Ri, Rimmy," said Scooby, waving. [Translation: Hi, Timmy!] _'poofed' _away. Timmy turned to Cosmo, shooting him a look.

"What," asked the green haired fairy, confused. Timmy rolled his eyes. "Anyways," said Timmy, "You were about to say?" "Well, it all started a few weeks before we met Timmy," started Wanda.

* * *

><p>-Flashback: <em>'The Way We Met'<em>-

_We're in London, England. Nacey is at work and her boss, Arthur comes in. Arthur is about 35, salt and pepper hair, brown eyes, brown suit, a red tie, and brown shoes. He approaches her. "Nance," he calls. __She looks up and sees her boss. "Oh, Arthur," she said, "Come in, please." Arthur did as what he was told and closes the door. He stated, "Nacey, I've noticed that your friend, Gus Galvon…." _Nacey interrupted, "Is eccentric. It's his upbringing." __

_Arthur changed the subject, "Ah. Anyways, he told me that you're leaving. This true?" Nacey nodded. "Afraid so," she said, "My brother has found a wonderful place for me to live closer to my daughter." _Arthur asked, "Nina Cortex, right?" Nacey perked up. How did her boss know about her daughter? "Yeah, that's right," she said, "Arthur, are you feeling alright?" At that moment, Arthur's accent changes from British to Austrian.__

_He asked, "How are you, Nance?" Nacey shoots him a look as Arthur turns into Jorgen. Nacey took off her reading glasses, surprised. "Jorgen Von Strangle," she asked, surprised. Jorgen nodded. She got up from her chair and hugs him. __She lets go of him and asked, "What in the world are you doing here and how did you find me?" "Well, your magic readings were so high, that we even felt them in Fairy World," he answered. Nacey smiled, sheepishly._

_"Sorry about that," she apologized. "I'm not," Jorgen stated, with a light blush, "It helped me find my one true friend." Nacey shot him a curious look. "One true friend," she asked. Jorgen smiled, sheepishly. __He stated, "The only friends I really have are Cosmo and Wanda. It's just like you punch them once…." At that moment, he punches her in the arm and added, "And they are all like ooh stop punching me!" _Nacey rubbed her arm from Jorgen punching her so hard.__

_She stated, "Perhaps it is because you punch too darn hard." Jorgen blinked and responded, "Yeah, I considered that." Nacey wanted to giggle but her curiosity got the best of her. _She asked, "So, why are you looking me up after all of this time?" Jorgen smiled. That's what he remembered about Nacey….all business. He answered, "I need your help. My godchild is acting awful strange and I heard that you can disguise yourself as your teenage self. So, I was wondering….."__

_Nacey finished, "If I could see what was wrong?" Jorgen pouted; something that he RARELY did. It was totally creepy according to Nacey….but it was also….CUTE. Jorgen stated, "Please, Nance. It would mean a lot." "Well, alright," she responded, "When do I ever turn down a chance to help you?" __Jorgen smiled and his heart leaped for joy. "Thanks, Nance, you're the best," Jorgen said, getting a smile from Nacey, "His name is Winston De Leslie. You'll be able to find him in Dimmsdale, California."_

_"It will be a snap," she told him, "But, why can't you check on him?" Jorgen answered, rather sadly, "My duties as a fairy commander can't allow me the full-time to spend with Winston." "I see," she responded, rather disappointed. __But, her duties put her in the same situation so she understood. She added, "Okay, I understand. I'll investigate." Jorgen's smile grew wider. "Thanks Nance," he said, "I owe you one." She smiled this time, glad to help her old friend out._

_She stated, "No problem, Jorgen." With that, she disguises herself as her sixteen year old self and even morphed her voice. "Just call me…..Anna Smith," she said._ _Jorgen raised an eyebrow and asked, "Anna Smith?" First name that popped into my head," she defended, "I'll see you later."_ _With that,_ _Anna opens a porthole and jumps through._

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, in Dimmsdale, Winston was getting ready for school. He is ten years old, with red hair, brown eyes, wearing a red uniform shirt, brown dress pants, and white shoes. Vicky yelled to him, "Come on, Winston! You're going to be late!" <em>_"Coming," he yelled, from upstairs. He then came down the stairs and saw his older sister. Vicky told him, "Come on; let's leave mom and dad to the brat." "Vicky," he said, nagging his sister. She shot him a look and asked, "What?"_

_The two of them go outside and Winston bumps into Anna. Winston apologized, "Oops, I'm so sorry." "No, no," said Anna, "My fault. I'm new in town. I'm Anna Smith." "I'm Winston De Leslie," said Winston. __He pointed to Vicky and added, "And this is my older sister, Vicky." Vicky narrows her eyes a little. She said, VERY hostile, "Hello." "A pleasure, I'm sure," she said to Vicky. She turned to Winston and asked, "Where are you headed?"_

_Vicky rolled her eyes and stated, "Look, I know you're new in town, but Winston is going to be late getting back to boarding school!" "Oh then let me out-of-the-way," she said. She steps aside and lets them through. "Boarding school, huh?" she wondered aloud._ _And with that_, _she follows Winston._

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, in Fairy World, Binky went into Jorgen's office, panicked. "Jorgen! Jorgen," said the tiny fairy. "Not now, Binky," said the Toughest Fairy in the universe, "I'm in the middle of something." "But, Jorgen….." "I said….NOT NOW!" <em>_Binky was surprised. Granted, he knew paper work was important….but it wasn't THAT important. "Okay, okay. I can take a hint," he said. He left the office, but only half way. _

_He wondered, "Why is paperwork more important than the Anti-Fairies escaping?" _He heard Jorgen saying, "I'm sure glad that Nacey is keeping an eye on Winston. I sure am swamped with paperwork." Binky perked up on this. "Nacey," he wondered.__

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, back in Dimmsdale, Winston got to school. "Phew, I thought for sure I was going to be late," Winston said.<em>_That's when he heard__"Jorgen's" voice. "Sorry that I can't grant any of your wishes today, Winston," he said. __Winston turned to his watch, who in realty was "Jorgen". He whispers, "That's okay, Jorgen. Don't worry about it…." His voice trailed off as Anna came in. "Anna?" He said, surprised. "Anna", said "Jorgen", also surprised._

_Anna sat down, next to Winston. "Hey Winston," said the new girl. Winston asked her, "You go here?" "Well, only for now," she stated. Winston shot her a confused look. "What do you mean," he asked. "Ah, it's only temporary," she told the boy. __While they were talking, "Jorgen" was thinking. 'Her magical aura I sense in her is strongest thing I ever sensed. Could it be that she is that magical being that Anti-Cosmo was telling me about,' he thought._

_That's when he looked up at his 'god child'. He whispered, "I have to go to Fairy World. I'll be back." _Winston nods, making Anna think that she is nodding at him. "Jorgen" "poofs" out.__

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, in Anti-Fairy World, Anti-Cosmo is sitting on his throne. "Jorgen" "poofs" in. Anti-Cosmo turned to him; NOT surprised. He asked,<em>_"How are things going….Anti-Jorgen?" With that, "Jorgen" turns into Anti-Jorgen. __Anti-Jorgen reported, "I have disappointing news. Remember that magical being that my counterpart met years ago?" Anti-Cosmo nods at this. He added, "Well, she has returned. And she's more powerful as ever." Anti-Cosmo snarled at this._

_He said, "Great, I didn't want her to be back." "The good news is that the only ones that know she is back are my counterpart and I," Anti-Jorgen stated. Anti-Cosmo saw a spark of hope. He smirked, evilly. __And that smirk could send down cold shivers down ANY good soldier's side. "And she hasn't exposed herself to Winston," he stated. "Nope," said Anti-Jorgen. Anti-Cosmo sneered at this news. "Perfect," he said, "Maybe she'll be the key to befalling Jorgen….and Winston." Anti-Cosmo cackles, evilly._

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, back in Dimmsdale, Winston is walking with Anna. The two are laughing. Winston stated, "Anna, that's hilarious." "Well, I get that sense of humor from my younger brother," she told him. Winston was surprised. <em>_He asked, "You have a younger brother?" Anna nodded and answered, "Yeah and I've got an older sister too. So, I know where you're coming from." "I'll see you later, Anna," he said and with that, he walked off. "Good kid," Anna commented._

_She asked aloud, "I wonder why Jorgen's so worried about him..." _At that moment, "Jorgen" "poofs" next to her. She smiled and asked, "Hey, Jorgen. Did you finish your paperwork?" "Jorgen" smirked and answered, "Yes and I am here to ask you something." "Fire away," she said. At those words, "Jorgen" grabbed her. _She said, surprised, "Hey, I thought you were going to ask me a question!" "Jorgen" sneered and stated, "I lied." Unfortunately, Winston comes back. ___

_He sees "Jorgen" holding Anna. He blinks in total confusion and asked, "Hey, what's going on here?" _"Jorgen" stated; "The time has come for my counterpart to fall." Anna and Winston asked, in unison, "Counterpart?" At that moment, "Jorgen" turns into Anti-Jorgen. "Anti-Jorgen," said Winston. It was now Anna's turn to blink in total confusion. _"Anti-Jorgen," she stated, annoyed, "Okay, Jorgen didn't tell me about an evil twin!"___

_Anti-Jorgen stated, "That's because he headed you into this job without knowing that we anti-fairies have escaped." _Anna responded with a bit of sarcasm, "Well, yeah. That would be helpful..." Winston asked, his confusion rising, "Anna, how do you know about this?"_Anti-Jorgen told them, "Sorry, I would love to answer that but we have a date with destiny!" _Anti-Jorgen anti-poofs out of there with Winston hanging on to him.____

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, back in Fairy World, Jorgen comes out of his office.<em> _Binky stated, "Jorgen, there's something I have to tell you!"_ _Jorgen sighed, annoyed. He asked, "Alright, what is it?"_ _Binky answered, freaked, "The Anti-Fairies have escape and they are targeting your godchild!" __At that moment, Jorgen becomes terrified. He stated, "What? Oh, no! Winston needs me and Nacey is in trouble!" With that, Jorgen ran off. Binky floated behind. He asked, "Who the heck is Nacey?"_

* * *

><p><em>Back<em>_in Anti-Fairy World; Anti-Jorgen anti-poofs in. Anti-Jorgen slams down Anna, forcing her to transform back to normal. Winston is shocked and asks, "Anna?"_ _Anti-Cosmo anti-poofs in. He corrected, "Actually, my dear Winston. __She happens to be Nacey "Nance" Rose Cortex, a Virtual World Services Agent. One of the most powerful to be exact and how we anti-fairies got to be free." Nacey asked, annoyed, "And just who are you? And how in the world I set you free?"_

_Anti-Jorgen said, "Presenting our anti-commander, Anti-Cosmo!" The anti-fairies clap at this. "Oh thank you," he said. After that, he turned to Nacey. He asked her, "Do you remember when Jorgen told you that your magical beings were so high, that we even felt them in Fairy World?" Nacey nods. __He continues, "Well, we even felt them here in Anti-Fairy World and that's how we were able to free ourselves." _

_Winston was afraid of the anti-fairy commander and Nacey didn't blame him. _The ten-year old asked, "And now that you're back, what exactly are you going to do?" _"Simple, my dear Winston," said Anti-Cosmo. He turned to Anti-Jorgen and commanded, "First, get Ms. Cortex out of here." Anti-Jorgen stated, "As you wish." With that, Anti-Jorgen started to drag Nacey outside. "Winston," she said, worried. "Nance," he said, worried.___

* * *

><p><em>Once outside; Anti-Jorgen pushes Nacey down onto the clouds, making her land with a thud. Anti-Jorgen gets an anti-blast ready when Jorgen decks him. "Jorgen," Nacey breathed, quite relieved to see him. <em>_He helped her up and asked, "Where's Winston?" "Inside with Anti-Cosmo," she answered, not wasting a second. The two saw that Anti-Jorgen is slowly getting up. Jorgen turned to his best friend and said, "You deal with him. I'll deal with Anti-Cosmo."_

_"Right," she said. With that, Jorgen ran off. Nacey withdrawals a jewel encrusted base of a laser sword. She pressed the button and out came X-Caliber, the most powerful laser sword in the world. "Let's have it out, shall we," she asked, rather coldly. "Sounds good to me," the evil copy replied. __The two clash at one another but Nacey wins. At that moment; Binky, Wanda, and Cosmo appear. Binky asked, confused, "What the heck?" Wanda asked, even more confused, "What's a human adult doing here?" _

_"Cool, I love human adults," stated Cosmo, being his total idiot self. _Nacey blinked at Cosmo's stupidity. She shook her head and said, "My name is Nacey Cortex and I'm a Virtual World Services Agent, a magical being." After she had said that, Anti-Fairy World started to shake. She asked, "What was that?" Binky answered, "It is Jorgen!" Wanda added, "Something's wrong!" _Nacey ran in and sees Jorgen punching the daylights out of Anti-Cosmo. Winston is on the castle ground, dead. ___

_"No," she whispered, devastated. She ran over to Jorgen, who is still beating up Anti-Cosmo. "Jorgen, stop it," she cried, tears rolling down her face. _Jorgen was also crying. He told her, "No way, Nacey. He killed Winston! And he will pay for what he had done!" Jorgen tries to punch Anti-Cosmo again but something is holding him back. Jorgen turns and sees Nacey is holding him back. _"Let go of me, Nacey," he said, tears rolling down his face. ___

_Nacey hated to do this to Jorgen but it was the only way to stop him from doing something he would regret later down the line. "Why," she said, "So you can punish this anti-fairy for something that you could not help? _It's not his fault, Jorgen. It's yours for not watching over Winston properly." Jorgen looked hurt. Nacey HATED saying that to her best friend, but it needed to be said. Jorgen looked at her with tears in his eyes.__

_Jorgen dropped his punch. "Y…you're right, Nance," he said, sadly. With that, he let go of Anti-Cosmo and hugged Nacey, crying into her shirt. "I….I'm so sorry, Winston," he sobbed, "I'm so sorry." Nacey strokes his hair, trying to get him to stop crying. But, the truth was….SHE was also crying. But, she stayed strong….for him._

_Later that week, at the Dimmsdale cemetery, Jorgen is at Winston's grave. It reads: 'RIP: Winston James De Leslie. Born: October 28, 1990. Died: January 4, 2000. Beloved son and brother.' Nacey comes over after Jorgen collapses in the snow, crying. Nacey wraps herself up into him as the snow starts to fall._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

><p>Everyone was stunned to an uneasy silence. A.J. was the first to speak. "So, that's why Anti-Cosmo captured Winston," said the young genius, "To find Jorgen's weakness." "But, now that Jorgen is gone," said Wanda, "Anti-Cosmo was hoping to swoop in a strike and take over Fairy World." "That was until Nacey got in the way," added Timmy. "And the rest we already know," Chester said. "But, if Anti-Cosmo killed Winston, that means two things," said Phillip. "One: Winston NEVER squealed," said Lionel.<p>

"Or two: Winston squealed and Anti-Cosmo killed him to break Jorgen," said Roger. "There is a THIRD thing we haven't thought of," said Terrance. "And what's that, sweetheart," asked Tamara. "Winston NEVER squealed BUT Anti-Cosmo realized that Winston WAS Jorgen's weakness," answered Terrance. "That's a good point," said Cosmo. "Poof, poof," babbled the fairy baby.

* * *

><p><em>Tom: Well, that's the end of another chapter and this one was a long one. There was one goof though. Winston and Timmy did meet at the Zappy's. But since this is an alternate universe, that really doesn't count. And now, time to push the button.*pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest, showing a blue screen with a hash tag that reads: #KidsNetworkStudios, where we fade into*<em>

_AK1028: So, what do YOU think Winston was? Who do you think he is?_

_Timmy: We're not telling! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_

_*we fade out of Kids Network Studios and we fade in on the Absolution, Tom in the captain's chair*_

_Tom: And we always say here on Toonami, stay golden._


	10. Ch 9

_*we fade on the Absolution*_

_Tom: *he comes through the doors to the bridge/screening room* Welcome back fan fiction readers the start of the tenth chapter of 'The Chaos of Knowing'. I love this gig. *he pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest*_

* * *

><p>The very next morning, Remy woke up to the smell of freshly cooked bacon. For a split second, he thought he was home and his mother was making breakfast. "This will be the first time EVER that she had spent time with me," Remy whispered. However, once the blonde rich kid got a good look around of WHERE he was, he instantly remembered what happened. He was on a camping trip with his ex-enemy; Winston, his best and ONLY friend turned out to be a ghost, and he had Juandissimo back.<p>

In his eyes, it was NOT a good day to get out of the sleeping bag. Remy buried himself back into it and started to cry. "My parents HATE me, my best and ONLY friend is a ghost, and I'm here with my worst enemy," he cried, "Life must REALLY hate me." "Life doesn't hate you, son," a male voice said. Remy looked up through his tear strained eyes and saw Terrance there. "Mr. Turner," said Remy, a bit surprised. Remy was stunned.

Not only was his worst enemy's father standing over him but he had Remy's dream journal in his hands. He told the boy, reading off a page, "According to this, you really don't think that Timmy is your worst enemy. "In this, you're actually BEGGING him for forgiveness during a fire that you that you were in." Remy turned away from Terrance, ashamed. Terrance smiled at this. It was just like expected and thought.

Remy would NEVER admit that he and Timmy were a like. But, he could to admit to a journal. The father of Timmy Turner went over to the blonde rich kid, picked him up, and did the one thing that Remy was NOT expecting. Terrance gave Remy a hug. Remy was surprised. He was NOT expecting that. He was NOT expecting that at all.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, A.J. and Timmy were FINALLY alone after all the talking everyone did last night. A.J. asked, "Timmy, do you think I'm a coward?" Timmy shot A.J. a look. He asked, "Buddy, why would you ask such a question?" A.J. took a deep breath. "Timmy, I really admire you. And after what you've been through with that idiot Jorgen, I was relieved when Jorgen….." He paused. Had Timmy been told this? Timmy saw A.J.'s look. He knew that A.J. didn't know he knew about Jorgen.<p>

Timmy stated, "A.J., I know about what happened to Jorgen. I'm planning to talk to Phillip after this." A.J. nodded. Timmy said, "Now, you were saying." A.J. added, "Buddy, you're one of the bravest people I know. And when we thought we lost you….." A.J. practically choked on the words. Timmy put his hand on A.J.'s shoulder. "A.J., I'm sorry I put you threw that but as you know, I really didn't have a choice. It was either me…..or everyone else," Timmy pointed out.

He added, "Besides that, I was being watched over by Nacey. I felt her magic all over me. And she also rescued me in the Cave of Destiny and she opened the porthole to the Darkness." A.J. was stunned. But, he recovered. "Well, you're right about that," he said, "But when I reviewed that plan that Jorgen came up with when the Darkness first came, I was applauded." He paused and got super angry at the ex-fairy commander's so-called plan.

"I saw how that muscle-bound idiot, Jorgen wiped everyone's memory of you and then just dumped you on Earth to fend for yourself." A.J. clenched his teeth. "He almost got you killed Timmy because of that. And then he put Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof in a gumball machine." A.J. shook his head. "That was the most asinine plan I have EVER seen." "Yeah, Jorgen was NEVER the best on making plans," Timmy told A.J., with a laugh. But, just saying Jorgen's name brought a frown to the pink hated boys' face.

He turned away from the young genius. A.J. saw this and asked, "Timmy, why are you worried about that muscle-bound idiot?" "In case you've haven't noticed, A.J.," said Timmy, snapping a bit, "This whole conversation is happening because Jorgen confessed to what he did. That was a VERY noble thing ANY one has ever done for me pre-Darkness." A.J. was stunned. Timmy had a point, no matter how much it cut into the young genius.

"Yes, you're right," said the young genius, "But that STILL doesn't excuse what he did. I bet he was the one to push you to….." At that moment, A.J. turned away from Timmy. Timmy saw this. "A.J., I know you admire me," said the pink hated boy, "But you should be thankful that Jorgen DID confessed to what he did. If he didn't, you and I would be VERY much a part." A.J. perked up on this. "How do you know that," asked the young genius.

"That's not important," said the pink hated boy, "What IS important is that Jorgen made me promise that I would thank him every day for my new life and style. And that's what I'm doing and I recommend that YOU do the same." With that, Timmy walked away from A.J. Timmy stopped in his tracks and added, "By the way, you're not a coward. You just don't see OTHER points of view." Timmy walked off while A.J. thought about his words.

Lionel went over to him and stated, "Timmy's got a point. Look, I might not be Jorgen's number one fan but he did do the right thing by Timmy." A.J. nodded at this. "Maybe I SHOULD start thinking what other's go through," he analyzed.

* * *

><p>Back with the others, they were finishing up the breakfast. "Dude," said Chester, "Everything square between you and A.J." "Yeah," said Timmy, who then turned to Phillip, "And I need to speak with you." "Sure thing," said Phillip. With that, the two of them headed off. A.J. and Lionel came over. Lionel floated over and stated, "Someone told him about what happened with Jorgen." Wanda asked, "Who told him?" Roger shrugged. That's when Juandissimo <em>'poofed' <em>over, looking well rested.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Timmy was alone with Phillip. "I've meant to ask you something," said Timmy. "What is it, Timmy," asked the island boy. Timmy was hesitant to ask this, especially hearing from Crocker that Phillip snapped at A.J. without flinching. But, at that time, Phillip barely knew A.J. or anyone else for that matter. Timmy asked, choosing his words carefully, "Why did you save Jorgen's life that day?" "Someone FINALLY told you," stated Phillip, narrowing his eyes a bit.<p>

Timmy nodded, a little afraid. Phillip put his hand on Timmy's shoulder to calm the pink hated boy. "Timmy, the reason I did was I didn't want anyone to do something that they might regret down the line," explained Phillip. "And you knew that Jorgen would have NEVER have done that and when it did, it would end up with NO ONE saving him," said Timmy. Phillip nodded and added, rather grimly, "Not even my mom."

"And that would NOT have been good," said Timmy. "I know you're still a little sensitive to the Jorgen thing," said Phillip, "But, it is going to take time for everyone else to find out why you are." Timmy nodded. "Let's head back over to the others." Phillip nodded as they went back to camp.

* * *

><p>"Buenos Dias," said Juandissimo, "Sorry I'm late but I was flexing my muscles." He did that, ripping off his shirt. He added, "I NEVER get tired of that!" "Well, we do," said everyone, even Timmy and Phillip, who had just come back over. Remy came over actually LAUGHING at the exchange and told his godfather, "I missed that." "I miss MY godfather, too," said a voice. Everyone spun around and saw the ghost of Winston Well there.<p>

In a hurry, everyone guarded Remy as Phillip got his island magic ready and the fairies got their wands ready. Winston waved his arms and stated, "Wait, I'm not here to cause any trouble! I'm here to explain!" "Explain," said Juandissimo, "You tricked my godchild into thinking that you were a real person!" "But," Winston interjected, "I AM." "Come again, dude," said Chester. At that moment, Winston reached down his shirt and pulled out a red encrusted pendant that had a fire symbol on it.

"Hold on," said Wanda, "You're a….." Winston nodded and said, "Yes, I'm a born-again." "What's a born-again," asked Terrance. "Long story short, when I died I found this necklace. I knew what it was and I took up the opportunity. All I have to do is wear this necklace. And it would make me a born-again, but there is a catch. If the glass fire symbol is fades, I fade away and go where ever I'm supposed to when I was supposed to be dead. It's kind of like you're cheating death," explained Winston.

"Which explains why you don't have a _'you doo'_ doll," said A.J. Lionel floated over to the red headed boy and asked, "So, what exactly happened and ARE you really Winston De Leslie?" "Oh, I'm Winston alright," said the boy, "And as for who resurrected me, I'm not too sure. "I opened my eyes three months ago and found myself in Dimmsdale cemetery with this necklace on me. I'm not even sure who revived me. But, I knew that my family wouldn't be too thrilled with a_ 'supposed to be' _dead son, so I went to Brightburg.

"Cut my hair, got some contacts, and changed my clothes." "And with your new identity, you met Remy, became his friend, and tried to get close to me," said Timmy, "Seeing that I knew BOTH Jorgen and Nacey." "I'm sorry that I used Remy in ordinary to do it but I had NO choice," said the red-head, "I just HAD to find you and if Jorgen OR Nacey found out what happened….." "Winston, what about Robert Slate," asked Wanda. "Yeah, he was real," said Tamara.

"Yes, he is," said Winston, "He actually an old friend of my dad's. And when I approached him about me being alive, he ALMOST called my parents. Until that time walker showed up." "Paradox," said Phillip, a little surprised. Juandissimo looked confused. He asked, "Why would Paradox show up to you and your dad's old friend like that?" "Well," said Winston, "He didn't show up to US, he showed up to ME. He gave me a mission. Rescue Buxaplenty, find Turner, and…."

At that moment, he pulled out a key. Winston handed it to Timmy and added, "Give you this key. He said that this key can unlock the most dangerous realm of all time….the Shadow Valley." Phillip froze. He was a ghostly white. "S-shadow V-valley," asked Phillip, "Are you sure?" Winston nodded as Cosmo asked, "What's Shadow Valley?" "A place that Anti-Cosmo must NEVER find," stated Phillip, being defiant.

* * *

><p><em>Tom: Well, that's the end of another chapter as I'm sure that Phillip will explain what Shadow Valley is as we continue on. Time to push the button.*pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest, showing a blue screen with a hash tag that reads: #KidsNetworkStudios, where we fade into*<em>

_AK1028: Well, now it is getting interesting!_

_Timmy: Ah, man! I hate cliffhangers!_

_Amie: Sorry._

_Timmy: No, you're not! *He turns to the webcam* Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_

_*we fade out of Kids Network Studios and we fade in on the Absolution, Tom in the captain's chair*_

_Tom: And we always say here on Toonami, stay golden._


	11. Ch 10

_*we fade on the Absolution*_

_Tom: *he comes through the doors to the bridge/screening room* Welcome back fan fiction readers the start of the eleventh chapter of 'The Chaos of Knowing'. Expect flashbacks and more explanations as we continue. *he pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest*_

* * *

><p><em>-Preview-<em>

__"Without you, this world would be plunge into darkness." "Shadow Valley is where my uncle and N. Brio put the most dangerous ghost and mutants that were EVER created."__

* * *

><p>-Flashback: After <em>'Getting to Know You'<em>-

_Timmy was back in Fairy World after his adventure to 1986. No one knew Timmy had gone to Hill Valley with his great-uncle, Doctor "Doc" Emmet Lathrop Brown….not even Cosmo and Wanda. In fact, it was the trip he was waiting for. __During the chaos of what he called 'Channel Chasers', he learned from his older counterpart that he was related to Doc and had something called a 'forth dimensional sense'. And just yesterday, Timmy experienced what it was._

_He actually saw into one of the 'cross times' that he and Doc were discussing about when he was back there. He wrote what he saw down in a dream journal and labeled it, 'ABIT'. And that stood for: 'A Boy in Time'. __In that cross time, from what Timmy had seen, he went along for a part of the original experiment back in 1985. "Maybe I can ask Doc the next time I see him what these 'cross times' are all about," he thought. _He finally got to Big Daddy's place. __

_Big Daddy was busy as usual, screaming something in Italian to his workers. Timmy bumped into something….or more like someone. _It was Jorgen. "Oh, hello, Jorgen," said the pink hated boy. "Good afternoon, Turner," said the Toughest Fairy in the universe. There was an awkward pause of silence between them. Finally, Jorgen took Timmy's hand. "Come with me," he said, rather excited, "I want to show you my secret hiding place."__

* * *

><p><em>Jorgen dragged Timmy all the way to the outskirts of Fairy World and Timmy saw the beautiful sight from the highest point in Fairy World. "Wow, this is SO cool," said the pink hated boy. "I thought you might like it," said the Toughest Fairy in the universe, "I wanted you to see that I'm not as a bad of a guy like you think." <em>_Timmy turned to Jorgen and saw that he was rather down. Timmy went over to Jorgen and asked, "Jorgen, what's the matter?"_

_"Turner, I want to apologize for what I did just recently," he said, his accent strained, "I just went too overboard and I should have NEVER had said that this world would be better off without you. _Without you, this world would be plunge into darkness." Timmy whispered, under his breath, "Oh, you have NO idea." Timmy looked up to see if Jorgen had heard him but he didn't. Timmy breathed _a silent sigh of relief as Jorgen turned to him. ___

_"Timmy, allow me to show you the proper timeline," he said. _Timmy froze. Technically, Timmy already saw the proper timeline with Doc but he CERTAINLY wasn't going to let Jorgen know that. So, instead…. _"That's NOT necessary, Jorgen," said Timmy, "I know you feel bad and just showing me the proper timeline is NOT the best idea. Maybe you were right and the world WOULD be better off without me." "But, Turner," protested Jorgen. ___

_Timmy knew that he had to do something and he knew that he had to do it fast. _So, Timmy cut him off. _"Look, Jorgen. I appreciate what you are trying to do but perhaps you can come up with ANOTHER way of paying me back," Timmy told him. Jorgen was surprised. He wasn't expecting Timmy to have THIS reaction. _But, Timmy was sparing himself from seeing what he saw with Doc. ____

_He didn't want to see THAT again. After all, he wanted to wait until the real thing happened before seeing it again, prematurely. _"Anyways," added Timmy; "Thanks for showing me your secret hiding place….like kindergarten." Jorgen was stunned as Timmy walked off and back into Fairy World.__

-End of Flashback-

* * *

><p>"What's Shadow Valley," asked A.J., freaked. Phillip sighed as he turned to Timmy. "Timmy, have you ever heard of the Valley of the Shadows," asked the island boy. Timmy nodded and stated, "Yeah, I have. It is where the most dangerous monsterdragon half breeds live." "Well, Shadow Valley is TEN times worse," explained Phillip, "Shadow Valley is where my uncle and N. Brio put the most dangerous ghost and mutants that were EVER created."

He added, "Those ghost and mutants were created by Uka-Uka, the evil mask that my uncle once worked under." "You mean that mask from the game _'Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped'," asked Chester. "The very same," answered Phillip. Winston stated, "The Virtual World is based on any video game that had been created here in the real world." "But, hasn't the Virtual World been around for centuries," asked Terrance, astounded. Phillip nodded at this._

He answered, "Yes, in fact, our technology is SO far advanced in our world that it is FAR too complicated to explain." "Wow," said Tamara. Lionel changed the subject, "Anyways, you were saying." "Oh yes. Shadow Valley has been sealed up for YEARS, maybe even CENTURIES," said Phillip, "And the keys and the evil staff of Camille in ordinary to open it has been lost." "Except for the key Paradox gave Winston to give to Timmy," said Wanda, "Right?" Phillip nodded again.

"Holy cow," said Remy, finally speaking up. "But, you said _'keys'_," pointed out Juandissimo. "As well as some sort of staff," said Roger, "Is it some sort of baseball bat?" "Ooh, baseball," said Cosmo,_ _'poofing' __up some baseball gear, "Is it time for a Pirate game? Uh, the ones who play baseball and not the ones that have hooks for hands, eye patches, and talking parrots." Everyone shot the green haired fairy a look. "Poof, poof," babbled Poof.

"Thanks, Poof," said Phillip, "Anyways, I have NO idea where the other key and the staff are. They could be ANYWHERE; even in the other dimensions." "Can you explain about that staff," asked A.J. Phillip shook his head and stated, "Only a more powerful agent than me knows about that stuff. Like my mom and Annabelle." "Then, that's what we'll do," said Timmy, "First thing this afternoon, we'll head into Fairy World and ask Nacey what the staff of Camille is."

"But, Timmy," said Chester, "If Nance sees Winston…." Roger added, "Yeah, it's NOT going to be a pretty home run." Tamara offered, "How about dad, Winston, and I stay behind while you kids get to work?" "That would be fine with me, Mrs. Turner," said Winston. Remy came over to Phillip and stated, "I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Remy Buxaplenty." "And I'm Phillip O'Connell," said the island boy.

* * *

><p>Back in Dimmsdale, Trixie and Iris were spending the day together. Trixie asked, "Iris, do you think the boys are okay?" "I'm sure they're alright," said Iris, "Besides; Roger, Lionel, Wanda, and Poof are with them." Trixie responded, "That's true." Iris giggled at this as Trixie looked down a bit. "What's the matter, sweetie," asked Iris. "Well, I'm still wondering if I'm right for Timmy," stated Trixie. Iris was stunned about this. She made a fist in frustration.<p>

She yelled, "Beatrice Elizabeth Tang, of course you're right for Timmy. Timmy and you are perfect together." "Yeah, but I was SO mean to him," said Trixie. "That was then," stated Iris, "And this is NOW." Trixie nodded at this and responded, "I guess you're right." Iris saw that Trixie was still unsure. That's when Iris had an idea. "Trixie," said Iris, "Why don't you ask Cupid? He IS more an authority on love than I AM." Trixie smiled.

"You've got a point, Iris," said Trixie, "But, will he see me on such short notice?" Iris cracked a smile and responded, "As long you're with me, you're fine!" "In that case," said Trixie, "I wish we were at Cupid's mansion!" Iris waved her wand and _'poofed' them to Cupid's mansion._

* * *

><p>In another <em>'poof'<em>, the two girls appeared in Cupid's mansion. The house, however, was in ruins. "What the heck," asked Iris, "Did Cupid decide to decorate in mid-century freaky?" "It looks like it was more ransacked than anything," said Trixie. Iris automatically panicked. "Ransacked? Oh gosh," said Iris, freaking, "Cupid could be in danger! We've got to find him!" In a _'poof', Cupid appeared and saw the two girls._

"Trixie, Iris," said Cupid, surprised, "What the heck are you two doing here?" Iris floated over to him. "Cupid, thank goodness you're okay," said Iris, hugging him, "I was worried." "So was I but Iris was more worried than I was," stated Trixie, with a slight smile. She had NO idea that Iris LIKED Cupid. And from the look of things, Cupid ALSO liked Iris! She gestured to the mess and asked, "What exactly happened?" "Oh, I tore it all up in trying to find my lucky diaper," answered Cupid.

He added, "Tonight is the bridge game over at Mama Cosma's." Cupid turned to Trixie and Iris and asked, "Now, what can I do for you two?" "I was hoping that you could give me some advice about Timmy," answered Trixie. "Ah, the Chosen One blues, huh," asked Cupid, slyly. Trixie turned beat red as Iris giggled at this. Cupid turned to Iris and asked, "Iris, do you mind leaving us be so that I may talk to Trixie in private?"

"Sure," said Iris, "My brother has begged me to go and see him." "Hopefully, he won't trick you into going to that temple like he did the last time **[1]**," said Trixie. "If he does," stated Iris, "I know where a rabid gator pit is **[2]**." With that, Iris _'poofed'_ out of there. Cupid turned to Trixie and asked, "Now, what's the problem?"

* * *

><p><strong>[1] This is referring to the twisted version of<strong>_**'Chicken Poofs'**_**, where Wanda AND Iris went to that temple outside of Fairy World with Dr. Rip Studwell. In the end, BOTH girls**_** 'poofed' **_**him in front of the dragon.**

**[2] This is referring to **_**'Bad Heir Day' **_**in the usual FOP and the twisted version. Of course, seeing that Timmy is more careful with Poof, he never gets**_**'poofed'**_**to that rabid gator pit.**

* * *

><p><em>Tom: Well, that's the end of another chapter as Iris is showing that Italian spunk that she has. For those of you that don't know, in one of her stories, Amie revealed Iris to have Italian blood. And now, it is time to push the button.*pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest, showing a blue screen with a hash tag that reads: #KidsNetworkStudios, where we fade into*<em>

_AK1028: I thought I throw those references of the twisted show in this universe. And explain about the Virtual World a bit._

_Timmy: And today's quip is….remember that I said that I was afraid of clowns? Well, Ben was also afraid of clowns, too._

_Amie: Please read and review!_

_Timmy: And always think outside of the box!_

_*we fade out of Kids Network Studios and we fade in on the Absolution, Tom in the captain's chair*_

_Tom: And we always say here on Toonami, stay golden._


	12. Ch 11

_*we fade on the Absolution*_

_Tom: *he comes through the doors to the bridge/screening room* Welcome back fan fiction readers the start of the twelfth chapter of 'The Chaos of Knowing'. Prepare yourself for more magic and more trouble from a certain green haired fairy... *he pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest*_

* * *

><p><em>-Preview-<em>

_"I love video games and comic books but…according to my mom, that isn't a proper thing for a girl with my background and family honor to do." "You don't want to ruin her chance at happiness."_

* * *

><p>"So, what seems to be the problem exactly," asked Cupid. "Well, I don't I'm worthy of Timmy," stated Trixie. Cupid raised an eye brow. "What makes you say that," asked the god of love. "Well, Timmy has ALWAYS been there for me and I have ever RARELY been there for him," explained the Asian American girl. Cupid seemed like he was in deep thought. Then he said, "Trixie, tell me. What is your family like?" Trixie seemed stunned that Cupid was interested with her family.<p>

So; she answered, "Well, my mom refuses for me to have anything to do with being a tomboy. I love video games and comic books but…according to my mom, that isn't a proper thing for a girl with my background and family honor to do. But, I REALLY like video games and comic books. I also REALLY like Timmy. Timmy is just so sweet, caring, kind, and considerate. I have to admit, the day he asked me for me to join them, my insides were screaming _'do it'. But, my mind just wouldn't listen."_

"A typical duel between the mind and the heart," said Cupid, "It happen A LOT with cases like yours. And if you're not open and honest to those around you, you ARE going to question a picture perfect relationship." He paused. "What you need to do is be honest with everyone….INCLUDING Timmy AND your parents. It won't be easy but I'm sure Iris will help." Trixie smiled at this and hugged Cupid. "Oh, thank you," said Trixie, "I'll do it."

Cupid smiled at this and stated, "Now, you better run along and do what needs to be done." "Okay but before I go," said Trixie, "Can I ask you something?" Cupid nodded and answered, "Sure." Trixie asked, "How'd you meet Iris?" Cupid smiled even more now. He told her, "Pull up a seat, kiddo. This is a story that I'm sure you'll enjoy." Trixie did as she was told as Cupid told the story.

* * *

><p>-Flashback-<p>

_Cupid was in the cafeteria of the Fairy Academy. However, since he wasn't Cupid just yet, he was just a fairy kid with pink messy hair, blue eyes, wearing his usual favorite pink loose fitting shirt, pink low rise cut pants, and__pink running shoes__and he still had fairy wings. __He floated over to some of the students. They were all talking about what they wanted to be when they graduated. "Well," said a very muscular fairy, "I'm going to be the toughest fairy in the universe."_

_"I'm going to be a sexy fairy," said another muscular fairy. Proving his point, he ripped off his shirt, which all the girls loved….except a pink haired fairy and a purple haired fairy. Once Cupid laid eyes on the purple haired fairy, he thought that he had been hit with one of HIS soon-to-be arrows. __She had curly purple hair, violet eyes, and she was wearing a purple dress shirt, white dress pants, and white high heeled shoes. Cupid found himself swallowing VERY hard at her beauty. _

_She was the most beautiful fairy he had ever seen. _He hoped that she wouldn't notice him…. However, someone noticed him. "What are you going to be," asked an annoying green haired fairy. Cupid saw that the green haired fairy was talking to him and everyone was staring at him…..even the purple haired fairy. _"Well, I'm going to be Cupid," he said. Everyone stared at him….and LAUGHED. Cupid looked down. "Hey," said a voice. Everyone looked up as did Cupid. ___

_He was surprised at who had spoken up. It was the beautiful purple haired fairy. _"At least HE has decided on what he wants to do," she defended, "I have not been so fortunate." The pink haired fairy looked like she was going to say something but that's when a raven haired fairy got into the conversation. _"Iris, my dear confused sister, you're going to be my assistant," he said. 'Iris' thought Cupid, in a bit of a daze, 'What a beautiful name.' Iris looked disgusted at her brother's offer. ___

_"Look, Rip," said Iris, a bit upset, "Everyone in the school KNOWS that you're a quack, including me, and you're always going to be one…..EVEN as a fairy doctor. _I, however, want to find out what I'm good at before I decide what I want to do." "You've always been a free spirit like mom," said Rip, "But you sure are dumb." Iris looked hurt at her brother's words and something inside Cupid snapped. __

_He floated in front of Iris and said, angry, "Now, you listen here, bub. If she says she wants to find out what she is good at before she decides what she wants to do, then why don't you respect that?" Everyone was stunned at this as was Iris. _No one had ever stood up to her big brother like that before. Maybe her parents but that was about it. The next thing she knew, Cupid took her hand. He told them, "Now, if you'll excuse us, we've got a terrible lunch to eat."__

_With that, Cupid dragged her over to his table, where he usually sat alone. The crowd broke up after that. "Wow, thanks for standing up to my older brother," Iris told him. Cupid asked, a bit surprised, "He's older than you?" __Iris nodded and answered, "Yeah by a year." "Well, I can't say that I envy you," said Cupid, "I'm an only child." "Lucky." Both fairies chuckled at this. Iris slapped her forehead at her own idiotic gestures. She turned to Cupid, smiling._

_"In all the excitement, you didn't tell me your name," she pointed out, "I mean, I know you know my name but what's yours?" _Cupid blushed at this. NO ONE wanted to know his REAL first name before. He just always wanted to be Cupid that it kind of stuck. "It's Adam," said Cupid. Iris smiled. "Adam, that's such a nice name," she said, kind of love struck.__

_Cupid blushed at this and asked, "Do you think that we can keep that our little secret?" "You bet, Cupid," answered the youngest Studwell. The god of love smiled at this as the two finally ate their lunch. A friendship was born from those acts of kindness._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

><p>"Wow, so that's how you met Iris," said Trixie. Cupid nodded. "Yup, I feel in love with her at first sight," he said. But then, he sighed. Trixie picked up on this and asked, "What's wrong?" "Well, I know Iris REALLY likes me but…." That's when his voice trailed off. "But what," Trixie asked. "Well, it is a lot like your relationship with Timmy," explained the god of love, "I don't think I'm worthy enough for Iris. She's REALLY been through an awful lot to get this far and I would hate to tear her away from you."<p>

He looked at Trixie and fixed her hair a little. He finished, "After all, YOU'RE her first assignment." Trixie _'awed' at this. "You don't want to ruin her chance at happiness," she stated. Unknown to either one of them, Iris had already _'poofed' herself back to the mansion and was overhearing their conversation. Cupid said, defiantly, "Well, of course I don't. For Pete's sake, I love her." Iris silently gasped as she felt a blush crawling up her face.__

"Why don't you tell her," asked the Asian American girl. Before Cupid could respond, Iris had let her presence known. "He just did," she said, with a light blush on her face. "Iris," said the god of love, breathlessly. To that, Iris blushed further. She couldn't believe that Cupid/Adam was that breathless of her.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the boys had <em>'poofed'<em> into Nacey's new office in Fairy World. "Guys, what are you doing here," she asked, rather surprised. "We need to ask you something," stated Remy. Nacey stared at Remy as Timmy took a deep breath and asked, "Can you tell us more about the evil staff of Camille?" Nacey was stunned as Timmy showed her the key Winston gave him. She took it and stated, "Nobody has asked me that question in a long time."

"Mom, we believe that Anti-Cosmo might be after the secrets in Shadow Valley," said Phillip. "Secrets," said Chester, "I thought dangerous ghost and mutants lived there." Nacey explained, "You are correct Chester but that is just a part of Shadow Valley. Some say that it is also the hidden gateway to our evil alternate universe." "An evil alternate universe," said A.J., a bit surprised, "You've got to be joking." "Only wish that I was," she stated.

Cosmo took this literally and said, "One jokester coming up!" Timmy yelled, "Wait, Cosmo!" Too late, AGAIN. Cosmo had already waved his wand and _'poof'_, the Joker appeared….along with Batman. "Hey, this isn't Gotham City," said the Joker. "How did we get here," asked Batman. Timmy sighed and told his friends, "I hope this answers any questions of why I keep COSMO a secret." He turned to Wanda and wished, annoyed, "I wish the Joker and Batman were back in Gotham City."

Wanda sighed, annoyed. With a _'poof'_, the Joker and Batman were gone. Everyone shot Cosmo a look. "What," the green haired fairy asked. Wanda_ _'poofed' __up a frying pan and it was in Cosmo's hand. She said, "I'm going to hit myself with this frying pan now." Cosmo repeated what Wanda had said and he started hitting himself with it. Lionel turned to Nacey and asked, "Now, what were you saying?" Nacey cleared her throat before she started to explain.

She stated, "According to island legends, Camille was once the evil ruler of N. Sanity Isle before my brother discovered it. She had several strong soldiers' and she was able to control a magical staff, which was the source of her power. However, a resistance was created by an aura guardian that simply went by the name of Lord Dusty. And in his possession was the most powerful laser sword in the world, X-Caliber." Everyone was stunned. "Ay, crumba," said Juandissimo. "Talk about a home run," added Roger.

Nacey nodded as she continued, "Camille was eventually defeated and her staff WAS hidden away. X-Caliber was retired and peace reign through the islands until…..well, that's where _'Crash Bandicoot' _video game starts." Phillip added, "Uncle Cortex found the staff and used it to seal up Shadow Valley, good and tight. The keys are just fall back plans. You can't really open Shadow Valley without the staff." "Poof, poof," said Poof, awed.

Nacey added, "And another thing. The other key was in the possession of a Bakugan. I can't help but wonder….." A.J. asked, "What's a Bakugan?" "A Bakugan is just like a Pokémon," said Lionel, "But, it is much different." Phillip stated, "Mom, I think you might want to get in touch with Dan." Nacey responded, "I'll do that first thing on Monday." "Sounds good," said Timmy, "Let us know." Nacey nodded as the kids wished themselves back to the campsite. Unknown to any of them, Foop was listening in…

* * *

><p><em>Tom: Well, that's the end of another chapter as we see into Cupid's past and learn more and more about the keys. Time to push the button.*pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest, showing a blue screen with a hash tag that reads: #KidsNetworkStudios, where we fade into*<em>

_AK1028: Oh no. That can't be good._

_Cosmo: I poofed up the Joker and Batman? Cool! I'm on a roll!_

_Timmy: Ignore Cosmo and please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_

_*we fade out of Kids Network Studios and we fade in on the Absolution, Tom in the captain's chair*_

_Tom: And we always say here on Toonami, stay golden._


	13. Ch 12

_*we fade on the Absolution*_

_Tom: *he comes through the doors to the bridge/screening room* Welcome back fan fiction readers the start of the thirteenth chapter of 'The Chaos of Knowing'. Prepare yourself for more magic and more trouble from a certain green haired fairy... *he pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest*_

* * *

><p><em>-Preview-<em>

_"Dan Kusco and his Bakugan partner, Drago are a duo you do NOT want to mess with if you are on the side of evil." "No time to explain, buddy! We've got to get to Fairy World!"_

* * *

><p>Anti-Cosmo was in his castle, feeling creepy. He had just learned from a spy on Earth that Winston Well was INDEED the ghost of Winston De Leslie. Shivers went up and down the anti-fairy's spine. If Winston was indeed a born again, there was NO doubt in his mind that the boy would take his revenge out on him….even if it meant losing his charm. Anti-Cosmo, back then, thought that Winston would know Jorgen's weakness and then Anti-Cosmo could use it to take over Fairy World.<p>

But, the annoying little brat wouldn't give away that secret. However, Anti-Cosmo decided to take a shot in the dark and killed the little tike. And just like he bargained for, Jorgen was crushed. He just never expected for Jorgen to start punching his lights out….nor for Nacey Cortex to save his life. In an _'anti-poof'_, Foop appeared. Anti-Cosmo turned to his son and asked, "What did you find out?" Foop cleared his throat.

He reported, "Well, from what I heard; Shadow Valley might be the hidden gateway to the island's evil alternate universe." "Astounding," said Foop's father. Foop was puzzled at how his father reacted. Anti-Cosmo didn't seem surprised by what he had just told him. Foop shook it off and told him, "There is more, father. According to island legends, Camille was once the evil ruler of N. Sanity Isle before Dr. Neo Cortex discovered it.

"She had several strong soldiers' and she was able to control a magical staff, which was the source of her power. However, a resistance was created by an aura guardian that simply went by the name of Lord Dusty. And in his possession was the most powerful laser sword in the world, X-Caliber." Anti-Cosmo smirked at this a bit. "That doesn't surprise me," he told his son, "I knew X-Caliber was CENTURIES old anyways. But, continue." Foop nodded, cautiously.

He was on his father's bad side and he knew it. Foop added, "Camille was eventually defeated and her staff WAS hidden away. X-Caliber was retired and peace reign through the islands until…..well, that's where _'Crash Bandicoot'_ video game starts." Anti-Cosmo stated, "I know about the video game, my son. But, go on." Foop was STILL surprised. He wondered, _'How does father know all of these things?' _He cleared his throat again.

He finished, "Dr. Neo Cortex found the staff and used it to seal up Shadow Valley, good and tight. The keys are just fall back plans. You can't really open Shadow Valley without the staff and another thing. The other key was in the possession of a Bakugan and Nacey is planning to get in touch with Dan first thing on Monday." Anti-Cosmo smirked at this and stated, "Ah, yes. Daniel _"Dan"_ Kusco and his Bakugan partner, Pyrus Titanium Dragonoid aka _"Drago"_."

Foop looked confused and asked, "Father, who are they?" Anti-Cosmo looked up and answered, "Of course you wouldn't know who they are. You are SO naïve." When he had said that, he rolled his eyes. Then, he paused to create a brief air of mystery. "Dan Kusco and his Bakugan partner, Drago are a duo you do NOT want to mess with if you are on the side of evil," he explained, "Drago is a part of the Perfect Core of New Vestoria and he possesses the Element and the Sacred Orb.

"He has evolved several times and has beaten many strong opponents: Masquerade, Hal G, Naga, Spectra, King Zenoheld, and Emperor Barodius. Some might say that Dan and Drago are the Chosen Ones of their realm." Foop asked, "But, if that is true, does that mean Drago might have the other key?" Anti-Cosmo answered, "My dear boy, they DO have it….as does every other Chosen One in every dimension." Foop was startled by this, nearly having a heartattack.

He asked, "F…father that means there are an unlimited amount of keys. How do we know which ones open Shadow Valley?" Anti-Cosmo smirked. He answered, "Foop, the story that Nacey told is NOT correct." Foop perked up. "There IS such a thing as the evil staff of Camille and it DOES open Shadow Valley," explained the anti-fairy commander, "But, there are NOT two keys to open it. In fact; all 8 keys, gathered together, will actually turn into the staff of Camille."

Foop gulped hard and asked, "And where are these keys?" Anti-Cosmo answered, "Well, we know that Turner and Kusco have two of them. The other five are in the possession of the realms respected Chosen One….such as Sheen Estevez in Retroville." He paused and smirked. He told his son, "And that's where we're going to strike next. If I have to blast that idiot to a far off planet in ordinary to get that key….I'll do it."

Foop wanted to ask how Anti-Cosmo knew all of this but decided against it. After all, his respect with his father was out the window ever since he attacked him the day he was born. Not only that, Foop KNEW that Anti-Cosmo was NOT bluffing about blasting Sheen off. And he knew that Anti-Clsmo called upon the Darkness to destroy the world. _'And that's why I'm not going to get on his bad side,'_ Foop thought, _'nor am I going to question him. Too risky.'_

* * *

><p>The very next day, in the Bakugan World, Daniel <em>"Dan"<em> Kusco was watching a brawl with Pyrus Titanium Dragonoid _"Drago"_ and his girlfriend, Runo Misaki. Dan was seventeen years of age, messy brown hair, amber eyes, wearing a bright yellow T-shirt. Over this he wore a red overcoat which had sleeves so short the sleeves of his shirt were showing slightly underneath. On his hair he wears hexagonal shaped goggles.

He is also wearing long red trousers that sported deep blue bands directly under each of his knees, the ends of which were neatly tucked into his sneakers. Drago was in ball form and he looked like a red and metal ball. Runo was seventeen years of age, long blue hair that was pulled back in pigtails, green eyes, wearing a yellow blouse, a white skirt, and black boots. Dan smiled at the battle taking place and wished that he could take part but he was content with just watching.

Drago went over to Runo and stated, _"I think Dan wants to have a brawl."_ "Well," said Runo, "He's just going to have to wait until Hansen is done with his brawl." Hansen Tipper was a new brawler on the block. He was about eighteen years of age, short red hair, blue eyes, wearing a brown suit, with black boots. Like Runo, Hansen used Haos Bakugan and his partner was a Bakugan he called _'Phoenix'_. It was a tall Bakugan and its fur was mostly white. It was a like a warrior.

Even though Hansen was new to the brawling thing, he was pretty good. Dan really wanted to have a brawl with him. His cell phone rang, capturing his attention. He answered it and said, "Hello?" "Dan," said Nacey. Dan was surprised. "Nance, is that you," asked Dan, "Where have you been lately?" "Not important," she said, defiantly, "What is important is that you and Drago come to Fairy World right away. We need to talk." Dan was puzzled at this.

That's when she added, "This is about Timmy." Dan turned pure white. Drago went over to Dan and asked, _"Dan, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." _Dan lowered his cell phone, hanging up on Nacey, and told Runo, "Runo, we're leaving…..NOW!" Runo shot Dan a look as he grabbed her hand, grabbed Drago, and took off, dragging Runo with him. Hansen saw this and was puzzled. Dan dragged Runo out of the stadium.

Dan threw the marble, revealing Drago's true form. Drago's true form is that of a large red dragon. Drago asked, _"Dan, what's wrong?"_ Dan answered, defiantly, "No time to explain, buddy! We've got to get to Fairy World!" Runo asked, not believing Dan, "Fairy World? Are you sure you're not going to Crazy World?" Dan shot Runo a look. Unlike Runo, Drago BELIEVED Dan. There was a reason, however.

Dan and Drago knew Nacey very well and she had told them of what was going on in Fairy World. Seeing that Dan and Drago were a respected brawling team and the Chosen Ones, they could know about the fairies. Drago stated, _"Alright, you love birds." _That stopped Runo and Dan's fighting almost immediately. Drago added,_ "Dan, if we are going to go to Fairy World, we need to leave right away."_

Dan nodded and responded, "Right buddy." Dan got on Drago's back and offered Runo his hand. Runo took it, rather unsure, and climbed aboard. Drago roared as he took off for Fairy World.

* * *

><p><em>Tom: Well, that's the end of another chapter as we start to get into the mega crossover part of the fan fiction. Time to push the button.*pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest, showing a blue screen with a hash tag that reads: #KidsNetworkStudios, where we fade into*<em>

_AK1028: Dun, dun, dun! Looks like Anti-Cosmo knows more than Nance does!_

_Timmy: But, how does he know these things? Wait to find out!_

_AK1028 and Timmy: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_

_*we fade out of Kids Network Studios and we fade in on the Absolution, Tom in the captain's chair*_

_Tom: And we always say here on Toonami, stay golden._


	14. Ch 13

_*we fade on the Absolution*_

_Tom: *he comes through the doors to the bridge/screening room* Welcome back fan fiction readers the start of the fourteenth chapter of 'The Chaos of Knowing'. Looks like we might see a flame headed boy and his dog…*he pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest*_

* * *

><p><em>-Preview-<em>

_"She is bound to that chair with electric static rope. It is the only thing that shutdowns an agents island magic and powers….without killing them." "Anna. You look….DIFFERENT."_

* * *

><p>While Drago was going to Fairy World, the Chosen Ones in each dimension had received their key. Johnny Test and his genetically incased dog, Dukey; from Porkbelly, had gotten their keys after helping a strange old man. Johnny Test was an eleven year old boy, blonde hair with red tips and blue eyes. He was wearing a black undershirt with a biohazard symbol on it. Over it he wore a blue jacket and he also wore green cargo pants and black and white running shoes. Dukey was a mutt.<p>

Emma Caste/Range, from Chipotle Village, got hers from saving a Snivy for a teenage boy. Emma Range was a twenty-eight year old woman, short brown hair, green eyes, wearing ranger uniform, [which is a white undershirt, a red jacket, and black, red, and yellow shorts], red running shoes, and her styler is on her left wrist. Her partner Pokémon was a Pachirisu. Pachirisu is known as the Ele Squirrel.

John and Pete, the famous Pichu brothers, got their keys after helping out a boy and his Emolga. John and Pete looked exactly alike only John had messy hair. Sheen Estevez, from Retroville, got his after helping a man with finding his missing important papers. Sheen Estevez was twelve years old, Mexican decent, short spiky brown hair, brown eyes, wearing his favorite blue shirt with _"Ultra Lord"_ on it, blue jeans, and black shoes.

Mario and Luigi, from Mushroom Kingdom, got theirs after helping a man who was kidnapped by Bowser. Mario was a twenty-eight year old man, Italian decent, with black hair, blue eyes, a black moustache, wearing the usual red long-sleeved shirt, with blue overalls and a red hat with the iconic _"M"_ on it. Luigi looked almost like his older brother only he was taller and twenty-seven, Italian decent, black hair, blue eyes, and a black moustache.

He usually wears the usual green long-sleeved shirt, with blue overalls and a greed hat with the iconic _"L"_ on it. Spyro, from Dragon Falls, got his key after helping a man trying to help a stuck dragon. Spyro is a purple dragon with yellow horns and yellow scales on his back.

* * *

><p>Anti-Cosmo noticed that there was a pattern to this. Most of the encounters that the Chosen Ones had were with boys. Paradox was only involved with Winston and Daniel's keys. Anti-Cosmo stated, "Just as you said. Paradox has NO clue that there are more than just two keys." "The best part of it, my master," said a voice, "Is that the person that knows the REAL truth is long gone." Anti-Cosmo smiled at this as standing behind him was Anti-Jorgen, smirking.<p>

* * *

><p>Back in Dimmsdale, Timmy and his friends were heading off to school. Trixie and Iris were caught up with what was going on. "Whoa, that's some story," commented the Asian American girl. "Mom said that she would contact Dan today," said Phillip, "So it might be wise if we stay out of Fairy World. Drago can be quite scary if you're seeing him for the first time." "I would like to see him," said A.J., "It would be my first encounter of a Bakugan."<p>

Chester offered, "Hey, why don't we _'poof'_ up there after school?" Remy looked at Chester and pointed out, "We can do it now and wish up clones in the process." "Remy's got a point," said Timmy, who then turned to his fairies. "I know where this is going," said Cosmo as he _'poofed'_ on a fedora and a fake moustache. "I wish all thirteen of us were in Fairy World!" "Maybe I don't know where this is going," said the green haired fairy as they _'poofed'_ to Fairy World.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Porkbelly, Johnny Test had just finished stopping Eugene <em>"Bling-Bling Boy"<em> Hamilton from getting too close to Susan. Unknown to the flame headed boy and his bog, a blue skinned creature with what looked like bat wings and fangs appeared in the world of Porkbelly. It was Anti-Cosmo.

* * *

><p>-Flashback: Five minutes ago-<p>

"_Yes, Anti-Jorgen," said the anti-fairy commander, "You're good copy was the ONLY one who ever knew the truth about the keys." Anti-Jorgen suddenly looked worried and asked, "Master, what about Annabelle La Jones? __Surely SHE would know the TRUE story. After all, she DID live on N. Sanity Isle for a longer time than the others. AND her father DID create Uka-Uka." Anti-Cosmo smirked. "Oh, she does," Anti-Cosmo said, while snapping his fingers. _

_An anti-fairy pulled a rope, lowering a curtain. The two anti-fairies spun around and saw a thirty-three year old woman tied to a chair. She has long white hair, blue eyes, pink rope as a headband extending down to her back, white dress, and white shoes. __It was Annabelle "Belle" La Jones! Anti-Cosmo added, "But, she won't be rushing back to the island very soon." Anti-Jorgen started to say, "But…." Anti-Cosmo waved his hand stopping Anti-Jorgen from completing his statement. _

_He stated, "No need to worry, my friend. She is bound to that chair with electric static rope. It is the only thing that shutdowns an agents island magic and powers….without killing them." Anti-Jorgen nodded at his leader as Belle finally opened her eyes, saw her captures, and snarled. __"Anti-Fairies, why am I NOT surprised," she stated. "Oh, come, come," Anti-Cosmo said, "Be nice to us Miss La Jones and I might go easy on your home dimension." _

_She asked, her temper and curiosity rising, "Why did you capture me?" Anti-Cosmo smirked. __He answered, "I want to make sure that your friends are left in the dark about what's going on. You are the only person that knows the truth besides Anti-Jorgen's counterpart." Belle was the one to smirk now. B__elle stated, "Oh, I'm NOT the only one that knows fang face." Anti-Cosmo smirked even more now as Belle's smile completely wiped away from her face. _

_He snapped his fingers and an anti-fairy lowered the curtain. __The two anti-fairies and Belle turned and saw a thirty-two year old woman tied down to another chair. She has long blonde hair, blue eyes, pink rope as a headband extending down to her back, pink dress, and pink shoes. B__elle had a look of horror on her face as she knew exactly who it was. It was her younger sister, Fialda La Jones! "Fialda," Belle called, near tears. _

_Anti-Cosmo stated, "She's okay, my dear. She is bound to her chair with the same electric static rope you are bound by." B__elle snarled and responded, "You won't get away with this. Nacey will soon learn that we're missing and start investigating." Anti-Jorgen stated, "My master, if the islanders DO come, the Light will take care of us all." __Anti-Cosmo responded, "Which is why we're going to assemble a squad of villains from all the other dimensions."_

_He paused to rub his chin and then added, "Of course, we'll have to revive a few to make sure that we have the upper hand." __He flew over to a computer and added, "I'll be the one to do it." He turned to Anti-Jorgen as Anti-Wanda and Foop 'anti-poofed' in. "You three watch over our….guests," Anti-Cosmo ordered as he shot Belle a look, "And I shall be back!" With that, Anti-Cosmo decided to head out so he 'anti-poofed' out of there and towards Porkbelly._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

><p>Anti-Cosmo disguised himself as a blue rat and ran towards the first place to look for an operative to help them….Dark Vegan. Anti-Cosmo got to the green house where he knew Dark Vegan lived. If anyone wanted to destroy Johnny Test more….it was him and a guy named Wacko.<p>

* * *

><p>Back in Fairy World, our heroes appeared with a <em>'poof'<em> and saw Turbo Thunder looking through a telescope. Timmy addressed, "Hey, Turbo Thunder." Turbo saw them and said, "Oh, hey guys." Phillip asked, "Did Dan and Drago get here yet?" Turbo answered, "No, not yet." Cupid _'poofed'_ in and he had flowers. Timmy, Chester, A.J., and Phillip all blinked in confusion when Cupid handed them to Iris. Trixie told the boys, "I'll explain later."

Just then, they all heard a roar as Anna came out. "Dan and Drago are here," she stated. Timmy turned to Anna. She looked different. She had her medium length brown hair pulled back, she was wearing red crystal earrings, a blue turtleneck, black jeans with purple stripes, and white boots. "Anna," said Chester, "You look….DIFFERENT." "Yeah," said A.J., "You look like a girl."

Anna mocked a hurt and responded, "Cute." Nacey came in and stated, "That's because she IS a girl." "Nance," everyone asked, in unison, very surprised.

* * *

><p><em>Tom: Well, that's the end of another chapter as more surprises come our way.*pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest, showing a blue screen with a hash tag that reads: #KidsNetworkStudios, where we fade into*<em>

_AK1028: Dun, dun, dun! Total cliffhanger!_

_Timmy: I hate those. But, you do have to love them. So, who's the next cameo?_

_AK1028: Well, I'm NOT going to ruin the surprise but I will give a hint._

_Timmy: And that is…..?_

_AK1028: To quote a famous line: 'Gotta catch 'em all!'_

_Timmy: Nah. She isn't….._

_Cosmo: She isn't. I am!_

_Timmy: Oh, that's __not__ good. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_

_*we fade out of Kids Network Studios and we fade in on the Absolution, Tom in the captain's chair*_

_Tom: And we always say here on Toonami, stay golden._


	15. Ch 14

_*we fade on the Absolution*_

_Tom: *he comes through the doors to the bridge/screening room* Welcome back fan fiction readers the start of the fifteenth chapter of 'The Chaos of Knowing'. Things are going to pick up and they are going to pick up fast. *the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest*_

* * *

><p><em>-Preview-<em>

_"Who or WHAT are you?" "So, let me get this straight. If I help you with this quest, I get to destroy Johnny Test." "That Timothy Turner...is related to Doctor _"Doc"_ Emmet Lathrop Brown."_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Dark Vegan was working on his latest plot to destroy Johnny Test. But, that's when the ex-ruler of Vegandon realized something. He couldn't destroy the flame headed boy. Firstly, he had twin older genius sisters that constantly experimented on him and he could get them to do whatever he wanted (within reason). Secondly, Johnny was too good. He could really get into the mind-set of his advisories and easily defeat them.<p>

An example of this was his recent victory over Eugene _"Bling-Bling Boy"_ Hamilton. Dark Vegan sighed as he heard a weird sound. Thinking that it was the toaster; he asked his wife, "Is the toast ready?" However, she didn't say anything. There was absolute silence. He decided to call his daughter. "Jillian," he called. No answer from her. So, he tried again. "Roxanne," he called. **[AK1028: Since there is no name for Dark Vegan's wife, let's assume that it is Roxanne.]**

Again, there was no answer. "Is anyone there," he asked, a bit worried. "I'm here," a British accent said. Dark Vegan spun around and saw a blue skinned creature with what looked like bat wings and fangs. "Who or WHAT are you," asked the ex-ruler, obliviously upset. "I'm an anti-fairy, my friend," said the creature, "And my name is Anti-Cosmo."

* * *

><p>"Nance, what the heck is going on," asked Timmy, who then pointed to Anna, "Why is Anna real?" Nacey answered, "Well, my job here is obviously desecrating me from properly protecting you and your friends. So, I made Anna a real person. She'll be watching over you from now on." "Cool," said everyone. "So, how does it feel to be a real person," asked Phillip. "Kind of weird," said the brown-haired teen, "But if you ask me, this should've happened a LONG time ago."<p>

"Watch it, you," warned Nacey, in a jokily kind of way. Everyone laughed this as they saw a red object coming towards them. "Is that…," asked A.J. Anna and Nacey nodded. "Pyrus Titanium Dragonoid," said Anna. Turbo asked, "Should I tell the fairies that this dragon is not here to harm?" Nacey answered, "Please and thank you." Turbo ran off as Cupid stated, "You know; this is MY first time I will ever meet a Bakugan." Juandissimo told him, "Us too."

Remy asked, "So, what IS Drago like?" Timmy shrugged and answered, "I'm not sure. I never met Drago OR Dan for that matter." That's when the red dragon landed and Dan got off with Runo. Chester and A.J. screamed, "Ah, another girl!" The two boys hide behind both Remy and Timmy. Phillip rolled his eyes. Roger asked his god child, "Chester, why are you doing that?" Trixie pointed out, "Yeah, you didn't do that to Anna."

Chester apologized, "Sorry, it's a force of habit." Lionel shook his head and stated, "So we've noticed." A.J. went over to Runo and Anna and said, "Sorry about that you guys. I guess me and Chester aren't going to get used to this." "You can get used to it all you like dude," said the blonde haired braced boy, "I'm standing right behind Remy. Girls give me the hives!" Remy sighed, annoyed, as Anna stated, "I never did that to you before."

Chester pointed out, "You weren't real before!" "Riiiggghhht," she said. "Hey," said Cosmo, "That's my line!" Dan asked Nacey; "Is everyone in this dimension an idiot?" Nacey answered, rolling her eyes, "Only Cosmo." Cosmo asked, annoyed; "Why is every picking on the green haired fairy?" Timmy rolled his eyes at his godfather and went over to Dan. He bowed out of respect and stated, "Sorry about all of that, Mr. Kusco. My friends are kind of new to these things."

Dan smiled and responded, "No sweat. And please, call me Dan." Drago advised, _"And please call me Drago."_ Runo added, "And I'm Runo." Timmy smiled at her and said, "Nice to meet you." Dan turned to Timmy and asked, "Do you know why Nance asked me up here? And why is Anna real?" Timmy answered, "Well, Nance's new job is obviously desecrating her from properly protecting my friends and I. So, she made Anna a real person. She'll be watching over us from now on."

He turned to Dan and started to say, "And the reason Nacey asked you to come is we wanted to know if…." Timmy dug into his pocket and pulled out the key. He added, "If you recently got a key like this." Drago saw the key and stated, _"Yes, in fact we got it just yesterday from a man named Paradox."_ Dan added, looking at Nacey, "I was going to call you and let you know but I wanted to support Hansen in his match today."

Nacey nodded and responded, "No problem, Dan. I just apologize for pulling you and Runo out of there like I did." Runo smiled and said, "No need to worry. Dan just needs to explain to me later of what's going on." Nacey stated, "It will only be a matter of time before everyone finds out what's going on, Runo." Drago looked curious and asked, _"What do you mean?"_ Timmy answered, "Anti-Cosmo is on the move. We happen to know that he is planning to go and open Shadow Valley."

Dan asked, "Shadow Valley?" Phillip answered, "It's where powerful ghost and mutants that were banished to a long time ago. And it is also the gateways to the evil alternate universe….of the island." Runo asked, confused, "What island?" Drago turned to the blue haired girl and answered, _"It's a part of our explanation."_ Dan asked, "But, if that's true does that mean that there might be…?" Iris asked, "Might be what?" Dan stammered, "A-an e-evil L-Light?"

Everyone froze at this. Wanda stated, "It might be possible." Lionel added, "Ah, man. That's SO NOT right!" Cupid nodded and responded, "You said it, Lionel." Everyone nodded. Trixie stated, "Well, I guess since the key is in Dan and Drago's hand, then we have nothing to worry about."

* * *

><p>"So, let me get this straight," said Dark Vegan, "If I help you with this quest, I get to destroy Johnny Test." Anti-Cosmo smirked. He told the ex-ruler, "And you will have your planet back and….it will have toast." That got Dark Vegan's attention really quick. Dark Vegan told the anti-fairy, "I'm in." Anti-Cosmo smiled, evilly. He stated, "Good. But, we'll have to move quickly. It won't be long until Coco contacts Nacey." "Nacey," asked the ex-ruler, confused.<p>

Anti-Cosmo corrected, "I mean….Anna." Dark Vegan cringed. He stated, "Yes, if that girl finds out, she'll defiantly tell Jonathon about our plans." Anti-Cosmo stared at his wand and told him, "And my little friend here is going to stop that."

* * *

><p>Nacey's cell phone rang and she took it out. She answered, "Hello?" It was Coco Bandicoot, Crash's younger sister and resident genius of N. Sanity Isle. She is a tall south Australian bandicoot, light orange fur, blonde hair, green eyes, and blue shirt with a blue flower on it, pink jeans, and white shoes. Coco stated, "Nance, I've got some REALLY bad news." Nacey asked, "What is it?"<p>

* * *

><p>Anti-Cosmo waved his wand and with an <em>'anti-poof'<em>, all the connections to the island were lost. Anti-Cosmo smirked at this. He turned back to Dark Vegan and asked, "Now, do know where a guy named Wacko is?"

* * *

><p>Coco was about to answer but the connection was lost. There was nothing but static on Nacey….and Coco's side. Nacey stated, hanging up, "That's weird. I've lost Coco." Everyone shouted, "What?" Anna said, "That can't be good." Nacey stated, "And she said that she had some REALLY bad news." Timmy told her, "Well, she'll probably call back as soon as she can."<p>

* * *

><p>Anti-Cosmo had <em>'anti-poofed'<em> up a crystal ball and saw the exchange. He said, "Oh, that's what YOU think Timothy. Even here in Porkbelly, I can easily manipulate anyone...except that little secret of yours." "What secret is that," asked Dark Vegan, obviously listening in. "That Timothy Turner," said the anti-fairy, "Is related to Doctor _"Doc"_ Emmet Lathrop Brown."

* * *

><p><em>Tom: Well, that's the end of another chapter as more possibilities come our way.*pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest, showing a blue screen with a hash tag that reads: #KidsNetworkStudios, where we fade into*<em>

_AK1028: Well, that ends this chapter. And the cameo is coming. Here is the hint again: 'Gotta catch 'em all'._

_Timmy: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_

_*we fade out of Kids Network Studios and we fade in on the Absolution, Tom in the captain's chair*_

_Tom: And we always say here on Toonami, stay golden._


	16. Ch 15

_*we fade on the Absolution*_

_Tom: *he comes through the doors to the bridge/screening room* Welcome back fan fiction readers the start of the sixteenth chapter of 'The Chaos of Knowing'. I have to admit, even though this is starting out slow, things will get better through time. *the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest*_

* * *

><p><em>-Preview-<em>

__"Please come over to our side. Nina needs to raised in a safe environment where she can learn about her powers properly." "After all, it's NOT easy being a Chosen One. Ask the original Chosen One."__

* * *

><p>Dark Vegan asked, "Who is Doctor Brown?" "It's none of your concern," said the anti-fairy, "Let's just focus on the task at hand." Dark Vegan nodded and Anti-Cosmo told him, "Listen, I'm going to get some more enforcement." Dark Vegan asked, "What about Roxanne and Jillian?" Anti-Cosmo answered, "Roxanne is at the amusement park and Jillian is at Jonathon's place. They're both fine….and unaware to what is going on." Dark Vegan smiled and responded, "Perfect."<p>

* * *

><p>-Flashback: During <em>'Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped'<em>-

_A tall south Australian bandicoot, orange fur, orange hair, green eyes, white respectful shirt, blue jeans, and brown shoes was battling a rather short man, bald in some places, black hair, brown eyes, white scientist lab coat, white undershirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers. __It was Crash Bandicoot and Dr. Neo Periwinkle Cortex. Crash and Cortex were fighting hand-to-hand. Uka-Uka and his good twin brother, Aku-Aku, were also fighting near-by. _

_Crash pins Cortex down to the ground and states, "Cortex, we don't have to this. __Please come over to our side. Nina needs to raised in a safe environment where she can learn about her powers properly." Cortex responded, "I know that, Crash. But, Uka-Uka is dangerous more than you ever know. Rumor has it that he has the evil staff of Camille." __Crash went white as a ghost. "Please tell me you are joking," said the south Australian bandicoot. _

_Cortex shook his head and told Crash, "I wish I was." He mumbled, "And I wish Cosmo was here to grant that wish." "Huh," asked Crash. "Nothing," Cortex said, quickly. __Crash changed the subject and asked, "So, what are you going to do?" Cortex started to answer, "I'm not sure. Not of yet. But, I've got to get my hands on it before….." It was too late. Uka-Uka now had a long black staff out. __On top of the staff was an emerald, the likes of which Coco had never seen before. _

_She was monitoring the battle on her laptop. N. Gin, Tiny, a toddler Nina, and N. Brio were near-by also watching. N. Gin was a tall man, red hair, blue eyes, white scientist lab coat, light blue undershirt, blue jeans, and black shoes. __Tiny was a tall tiger, brown fur, brown hair, brown eyes, green suit, and green shoes. Nina was at least four years old, short black hair, brown eyes, wearing a white shirt, black skirt, and black shoes. _

_Coco saw the girl and asked the man who looked like a Frankstein, "Uh, who IS this girl?" __N. Brio answered, without blinking, "That's Nina Cortex, Neo's niece." Coco studied her and saw how good she was. She couldn't understand it. She wondered, 'How did this girl get mixed up in this?' __Coco went back to the feed and saw that Uka-Uka had summoned ghosts, mutants, dragons, and monsters to the battle. N. Gin picked up the toddler and stated, "Let's get Nina out of here!" _

_Tiny added, "Tiny says, the faster, the better!" __N. Gin, Tiny, and Coco started running for shelter. N. Brio, however, went the other way. "Hey, bolt head," Coco yelled, "Where are you going?" No answer from him because N. Brio kept running towards the stadium Crash and Cortex was. __A rock was about to come down on Coco but N. Gin pulled her out-of-the-way after giving Nina to Tiny. Coco stated, breathlessly, "Thanks, rocket head." _

_N. Gin nodded with a blush. He responded, "Now, let's get going!" Coco nodded as the foursome headed out of there. __Meanwhile, N. Brio got to the battlegrounds and saw the trouble unfolding. Crash got Cortex up and the two of them ran towards the staff. However, the staff sensed them and blasted them back with its own black magic. N. Brio even felt the blast and it forced him to truly show his true identity. __It was Jorgen Von Strangle! _

_Jorgen shook off the blast and saw Crash going down along with Cortex. Both of their hands started to glow a strange light. Jorgen ran over to Cortex and tried to wake him up. "Neo," said the toughest fairy in the universe, worried, "You've got to wake up!" __Cortex opened his eyes and saw Jorgen. Cortex asked, weakened, "Jorgen?" Uka-Uka saw this new player as did his good twin, Aku-Aku. Aku-Aku asked, "Who the heck is that?" Uka-Uka answered, "It does NOT matter. What does matter is that I stop anyone that dares challenges me." _

_Uka-Uka activated the staff again and it produced another black magical blast. Cortex quickly wished, "I wish there was a shield in front of us to protect us!" Jorgen slammed down his wand and granted Cortex's wish. __In a 'poof' a blue shield appeared, protecting the trio. "Thanks," said Cortex, slowly getting up, "But, that still doesn't stop Uka-Uka." "Got any ideas," asked Jorgen. Cortex went over to Crash and shook the bandicoot. _

_Cortex stated, "Crash, wake up! There is danger!" __Crash didn't stir but Cortex brushed his hand up against Crash's hand. The Light appeared, for the real first time, blinding everyone. It was a sight to behold. It was pure island magic and it went straight up to the heavens and it was a pure energy source, the kind Jorgen or the two masks had never felt before. __Jorgen knew that Cortex was a magical being but he had no clue about Crash….. The Light disappeared and the evil staff of Camille stopped its evil magical pulses immediately. Crash and Cortex got knocked out from this, however. _

_Aku-Aku asked, freaked, "What was that?" __Uka-Uka answered, "I'm not sure." That's when he turned to Jorgen and saw that the shield was gone. "But, I'm pretty sure," said the evil mask, "That THIS person knows." Jorgen gulped hard as a voice said, "Not so fast, bone face." __Jorgen spun around and with a cartwheel, a strange man appeared. This man was tall, salt and pepper hair, blue eyes, wearing a tore up white suit with blue jeans, and black shoes. _

_Both masks said, surprised, "Sinbad." __"Sinbad," repeated the toughest fairy in the universe. Sinbad turned to the duo and said, "You two have done enough here today. Everything shall go back to normal but that staff shall be lost forever." "No," said Uka-Uka defiantly, "This staff shall help me take over the world." __Sinbad stated, "Don't you see? Because of your recklessness, it has created the greatest weapon for defeating evil?" _

_Aku-Aku asked, "You mean that strange light that Crash and Cortex created?" Sinbad nodded. __Jorgen asked, "How do you know these things?" "It is because my name is Sinbad La Jones," said the strange man, "I made these two and I'm also a magical being." Aku-Aku and Uka-Uka exchanged confused looks at the 'magical being' part. __Jorgen asked, looking at Crash, "And the bandicoot?" "Not as of yet," said Sinbad, "But that weapon was NOT supposed to appear THIS early." _

_Jorgen asked, "What do you mean?" Sinbad __told Jorgen, "It does not matter. What does matter is that these two must keep following their instructions until otherwise told." Aku-Aku and Uka-Uka responded, in unison, "Yes, sir." Within a flash of light, Sinbad disappeared. __Jorgen grabbed the staff and said, "As for this, I'll make sure that no one will EVER put it back together." With a 'poof', Jorgen returned to Fairy World as Aku-Aku and Uka-Uka exchanged VERY confused looks._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

><p>Coco tried Nacey's cell phone yet again but still nothing. She came out of her lab and stated, "Sorry guys. I can't get a hold of Nance. Communications have been lost." Cortex snarled and responded, "No doubt in my mind the reason we've lost communications because of Anti-Cosmo." Crash nodded and added, "Now that we know the TRUE story behind the evil staff of Camille, it WOULD be best if Nance knew the truth." Cortex turned to a person behind him.<p>

That person was Sinbad himself. Cortex told him, "Thank you for telling us the TRUE story. I just hope that we are not too late in telling my sister the truth." Sinbad nodded and responded, "And I hope that we are not too late in saving my girls." Coco snapped her fingers and said, "I've got an idea!" With that, she ran back into her lab, leaving everyone blinking at her rush back.

Crash asked his best friend, "What do you think she's up to?" Cortex answered, "Don't ask me. She's YOUR sister." Crash responded, narrowing his eyes, "Good point."

* * *

><p>Back in Porkbelly, Johnny was playing a video game with Jillian. Jillian was sixteen years old, had short green hair, blue eyes, wearing a yellow tiara, a pink flower shirt, a pink lay, blue jeans, and black and white running shoes. Johnny barely won against her as Jillian saw that he was distant. "Johnny," asked the green haired teen, "Are you okay?"<p>

Johnny shook his head as he brought out the key that he got recently. Jillian asked, "What is that?" "A key that some strange guy gave me today," answered the flame headed boy, "He said that I showed the heart of a Chosen One." Jillian raised an eyebrow as she asked, "What's so wrong about that?" "Jillian," said the flame headed boy, "The last time I was a _'Chosen One'_, it was a joke by Susan and Mary."

* * *

><p>Timmy and his friends went back to Dimmsdale, all commenting about meeting Drago, Dan, and Runo. Anna stopped in her tracks when the kids caught up to a VERY familiar kid. "W-Winston," stammered the brown-haired teen. "Anna," exclaimed Winston. Winston ran over to a stunned Anna and hugged her. But, Anna was SO stunned that she didn't return it. Winston sensed this and backed off on Anna. "Anna, are you okay," asked the red-headed boy.<p>

Anna stammered, "Y-you're a-alive?" Winston brought out his charm and corrected, "I'm a born-again." Anna turned to Timmy and asked, "And you didn't tell me this?" Timmy defended, "I didn't want you to freak out. And….I wanted to spare your feelings. After all, it's NOT easy being a Chosen One. Ask the original Chosen One." Cosmo stated, "I'm on it!" Everyone yelled, "Cosmo, wait a minute!" Too late, AGAIN.

Cosmo had waved his wand….and _'poofed'_ up Ash Ketchum, wearing his Sinnoh outfit, and Pikachu was on his shoulder. Ash looked around and asked, "Uh, Pikachu. Where ARE we?" Pikachu shrugged and said, "Pi pika, pika pi." **[Translation: I have no idea, Ash.]** Timmy sighed, annoyed and smacked his forehead. Everyone eyed Cosmo as he asked, "Too much, right?" Timmy wished, annoyed, "I wish Ash and Pikachu were back in their Pokémon World!"

Wanda waved her wand and _'poofed'_ away the duo. Trixie stated, "Wow, when you guys say Cosmo is an idiot, it is NO exaggeration." Anna stated, "Now you know WHY Timmy kept HIM a secret." Everyone nodded as Anna turned to Winston. Finally accepting that Winston was a born-again, Anna hugged the new Winston.

* * *

><p><em>Tom: Well, that's the end of another chapter as Anna now knows Winston is alive and Johnny starts to tell Jillian the truth.*pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest, showing a blue screen with a hash tag that reads: #KidsNetworkStudios, where we fade into*<em>

_AK1028: Well, there is your cameo! Did you figure it out?_

_Timmy: I did!_

_AK1028: Well, duh. I told you._

_Timmy: True. So, who is the next cameo?_

_AK1028: You'll see. Only this time…..NO hints._

_Timmy: Dang it! Please read and review!_ _And always think outside of the box!_

_*we fade out of Kids Network Studios and we fade in on the Absolution, Tom in the captain's chair*_

_Tom: And we always say here on Toonami, stay golden._


	17. Ch 16

_*we fade on the Absolution*_

_Tom: *he comes through the doors to the bridge/screening room* Welcome back fan fiction readers the start of the seventeenth chapter of 'The Chaos of Knowing'. We're gonna go diving into Porkbelly so bring your test tubes. *the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest*_

* * *

><p><em>-Preview-<em>

_"I thought that they would respect me more than just me being a guinea pig. But, just to them, I'm just a guinea pig." "The prisoners are escaping."_

* * *

><p>Jillian perked up as she asked, "What do you mean?" Johnny sighed as he explained, "Well, several months ago, Susan and Mary had this invention to relief rainy day boredom but told us that it was a cross-dimensional transporter. Dukey and I went into the transporter and got sucked into this land that they called Johnnia. There, we met talking squirrels and found out that we were the <em>'Chosen Ones'<em>. But, it wasn't until later we learned that it was a game set up by Susan and Mary."

He sighs and that's when Mary came across the two. Mary was the oldest child in the Test family. She had red curly hair, a moon barrette in her hair, green eyes, triangle like glasses, wearing a yellow undershirt with a moon print on it, a white lab coat, blue jeans, and green shoes with moon prints on them. Unlike her twin sister, Mary had a fondness of Johnny and made sure that Susan didn't go too far in killing their younger brother.

Mary also believed in science fiction and she was the only other one besides Dukey that Johnny confined in about Anna's visits. Speaking of the dog, Dukey was also near-by, listening in. "You know, Jillian," said the flame headed boy; "I would have thought that I meant more to Susan and Mary. I'm always the guinea pig for their experiments….which I don't mind but….." Jillian raised an eyebrow and asked, "But what?"

Johnny answered, rather sadly, "I thought that they would respect me more than just me being a guinea pig. But, just to them, I'm just a guinea pig." Unknown to any of them, Anti-Cosmo was near-by. He left Wacko a few moments ago and he was casting black magic all around Porkbelly. He wanted Jonathon to be too heartbroken to protect the key that he got from that mysterious old man. Anti-Cosmo suspected that it was Jorgen's doing.

Jorgen knew where the keys were to assemble the evil staff of Camille. He was the ONLY one who knew and Anti-Cosmo knew that Jorgen wouldn't even DARE go near Fairy World or Dimmsdale right now. He probably revived Winston and coned Paradox into giving the key to him. "Jorgen is A LOT smarter than anyone is willing to give him credit for," whispered the anti-fairy. He looked back down and was a bit disappointed that Jonathon was spilling his guts out to Jillian.

That's when he had an idea. He raised his wand and with an _'anti-poof'_, he switched Jillian for Sissy. She was an eleven year old girl, has blonde hair with a red lightning bolt pattern, blue eyes, with multiple ear piercings and a plaid skirt with pants underneath. Mary and Dukey saw this and both gasped, silently. Mary whispered, "How in the world did that happen?" Dukey shrugged and Johnny was the only one that didn't notice yet.

He vented, "Susan and Mary have BARELY done anything for me. They ONLY think of themselves and trying to catch Gil next door. Mary DOES watch out for me but ONLY to Susan's dismay. In fact, if Mary wasn't around, I think that Susan would kill me thousand times over." Anti-Cosmo heard this and smirked. Anti-Cosmo waved his wand and just like that, he _'anti-poofed'_ up to the lab.

* * *

><p>Back on the island, Coco had called John and Pete to come to the base. John and Pete arrived and Sinbad had already left to see if he could find out the trouble of the communications being down. "Hey, Crash," said John, as he entered. "Hey, Cortex," said Pete, as he entered. Crash and Cortex perked up at this, since they weren't expecting the Pichu brothers to stop by. "Hey, you two," said Crash, surprised. "What are you two doing here," asked Cortex, surprised.<p>

John answered, "Well, Coco told us what's going on and she's going to make us the Electric brothers so that we may go to Dimmsdale and Fairy World to tell Timmy and Nacey what is going on around here." Pete asked, "Any word about Belle and Fialda?" Cortex answered, "No, not yet." Crash added, "I hope they are alright." Coco came back in and saw John and Pete. She smiled. "Hey you two," said the girl genius, "You ready?" "Yeah," the two of them said, in unison.

They followed Coco into the lab and John stated, "Hey, Coco. Do you think that we can keep our moves in human form? I mean, we know how to control those better than the island magic." Coco responded, "That means that you two won't be able to use Iron Tail." "That's fine," said Pete, "Anything to keep our key safe." Coco nodded and typed a sequence of keys on her laptop. She told them, "Okay, you're all set. If you two are ready, step on the pad."

John and Pete did as they were told and stepped on the pad. Coco threw the switch and with a flash of light, John and Pete turned into their human forms. John was a teenager, messy blonde hair, brown eyes, wearing a yellow hoodie, blue jeans, and black shoes. Pete was also a teenager, straight blonde hair, brown eyes, wearing a yellow shirt, blue ripped jeans, and black shoes. They then opened a porthole and started to head towards Fairy World.

* * *

><p>Back in Anti-Fairy World, Belle was struggling to get free. Fialda had not yet awoken. Belle said, still struggling, "Come on, Fialda! Wake up already!" Belle sighed as she knew it was hopeless in waking her sister. That's when Belle came up with an idea. She started to reach her poke balls. Anti-Cosmo might have been bright in tying them up with electric static rope but Anti-Wanda was dumb enough to leave their poke balls on them.<p>

Belle grabbed one and hoped that the ball contained her Bibarel. She threw the ball and in a flash of light, a big brown beaver appeared. It was her Bibarel! "Sweet," said Belle. "Bi," asked Bibarel. It saw its master tied up and said, worried, "Bi, Bibarel!" "I'm fine, Bibarel," said the N. Sanity gym leader, "But, you've got to get me and Fialda out of here! Quick, use Super Fang!" "Bi," said Bibarel, nodding. Suddenly, its fangs glowed a white color.

It gnawed through the ropes, freeing Belle and Fialda. Belle petted her beaver Pokémon and commented, "Good job, Bibarel." "Bi," said the beaver, happily. Belle picked up her sister an ant-fairy saw her escaping. "The prisoners are escaping," he yelled. Belle said, "Ah, great." She turned to her Bibarel and ordered, "Bibarel, Water Pulse!" "Bi," said Bibarel. Bibarel opened its mouth a pulse of water came straight out in a blinding speed.

It hit the anti-fairy, causing it to crash to the ground. "Good work," said Belle, picking up her sister, "Let's go!" Bibarel nodded as it followed its trainer. However, more anti-fairies blocked them off. Belle commanded, "Hidden Power!" "Bi," said the beaver. This time, its fur turned a lightest brown as small white circles surrounded its body. The small circles hit their targets, easily. Belle smiled and said, "Nice work. But, we will more help if we're going to get out."

"Bi," agreed the beaver. Belle placed her sister down gently as she got another poke ball ready. She threw it and out came a Pidgeot. Pidgeot looked like a big pigeon. belle commanded, "Pidgeot, take my sister." "Pi," cooed the bird. Belle placed her younger sister on the bird Pokémon and it took off. She turned to her Bibarel and said, "Come on, let's go!" "Bi," said the beaver and the two of them took off with Pidgeot watching Belle's back.

* * *

><p>Back in Porkbelly, Johnny FINALLY noticed that he was talking to Sissy. "Sissy," said the flame headed boy, "What are YOU doing here? What happened to Jillian?" Sissy didn't care who was watching or how she got here. The next thing she knew, she landed into Johnny's chest and started to cry. But, she was not crying for her…..she was crying for <em>him<em>. Mary was near tears herself as was Dukey.

And unknown to all of them, Gil, who had overheard Johnny's rant, was also near tears. That's when he FINALLY noticed Mary. "She cares about Johnny," whispered the next door neighbor, "Unlike Susan."

* * *

><p>Speaking of Susan, she was upstairs in the lab, wondering where Mary was. Susan was the middle child of the Test family. She had red straight hair, a star barrette in her hair, blue eyes, square like glasses, wearing a blue undershirt with a star print on it, a white lab coat, black skirt, long socks, and black shoes. She wondered, "Where the heck is Mary?" She rolled her eyes as she soon as it dawned on her that Mary was downstairs.<p>

"Ugh," said Susan, "Mary is probably taking to Johnny…..AGAIN. Who cares about his feelings?" Anti-Cosmo _'anti-poofed'_ in and stated, "Well, I sure don't. And I know YOU don't either." Susan spun around to see who was talking to her. She asked, narrowing her eyes, "Who are YOU?" Anti-Cosmo answered, "That does NOT matter. What does matter is that I can help you get rid of Jonathon….and get Gil at the same time." Susan went all lovey-dovey and stated, "I'm listening."

* * *

><p><em>Tom: Well, that's the end of another chapter as Susan is now going to work for Anti-Cosmo. Trust me, that isn't going to be pretty.*pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest, showing a blue screen with a hash tag that reads: #KidsNetworkStudios, where we fade into*<em>

_AK1028: Oh, no._

_Timmy: This can NOT be good._

_AK1028: You said it._

_Timmy: Please read and review!_ _And always think outside of the box!_

_*we fade out of Kids Network Studios and we fade in on the Absolution, Tom in the captain's chair*_

_Tom: And we always say here on Toonami, stay golden._


	18. Ch 17

_*we fade on the Absolution*_

_Tom: *he comes through the doors to the bridge/screening room* Welcome back fan fiction readers the start of the eighteenth chapter of 'The Chaos of Knowing'. There is going to be a big surprise in this chapter, I can feel it. *the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest*_

* * *

><p><em>-Preview-<em>

_"This key can unlock the secrets of the universe by relieving anyone of their worse desires. Such as a certain flame headed younger brother." "So, THIS is the power of the N. Sanity Isle gym leader. Who knows what the PREVIOUS gym leader was like let alone the Champion?"_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back in Anti-Fairy World, Belle and her Bibarel were still trying to escape. Pidgeot was right behind them. They ran into more anti-fairies. Belle commanded, still not able to use her island magic, "Bibarel, Ice Beam!" "Bi," said the beaver. Bibarel opened its mouth and out came a blue beam that froze the anti-fairies blocking their path. Bibarel, however, looked exhausted. Belle knew that Bibarel was at its limit. She got out its poke ball and said, "Great job, Bibarel, return!"<p>

With a red flash of light, Bibarel went back to its ball. Belle got other ball ready and she threw it. In another flash of light, a tall brown rabbit appeared. Its ears nearly touched the ground. It was a Lopunny. "Lopunny," asked the rabbit. "Lopunny;" instructed Belle, "We're in Anti-Fairy World and we need to escape Fialda. I need you to protect us from any anti-fairies that block our path." "Lopunny," responded Lopunny, nodding its head. Belle also nodded her head as they started to run towards an exit.

* * *

><p>Back in Dimmsdale, Anna let go of Winston. She asked, "So, what are your plans after this whole thing is over with?" Winston answered, "I hope to be a writer! But, I'm not that good. I wish I could ask a writer for some ideas." Cosmo stated, "One writer coming up!" Timmy tried to warn Cosmo but it was too late…..AGAIN! Cosmo had waved his wand and <em>'poofed' <em>up a twenty-two year old woman. She had medium length brown hair, green eyes, round like glasses, wearing a purple shirt, black jeans, and white shoes.

She asked, "Uh, where the heck am I?" Winston asked, "Uh, Cosmo. Who is that?" Cosmo answered, "That's Amie Kuhn. She's the writer of this Fan fiction!" Amie asked, confused, "Cosmo, why did you _'poof' _me here? I should be REALLY writing this story! I NEVER wanted to star in it!" Timmy said, "I apologize for Cosmo being….Cosmo. But, Winston wanted some pointers from you." Amie stated, "Easy. Never trust Cosmo to do things right off. He can get lost at a smart guys convention!"

Cosmo responded, "But, that was a secret smart guy's convention." "Uh," said the Buffalo born woman, "No it wasn't." "Rrrriiiggghhhttt," said the green haired fairy. Timmy sighed, annoyed. He wished, "I wish Amie was back to writing this Fan fiction!" Wanda waved her wand and with a _'poof'_, Amie was gone. Trixie stated, "Now, that was odd."

**[AK1028: Even for me!]**

* * *

><p>Anyways, back in Porkbelly, Anti-Cosmo told the Test girl, "Well, Jonathon and Dukey have a special key that was entrusted to them by a strange old man. It is currently is Jonathon's possession." Susan asked, her curiosity peeking, "And what does this key do?" Anti-Cosmo lied, "This key can unlock the secrets of the universe by relieving anyone of their worse desires. Such as a certain flame headed younger brother." Susan asked, "And how will that get me Gil?"<p>

Anti-Cosmo smiled and answered, untruthfully, "You can switch his affections for Jonathon over to you. And thus, you and he would live happily ever after and Eugene will chase after Mary." Susan smiled. She stated, "You must be really smart. That ACTUALLY was a well thought out plan." Anti-Cosmo smiled and responded, "That's because, my dear, my advisory once called me _'smart, evil, and smart'_." Susan told the anti-fairy, without even thinking it over, "You've got yourself a deal, fang face."

Anti-Cosmo corrected, "Call me Anti-Cosmo." Susan asked, "What do I need to do?" Anti-Cosmo answered, "Have Jonathon thinks he's the scum of the Earth and get him completely alone. I'll take it from there." Susan responded, heading down stairs, "You've got it, A.C. Oh, and one more thing. You're NOT evil by me." With that, she headed down stairs. Anti-Cosmo whispered, "Not yet, my dear. But, you will think that I am, soon enough."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back down stairs, Sissy had finally stopped crying. Johnny had wrapped his arms around her and asked, "Sissy, why are you crying?" Sissy dried her tears and answered, "Well, I always knew that your sisters were geniuses but I never knew that they did those things to you AND treated you like scum." "We used to," said a voice. Sissy and Johnny looked up and saw Mary standing there, fighting back tears. Susan was near-by but she had not yet entered.<p>

Mary stated, "Johnny, you're more than welcome to take a break from experiments. And maybe, Susan and I will take you and Sissy to an arcade sometime." Sissy smiled at this as did Johnny and Dukey. Anti-Cosmo, disguised as a portrait on the wall, actually gagged. Susan ALMOST did the same thing. Johnny got up from the couch and hugged Mary. He stated, "Thanks, Mary. I can ALWAYS count on you to make me feel better." This time, Anti-Cosmo AND Susan did gag.

Sissy also got up and started to say, "Well, I know that it is almost time for you guys to eat dinner so…." But, that's when there was a knock on the door. Susan hid again, this time in a closet. Mary went to go answer it and to her utter surprise, Gil Nexdor was there. Gil was the same age of Susan and Mary, had short blonde hair, blue eyes, wearing a blue shirt and white long sleeves, green cargo pants, and brown shoes. Mary was surprised but not as much as Susan.

She instantly came out of her hiding place, ran over her sister, and stood on top of her. "Hi, Gil," said Susan, crushing on him. Gil paid her no mind but the instant she saw that she was standing on top of Mary, he told her, "Uh, could you move three paces to the right?" Susan did as she was told and Mary was able to sit up a bit. "Hi, Gil," said Mary, a bit embarrassed. Gil smiled at her and offered HER his hand. Susan was stunned but not as stunned as Mary. She took it and Gil helped her up.

Gil asked, "Are you okay, Mary?" Mary asked, stunned, "You know my name?" Gil nodded and answered, "And I know your sisters name too. But, I rather much know YOUR name better." Mary blushed as Susan looked stunned and mad. Johnny and Sissy saw this as did Dukey. Dukey turned to Johnny and whispered, "I sense a cat fight coming."

* * *

><p>Back in Anti-Fairy World; Belle, Lopunny, Fialda, and Pidgeot FINALLY got out of the castle. Belle told Lopunny, "Quick, use Ice Beam on the castle!" "Lo," said the rabbit. It hoped up and opened its mouth and out came a blue beam that froze the castle solid. Belle breathed a sigh of relief and stated, "Okay, now let's get to Fairy World and report to Nance!" Lopunny and Pidgeot nodded as they followed behind Belle.<p>

Foop saw her and her Pokémon escaping, along with her sister. Foop snarled as he whispered, "So, THIS is the power of the N. Sanity Isle gym leader. Who knows what the PREVIOUS gym leader was like let alone the Champion?"

* * *

><p>In Fairy World, John and Pete had just arrived. Pete stated, "Fairy World, a world filled with fairies." "Hence the name," said John, being a wise guy. Pete shot John a look and said, "No need to be a wise guy." John responded, "It is in the older brother code of conduct." Before Pete could respond…. "John, Pete," yelled a voice. The two Electric brothers spun around and saw the escaped Belle, Lopunny, Fialda, and Pidgeot. "Belle," said the two brothers, happily and in unison.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Tom: Well, that's the end of another chapter as Belle has escaped with Fialda and now the two are safe for now. Trust me, that isn't going to be pretty.*pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest, showing a blue screen with a hash tag that reads: #KidsNetworkStudios, where we fade into*<em>

_AK1028: Okay, too weird! I made my own appearance in my own Fan fiction. Too weird!_

_Timmy: Really? I thought it was cool._

_AK1028: But, I have to admit. Cosmo IS an idiot._

_Cosmo: *He poofs in* Hey, I got insulted by K.C. Ellison so I don't need to be insulted by you._

_Timmy: Too late._

_Cosmo: So I've noticed. Anyways, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_

_*we fade out of Kids Network Studios and we fade in on the Absolution, Tom in the captain's chair*_

_Tom: And we always say here on Toonami, stay golden._


	19. Ch 18

_*we fade on the Absolution*_

_Tom: *he comes through the doors to the bridge/screening room* Welcome back fan fiction readers the start of the nineteenth chapter of 'The Chaos of Knowing'. There is going to be a big surprise in this chapter, I can feel it. *the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest*_

* * *

><p><em>-Preview-<em>

_"If you don't love me, then why didn't Anti-Cosmo recruit you too?" "But, I know someone who can help me figure that out."_

* * *

><p>Susan asked, furious, "What do you mean you would rather know HER instead of me?" Gil answered, honestly, "Because she cares more about Johnny than you do." Susan now looked furious. She spun around to Johnny, anger her eyes. Anti-Cosmo smirked at this. Anti-Cosmo knew that Susan was going to go off on Jonathon. He used enough black magic to make sure that she would turn on her OWN her brother. "JOHNNY," she yelled, furious. "Oh no," said Johnny.<p>

Susan ran right AT Johnny and knocked the eleven year old right to the ground. Hugh Test, the father of the Test family, came in. He has curly blond hair, blue eyes, and wears a green sweater over a yellow shirt with brown pants and loafers. He saw what was going on and yelled, "Susan, what are you doing?" The force of Susan running into Johnny forced the key right out of his top pocket and right at Susan's feet. She picked it up and Johnny asked, nicely, "Uh, Susan. Can I have that back?"

Susan ignored him and stated, "Anti-Cosmo, if you're here, here is your key." With an _'anti-poof'_, Anti-Cosmo appeared, surprising Gil, Sissy, and Hugh. Johnny, Dukey, and Mary all turned white as a ghost. Dukey screamed, "Ah, Anti-Cosmo!" Gil asked, freaked, "Did your dog just talk?" Anti-Cosmo switched the subject, "Anyways, with this key in my possession, I'll soon be able to hold the staff of Camille." He turned to Susan. He stated, "Very well done, my dear."

Susan asked, confused, "How does Dukey know you?" Anti-Cosmo smirked and answered, "Because he has heard about me from a VERY pesky Virtual World Services Agent….Anna Smith." Susan asked, gulping, "Anna is a Virtual World Services Agent?" Anti-Cosmo nodded and answered, "And you JUST went against her….and your own brother." Susan was frozen for a bit. Johnny had gotten up thanks to Sissy, who had now fully recovered from the shock.

Anti-Cosmo turned to Susan and raised his wand. He told her, "Don't worry my dear. Your loyalty to yourself and to me shall NOT go unrewarded." With an _'anti-poof'_, Susan was transformed back into her comic book villainess look when she and Mary pretended to be evil twins when Johnny X was_ _'destroyed'__. Anti-Cosmo said to the flame headed boy, showing off the key, "And now that I have this little beauty in my possession, Anti-Susan and I shall be going."

He waved his wand again and with another _'anti-poof'_, Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Susan were gone. Along with them were all of the villains in Porkbelly whoever wanted to cause Johnny harm: Dark Vegan, Wacko, Mr. Mittens, Eugene_ _"Bling-Bling Boy" __Hamilton, Mitchell__ _"Bumper" ___Randalls, Brain Freezer, Albert, and Blast Ketchup. Mr. Black, a Caucasian spy, and his partner, Mr. White, an African American spy ran in. With them was the General. Lila, the mother of the Test family, also came in.

She has average length brown hair, green eyes. She was wearing an extremely short light navy blue business suit, with a skirt that is almost on the mid-section of her upper leg, wearing a red pearl necklace and extremely high red high heels in bare feet. The General said, "Johnny, we've got some BAD news for you." "I think I know what it is, General," said the flame headed boy, keeping his head down.

First his sister, then Anti-Cosmo, and now probably everyone who hated him had attacked him in some shape or form. Hugh went over to his son and asked, "Johnny, are you okay?" "Yeah," said Johnny, "But, I'm just wondering one thing." Everyone looked at him as he looked at his father. He asked, "If you don't love me, then why didn't Anti-Cosmo recruit you too?"

* * *

><p>At the same time, back in Dimmsdale, Timmy asked Winston, "I thought that you wanted to be a part of this fine man's army?" Winston answered, "That was just a cover story. I really want to be a writer. Maybe write about an average kid that no one understands that gets fairy godparents." Everyone looked like they were in deep thought. Anna finally said, "Nah. It would NEVER work."<p>

Everyone laughed at this as Remy headed off to help his family got settled in their new house in Dimmsdale. Winston went with him. A.J. turned to Timmy and asked, "Timmy, do you think that's a good idea?" Timmy shrugged and answered, "Why not? I could give Winston and Remy a chance to talk." A.J. shook his head and responded, "Not what I meant, buddy. What I meant was; how are you going to bring it up to Vicky the next time you see her that her brother is alive?"

Timmy stated, "Well, I was hoping not to tell her just yet. Remember, we have more troubles with Anti-Cosmo." A.J. nodded and responded, "I just hope you know what you're doing." Timmy stated, totally solemn, "Me too, A.J. Me too." That's when Timmy had an idea. He whispered, "But, I know someone who can help me figure that out."

* * *

><p>Hugh was shocked at this. He asked, "Johnny, why would you say such a thing?" Johnny spat back, "Oh don't act all instant, dad. I know you don't love me. You're always telling me that I be better like Susan or Mary. Heck, I'm jealous of them!" There was a pause of silence until Mary broke it. Mary stated, "Johnny, I've ALWAYS been jealous of YOU. You have NO fear and you have average intelligence. You KNOW what's it is like to be a regular kid. Susan and I…not so much."<p>

Johnny was surprised. He would never have thought that his older sister was jealous of him. Sissy asked, changing the subject, "So, who WAS that guy?" Johnny answered, not skipping a beat, "Anti-Cosmo, the leader of the anti-fairies."

* * *

><p>Back in Anti-Fairy World, Anti-Cosmo and the group of villains from Porkbelly had arrived. Brain Freezer was the first to speak, "This place is COOL!" Anti-Cosmo raised an eyebrow at this and turned around to his castle. His castle was frozen solid. He yelled, "FOOP!" With an <em>'anti-poof'<em>, Foop appeared. Anti-Cosmo asked, "Foop, what in the world happened to my beloved castle?" Foop answered, gulping in total fear, "Belle and Fialda escaped. I'm afraid Belle's Lopunny did this."

Anti-Cosmo snarled. He stated, raising his wand, "I should have expected as much from the N. Sanity Isle gym leader." Within an _'anti-poof'_, the castle was back to normal. Foop pointed out, "I fear that the previous gym leader is just as strong." Anti-Cosmo rolled his eyes and responded, "Well, duh. Cortex IS a master at dragon type Pokémon." Foop's eyes widen in surprise.

Anti-Cosmo pointed to the Porkbelly team and said, "Now, have our guest escorted to their rooms. I have more worlds to get to." Foop nodded and _'anti-poofed'_ the team into Anti-Cosmo's castle.

* * *

><p>Belle was glad to see John and Pete; don't get her wrong but…. She asked, "What are you two doing here?" John answered, "Well, we were about to tell Nacey about what happened to you girls and the truth about the keys." Pete went over to Pidgeot and saw that Fialda was still out cold. Pete asked, "How long will she be out?" Belle shrugged and answered, "Not sure." She turned to John and asked, "Who told you the truth about the keys?"<p>

"Your father did," answered the older Electric brother. Belle was surprised. Pete added, "He was worried about you and your sister." John asked, "By the way, I know your father created Aku-Aku and Uka-Uka but how did he know about the evil staff of Camille?" Belle sighed and answered, "Because he knew Camille…..because…." Pete asked, raising an eyebrow, "Because of what?" Belle sighed as she knew that this truth would have to come out sooner or later. She answered, "Because she is our mother."

* * *

><p><em>Tom: Well, that's the end of another chapter as Belle has a lot of explaining to do and Cortex is revealed to be the former gym leader.*pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest, showing a blue screen with a hash tag that reads: #KidsNetworkStudios, where we fade into*<em>

_AK1028: Dun, dun, dun! And there is one heck of a twist for you!_

_Timmy: We'll explain right after these commercials._

_Chet: Hello, this is Chet Ubetcha and I'm here to give you a notice before the commercials start. Please read and review. And always think outside of the box!_

_*we fade out of Kids Network Studios and we fade in on the Absolution, Tom in the captain's chair*_

_Tom: And we always say here on Toonami, stay golden._


	20. Ch 19

_*we fade on the Absolution*_

_Tom: *he comes through the doors to the bridge/screening room* Welcome back fan fiction readers the start of the twentieth chapter of 'The Chaos of Knowing'. There is going to be more surprises and more magic… *the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest*_

* * *

><p><em>-Preview-<em>

_"I'm afraid so, Timmy. Anti-Cosmo just took advantage of the situation and started to move now." "Now, it is time to get Bowser, Fawful, and a few others to get involved."_

* * *

><p>John and Pete looked shocked. Belle told them, "Guys, please say something." John stated, "You know Belle, at times like this, some people would just freak out and not listen to a word anyone says for a certain amount of time. And do you know what else?" She shook her head as John added, "I'm one of those people." That's when John started to jump up and down and doing several face contortions like Timmy would do. Pete turned to Belle.<p>

He told her, "Belle, there is a reason I'm NOT snapping my brother out of this." Belle asked, "And why not?" Pete answered, simply, "Because I agree with him." With that, Pete joined his brother in jumping up and down and doing several face contortions. Belle sighed as Fialda woke up. She asked her older sister, "What's with them and why we are in Fairy World?" Belle sighed again. She knew her sister wasn't going to like what she had to say.

"Fialda," said Belle, "Our mother is Camille and the reason we are in Fairy World is because we just escaped Anti-Fairy World." "Oh, I see," said Fialda, before joining John and Pete in freaking out. Belle watched them and she sweat dropped at this, much like they do in anime. She mumbled, "Sometimes I wonder why I'm friends with them….."

* * *

><p>Back in Dimmsdale, Winston and Remy were at the old Buxaplenty mansion. The same mansion Remy had met Timmy in. With Juandissimo back, Remy's memory was slowly getting restored as he went to some of the old places he had gone to when he had his fairy godfather. When Winston and Remy were alone, Juandissimo <em>'poofed'<em> back out. He was still shooting Winston un-trusting looks but Winston knew that the Latin fairy meant well. Remy turned to Winston.

The rich boy asked, "Winston, I've been meaning to ask you. How did you know what Jorgen did if you were….?" His voice trailed off as he wondered how to finish that question. Winston looked down and finished, slowly, "If I was dead?" Remy nodded also a bit slowly. Winston sighed and answered, "Well, while I was…gone, I watched over Jorgen silently. And when I saw what he did to Timmy, I couldn't believe it. Then, I saw the WORSE thing imaginable."

Juandissimo asked, "And what was that?" Winston answered with a question of his own, "Do you remember when Jorgen said that he saw a timeline where things would be better off without him?" Remy nodded and answered, "Yeah he said that Paradox showed it to him." "Well," said the red headed boy, "In the timeline Paradox showed Jorgen, it was A LOT worse. Nacey was in charge and working with Binky, I was alive and I had Cosmo and Wanda, Timmy was taken from his home and placed with…."

He paused. Did Remy and Juandissimo know this part? Remy asked, "Placed with a foster family?" Winston nodded and answered, blanking out on the rest, "Yeah, in Hill Valley." Juandissimo stated, "Hill Valley? That's only 65 miles north of here." Winston responded, "That's right." Remy asked, "And what about Timmy's parents?" Winston gulped in horror. Juandissimo sensed this as did Remy. Remy stammered, "Y-you don't m-mean?" Winston nodded.

"Killed in 9/11," said the red head, "And the impact was so great on Timmy that he….." That's when Winston couldn't go on. He collapsed into Remy and started to cry. Remy was shocked at first but automatically started to confront his friend. Remy didn't care that Winston was a born-again anymore. He was his friend and he was going to help him….no matter what. Juandissimo stated, "No wonder Jorgen was so out of it." By this time, Winston was crying, feeling bad for his former fairy god parent.

Winston added, "That's not all. When Jorgen begged to let Timmy live, Paradox scoffed him! He said, _'This world is perfect and you shall NOT ruin it any further'_. And I thought Paradox was on OUR side." "I am," said a voice. In a flash of light, Paradox appeared. Paradox added, "But, Jorgen needed to be taught a lesson." Winston spat, "Yeah but the fairy council would've done that. He didn't need to see that!"

Paradox stay calm even though he knew that Winston was emotional towards the way he had treated Jorgen. He knew that he had to tell Winston the truth. He stated, "He saw the truth compared to Timmy. I just merely was there to observe." Remy asked, "So, you just showed him a _'cross time'_?" "Correct," said the time walker.

* * *

><p>"Why would Paradox show Jorgen a <em>'cross time'<em> like that," asked Timmy to someone in the shadows. "If I were to guess, sport," said the voice, "To possibly make him a stronger commander." Timmy bolted up and asked, "And let Fairy World be attacked by Anti-Cosmo with him gone?" The person came out of the shadows. It was Doctor _"Doc"_ Emmet Lathrop Brown, Timmy's great uncle. Timmy had time traveled to 1990 to see Doc.

Doc responded, "I'm afraid so, Timmy. Anti-Cosmo just took advantage of the situation and started to move now." Timmy mumbled, "In hopes that no one would go up against him to stop whatever it is he is up to." Doc thought for a moment and explained, "Well, with that evil staff of Camille, he can open up Shadow Valley, right? Well, he might be planning to let go of those ghosts and mutants in ordinary to get to the evil alternate universe." Timmy asked, "But why? I mean, who would know about that place?"

Timmy paused and stated, "The fairies CERTAINLY didn't know about it until Winston gave me that key." Doc thought again and stated, "Timmy, perhaps there is an angle here that we are missing." Timmy raised an eyebrow and asked, "And what might that be?" "Anti-Cosmo might be getting this information from someone who used to be on the inside," explained Doc. Timmy's eyes widen at this. Timmy slapped his forehead and stated, "Of course! How else would he know all of these things?"

Doc offered, "Timmy, perhaps you best get back to 2002 and let your friends know of your_ 'possibility'_?" Timmy ran over to his time scooter and answered, "Good idea, Doc. They are going to freak about this." Doc nodded and added, "Oh and Timmy, if you need me to come just let me know." Timmy shook his head and responded, "Not now Doc. Jorgen and Paradox are the only ones that know that know I know you, you know?" Doc blinked a few times in confusion.

He stated, "I think I do." Timmy laughed at this and Doc joined him. Doc gave Timmy a hug and Timmy returned it. Timmy stated, "I love you, Doc. And keep it cool." Doc blinked at his great nephew in confusion. Doc let go of him and stated, "It is cool enough, sport. It's November, after all." Timmy giggled at this as he headed back to the future.

* * *

><p>Nacey heard the screaming and ran out of her office. She saw John, Pete, and Fialda all freaking out. Belle was near-by. Nacey went over to her and asked, "Belle, what's going on?" Belle answered, "Well, I told them the truth about my mom." Nacey raised an eyebrow and asked, "Your mother?" Belle nodded and answered, "Yeah, my mom is Camille." "What," Nacey exclaimed. Belle stated, "Well, it's the truth and we just escaped from Anti-Fairy World."<p>

Nacey changed the subject and asked, "But, what are John and Pete doing here?" John, Pete, and Fialda finally stopped freaking out. John answered, "We're here about to tell the truth about the keys." Nacey asked, "What about the keys?" Pete answered, "We'll explain as soon as Timmy and his team get here." Nacey nodded and added, "Well, until then, let's have you wait in my office." "Okay," said the four of them. With that, they headed into the office.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Mushroom Kingdom; Anti-Cosmo <em>'anti-poofed'<em> into the dimension. Anti-Cosmo whispered, "Now, it is time to get Bowser, Fawful, and a few others to get involved."

* * *

><p><em>Tom: Well, that's the end of another chapter as Timmy is now in 1990 and Anti-Cosmo in Mushroom Kingdom… *pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest, showing a blue screen with a hash tag that reads: #KidsNetworkStudios, where we fade into*<em>

_AK1028: Okay, that's the end of chapter 20!_

_Timmy: This is one long Fan fiction!_

_AK1028: I'll say! It is nearly 49 pages long on Microsoft Word!_

_Timmy: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_

_*we fade out of Kids Network Studios and we fade in on the Absolution, Tom in the captain's chair*_

_Tom: And we always say here on Toonami, stay golden._


	21. Ch 20

_*we fade on the Absolution*_

_Tom: *he comes through the doors to the bridge/screening room* Welcome back fan fiction readers the start of the twenty first chapter of 'The Chaos of Knowing'. There is going to be awesome stuff in this chapter. *he touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest*_

* * *

><p><em>-Preview-<em>

_"A destiny charm makes sure that the one who granted you to be a born-again, suffers the same fate you do." "Greetings, "Insert human's name here" I'm Norm the all-powerful genie!"_

* * *

><p>Timmy had returned from 1990, still smiling from giving Doc that little piece of slang from the 21st century. He had to admit, Doc was pretty funny when he didn't understand things from the future. Timmy whispered, after knowing that he was completely alone, "Doc is my only pure secret now. Except for Paradox and Jorgen knowing, there is NO way anyone else can find out."<p>

* * *

><p>Unknown to Timmy, there WAS someone else who knew. And that person was Winston De Lisle. Remy questioned Paradox, "Why would that <em>'cross time'<em> be existent? I mean, we all know that things would be WAY different without Jorgen but why tell him that Timmy would be Winston and Winston would be Timmy?" Paradox answered, "It was the only way to show Jorgen the error of his ways. There are MANY un-favorable _'cross times'_.

"There is the possibility that Timmy wound up with the Omnitrix instead of Ben, the possibility that Timmy would NEVER go up mentally to keep his fairy godparents and the possibility that Timmy was adopted by another family when he was a very young baby, etc." Winston took out his charm and looked at it. For the first time, Juandissimo got a GOOD look at it. "Winston" asked the Latin fairy, "There is something you ought to know about that charm."

Winston asked, blinking in confusion, "What is it?" Juandissimo explained, "This charm is a destiny charm." Remy asked, "Destiny charm?" Paradox perked up on this and explained, "A destiny charm makes sure that the one who granted you to be a born-again, suffers the same fate you do." Juandissimo nodded at this and said, "Paradox is correct." Remy stated, "But, there is only one person feeling guilty about what happened to you in ordinary to do that." Winston finished, "Jorgen."

* * *

><p>Back with Timmy, his fairies appeared. Wanda stated, "Timmy, we've got an emergency bulletin. Nacey says that Belle and Fialda have some urgent news." Timmy asked, raising an eyebrow, "What is the urgent news?" Cosmo asked, being an idiot, "What is urgent? Is that a girl in Alaska?" Everyone blinked at Cosmo as Timmy wished, "Well, never mind that now. I wish my team and I was in Fairy World!" Cosmo and Wanda waved their wands and with a <em>'poof'<em>, they _'poofed'_ themselves to Fairy World.

* * *

><p>Tooth Fairy had <em>'poofed' <em>herself to Nacey's office and saw John, Pete, Turbo, Belle, and Fialda. T.F. asked, "Hey, Nance. What's going on?" Nacey answered, "Belle and Fialda have some urgent news about the keys." Pete added, "And some news from the islands." T.F. floated over to Nacey and asked, "Any word about Jorgen returning yet?" Nacey shook her head and answered, "I'm afraid not, T.F. I think he won't be coming back for a while…." T.F. sighed, unhappily.

Turbo went over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. He said, "There is no need to worry, T.F. I'm sure Jorgen's fine." Nacey added, "Yeah because he is a total ham." T.F. stated, "Well, I hope he comes home soon. I really miss him….and we need a new urinal cake." Nacey ALMOST rolled her eyes but instead they widen. She asked, "Wait. The urinal cake….is gone?" T.F. nodded and answered, "Been gone for three days now."

Nacey looked terrified now. John asked, "Nance, what's wrong?" "Well," said Nacey, "After the Fairy Idol competition, Jorgen took a 1970's lamp, thinking that it was a urinal cake." Fialda raised an eyebrow and asked, "So?" Nacey answered, "It was NO urinal cake. That was a GENIE'S lamp." "A genie," asked Pete, "like the one in _'Aladdin'_?" Nacey answered, "No, nothing like that. Norm is one tricky genie."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back on the island, Rachel was eating her breakfast. She was sad. Nicky was driving her nuts (as usual) and her parents were being more mysterious than usual. Rachel was a ten year old girl; her long blonde hair pulled back into pigtails beautifully braded, green eyes, light blue blouse, light purple pants, and light red shoes. Rachel turned to her older brother who had a 1970's lamp next to him. Nicky was older than Rachel by five minutes.<p>

He was also ten, short brown hair, green eyes, green loose fitting shirt, blue jeans, and white shoes. Crash had already left and Cristaen was about to leave. She had long blonde hair, green eyes, light blue blouse, purple pants, and purple shoes. Rachel asked, "Nicky, where did you get that lamp from?" Nicky shrugged and answered, "It just appeared one day. Totally weird….you can have it." Nicky slid it down to his sister and she caught it. Nicky added, "Later."

With that, Nicky and Cristaen left. Rachel blinked in total confusion as she stated, "My brother is totally weird…." Rachel snapped her fingers and added, "I know! I'll take out my frustrations out on this lamp!" With that, she rubbed the lamp and with a _'gong'_, a genie appeared. It was Norm! Norm was on his cell phone yet again. He said to the other person, "No, I wanted that pizza a century ago. Yeah, just deliver it to the crazy guy in Dimmsdale…." Norm looks and sees Rachel.

She blinks at him, surprised. He adds, "Uh, hang on." With that, he hangs up and puts his phone away. He takes out a card and reads it aloud, "Greetings, _"Insert human's name here"_ I'm Norm the all-powerful genie!" With another 'gong', a neon billboard appeared over Norm. He started to tell her, "You get three wishes and….." That's when he noticed that she looked rather down. This threw Norm for a loop. Norm stated, "Ah, earth to blonde kid staring at me.

"Did you not hear what I had just said? I'm a genie and I can grant you three wishes." Rachel responded, "I know that, Norm. I know the stories from Dimmsdale and Fairy World. You can't trick me. After all, I'm Rachel Bandicoot!" Norm perked up at that last name. He asked, "Wait, did you just say _'Bandicoot'_? Are you related to Crash Bandicoot?" Rachel answered, blinking a bit, "My father." Norm slapped his forehead at this.

He stated, sarcasm in his voice, "Great. Not only is my new master the daughter of the most feared island hero but she knows _'I'm made of magic'_." Rachel blinked in confusion yet again. She knew that Norm was sarcastic but she had NO idea he was THIS bad. She asked, raising an eyebrow, "And who is _'I'm made of magic'_?" Norm said, sarcasm in his voice, "Wow, you're really dim. Dimness like that screams _'I've been home schooled'_."

He added, "For your information _'stares at me a lot'_, _'I'm made of magic'_ happens to be Nacey Cortex." Rachel corrected, "It is Nacey O'Connell now." Norm perked up at this. Granted, he knew A LOT when it came to Fairy World and Dimmsdale but knew NOTHING about N. Sanity Isle. It was his turn to blink in total confusion. He stated, "Wow, I never thought that _'I'm made of magic'_ would get re-married."

Rachel responded, trying to be nice, "She more than got re-married. She also has a son…my boyfriend." She paused and added, quickly, "I mean, he IS a boy and he IS my friend…." Norm waved his hand and told her, "I get the message _'Stays here all the time and sees no action'_. I get it." Rachel asked, being curious, "Why are you always so sarcastic all of the time?" Norm answered, blinking a bit, "It's a part of being snarky and devious."

Rachel stated, "Well, there is NO way that I'm going to let you trick me or harm Chester OR Timmy for that matter. They've been through too much already because of that air head, Jorgen Von Strangle." She put down the lamp on the counter and got her island magic ready. "So prepare yourself for a magical battle," she added, "If I win, you grant my wishes and leave Chester and Timmy alone. If you win, I'll do what you want." Norm smirked as he stated, "Bring it on, _'always in the shadow of her father'_.

* * *

><p><em>Tom: Well, that's the end of another chapter as Norm returns… *pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest, showing a blue screen with a hash tag that reads: #KidsNetworkStudios, where we fade into*<em>

_AK1028: Sorry if Norm sounds a bit OOC but I never did a Fan fiction with him as a major character._

_Timmy: He sounds good to me. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_

_*we fade out of Kids Network Studios and we fade in on the Absolution, Tom in the captain's chair*_

_Tom: And we always say here on Toonami, stay golden._


	22. Ch 21

_*we fade on the Absolution*_

_Tom: *he comes through the doors to the bridge/screening room* Welcome back fan fiction readers the start of the twenty second chapter of 'The Chaos of Knowing'. There is going to be more surprises... *he touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest*_

* * *

><p><em>-Preview-<em>

_"Nance, there is one angle we haven't considered." "Who said that I was going to KICK you?"_

* * *

><p>"WHAT," everyone exclaimed. Nacey stated to Belle, "You got to be kidding me!" Belle responded, "I wish I was, Nance. But, you KNOW I DON'T kid about that stuff." Timmy asked, slapping his forehead, "Great, what are we going to do now?" A.J. stated, "We've got to let Dan and Drago know about this." Anna told them, "I could to Bakugan Interspace as soon as possible." Lionel said, "That's a good idea, Anna." Before Anna could open up a porthole, her cell phone started to ring.<p>

Her ring tone was different though. It was the rhythm of the Johnny Test theme song. Anna grabbed it and told everyone, "That's Johnny Test's ring tone." She opened her phone and answered, "Hello?" Anna walked off so she could hear Johnny better. Nacey spoke up, "While she is talking to Johnny, I must forewarn you all. T.F. has just informed me that Norm is loose." Chester asked, "Norm the genie? You mean that trickster of a genie is back?" Nacey nodded.

Roger stated, "I do NOT like that genie. He and I may have the love of baseball in common but that's it. Plus, he hurt Chester. I'm NOT going to let him do that again!" Phillip stated, "I don't think Norm would want to mess with Chester anyways." Trixie asked, "What makes you say that?" Phillip answered, "Because if Norm is an all-powerful genie then he's BOUND to know what happened between us and Jorgen. In fact, I bet Cosmo's nickel that he knew about _'It's a Wishful Life'_ BEFORE Paradox did."

Timmy tapped his chin and stated, "You know, that makes sense. Maybe that's why Norm is a bit nicer to me after we met." Phillip added, "That's not all." He turns to his mom and asks, "He knows about you too, right?" Nacey answered, "Well, of course he does. I was at the Fairy Idol competition. I was shocked like everyone else in Fairy World when Cosmo and Wanda quit. When I found out that it was Norm's doing, I did some investigating."

Timmy added, "She even suggested for me to go to Crocker's to see if he had an operational porthole to Fairy World." He paused and added, sadly, "Although, I don't BLAME Cosmo and Wanda about what happened. I was pushing them WAY too far." Wanda floated over to him and stated, "Oh, don't worry about it, Timmy. We've already forgiven you for that." Timmy started to say, "Yeah but…." "Love, Timmy," babbled Poof as he gave his god brother a hug. Everyone _'awed'_ at this.

Before another word could be spoken, Anna came back over with a glum look. Iris floated over to her and asked, "Anna, what's wrong?" Anna answered, "Plenty. That was Johnny on my phone, alright. He lost his key to Anti-Cosmo and Susan joined the rank of villains from Porkbelly!" Everyone gasped at this. Cupid stated, freaked, "How horrible!" Turbo asked, confused, "Who is Susan?" T.F. answered, "One of Johnny's older twin sisters." Cosmo stated, "Really? I thought it was the name of a girl in North Dakota!"

Fialda asked, rolling her eyes at Cosmo, "Well, what do we do?" John answered, "There is nothing we can do." Pete added, "Yeah, all we can do is protect our keys." Timmy responded, "Agreed. I hope Anti-Cosmo doesn't get his hands on another one." He added, "Nance, there is one angle we haven't considered." Nacey asked, "And what might that be?" "Have you ever thought that Anti-Cosmo MIGHT be getting his information from an INSIDE source," asked the pink hated boy.

* * *

><p>Back in the Mushroom Kingdom, Anti-Cosmo was at it again. He was not only gathering the villains of the kingdom such as Bowser and Fawful, but he was trying to find a fall out point like he did in Porkbelly. He knew that there was always a fall out point in each world, he would just have to find it. His master did say, however, there weren't going to be a fall out point in EVERY world.<p>

And so far, this world looked like one of those his master had forewarned him about. Anti-Cosmo turned to Bowser and asked, "Are you sure ol' chap that there isn't anyone on the inside that might turn on Mario?" Bowser shook his head and answered, "No except maybe greenie but that just isn't going to happen." Anti-Cosmo puzzled over his words for a second and then it dawned on him. _'Greenie'_ meant Luigi.

* * *

><p>Nacey raised her eyebrow even more. She asked, curious, "Timmy, what makes you think that Anti-Cosmo might have an inside source?" Timmy had to be careful. He had to watch what he said. He didn't want Doc's cover blown. He answered, "Well, I find it odd that Paradox showed Jorgen that <em>'cross time'<em>. Although, it makes some sense that he wants to make Jorgen a stronger commander. The possible attack on Fairy World by the anti-fairies were planning was obviously thwarted by you taking Jorgen's job.

"That's when Anti-Cosmo decided to take advantage of the situation and started to move now, in hopes that no one would go up against him to stop whatever it is he is up to." A.J. asked, "And what do you think he's up to?" Timmy answered, "Well, with that evil staff of Camille, he can open up Shadow Valley, right? Well, he might be planning to let go of those ghosts and mutants in ordinary to get to the evil alternate universe." Chester pointed out, "That does make great sense."

Phillip also pointed out, "But, that STILL doesn't explain WHY you think there is an insider." Timmy explained; "The fairies CERTAINLY didn't know about this until…." His voice trailed off as he knew that he couldn't tell Nacey or T.F. for that matter that Winston was alive just yet. He just didn't know how they would react. He finished, "Paradox gave me that key. So, what other explanation is there but an insider?"

* * *

><p>A shadow in Anti-Fairy World snarled at this. He was watching what was going on in Fairy World with his crystal ball. He had to admit, Timmy avoided telling the truth about Doc was an award winning performance but he did leave himself open for questions. The anti-fairy raised his wand and with an <em>'anti-poof'<em>, Foop appeared. The unknown anti-fairy came out of the shadows. He had one white eye and the other was green. He had fangs, blue skin, bat wings, wearing some kind of suit and some weird shoes.

Foop bowed to him and asked, "Yes, master. How can I help you?" The anti-fairy asked, his voice booming; "Is anything being done about that annoying time traveler and his friends?" Foop responded, "Sir, the wheels are in motion for us to pillage 1985-A as we speak." The master of the anti-fairies smirked. He said, "Excellent. Let me know when he is here. I would like to speak with him." Foop nodded and responded, "Yes, sir." Before Foop left, a fence appeared which the master had _'anti-poofed'_ up.

He warned, "Oh and Foop. You've been a poor excuse for an anti-fairy and a son to Anti-Cosmo. DO NOT disappoint me OR your father again." Foop responded, gulping a little, "Yes, master." The master _'anti-poofed'_ away the fence and Foop floated back to his room. Foop closed the door and let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. Granted, he thought his father was evil but the master was a thousand times worse!

And worse of all, Foop had NO idea whose anti-fairy counterpart he was supposed to be. Anti-Cosmo just resurrected him as the master three months ago. Foop whispered, "Just who in the world is our master?" Unknown to Foop, the master was watching. He smirked and whispered, "That is one thing you'll NEVER find out, Foop."

* * *

><p>Back in the Mushroom Kingdom, Anti-Cosmo had made it to Luigi's house. As expected, Luigi was out. "Probably with his brother," whispered Anti-Cosmo. He turned to Bowser. Anti-Cosmo ordered, "Keep <em>'greenie'<em> out of his house if he comes back. I want to do some investigating." Bowser nodded and responded, "As you command." With an _'anti-poof'_, Anti-Cosmo appeared in Luigi's house. Anti-Cosmo murmured, "Now, let's see how far I would have to go in ordinary to get ONE Chosen One on OUR side."

* * *

><p>Back on the island, Norm attacked Rachel first by throwing a magical blast at her. Rachel quickly dodged it with style and grace. Rachel chanted, "Teal still!" With a spin of island magic a vortex appeared behind Norm. Norm asked, "What the smoof?" Rachel explained, "That's an island vortex. It can send anyone or anything to the tenth dimension….violently!" Norm had to think fast. He saw a potted plant on the table and through it at the vortex.<p>

The potted plant went through and the vortex closed. Norm smiled and stated, "Ha! That's genie 1, _'stares at me a lot'_ 0." Rachel countered, "We'll see who is still laughing after this." Rachel cart wheeled forward in ordinary to deliver a super-power kick. However, luck was NOT on Rachel's side. Norm had caught her leg and stated, "Nice try _'in the shadow of her father'_. But, that's NOT going to work on me." Rachel smirked. She asked, "Who said that I was going to KICK you?"

As Norm thought about her words, her left hand came up in a fist as she gave Norm a good knuckle sandwich. That's when he let go of her and gave Norm a temporary fat lip. He fixed it with his magic as Rachel told him, "I believe that makes us even mister _'I manipulate people to get what I want'_." She paused and added, "Oh great! I sound like YOU now!" Norm actually smirked at that a bit. He kind of liked getting under an islander's skin.

Norm told her, "Yeah but now I'm actually excited to finish our magical battle kid." Rachel responded, her hands still glowing of island magic, "So am I. Bring it on, _'smoke for brains'_!" Norm stated, his hands glowing of genie magic, "Be glad to _'home schooled a lot'_."

* * *

><p>Chester stated, "Dude, that's pretty smart." A.J. questioned, "But, how did you figure all of that out?" Timmy answered, without even blinking, "Oh, I had a little bit of help." Nacey thought about what Timmy had said. She stated, "Well, help or not, it does make A LOT of sense." Turbo asked, "Should I start an investigation?" Anna stated, sarcastically, "That WOULD be a good idea." Turbo shot her a look as he walked out of the office.<p>

Trixie asked Anna, "Don't you think that was a bit harsh?" Anna answered, blinking a bit, "Not really. I can't stand Turbo Thunder. He can drive a monk to talk!" Cosmo stated, "One monk coming up!" Wanda warned, "Cosmo, wait!" Too late….AGAIN! Cosmo had waved his wand and with a _'poof'_, Adrian Monk appeared. He looked around and asked, "Uh, where am I?" Cosmo stated, "Whoops! That's the wrong Monk."

He shook his wand and added, "I need to get this thing fixed again!" Iris waved her wand and _'poofed'_ Adrian Monk back to San Francisco. Iris stated, "I don't know who more of a quack is: my brother or Cosmo." "Cosmo," everyone said without even thinking about it. Cosmo said, happily, "Thanks!" He paused and added, realizing what they were saying, "Hey!"

* * *

><p>Back on Earth, Terrance was rummaging through an old trunk upstairs in the attic. That's when he came across a very old family picture. It was of a wild haired man and a teenage boy and a teenage girl. The girl was giving the boy a very passionate kiss. Terrance had no idea that he had THIS old photo. On the bottom of the picture, it had four numbers: 1885. Terrance perked up at this and then remembered something….something that ONE of his family members didn't want him to know.<p>

Terrance went downstairs, still holding the photo. Tamara was there along with Vicky. Vicky asked, "What do you have there, Mr. Turner?" Terrance answered, "An old family photo." He showed the picture to the two girls. Tamara _'awed'_ at it. She told him, "That is so sweet. That girl MUST have really loved that boy." Terrance corrected, "Actually, she more than loved him. She married him." Vicky asked, raising an eyebrow, "How do you know that, Mr. Turner?" Terrance answered, "Well, I was invited to their wedding!"

* * *

><p><em>Tom: Well, that's the end of another chapter as Terrance might know about the time machine… *pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest, showing a blue screen with a hash tag that reads: #KidsNetworkStudios, where we fade into*<em>

_AK1028: Yup, I'm leaving you with a cliffhanger!_

_Timmy: Wait, how does my dad….?_

_AK1028: You'll find out!_

_Timmy: I hate when you do that! *He sighs* Please read and review! __And always think outside of the box!_

_*we fade out of Kids Network Studios and we fade in on the Absolution, Tom in the captain's chair*_

_Tom: And we always say here on Toonami, stay golden._


	23. Ch 22

_*we fade on the Absolution*_

_Tom: *he comes through the doors to the bridge/screening room* Welcome back fan fiction readers the start of the twenty third chapter of 'The Chaos of Knowing'. There is going to be more time travel... *he touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest*_

* * *

><p><em>-Preview-<em>

_"Forget about __'greenie'__. I have a better __assignment __for you. I want YOU to go to 1985-A and find….Biff Tannen." "Master, how do you know so much about Timothy if you two NEVER met?"_

* * *

><p>Anti-Cosmo had torn through Luigi's house and there was nothing much there to help the anti-fairy commander to convince <em>'greenie'<em> to join their side. With an _'anti-poof'_, the master appeared. His appearance alone sent chills down Anti-Cosmo's spine. The master was rather formidable. The master told Anti-Cosmo, "Forget about _'greenie'_. I have a better assignment for you. I want YOU to go to 1985-A and find….Biff Tannen."

Anti-Cosmo raised an eyebrow and asked, "And why do you want him, master?" Usually, Anti-Cosmo NEVER questioned the master but he DID have a right to know what the master was up to. The master smirked and answered, "He can stop that pesky time traveler from interfering further." "Doctor Brown," asked Anti-Cosmo. The master shook his head and answered, "Marty McFly."

* * *

><p>Winston was still in shock. He couldn't believe that his former godfather would intertwine their destinies together. Then again, he knew that Jorgen felt rather guilty about what had happened to him. And that was understandable. Juandissimo stated, breaking Winston out of his thoughts, "I think we better tell T.F. and Nacey about this." Paradox responded, nodding, "That would be best. Timmy has not yet told them about Winston being a born-again. He hasn't the heart to."<p>

Winston looked at Remy and said, "I would like to see my fairy godmother again….as well as Nacey." Remy stated, smiling, "Then, that's what we'll do." He turned to Juandissimo as Paradox went back into the time stream. Remy wished, "I wish we were in Fairy World!" Juandissimo waved his wand and with a _'poof'_, the two boys were headed on their way to Fairy World.

* * *

><p>"Martian," asked Anti-Cosmo, "Why Martian?" The master explained, "Marty has more insecurity about himself and his whole life than any of the 1990 time travelers. Granted, Annie DID had some insecurity but Timmy corrected that by advising her to go back in time to see her mom before her wedding." Anti-Cosmo perked up. He didn't want to ask this but it was going to come out eventually. Gulping a bit, he asked, "Master, how do you know so much about Timothy if you two NEVER met?"<p>

* * *

><p>With a <em>'poof'<em>, Winston, Remy, and Juandissimo appeared in Fairy World. Timmy and his team were still there as were Turbo Thunder, Cupid, T.F., and Nacey. The minute T.F. and Nacey saw Winston; their jaws literally hit the floor. T.F. asked, stammering a bit, "W-Winston is t-that you?" Winston smiled and answered, "Hi, Tooth Fairy!" T.F. couldn't believe it. She floated over to her former godchild and gave him a big hug. Winston accepted it as Nacey looked on, tears rolling down her face.

Anna whispered to Timmy, "I guess you no longer have to worry." Wanda floated over to Nacey and stated, "Oh, we're sorry that we didn't tell you about Winston being a born-again but we just wanted to be sure." Nacey responded, happy and tearfully, "It's alright, Wanda. I understand. I'm just glad that Winston is back." After Winston had let go of T.F., he ran over to Nacey and hugged her. Remy smiled at the whole scene but was instantly reminded of why they came.

He turned to Timmy and said, "Turner, there is something you ought to know about Winston's charm." Trixie asked, curious, "What is it?" Remy took a deep breath and answered, "His charm is a destiny charm." A.J. asked, "What's that?" Remy explained, "A destiny charm makes sure that the one who granted you to be a born-again, suffers the same fate Winston does." Lionel asked, "Who would do that?"

Remy answered, "We all know there is only one person feeling guilty about what happened to Winston in ordinary to do that." Timmy answered, not even blinking, "Jorgen." Iris asked, "Why would he do a stupid thing like that?" Roger asked her, "You're seriously asking that no hitter?" Cupid stated, "It does make poetic sense. Winston WAS revived three months ago right after Jorgen had left." Turbo added, "And around the time that collection of blood and bones belonging to Timmy had disappeared."

Phillip asked, blinking in confusion, "Timmy lost some blood and bones?" Anna answered, "Yeah that was when Turbo reckless over here went overboard on his training." Turbo shot her a look as Timmy asked the vital question, "Who on Earth would need MY blood and bones?" "No one on Earth, Tim-Tam," said a voice, "But someone in Anti-Fairy World would." Everyone spun around as Timmy gasped in total surprise.

* * *

><p>Vicky and Tamara looked at one another before bursting into laughter. Terrance looked hurt. He mocked, "Oh sure. You'll believe in fairies but you won't believe that I was invited to their wedding!" Tamara responded, "It's not that we don't believe you, honey. It's just…." Vicky interrupted, "Mr. Turner, this picture was token in 1885! That's at least a good one hundred seventeen years ago." She paused to look at the picture again. She started to add, "There is NO way YOU could have been…."<p>

That's when Vicky stopped in mid-sentence and turned white as a ghost. It was much like when Jorgen told her that HE was Winston's fairy godfather. Tamara saw this and practically froze herself. Terrance saw this too but he knew that Vicky knew that there was something wrong. Terrance asked, "Vicky, what's wrong?" Vicky answered, slowly, "This may seem impossible but….I met this man!" Tamara asked, "Which one?"

Vicky answered, pointing at Doc, "This one…the one with the wild hair. He called himself….Doctor Brown." Terrance was the one to perk up now. He asked, "You met him?" Vicky nodded and answered, "Before I knew Timmy's secret, I was being rather mean to him and this man came in and saved his life." Terrance's jaw dropped to the ground. Tamara saw this and asked, "Honey, are you alright?" Terrance ignored his wife.

He asked Vicky, "Vicky, what kind of car was he driving?" Vicky blinked in confusion at this question. She answered, "A De Lorean DMC-12." Terrance was frozen. Tamara asked, "Honey, what's so wrong about that?" Vicky added, "Yeah it may be a LITTLE old school but it seemed to fit Doctor Brown nicely." Terrance took the picture and scowled, "Timothy Turner! Just wait until you get home! You are in such trouble!" Vicky asked, blinking in confusion like Tamara, "Am I missing something here?"

* * *

><p>Rachel was still battling Norm fiercely. However, BOTH sides were getting tired. Norm stated, "Come on, <em>'little miss'<em>. Let's just get this over with!" Rachel responded, "No way! I'm SO not falling for ANY of your tricks!" That's when she threw a smoof blanket over him, entrapping him. "Ah, smoof," said Norm. Rachel stated, "I win." She added, taking the blanket off of him, "Now, I believe you have some wishes to grant."

* * *

><p><em>Tom: Well, that's the end of another chapter as Norm is captured and more is revealed… *pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest, showing a blue screen with a hash tag that reads: #KidsNetworkStudios, where we fade into*<em>

_AK1028: Sorry about the shortness of the fight, guys. But, I wanted to focus more on the Doc/Terrance angle._

_Timmy: Next time, WARNING!_

_AK1028: Okay. Here's your warning. Please read and review or I'll have Jorgen 'poof' up some flaming sand paper in switch for your toilet paper. __And always think outside of the box!_

_*we fade out of Kids Network Studios and we fade in on the Absolution, Tom in the captain's chair*_

_Tom: And we always say here on Toonami, stay golden._


	24. Ch 23

_*we fade on the Absolution*_

_Tom: *he comes through the doors to the bridge/screening room* Welcome back fan fiction readers the start of the twenty forth chapter of 'The Chaos of Knowing'. There is going to be...well, you'll see. *he touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest*_

* * *

><p><em>-Preview-<em>

_"I just wished up for Doc's De Lorean. That's it….and it was the REAL thing! Normally, Cosmo and Wanda can't __'poof' __anything from a movie. It's copyright infringement." "I was just so upset that Uncle Emmet wouldn't save mom. So, I just drop everything I knew about him."_

* * *

><p>Timmy was surprised. He NEVER thought HE of all people would come to Fairy World. It was Imaginary Gary. Chester and A.J. were surprised too but Remy, Phillip, and Trixie looked confused. Timmy asked, surprised, "Imaginary Gary, what are YOU doing here?" Nacey added, her curiosity rising, "More importantly, how did you get here?" With a <em>'poof'<em>, King Lucas appeared. He is light skinned, has short blonde hair, brown eyes, red dress shirt, brown jeans, and black shoes.

Turbo, all of the fairies, Anna, Timmy, and Nacey gasped at him and they all bowed to him. Phillip asked, raising an eyebrow, "Uh, am I missing something here?" Roger answered, looking up at Phillip, "This is our king, King Lucas." Once the other kids heard that, they all automatically followed suit and bowed. Lucas chuckled at this a bit. He stated, "Relax, all of you. Please stand." With that statement, everyone got up.

He continued, "When I heard that the master of the anti-fairies had returned; I did some investigating. I wanted to know exactly WHO he was. He knows TOO many things about the fairies and some time travel secrets that I did not." Just hearing this, Timmy turned a ghostly white. A.J. saw this and silently _'hm'_ed at this. Chester asked, not noticing Timmy's change in attitude, "What do you mean by that, your majesty?"

Lucas explained, sounding worried, "Chester, I fear that the master of the anti-fairies is targeting an alternate universe." Everyone exclaimed, "An alternate universe?" "Poof, poof," exclaimed Poof. The king of the fairies nodded at this. He responded, "Yes, an alternate universe dubbed by a time traveler: 1985-A."

* * *

><p>The master and Anti-Cosmo had <em>'anti-poofed'<em> into the realm of 1985-A. After the master refused to tell Anti-Cosmo who he was, they had _'anti-poofed'_ themselves to this alternate universe. Anti-Cosmo decided not to push the issue of his master's identity. After all, this WAS the master of the anti-fairies that he was questioning. Anyways, it looked exactly how it was before Marty, Annie, and Doc dropped in from 2015 and in the _'cross time'_ movie.

The date was April 21, 1985. The master wanted to make sure that they got Biff Tannen BEFORE Marty, Annie, and Doc traveled back into 1955 to get the almanac. The master instructed, "We need to blend in. And we must look natural to the scenery as possible. We don't need to arouse suspicion right now." Anti-Cosmo nodded and responded, "Yes, of course, master." With an _'anti-poof'_, the master and Anti-Cosmo disguised themselves as blue rats and headed off for some sort of location.

* * *

><p>Tamara went over to her husband and stated, "Honey, I don't know why you're so upset. This man does look rather nice especially since he saved Timmy's life….from 1885." She paused and added, blinking in confusion, "And how he did that, I have no idea." Vicky stated, also blinking in confusion, "Search me, Mrs. Turner. I'm just as confused as you are." Terrance turned to Tamara and started to cool off a bit.<p>

He stated, "I'm NOT upset, Tamara. I'm just jealous that Timmy knows Uncle Emmet and the family secret better than I do." He paused and added, "I mean it is a bit oblivious." Vicky sensed that she shouldn't be here so she told them, "Listen, I can sense that I'm not welcomed here at this time so I'm just going to leave." Terrance stated, "You don't have to, Vicky. I want you to hear this too. It's time I tell everyone the truth about my uncle."

Tamara asked, raising an eyebrow, "And what might that be?" Terrance took a deep breath. How was his wife that he has been married to for 15 years and the baby-sitter of his only son react to this? He finally answered, "My uncle is the inventor of a time traveling De Lorean."

* * *

><p>Trixie asked, raising an eyebrow, "1985-A. Isn't that a timeline from the movie <em>'Back to the Future'<em>?" Iris asked, as Lucas nodded, "It's real?" Lucas answered, "Yes, Iris. It's indeed real. Doctor Brown and Marty McFly are real too." Everyone blinked at this, surprised. This wasn't what they were expecting. Timmy was sweating up a nervous storm. Luckily, it hadn't been noticed yet. Chester asked, as he eyed Timmy, "Did someone wish for them to be real?"

Imaginary Gary answered, shaking his head, "Of course not." Timmy told them, "I just wished up for Doc's De Lorean. That's it….and it was the REAL thing! Normally, Cosmo and Wanda can't _'poof'_ anything from a movie. It's copyright infringement." Remy added, "Turner's right. I once wished up from something from _'Harry Potter'_ but it didn't work." Wanda added, "However, you CAN _'poof'_ up the characters. They would just lose all memories of what had happened."

Lionel floated over to Timmy and asked, "Why DID you wish up for Doctor Brown's De Lorean?" Timmy answered, rubbing the back of his neck, "Uh, for a project." A.J. didn't believe this. He finally had enough. He finally seen Timmy's sweating up a nervous storm. He asked his pink hated friend, "Timmy, what are you hiding?"

* * *

><p>Rachel thought it over. Granted, she knew that Norm wasn't exactly trust worthy but something was totally off of about Norm right now. She asked, "Norm, are you alright?" Norm perked up at this. He asked, "You're worried about me <em>'stares at me a lot'<em>?" Rachel nodded. She answered, "You may be super annoying but you ARE my friend." Norm perked up even more. This was the first time a human OR magical being told him that he was their friend.

Norm asked, "Are you sure you're not related to _'Tim-Bucked tooth'_?" Rachel shook her head and answered, "No way. _'Tim-Bucked tooth'_ and I aren't exactly friends. We barely know each other." Norm smirked and asked, "But, he knows your _'boyfriend'_?" Rachel blushed and answered, "Phillip's SO not my boyfriend." She paused and added, her blush growing, "I…hope that he will be some day." Norm noticed how she formed that sentence. She DEFIANTLY knew what she was doing.

Norm asked, "Listen, _'I get red every time Phillip's name is mentioned'_, why not tell him how you feel? Why does everything have to be a secret?" Rachel blushed again from Norm mentioning Phillip's name. She answered, "Well, a lot of things have to remain a secret according to that Jorgen Von Airhead." Norm smiled and responded, "Wow, you haven't even met the guy and you despise him." Rachel turned to him.

She asked, "Norm, do you know what happened AFTER the Darkness came?" Norm shook his head and answered, "Not really. I _'gonged'_ myself to Genie World to see how bad the damage was." Rachel responded, "Well, you better float down. This is ONE story you HAVE to hear." Norm did as he was instructed and sat on one of the chairs in the kitchen as Rachel started to tell Norm of what she knew.

* * *

><p>Tamara and Vicky exchanged surprised looks. Terrance asked, "Do you believe me?" Tamara answered, "Well, stranger things HAVE happened." Vicky asked, "So, how do you know all of this anyways, Mr. Turner?" Terrance sighed and answered, "Well, before my mother passed away, she told me of my family's most guarded secret. I remember it like it was yesterday."<p>

* * *

><p>-Flashback-<p>

_Terrance was twenty-eight years old. He was alone in the hospital. Darien, also known as Pappy, had gone to work to pay for Estelle's bills. Terrance entered his mother's hospital room and saw Doc there, visiting. Terrance blinked out of total confusion._ _Estelle looked A LOT like Doc only her white hair was a bit longer and she looked WAY whiter than Doc. Terrance asked, "Mom, who is this?" Estelle answered, wheezing a bit, "This is your uncle, Doctor Emmet Brown." _

_She added to her son, "Come on in, sweetheart. There is something you ought to know."_ _Terrance did as he was told and closed the door behind him. Terrance went over to his mother and his uncle. Estelle stated, "Terrance, it is time you knew the family secret." Doc asked her, putting his hand on her shoulder, "Estelle, are you sure you WANT to tell him?"_ _Estelle shushed him. "Relax, Emmet," said the younger Brown, "He can be trusted."_

_ Doc still looked unsure but for understandable reasons, he couldn't explain WHY he didn't trust Terrance. Timothy "Timmy" Tiberius Turner was the reason._ _From the stories Timmy told Doc, Terrance wasn't the best father, even though he NOW knew his secret. But, that was from Timmy's point of view. Anyways, Estelle motioned her little boy to come in closer. Estelle stated, "Terrance, there is a family secret that there is I want you to know."_ _Terrance raised an eyebrow in confusion. _

_He asked, "What is that, mom?" Estelle answered, "Your uncle is the inventor of time traveling De Lorean." Time around Terrance stopped. He was not only shocked about this information, which was understandable, but he was confused and angry at the same time._ _He asked, VERY upset, "Then, why doesn't he stop you from dying?" Doc looked shocked at this as Estelle looked VERY upset. She stated, "Terrance Preston Turner, how dare you say that!" _

_Terrance turned red out of embarrassment but ignored it._ _He responded, "How dare I say that? How dare YOU for dying mom! I don't want ANY part of this! I'm out of here!" With that, Terrance left upset. Doc looked on, saddened. Estelle told him, "I'm sorry Emmet, I tired."_ _Doc turned to his younger sister and responded, "It is okay, Estelle. There is ONE person in this family that has accepted this." Estelle perked up and asked, "Who?" _

_Doc smiled and answered, "Timothy "Timmy" Tiberius Turner, Terrance's future son." Estelle looked ecstatic._ _She whispered, "I have a grandson?" Doc nodded and responded, trying not to cry, "Yes, Estelle. And he's A LOT like you." Estelle flashed a lopsided smile that Doc knew so well. At that moment, he started to break down and cry.__He couldn't believe that he was going to lose his younger sister soon….. He thought for sure that she would him….not the other way around._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

><p>Terrance added, "Sad to say that because of that, Uncle Emmet and I drifted." Vicky stated, "Sorry to hear that, Mr. Turner." Tamara asked, "Well, did you try and make it up to Doctor Brown?" Terrance shook his head. "No," said Terrance, "I was just so upset that Uncle Emmet wouldn't save mom. So, I just drop everything I knew about him." He paused. "But…."<p>

Tamara asked, "But, what?" Terrance answered, "Well, it would explain Timmy's vast knowledge of time traveling. It can't just be from Cosmo and Wanda. It has to be from Uncle Emmet, too." Vicky pointed out, "Then, that might mean one thing. Doctor Brown MIGHT know about Cosmo and Wanda."

* * *

><p><em>Tom: Well, that's the end of another chapter as Terrance and Estelle's past is revealed finally… *pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest, showing a blue screen with a hash tag that reads: #KidsNetworkStudios, where we fade into*<em>

_AK1028: Today, we have a quip from K.C. Ellison about BTTF. Take it away, Timmy!_

_Timmy: "Trutv Presents: The World's Dumbest..." In "Drivers 14," Ted Jessup commented, "Driving into wires at 88 mph only works with a flux capacitor." Doesn't that remind you of a certain De Lorean DMC-12 we all know and love?_

_AK1028: Big time!_

_Timmy: Please read and review!__And always think outside of the box!_

_*we fade out of Kids Network Studios and we fade in on the Absolution, Tom in the captain's chair*_

_Tom: And we always say here on Toonami, stay golden._


	25. Ch 24

_*we fade on the Absolution*_

_Tom: *he comes through the doors to the bridge/screening room* Welcome back fan fiction readers the start of the twenty fifth chapter of 'The Chaos of Knowing'. Norm might have a few tricks and Timmy might reveal Doc… *he touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest*_

* * *

><p><em>-Preview-<em>

_"And this kid is the __'son of the island hero'__. This is hilarious." "Well, that's too bad. Because soon enough, you'll be faced against the wild haired scientist your __'distant relative' __warned you about."_

* * *

><p>A porthole opened in the Bandicoot household as Norm disappeared out of sight. Coming back was Nicky. Rachel asked, "What are you doing back from Chestnut Ridge?" Nicky answered, "Well, this is MY house too, duh." Rachel responded, "I know that, you dumb-dumb. I meant why you are back so soon?" Nicky stated, "Well, John and Pete went to Dimmsdale, remember? Well, I didn't." Rachel slapped her forehead as Norm stiffened a chuckle.<p>

Norm whispered, "And this kid is the _'son of the island hero'_. This is hilarious." Rachel told him, "Well, why not visit Uncle Crunch?" Nicky asked, trying to get under her skin, "Rachel; is there something wrong?" Rachel answered, quickly, "No, everything is fine. It's not like I have a genie or anything." Nicky raised an eyebrow at his younger sister's actions. Nicky stated, "You're acting weird." Rachel whispered, "I KNOW I'm going to regret this but…."

She paused and wished, "I wish Nicky was at Uncle Crunch's and forgot all about me acting this way!" Norm snapped his fingers and _'gong'_ Nicky out of there. Norm, then, appeared to Rachel. He commented, "You're good, _'stares at me a lot'_." Rachel responded, "Not as good as you are _'the __winner __of trickster of the centuries'_." Norm laughed at this and told her, "Rach, this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

* * *

><p>Biff Tannen, the ruler of Hill Valley and the world in 1985-A was usually not afraid of anything. But, he was face-to-face with two strange blue skinned creatures that looked VERY scary. The two of them were a sight to behold and Biff was shocked to see them. He demanded, upset, "Who are you and how in the world did you get in here?" Anti-Cosmo went first. Anti-Cosmo stated, "I am Anti-Cosmo, the anti-fairy commander." He pointed at the master.<p>

He added, "And this is the master of the anti-fairies." The master told Biff, "Call me Master." Biff spat, "Look you vampire, I don't call anyone master." The master responded, "Well, that's too bad. For soon enough, you'll face against the wild haired scientist your _'distant relative'_ warned you about." Biff raised an eyebrow at this as he asked, "How did you know about that?" The master answered, "Simple. I know that crack pot…..personally." Biff was surprised but not as much as Anti-Cosmo.

* * *

><p>In Mushroom Kingdom, Luigi returned to his house and saw the mess. He asked, "What happened here?" Mario came in after him and saw the same thing. Mario stated, "This is strange. Who on earth would raid your house?" Both of the brothers started cleaning up when Luigi noticed something. He kneeled down to the ground and saw some black dust. He took a sample and stated, "I better take this to Toadbert." Mario asked, "What is it?" Luigi answered, "I'm not sure. But, I have BAD feeling that it is anti-fairy dust."<p>

* * *

><p>"You KNOW him, too," asked Anti-Cosmo, freaked. The master smirked. He answered, "Of course I do. I know him because Timmy knows him." Anti-Cosmo puzzled over these words until it finally dawned on him. Anti-Cosmo looked freaked. Biff interrupted, "If you don't mind, I like to know what you're trying to tell me." "What I'm trying to tell you is simple," said the master, "You help us and this universe WON'T get destroyed. Are we clear?"<p>

Biff gulped. He would hate for his nightmares where he was WORKING for George McFly to come true. Biff told the master, getting up, "You've got yourself a deal." The master added, "Of course if this all fails, you'll be returned here and lose all memories of what happened." Biff stated, "That's fine." He paused and added, "It's just you look familiar….?" The master smirked. This plan was coming along perfectly. The master KNEW that Timmy and Biff had met back in 1990.

The master asked, "Do you know a boy named Timothy _"Timmy"_ Tiberius Turner?" Biff blinked a bit before answering. He answered, "That crack pot's great nephew?" The master nodded. Anti-Cosmo perked up as the master continued, "A few years ago, Timmy wished to be a fairy. And since every fairy needs an anti-fairy counterpart, I was created. Where Timmy was terrible in fairy magic, I was better in anti-fairy magic."

Anti-Cosmo felt REALLY creepy. Anti-Cosmo started to say, "Then that means you're….." "Yes, Anti-Cosmo," said the master, with a creepy smile on his face, "My true name is Anti-Timothy." Unknown to Anti-Timothy, Foop was listening in. Foop quickly waved his wand and _'anti-poofed'_ out of there.

* * *

><p>Timmy was in pure panic now. A.J. knew him as well as Cosmo and Wanda did. And that went the same for Nacey and Anna. They could sense when something was amiss. Phillip asked, "Timmy, are you okay?" Just when Timmy was about to confess, Lucas's fairy cell phone rang. Lucas stated, "Hang on a second." He answered his phone and a few seconds later, he turned white as a ghost. He lowered his phone and stated, "We've got trouble."<p>

He reported, "A fairy from 1985-A has just told me that Biff Tannen has mysteriously gone missing." Everyone shouted, "What?" Everyone started asking questions all at once, except for Timmy who had escaped out of there before they could focus on him. Timmy found himself running to Tooth Fairy Enterprises. Timmy stated, panting, "I've got get back to Earth and the Timmy Cave so I can warn anyone is through time. It's the only way that THEY can be properly warned about Biff being missing."

With that, Timmy got to T.F.E., set the transporter to Dimmsdale, and got sent back to his hometown. This time, luck was on his side and he didn't run into a kid who thought that he was a quarter thief. (Of course, that whole thing was of Jorgen's doing anyways but that still wasn't the point.) Timmy ran back to his house and got to the mailbox. Timmy panted. He hadn't done that much running since three months ago.

Timmy commented, "I'm seriously out of shape." Timmy pulled on the mailbox and the trap door opened underneath his feet and he fell into the Timmy Cave. Without wasting another second, Timmy ran towards the time scooter. Suddenly, someone stopped him. It was Foop. Timmy started panicking. This was NOT good.

* * *

><p>The phone in the Turner household started to ring. Terrance went over and answered it. He asked, "Hello, Turner residents?" "Mr. Turner," said a voice. Terrance recognized the voice right away. He asked, "Wanda, what is it? What's wrong?" Tamara perked up as did Vicky. Wanda answered, "It is Timmy, Mr. Turner. He's run off!" Terrance snapped, "What? Why?"<p>

Tamara asked, "Terrance, what's wrong?" Wanda started to explain, as Terrance ignored Tamara, "Well, a fairy from 1985-A has just told King Lucas that Biff Tannen, from that universe, has mysteriously gone missing and….." Terrance turned white as a ghost. He interrupted Wanda and asked, freaked, "Biff Tannen's on the loose?"

* * *

><p>Timmy stumbled away from Foop as fast as he could. Foop <em>'anti-poofed'<em> up a fence and stated, "Turner, I just want to talk to you!" Timmy responded, not trusting him, "Yeah, well. Since when are YOU mister goodie two shoes?" Foop snarled and told him, "Just listen, will you? Your anti-fairy counterpart is on the loose. HE is the master of anti-fairies!" Timmy asked, snapping a bit, "You think I don't know that? What kind of idiot do you think I am?"

Foop crossed his arms in front of his chest and stated, snapping a bit himself, "Okay, I'm getting REALLY tired of everyone knowing things I don't!" Timmy told him, sneaking past him, "Look, Foop. I appreciate in you trying to warn me but its best I do this on my own." Foop floated over to him and stated, "I think that's what your anti-fairy counterpart is counting on. Remember, your father and Doctor Brown doesn't have the greatest relationship."

Timmy countered, "Neither do Biff and Marty. And I think that's what my counterpart is banking on. Marty's got more insecurity about himself and his whole life than any of the 1990 time travelers. Granted, Annie DID had some insecurity but I corrected that by advising her to go back in time to see her mom before her wedding." Foop asked, "What do you think I should do?" Timmy answered, "Just cover for me if you ARE on my side." With that, Timmy revved up his time scooter and zapped himself to 1990.

* * *

><p><em>Tom: Well, that's the end of another chapter as Timmy goes back to 1990… *pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest, showing a blue screen with a hash tag that reads: #KidsNetworkStudios, where we fade into*<em>

_AK1028: Well, what do you think of this chapter, Timmy?_

_Timmy: Needs more cameos._

_AK1028: I'm working on it._

_Timmy: Oh, okay. Please read and review! __And always think outside of the box!_

_*we fade out of Kids Network Studios and we fade in on the Absolution, Tom in the captain's chair*_

_Tom: And we always say here on Toonami, stay golden._


	26. Ch 25

_*we fade on the Absolution*_

_Tom: *he comes through the doors to the bridge/screening room* Welcome back fan fiction readers the start of the twenty sixth chapter of 'The Chaos of Knowing'. Rachel and Norm might become closer as friends… *he touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest*_

* * *

><p><em>-Preview-<em>

_"So, Finky got a godchild, huh?" "Doc is NOT going to like this news….."_

* * *

><p>Rachel looked at Norm and stated, "Listen, I REALLY don't care much for <em>'wishing'<em>. I mean, my ENTIRE life revolves around magic. I'm kind of tired of it." Norm was a bit surprised. He NEVER expected an island hero to say THOSE words. Even after Rachel had told Norm things he didn't know. For some strange reason, Norm thought that Rachel was a great girl. She might have been home schooled all of her life and barely had any friends outside of her usual island circle but she was a gentle soul.

Norm floated over to her and responded, "Look, _'stares at me a lot'_, I know things aren't easy for you but you've got to realize that they aren't easy for _'I'm made of magic'_ and _'hero of Von Airhead' _**[1]**." Rachel perked up and asked, "What do you mean?" Norm answered, with a question of his own, "Didn't you say that _'never knew our birth parents'_ **[2]** went to Dimmsdale on account of those keys Jorgen Von Airhead hid a LONG time ago?"

Rachel nodded as Norm continued, "Well, that means that _'hero of Von Airhead'_ and _'I'm made of magic'_ are mixed up with something crazy. And along with them is: _'Tim-bucked tooth'_, _'McBrace face'_, _'baldy'_, and _'Richie Rich' _**[3]**." Rachel stated, "Well, you DO have a point." Norm offered, "So, why not get in on the action?" Rachel thought about this for a second. She COULD go to Dimmsdale and see Phillip but…..

She told Norm, "Well, we can't go to Dimmsdale. The minute ANY one from Dimmsdale sees you, they'll take you away from me and throw you in Abracatraz." Norm added, "And without Jorgen Von Airhead in charge any more, escaping their will NOT be easy….especially if Minky is guarding everyone." Rachel told him, "Actually, rumor has it that BINKY got his first assignment." Norm asked, blinking a bit, "To whom?"

* * *

><p>Dorothy <em>"Tootie"<em> Jill De Leslie was miserable as usual. She had been pretty glum ever since Trixie and Timmy had started dating. She didn't understand why Timmy would even want to date Trixie considering that she treated him like garbage. On top of that, her sister was acting weirder as usual seeing that she was spending more time with Timmy and torturing HER more than usual. The young girl sighed. She had to have had the worst life ever.

She couldn't win Timmy's heart and on top of that, she had the most evil sister in the universe. Tootie sighed and said, "I wish Timmy would fall in love with me." "Tootie, you know I can't do that," said one of the dolls on her bed. It was a doll with a crown. Suddenly the doll disappeared and reappeared as a being with a crown and an almost crown shaped hat, blue eyes and a blue outfit. After all of these years, Binky had finally become a Fairy Godparent.

* * *

><p>-Flashback: Two Months Ago-<p>

_A very unhappy ten year old girl had just learned that the boy she had been carrying a torch for since kindergarten was now going with another girl; the rich and (in Tootie's opinion anyway), snobby Trixie Tang._ _She looked down at the picture of the buck toothed Timmy Turner she had. She looked around at the shrine to him. Tootie didn't understand why he would even want to date Trixie. The rich girl always treated Timmy horribly._

_Tootie said, to no one in particular, "She must be using him to get something she wants. I mean she can't really care about him, right?" She sighed, un-happily. No matter what the case, it still didn't stop Tootie from hurting._ _She had always loved Timmy for who he was; why couldn't he give her a chance. A tear went down the young girl's cheek. She put Timmy's picture back on her dresser, and picked up her magic 9 ball. _

_She looked into the viewer and then she said, "Oh, magic 9 ball; will ever win Timmy's love?"_ _Upon which she shook it, and the words that appeared were, "Sorry kiddo." Tootie grimaced and said, "That stinks. I can't win Timmy's love, I have a demon sister who terrorizes me, and terrorizes my parents so much, they can't protect me from her."_ _She paused and threw the ball at the wall stating, "I'm the most miserable child on Earth." The ball hit the wall and then bounced off and landed on the floor. _

_That was when Tootie noticed something strange. The 9 ball actually split open and smoke came out._ _A being with a crown, wings, and blue eyes appeared. He was carrying a wand. "Hey, Tootie," said the small person, "My name is Binky and I'm..." But before he could finish, Tootie let out squeal of delight and said, "A fairy godparent! NEAT! I can't wait to tell everyone! Mom…."_ _However, she was cut off by a porthole opening up in front of her. Out came a woman._

_She had short brown hair, brown eyes, wearing a pink shirt, purple jeans, white shoes, pink hat and a pink scarf. __Tootie nearly screamed but the woman waved her hand and a gag appeared on Tootie's mouth._ _Then she snapped her fingers and they all zapped outside. Tootie looked nervously at this woman. She smiled and stated, "Okay, Tootie. Yes, you have a Fairy Godparent named Binky. My name is Nacey O'Connell and I'm the temporary fairy commander._

_"I apologize for gagging you but I needed you to listen for a minute. I'll remove it but I'll have to ask you to just listen." Tootie nodded and Nacey snapped her fingers, making the gag disappear. The black haired girl looked very nervously at Nacey, who then started speaking again, "As I said, you have a fairy godfather, and his name is Binky._ _However, there are certain rules you HAVE to follow, or you'll lose him like the last few times we tried to assign you a godparent." _

_Tootie furrowed her eyes a bit; the last few times? She'd been assigned fairies before. She didn't remember. Nacey sensed her puzzlement._ _She kneeled down to her and said, "Yes, you've had fairy godparents before and you've lost them. Your memory was wiped, though. The reason you lost them is because you REVEALED their existence. They must be kept secret, understand, Tootie?" Tootie nodded but still looked a bit edgy._

_Nacey then asked, trying not to spook her further, "Now, are there any questions?" "What rules do I need to know? And what do you mean that you're the temporary fairy commander?" asked Tootie. "They're all here in this book," replied Nacey._ _She zapped up a large volume with the words 'Da Rules' on them. The magical being then added, "Everything you need to know about having a fairy is in here. _

_"Plus, Binky has worked with Jorgen Von Strangle, the REAL fairy commander, for a long time, so he's almost as familiar with these rules as I am."_ _Binky smiled a bit. After the incident with Jorgen, Nacey had decided that Jorgen's assistant, or rather now former assistant was now responsible enough to take on a godchild. He was glad that Nacey was giving him this chance. "Now," said Nacey, "I'm going back to Fairy World and allow you and Binky to get to know each other."_

_Nacey paused and said to Binky with some pride, "Binky, after your years of service to Jorgen, you now have the honor of being a fairy godfather. It's a reward for you. Now DON'T screw it up." Binky laughed at this as Nacey zapped herself back to Fairy World._ _Binky turned his attention to the young girl in front of him. She had pigtails, glasses and braces. However, she was cute in a way. _

_Binky then spoke, "Now, Tootie, as you know I can grant wishes so..." __"I know what I want," said Tootie, "I wish Timmy Turner would fall madly in love with me."_ _Binky sighed. It looked like before he could do any wish granting, he was going to have to explain the most important rules and tell her the story of what happened to his former boss, Jorgen Von Strangle._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

><p>"I told you that first day Tootie," said Binky, "I can't use my magic to make people fall in love. It's against Da Rules." "Well," said Tootie, "that's a dumb rule." "Maybe so," said her fairy godfather, "but love is Cupid's department and we aren't allowed to interfere with it." Tootie looked down and Binky felt he should comfort her. He asked, "Is there anything special that you'd like to do?" Tootie thought and then she wished, "I wish we were on N. Sanity Isle!" Binky waved his wand and <em>'poofed'<em> them to the islands.

* * *

><p>"So, Finky got a godchild, huh," said Norm. Rachel rolled her eyes and corrected, "For the tenth time; it's BINKY." Before Norm could say anything else, the two of them were interrupted by a <em>'poof'<em>. Rachel spun around and she was face-to-face with a girl with pigtails, glasses, and braces. With her was Binky himself. Rachel waved to Binky and said, "Hey, Binky." Binky waved to Rachel and said, "Hi, Rachel." He paused and saw Norm behind her.

He asked, surprised, "Uh, you DO know that's Norm you're with, right?" Tootie asked, confused, "Who is Norm?" Norm answered, "For your information, _'steel teeth'_, I'm a tricky genie." Rachel defended, "To most people….including Timmy." Tootie got hearts in her eyes. She asked, "You know Timmy?" Rachel answered, "Well, not personally but I heard a lot about him from Nacey." "You know her," asked Tootie. Rachel nodded and answered, "Yeah, she's an agent here….like me."

She paused and added, "Oh, and I'm Rachel Bandicoot." Tootie smiled and said, "And I'm Tootie De Leslie and you already know Binky." Norm stated, "Of course we already know Minky." "BINKY," everyone corrected. "Whatever," said Norm, rolling his eyes a bit. Binky floated over to Rachel and asked, "Rach, what is he doing here?" Rachel answered, "He just came the other day. My brother had his lamp and he gave it to me. I rubbed it and here we are. I'm already down to two wishes."

Before Tootie could ask for a tour, someone called Rachel. "Rach," said Cristaen, near-by. Rachel turned to Norm and whispered, "What are you waiting for, hide!" Norm _'gonged'_ himself out of there as Tootie asked, panicked, "What about me?" Rachel answered, smiling, "As long as Binky is with you, you're fine." Binky nodded at this as Cristaen entered the room. She saw Tootie, Binky, and her daughter.

Cristaen asked, blinking a bit, "Honey, what's Tootie doing here?" Tootie asked, also blinking, "You know my name?" Cristaen nodded and answered, "Well, yes. Nacey asked me to watch over you and Binky." Binky asked, "You mean; you're Tootie's guardian?" Cristaen nodded as Rachel asked, annoyed, "Why am I the last to know these things?"

* * *

><p>Back in the Mushroom Kingdom, Toadbert had finished examining the black dust. Toadbert went over to Luigi and Mario and said, "You were right, Luigi. That black dust that you found IS anti-fairy dust." Luigi responded, "I was afraid of that." Mario asked, "But, what was Anti-Cosmo or any of the anti-fairies doing here?" Luigi answered, "I think we BOTH know the answer to that one, Mario. They were after our key."<p>

* * *

><p>"WHAT?" asked Annie, holding her baby daughter, Emma Clara McFly, in her arms. Timmy repeated, "Biff Tannen from 1985-A has been taken by the anti-fairies!" Marty seemed panicked now when Timmy repeated that. He mumbled, "Ah, this is heavy." He paused and added, "Doc is NOT going to like this news….."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>[1] Phillip O'Connell.<strong>

**[2] John and Pete Pichu/Electric**

**[3] Timmy, Chester, A.J., and Remy [in that order, of course]**

* * *

><p><em>Tom: Well, that's the end of another chapter as Tootie has a fairy in Binky… *pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest, showing a blue screen with a hash tag that reads: #KidsNetworkStudios, where we fade into*<em>

_AK1028: I thought I throw in some tags to clear a few things up as the adventure continues!_

_Timmy: Dang, this story MIGHT exceed 'Wishology: The Alternate Story' if we keep this up._

_AK1028: I know!_

_Timmy: Please read and review!_ _And always think outside of the box!_

_*we fade out of Kids Network Studios and we fade in on the Absolution, Tom in the captain's chair*_

_Tom: And we always say here on Toonami, stay golden._


	27. Ch 26

_*we fade on the Absolution*_

_Tom: *he comes through the doors to the bridge/screening room* Welcome back fan fiction readers the start of the twenty seventh chapter of 'The Chaos of Knowing'. Timmy reveals his friendship with A.J. *he touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest*_

* * *

><p><em>-Preview-<em>

_ "Especially A.J. He idolizes you." "I just hope that A.J. doesn't see the TRUE timeline."_

* * *

><p>Later that day, they had gone to Doc's place. Doc stated, "You're right, Marty. I do NOT like that news." Marty responded, "I had a feeling you were going to say that, Doc." Clara asked Timmy, "Timmy, what are you going to do?" Timmy answered, "Nothing I can do, Aunt Clara. I just have to try my best to stop Anti-Cosmo and the anti-me before they take over all of the dimensions and get their hands on the evil Light."<p>

Jules asked, "Timothy, how are your friends going to react to all of this?" Timmy sighed and answered, "They aren't going to like the truth; I can tell you that now." Verne added, "Especially A.J. He idolizes you." Annie pointed out, "And he looks up to you like a father figure." Timmy nodded and responded, "I know that, Annie. I know." As Timmy said that, his mind went down memory lane of his and A.J.'s friendship.

* * *

><p>-Flashback-<p>

_A.J. Johnson, six year old child genius, had been excited about going to regular school. Even at that early age, A.J. knew he was 'different'. He didn't want to be 'different'; he wanted to be a normal kid. However, it was not going well. __No one wanted __to play __with him and in fact, they seemed a little suspicious and afraid of him because of his knowledge. And to top everything else off, Francis, that 1st grade bully had thrown one of A.J.'s books up a rickety old tree._

_That was after of course teasing him about his 'big words'. __A tear went down A.J.'s cheek. He sobbed, "Daddy is right, no one will be my friend." Suddenly two shadows crossed A.J. He looked up. There were two kids. One had a pink beanie and a pink striped shirt. He, also, had buck teeth that were just coming in. The other kid was blond and he had kind of crooked teeth. __"Hi," said the boy in the pink beanie. "Hi," said A.J. "My name is Timmy. This is Chester."_

_ "My name's A.J.," said the African American boy sadly. "I saw Francis threw your book up that tree." "I know," said A.J., "I can't get it because that tree's too dangerous to climb." Timmy offered, "I'll get it." __A.J. pointed out, "But you could fall." Timmy responded, "Ain't fallen yet. I'll get it." In awe, A.J. watched as Timmy climbed up that old, tall and very ricketedy tree. A.J. asked Chester, "Yet, he's climbed that tree before?" _

_Chester nodded and answered, "Sure, lots of times." A.J. responded, "Wow, he's really brave." __Timmy climbed down the tree and handed A.J.'s book to him. "Thanks," said A.J. "Sure," said Timmy, "you want to play with me and Chester." A.J. asked, raising an eyebrow, "You want me to play with you?" "Yeah," said Chester, "We're going to play Timmy Ball." __A.J. asked, with a giggle, "Timmy Ball?" _

_Timmy answered, "It's named for me." A.J. mumbled, "Obviously." Timmy and Chester asked, in unison, "Huh?" A.J. changed the subject, "Never mind. How do you play?" __Timmy explained, "There is only one rule. I always win." Chester asked, "I thought there are no rules in Timmy Ball?" Timmy answered, "That's the second rule."_

-End of Flashback-

* * *

><p>The scenes from A.J.'s life and his friendship with him flashed through the pink hated boy's mind: the Academic Brain-A-Thon, A.J. playing video games and going to comic book conventions with him and with Chester. He played on the Little League Team. In other words, Timmy had taught A.J. how to enjoy being a kid. It had never occurred to anyone that A.J. might want to be a regular kid. That's why A.J.'s parents thought so much of Timmy; he treated their son like a person not a freak.<p>

And to have even suggested to A.J. that he was better off without Timmy Turner would be like telling A.J., he was better off without someone who he loved like a father. A.J.'s words echoed through Timmy's mind, "You're my brother; you're my hero." Those were not just empty words. From the day Timmy climbed that ancient tree, A.J. looked up to Timmy as a hero….and Timmy knew it.

Doc saw that his great nephew was in deep thought and told him, "Timmy, A.J. WILL understand." Timmy sighed and responded, "I just hope your right, Doc. I just hope your right." Annie stated, "I just hope that A.J. doesn't see the TRUE timeline."

* * *

><p>Terrance was <em>'poofed'<em> to Fairy World by Wanda. She asked, "Mr. Turner, what's this all about?" Terrance sighed and answered, with a question of his own, "How would you react if I told you that my own son was somehow involved with the _'cross time movie: Back to the Future'_?" Wanda responded, a bit shocked, "I would say, _'how many times had Vicky been nice pre-Darkness'_." Terrance spat, "I didn't expect you to understand. Now I see why Timmy NEVER told you the truth."

Wanda raised an eyebrow as Winston looked beyond nervous but not for himself….for Timmy. Winston asked, "Mr. Turner, are you sure you WANT to tell them the truth?" Terrance stared at Winston as did everyone else. John asked, "What do you mean, Winston?" Winston answered, "He was about to tell us that Doctor Brown is Timmy's great uncle." Tootie asked Cristaen, "What's a guardian?" Cristaen explained, "They watch over the godchildren and protect them when their fairies cannot."

Rachel added, "That's what Nacey was to Timmy before Jorgen confessed to what he did in _'It's a Wishful Life'_." Binky floated over to Cristaen and asked, "And by the way, how much do you know about the keys and the evil staff?" Cristaen answered, "I now know the truth like everyone else. But, I know that no one is going to take this news lightly." Tootie asked, "Who is there left to tell?" Rachel answered, not even blinking an eye, "James _"Jimmy"_ Isaac Neutron and his realms _'Chosen One'_."

* * *

><p>James <em>"Jimmy"<em> Isaac Neutron was in deep thought about….not only Sheen but of his best inter-dimensional friend, Timothy _"Timmy"_ Tiberius Turner. Not only was trying to come to grips that magic was real but it seemed that Timmy was now mixed up in something crazy yet again. Cynthia _"Cindy"_ Aurora Vortex came over to her boyfriend and saw his face. She knew THAT look all too well. Cindy asked him, "You worried about Timmy, huh?" Jimmy nodded.

He answered, "Yeah, especially after what Jorgen did to him." Cindy asked, "Did you tell A.J. about the TRUE timeline?" A few months ago, Jimmy was able to create a program to see into _'cross times'_. But, the thing of it was, the computer thought of these as _'possibilities'_. Jimmy shook his head and answered, "I've been trying to call Turner and A.J. for a while. No answer. I'll try again later. A.J. has to know the truth….as does Timmy. I have a feeling that Jorgen NEVER told him the truth."

* * *

><p><em>Tom: Well, that's the end of another chapter as Jimmy gets worried about Timmy… *pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest, showing a blue screen with a hash tag that reads: #KidsNetworkStudios, where we fade into*<em>

_AK1028: This chapter is dedicated to the newest addition to my family. My older sister, Jennifer Hurley, had a son last night. His name is Holden Ryan Hurley. He weighed 9.5 lbs and was 21.5 long._

_Timmy: I saw him! He was BIG!_

_AK1028: I know!_

_Timmy: Please read and review! __And always think outside of the box!_

_*we fade out of Kids Network Studios and we fade in on the Absolution, Tom in the captain's chair*_

_Tom: And we always say here on Toonami, stay golden._


	28. Ch 27

_*we fade on the Absolution*_

_Tom: *he comes through the doors to the bridge/screening room* Welcome back fan fiction readers the start of the twenty eighth chapter of 'The Chaos of Knowing'. Things between the Tooth Fairy and Nance will be heated... *he touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest*_

* * *

><p><em>-Preview-<em>

_ "Yeah, well what kind of best friend are YOU to let him go like that? You COULD'VE stopped him!" "Timmy, before we met, were you….?"_

* * *

><p>T.F. was BEYOND upset. She yelled, "That Jorgen Von Strangle how he dares do this to me! Not only did he show Timmy that awful timeline but he went and let a GENIE'S lamp get into OUR house! And now, I have to get a new urinal cake!" Pete asked his brother, joking around, "Do YOU think she's upset?" John answered, shrugging a bit, "It IS kind of oblivious." Nacey couldn't believe what T.F. was saying. Not only was T.F. being a total jerk but she was overlooking that her entire world was in danger.<p>

Nacey spat, "Okay that is IT! Listen, Tooth Fairy! We happened to be more consecrated on other things! Yes we do have to get Norm back before he causes any grief and we have to make sure that Timmy knows the REAL timeline but we also have to re-assure him that we WILL understand his secret. And how dare YOU say that a urinal cake is more important than your friends' safety!" T.F. couldn't believe that Nacey was going off of her. T.F. spat back, "How dare YOU!"

She added, "I'm trying to make sure that things will be perfect when Jorgen gets back." Nacey pointed out, "Yeah, well. I don't see him coming back any time soon!" T.F. yelled back, "Yeah, well what kind of best friend are YOU to let him go like that? You COULD'VE stopped him!" Nacey looked hurt. She couldn't believe that T.F. would sink that low. Turbo got in the middle of the two women quickly before it got worse or before a fight could break out.

He stated, "Alright, that's enough. I think we are all responsible for Jorgen's SELF exile. After all, we ALL agreed that Jorgen was overdoing things." Phillip responded, "Turbo Thunder is right, mom." Winston pointed out, "But, she WASN'T around for Jorgen when I was…well, you know." Remy spat, "That's awful." Terrance commented, "Uh, I think we better get Timmy back here." John nodded and responded, "That's a good idea. And while you're doing that, we'll get Belle and Fialda back home."

Pete added, "That's a good idea. Maybe Cristaen has a lead on where Norm is." With that, John and Pete took the La Jones sisters' home. Nacey took off without saying another word. She couldn't believe that T.F. would do that…..

* * *

><p>Timmy was thinking about Jimmy. He couldn't help but wonder if his inter-dimensional friend figured things out yet. Doc saw him in deep thought. Doc asked, "Timmy, what's wrong?" Timmy sighed and answered, "I'm just thinking about Jimmy." Clara asked, curious, "Jimmy Neutron?" Timmy raised an eyebrow to this. He asked his great aunt, "You know him?" Doc answered, "Well, a few months back, Jimmy zapped me to Retroville. And you know something, you were right. Things there were rather bulgy….."<p>

Timmy giggled as he responded, "Told you." Doc paused and told Clara, "Clara, would you mind giving Timmy and me a moment alone?" Clara nodded and responded, "Sure." With that, Clara left. Timmy asked, "What's the matter, Doc?" Doc sighed as he didn't know exactly how to approach this. He started to ask, "Timmy, before we met, were you….?" Timmy raised an eyebrow and asked, "Were I what, Doc?" Doc took a breath and asked, VERY carefully, "Were you going to take your life?"

* * *

><p>-Flashback: After <em>'It's a Wishful Life'<em>-

_After Timmy had left Jorgen, Jorgen stayed at his favorite hiding place for awhile, thinking over what the pink hated boy had just told him. The strongest fairy in the universe was in wonder. 'Maybe he refused because the fairy council already showed him the correct timeline. __But, if that's the case, that's means two things. One: The fairy council knows about all of this and is planning a punishment for me. And two: Timmy was planning to….' Jorgen couldn't even finish that thought. _

_Jorgen shuddered. He couldn't have been thinking to have done that….could he? _That's when Nacey happened upon him. She was shocked to him here and in such thought. She asked, "Jorgen?" Jorgen looked up and saw Nacey. "Nance," said Jorgen, depressed. Nacey went over to him and asked, "Is something wrong?" Jorgen answered, "Not really, Nance. I was just thinking." _Nacey asked, "About what?" Jorgen answered, going pass her, "Nothing for you to be worried about." ___

_He stopped in his tracks as Nacey asked, "Are you sure that you're okay, Jorgen?" Jorgen answered, not even turning around, "Yes, I'm fine. Just do me a favor." _Nacey asked, raising an eyebrow, "And what is the favor?" Jorgen answered, "If I'm in a life or death situation involving Turner and an unfavorable timeline, do NOT save my life." With that, Jorgen 'poofed' out of there, leaving his best friend in total wonder.__

-End of Flashback-

* * *

><p>Nacey was back at the same spot where Jorgen had asked her that. She now knew why he had asked her that. But, she had to wonder…. "Am I really that horrible of a friend," she wondered aloud. "I don't think you are," said a voice behind her. Nacey spun around and saw who was behind her. She asked, "What are you doing here?"<p>

* * *

><p>"How did you know," asked the pink hated boy, sadly. Doc sighed and answered, "I'm afraid that I've been having some unfavorable dreams about my time traveling adventures. The most recent one was I had a dream about the experiment. The Lybians were there and gunned me down like they were supposed to but instead of the bullet vest protecting me, I was killed." Timmy gasped in total horror. Doc nodded and added, "But, that wasn't the worse of it."<p>

Timmy perked up as Doc continued, "I was at another funeral in the future….2001 to be exact and…..it was…." At this point, Doc had finally broken down and cried. Timmy turned white as a ghost as he knew that Doc was talking about him. He asked, his voice cracking, "My funeral?" Doc just nodded and Timmy's eyes widen in total surprise and horror. Timmy stammered, "S-so that's why you asked me that." Doc nodded, crying still.

He responded, "Timmy, you are like my forth son. I…can't bear to see a world without you….and we've BOTH seen that." Timmy hugged Doc with tears in his eyes and admitted, "And I can't see a world without you, Doc." Doc accepted his young and skinny great nephew's hug, wishing that he was as this close to Terrance as he was to Timmy.

* * *

><p>After what seemed to be the hundredth try, Jimmy FINALLY got the program to go to Fairy World and more specifically….right to Turbo's office. He saw the new disk on the desk and picked it up. On the disk was a note that read: <em>'To A.J. Johnson, from Jimmy Neutron'<em>. Turbo turned to A.J. and asked, "Uh, A.J., do you know a Jimmy Neutron?"

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em><em>Tom: Well, that's the end of another chapter as Jimmy gets worried about Timmy… *pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest, showing a blue screen with a hash tag that reads: #KidsNetworkStudios, where we fade into*<em>____

_AK1028: Yup, I'm leaving you with a double cliffhanger!_

_Timmy: Double the trouble! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_

_*we fade out of Kids Network Studios and we fade in on the Absolution, Tom in the captain's chair*_

_Tom: And we always say here on Toonami, stay golden._


	29. Ch 28

_*we fade on the Absolution*_

_Tom: *he comes through the doors to the bridge/screening room* Welcome back fan fiction readers the start of the twenty ninth chapter of 'The Chaos of Knowing'. Tootie and Rachel are going back to the past... *he touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest*_

* * *

><p>-Preview-<p>

_"Actually, I BARELY know him. If anyone knows him the greatest it's you, A.J., Chester, Trixie…." "The Black Ninja is back?"_

* * *

><p>Cristaen had finally gone away and Norm was able to <em>'gong'<em> back out to his _'master'_. Norm paused for a second and wondered why he thought of her as _'master'_. Rachel was a good kid. So far, she had been totally unselfish. She was mainly thinking of him by covering for him in front of her older brother AND her mother. He was even pondering over the words that she had said earlier. _"You may be super annoying but you ARE my friend." Why she say something like that if she knew _'I'm made of magic'?__

Tootie asked Rachel, breaking Norm out of his thoughts, "So, how long have you known Timmy?" Rachel saw that Tootie was going crazy every time Timmy's name was mentioned and answered, truthfully, "Actually, I BARELY know him. If anyone knows him the greatest it's you, A.J., Chester, Trixie…." Tootie's smile instantly faded away. Binky stated, "Actually, Rach. Tootie REALLY likes Timmy and thinks that Trixie is wrong for him."

Rachel responded, making a fist, "Then, it's time she sees what kind of life Trixie lives." At those words, she turned to Norm. She wished, "Norm, I wish we could see what Trixie's live was like…..pre Darkness!" Norm was surprised. Rachel didn't even care about herself. She was just trying to help a friend. Norm snapped his fingers without saying a word and _'gong' them to the past….Trixie's past._

* * *

><p>A.J. perked up as Cosmo asked, "A.J. got something from fudge head?" Poof, Iris, Cupid, Remy, Juandissimo, Roger, Lionel, Turbo, T.F., and Trixie all blinked out of confusion. Imaginary Gary turned to King Lucas and asked, "Isn't he the whippy dippy genius of Retroville that saved your butt two years ago?" Lucas nodded and answered, "He was a brave and smart boy. He NEVER believed in magic though." A.J. studied the disc and the note before speaking up.<p>

A.J. told them, "Well, according to Jimmy's note, he says that he recently met someone that appeared out of nowhere and seemed to have extraordinary powers…..and he was dressed like a ninja." Wanda froze for a second as did the fairies. They all asked, in unison, "The Black Ninja is back?"

* * *

><p>Nacey was face-to-face with her old mentee, the Black Ninja. Nacey rolled her eyes and told him, "Ron, there is NO need for THAT old disguise. But, I do like how you approached me with it." The Black Ninja took off his hood, revealing his identity. It was indeed Ron Stoppable. He was tall, messy blonde hair, brown eyes, freckles, wearing a red shirt, brown jeans, and black shoes. Ron chuckled and responded, "You know, I SO hate when you do that."<p>

Nacey asked, raising an eyebrow, "Really? I thought you liked it?" Ron answered, with a question of his own, "I'm allowed to lie, right?" The two old friends had a good laugh at this as Nacey asked, "What are you doing here, Ron? And how did you get your powers back?" Ron explained, "I know you've been super busy. Darla told me so. Anyways, I was re-instated a few weeks ago. I learned about what happened and it took me, like, FOREVER just to get here."

Nacey responded, "Oh yeah, I put in some new camouflaging devices after Crocker got hypnotized into believing fairies didn't exist. That dumb head Jorgen built Fairy World over a giant bucket of Acid World!" Ron blinked and stated, "Wow, no wonder he left." Nacey sighed and responded, "And now T.F. and I got into this huge fight." Ron stated, "Not surprising. Look, just come down with me to Jorgen's office. There is something there you ought to see." Nacey raised an eyebrow at but followed him.

* * *

><p>Tootie opened her eyes and saw herself at Dimmsdale Kindergarten. Rachel asked Tootie, "Uh, where ARE we?" Tootie answered, "This is where Timmy, Chester, Trixie, and I attended kindergarten together." Binky was Tootie's bracelet while Norm was Rachel's headband. Rachel blinked. She didn't wish for Norm to disguise himself. In fact, he had been acting VERY weird ever since Tootie had shown up. She decided that she figure it out later.<p>

Rachel turned to Tootie and asked, "So, where are your parents?" Tootie didn't answer, she just was in shock. Rachel called, "Tootie?" Again, there was silence. Binky tried to call her, "Tootie?" Again, nothing but silence….just Tootie staring at someone like Rachel was staring at Norm earlier. Norm called Rachel, "Hey, _'stares at me a lot', I think _'steel teeth' is looking at _'ghost boy' over there." Rachel asked, curious, "Ghost boy?"___

Rachel followed Tootie's eye direction and saw that she was staring at a four year old kid with red hair and brown eyes. Rachel asked Norm, "Norm, who IS that?" Norm answered, "That's Winston, kid." Rachel's eyes widen at this and the kid that Norm identified as Winston. He looked VERY happy playing with a young three year old girl with black hair. Tootie told Rachel, her voice barely a whisper, "I….barely remember that. Winston and I were playing….together."

Rachel injected, "Tootie, we're NOT here to witness YOUR past, I'm afraid. We're here to witness…." At that moment, she heard a girl crying. Her eyes followed the sound and they belonged to ANOTHER black hair girl. Her mother had just kicked away a three year old boy with a silly pink hat and an action doll. Rachel knew automatically who THOSE kids were. Rachel added, "We're here to see….HER past."

* * *

><p>Nacey and Ron had returned back to Jorgen's office as Terrance asked Ron, "Uh, who ARE you?" Nacey introduced him, "Everyone, this is my mentee, Ron Stoppable." Anna asked, surprised, "Ron, what are you doing here in Fairy World?" Ron answered, ignoring the fact that she was real, "I'm here to make sure that A.J. sees that <em>'cross time'<em>." A.J. raised an eyebrow at him and responded, "I don't understand." Chester asked, not letting this opportunity slide by, "And you're a genius?"

A.J. shot him a look and looked up at Lionel. He wished, "I wish we had a movie projector!" Lionel waved his wand and _'poof', he became a movie projector. Winston asked, "Don't you think we ought to let everyone else see this too?" Wanda answered, "Oh, later Winston. I want to see this _'cross time' that Jorgen didn't allow Timmy to see." Cosmo added, "Me too!" He then _'poofed' up some popcorn and asked, "Anyone want popcorn?"___

Trixie defended, "Wanda, how do you know that Jorgen didn't allow Timmy to see that _'cross time'_?" Terrance added, "Trixie's right. My uncle MIGHT have shown it to him instead." Wanda started to ask, "Then if that's true then why did Timmy…?" Imaginary Gary interrupted and asked, "Can you just play the tape already Wanda?" Wanda shot the imaginary friend a look and the video started.

* * *

><p>-Video: October 21, 2002-B-<p>

_The planet was being break apart from some winds very strong. Coming straight ahead of a De Lorean was the Darkness. Just then, we hear someone screaming. It was Mark's voice. __An escape pod flew by and Mark yelled, "There is, like, no one that can help us!" As for Fairy World, it was just empty space. _The Darkness was still eating Earth….and the escape pod that Mark was in. And slowly, the Darkness swallowed up the entire Earth, killing millions….__

-End of Video-

* * *

><p>Everyone was in shock as Cupid pieced everything together. Cupid stated, "Wait, that De Lorean in the video CAN'T be a consequence. That's Doctor Brown's time machine!" Iris added, "That means only one thing." Anna finished, "Timmy saw the correct timeline and saw the Darkness prematurely." Ron told her, "There is more to it than that, I'm afraid." A.J. raised an eyebrow and asked, "And what is that?" Ron turned to Winston and said, "Tell them, Winston."<p>

Winston nodded and told them, "Guys, Jorgen DID offer to show Timmy the TRUE timeline. But, Timmy REFUSED." Chester reasoned, "Because he probably didn't want to see the Darkness again prematurely….." Trixie responded, "That makes sense." Nacey added, "And then the guilt of showing Timmy that eventually ate Jorgen away until he remembered what happened with Paradox and confessed to what he did." T.F. slowly processed this and asked, "So, Jorgen DID do the right thing?"

King Lucas nodded and answered, "Yes but it left the door wide open for the master of the anti-fairies to return." Imaginary Gary added, "And there is only ONE reason Anti-Cos would WANT Timmy's blood and bones." Turbo concluded, "Because HE is the master of the anti-fairies." Lionel asked, "An Anti-Timothy?" Roger answered, "Well, that explains the pitch down the field." Terrance stated, "We've got to find my son and warn him!" Imaginary Gary responded, "Relax, Mr. T. Tim-Tam ALREADY knows."

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em><em>Tom: Well, that's the end of another chapter as the others learn the truth... *pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest, showing a blue screen with a hash tag that reads: #KidsNetworkStudios, where we fade into*<em>____

_Timmy: And….dramatic music plays!_

_AK1028: *Cosmo plays a few notes on an organ near-by* Hey, where did you get the organ?_

_Cosmo: From an organ donor!_

_*Cosmo laughs while Wanda sighs, annoyed*_

_Mark: Please read and review, cha! And always think outside of the box!_

_*we fade out of Kids Network Studios and we fade in on the Absolution, Tom in the captain's chair*_

_Tom: And we always say here on Toonami, stay golden._


	30. Ch 29

_*we fade on the Absolution*_

_Tom: *he comes through the doors to the bridge/screening room* Welcome back fan fiction readers the start of the thirty chapter of 'The Chaos of Knowing'. Seems that Timmy is going to have a dream with his forth dimensional sense... *he touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest*_

* * *

><p>Timmy BEYOND knew. In fact, he was in 1990, afraid of what was to come. His forth dimensional sense was bothering him more than ever. Timmy decided to lie down; hoping that a little bit of sleep could help. However, that's when the nightmares started.<p>

* * *

><p>-Nightmare-<p>

_Timmy was in the stadium of Maho Mushi. Timmy looked around and asked, "Huh, why am I here?" Just then, the ten year old heard some evil cackling. Timmy spun around and saw something that he wished that he would NEVER see….Timothy was there. _

_Timmy shook his head, not believing what he was seeing. Timothy was STILL there. And worst of all, Victoria and a few anti-fairies were there. "No," Timmy whispered, freaked. Victoria looked like she was all powerful…..worse than what Timothy had described. _

_That's when Timmy noticed something off about Timothy. He was lying absolutely still on the ground…..almost like he was…. Timmy went over and nearly gagged at the sight. It was sight too horrifying for words. His future self from the horrible cross time, 2021-V, was killed. _

_Timmy was still gagging at the sight. That's when he looked up and saw that he was now in front of a hotel. But, not just ANY hotel….it was the hotel called 'Biff's Paradise'. Timmy ran towards the hotel and saw three figures running AWAY from the hotel with goons' right on their tails. _

_One of them….was Annie! But, she looked so DIFFERENT…. Her medium length brown hair was curled, her green eyes were brought out more due to her have eye shadow on her eyes, she also had blush on her cheeks, and pink lipstick. She was also wearing some crystal earrings. Her outfit was different too. _

_She was wearing a white long sleeve dress shirt. Her shirt was tucked into her tight black pants and she was wearing high heeled black boots. The other two people were Marty and Doc. Marty looked a little different too. _

_His brown hair was a little bit longer than usual, his blue eyes looked a bit drained, and he was wearing a school uniform with brown shoes. Doc looked about the same but he was wearing a straightjacket, like he was just busted out of an asylum. Timmy exclaimed, "Guys!" _

_But they didn't hear him; they just kept running for their lives seeing that anti-fairies were right on their tails. Wait; anti-fairies….they were at the stadium too. Timmy whispered, "What is going on?" That's when a shadow came up and it kind of materialized in front of him….it was the anti-fairy him! _

_Timmy whispered, "The anti-fairy me?" Anti-Timothy cracked a rather creepy smile and told him, "Soon, I will be the master of all of the 'cross times' and the master of time itself. I know time traveling as well as you do and it will be fun out time traveling you." _

_Timmy spat, "You're NOT going to get away with this!" Anti-Timothy laughed at this and responded, "You want to bet? I already set the wheels in motion for an assault. See you soon, brawler." With that, Anti-Timothy 'anti-poofed' out of there…..and it left Timmy screaming in horror….._

-End of Nightmare-

* * *

><p>Timmy woke up with a start, scaring Einstein, who was in the room. Timmy turned to Einy and said, "Einy, get Aunt Clara for me. This is an emergency!" Einstein did as he was told and ran out to the kitchen.<p>

* * *

><p>Terrance raised an eyebrow and asked, "What do you mean he already knows?" Imaginary Gary answered, with a question of his own, "Don't you find it rather odd that Tim-Tam seems to KNOW about things BEFORE they actually happen?"<p>

Everyone nodded as he continued, "Well, you might say that it is the instincts of a good leader. But, that couldn't be FARTHER from the truth. He actually has a forth dimensional sense." Anna perked up at this and repeated, "A forth dimensional sense?"

Imaginary Gary nodded and answered, "That's right. He can foresee when things are going to happen and react." He paused and asked, "How do you think how he knew that Floppy Bob was going to listen to the Pixies when he _'mysteriously'_ took over the planet Earth's fun?" Everyone stared at one another, very surprised.

Chester stated, "Imaginary Gary has a point." Trixie asked, "But, how did Timmy find out about such ability?" Imaginary Gary answered, "Tim-Tam never told me the HOW. He just told me the specifics. Like when he's awake, he can sense when others and himself are in danger. And when he's asleep, he can see into _'cross times'_."

A.J. pointed out, "So, we've ALL been doing that lately. Having a time ripple in the time stream can do that." Imaginary Gary smirked and responded, "Oh yeah. But can anyone see into _'cross times'_ AND know why he could see into them." Everyone was stunned to silence.

Imaginary Gary had a point. Remy asked, "But, if that's true then does that mean that YOU have it too?" Imaginary Gary nodded at this and answered, "Yup as do ALL of Tim-Tam's alter egos."

Juandissimo asked, "Like Cleft the boy chin wonder?" Imaginary Gary added, "AND Timantha." Trixie looked stunned as Imaginary Gary added one more person to the list, "As well as Anti-Timothy."

* * *

><p>"Trixie," said younger Rebecca, "That kind of stuff does NOT belong in our high society world." As soon as Rebecca had said that, Trixie's crying increased until finally….Rebecca gave her daughter a good spanking. Tootie raised an eyebrow at Trixie's mother's behavior.<p>

She stated, "Well, that's a rotten thing to do! Timmy was just trying to be nice." Rachel told Tootie, "It's NOT exactly over, Tootie." Rebecca recomposed herself and told her daughter, "Now, promise me that you will avoid that boy like the plague." Trixie started to say, tears still rolling down her cheeks, "But, mom….."

"PROMISE ME," yelling Rebecca, completely forgetting where she was. Trixie, having no other choice, said, saddened, "I promise, mother." Binky stated to the two girls, "Wow, I had NO idea that Trixie's mother was that tough."

Rachel responded, "And she only got tougher." Norm asked, "Should I take us further into time, _'stares at me a lot'_?" Rachel answered, completely mystified at Norm's behavior, "Uh, sure." With that, Norm _'gong'_ them to the not-too-distant past.

* * *

><p>Clara ran into the room after Einstein and saw that Timmy was awake. She said, "Timmy, Einy was whimpering up a storm worried about you." She sat down next to her great nephew and asked, "Are you alright?" Timmy shook his head and answered, "Not exactly, Aunt Clara."<p>

Timmy sighed and asked the question he had been dreading to ask, "How would you react if I told you that I knew about you pre-_'It's a Wishful Life'_?" Clara answered, raising an eyebrow, "I would say how you mean."

Timmy looked at his great aunt and stated, "Aunt Clara, when I was eight years old, I met myself from a terrible cross time that I later dubbed 2021-V. In that future, Vicky was the ruler of the world all thanks to me and a stupid magic remote that I had wished up."

Clara asked, concerned, "You mean like the one in that story you called _'Channel Chasers'_?" Timmy nodded and answered, "Yeah, that's the one." He paused and added, "He told me about you, more specifically, Doc."

Clara sat down and told her great nephew, "I think you better tell me the whole story from the beginning and add in the backdrop that this older self told you about." Timmy nodded and started to tell his great aunt the whole story….and about the dream.

After telling her about the dream, he realized something. "Wait," said Timmy, "He called me _'brawler'_." Clara raised an eyebrow at this. She asked, "What do you mean by _'brawler'_?" Timmy's eyes widen in horror as he answered, "Oh gosh! Aunt Clara, he's going to target Dan and Drago!"

* * *

><p>Back in the Bakugan world, Dan was finally brawling Hansen. Right now, it was a tie between them. Dan was pretty impressed on Hansen and Phoenix's strength. It was rather impressive. Drago told Dan, <em>"We better step it up a notch, Dan. Hansen and Phoenix are rather strong."<em>

Dan nodded and responded, "Good idea, buddy." Hansen went first and threw down a gate card. The gate card was needed in a brawl so that the Bakugan could land on it and appear. Hansen then threw Phoenix out there and the white solider appeared.

Dan threw Drago after Hansen threw Phoenix. The two were about to do their final battle when a vortex opened up right above them. Dan and Hansen both asked, in unison, "What the heck?"

Drago asked Phoenix, _"What's going on?"_ Phoenix answered, _"Not sure."_ A few seconds later, anti-fairies started to rain down on the stadium. Dan stated, surprised, "Anti-fairies!"

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: FINALLY! I'm FINALLY getting into the action!<em>

_Timmy: It's about time, you know!_

_AK1028: I know, I know. You just don't rush these things._

_Timmy: True. And please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	31. Ch 30

Drago and Phoenix looked beyond surprised as Hansen asked, "What the heck are anti-fairies?" Dan answered, "I'll explain later but right now, let's call our battle a tie and kick these dorks butts!" Hansen nodded as he ran over to Dan's side.

Phoenix did the same thing. Hansen got out a card and yelled, "Ability activate, paralyzing light!" Phoenix's body started to glow a white color as a stream of white light went straight at a few of the anti-fairies. It blinded some of them and froze half of them in their tracks.

Dan stated, "Maybe they'll fall to this!" He got out a card and yelled, "Ability activate, crossfire!" Drago's wings started to glow a red color as fire went towards the anti-fairies, knocking out those who were paralyzed with Phoenix's light. Phoenix completed Drago, _"Nice shot."_ Drago responded, _"You're not so bad yourself."_

More anti-fairies started to come at them but more specifically at Dan and Hansen. Dan dodged them by simply running while Hansen ducked. Just when they were about to get Dan, a shield surrounded the Pyrus brawler. Dan opened his eyes and saw the shield. He asked, freaking, "Where'd this come from?"

"Dan," a voice yelled. Dan spun around and saw Shun coming his way. Shun was one of Dan's friends. He was tall, short black hair, amber eyes, wearing a green shirt, black jeans, and white running shoes. He flipped off of his partner, Ventus Storm Skyress, with a colossal wingspan and a blade-tipped tail. "Shun," Dan said, happily.

Behind Shun was a green butterfly, Ventus Monorus. On Monorus was its new master, Anna. "And Anna," he added, seeing her magic was the thing that saved his life. Shun and Anna landed as Drago and Phoenix went over to them. Drago said to Skyress, _"It is good to see you again, Skyress."_

Skyress nodded and responded, _"And you as well, Drago."_ Anna told Dan, "Sorry we're so late but the tip just came in." Hansen came over and asked, "Dan, what's going on? How come Anna's hands were glowing white just a second before?" Drago told Dan, _"Dan, we should explain later."_

Dan responded, "Yeah, buddy….after we trounce the anti-fairies." Anti-Binky asked, "How did they know we were coming?" "Search me," said Anti-Cupid. Anna fixed her hair and stated, "A magical being NEVER reveals their sources." Shun responded, sweat dropping a little, "Even when they are anonymous."

Anna shot Shun a look and said, "Thanks a lot, Shun." Dan and Hansen laughed at this a bit and then they re-focused on their task. Dan got out another card and yelled, "Ability activate, dragon hummer!" Drago's whole body started to glow a red light and went towards the anti-fairies.

However, something blocked Drago's attack….a shield of some kind. _"What,"_ asked Drago, surprised. Anna asked, annoyed, "Where'd did THAT shield come from?" Shun answered, "Not sure but it's going down." Shun got out a card and yelled, "Ability activate, ventus storm!"

Skyress started to whip up a wind and it blew away the shield. Hansen got out a card and yelled, "Ability activate, freezing light!" Phoenix's body started to glow a blue light as a blue light of energy hit the anti-fairies, freezing them. Anna commented, "Nice one and now it's my turn."

She got out a card and yelled, "Ability activate, feather storm!" Monorus spun around and around making it rain feathers which hit the ice, breaking it, and hitting the anti-fairies hard. Unknown to the brawlers, a shadow got close to Dan and took the key. Drago saw this and asked, _"What was that?"_

At that moment, they saw a parrot. Anti-Jorgen _'anti-poofed'_ over and stated, "I'm sure Anna remembers Dirty Bird's parrot. I magically encased him." The parrot spat out the key which made Dan freak. Before he could try and get it back, the anti-fairies retreated. Shun went over to Dan as did Anna and their Bakugan.

Anna said, sadly, "They got away….." Dan looked around and asked, "Hold on. Where's Hansen and Phoenix?" Drago, Skyress, and Monorus all looked around. Drago said, _"Yes, I thought Phoenix was right here next to me."_

Monorus stated, _"First a born-again, then anti-fairies, and now this. What could it all mean?"_ Anna responded, "I'm not sure but whoever gave us that anonymous tip was right on the money."

* * *

><p>Foop was watching all of this from the Timmy Cave's supercomputer. He snarled, not believing that Anna and Shun had gotten there too late. Foop asked, silently, "Why do these things happen to me? Why did Anna and Shun arrive too late?" "Because of my black magic," said a voice. Foop spun around, fearfully. He gulped when he saw who it was.<p>

* * *

><p>Dan asked Anna, "What do we do now?" Drago added, <em>"The anti-fairies now have two out of the eight keys that they need to complete the staff."<em> Anna responded, "I know but there is nothing we can do right now."

Anna turned to Dan and added, "You best get your team together and get ready. Something tells me that things are SO not over." Anna motioned Monorus to return into ball form, which it did. Shun asked, "What are you going to do?"

Anna answered, sighing, "I'll have to report back to Nacey." At those words, she opened up a porthole and headed back to Fairy World, gaining the attention of a hidden Hansen and Phoenix. Phoenix stated, _"Just like you predicted. The two of them have become separate."_

Hansen responded, "I figured as much. But, right now, we must get the next world ready for attack." Phoenix told Hansen, _"I wish you the best of luck, Hansen."_ Hansen nodded as he seemed to have _'poofed'_ out of there, leaving Phoenix behind.

* * *

><p>Tootie, Rachel, Binky, and Norm were now in the not-too-distant past. Tootie stated to Rachel, "I remember this. This was right before Trixie's birthday party and that girl's strange appearance and disappearance." Rachel responded, "Yeah, that was Timmy disguised as a girl to figure out what to get Trixie for her birthday."<p>

Norm asked, perking up, "Turner was a girl for a day? Can we go to that day so I can get incrementing pictures?" Rachel answered, a bit surprised that he had spoken up, "Uh, no." Norm looked defeated but Rachel knew that he would come up with something.

Anyways, they peeked into Trixie's mansion and saw her mother yelling some words at Trixie that neither girl could hear. Mainly because Binky had 'poofed' up some headphones after hearing the words. Rachel shot the small fairy a look as she tossed the headphones aside as did Tootie.

They heard Rebecca saying, "And I do NOT want to hear another word about you inviting that….boy to YOUR party!" Trixie started to defend, "But Timmy…." "YOU KNOW HIS NAME," boomed Rebecca. Tootie was starting to get BEYOND mad.

Rachel hated doing this to Tootie but she had to realize that Trixie had it just as rough as her. Rachel told her braced friend, "As you can see, you weren't the only one dealing with stinky stuff every day. Trixie was dealing with it too."

Binky added, "And Trixie was just trying to be a good friend. She really wanted Timmy to attend because he reminded her of what it was like to be free." Tootie asked Rachel, "Which is why you are supporting them?" Rachel nodded and added, "Even Norm is supporting those two."

Norm asked, raising an eyebrow, "And how do you know that _'stares at me a lot'_?" Rachel giggled and answered, "Because you have _'I support Timmy and Trixie'_ tee-shirts behind you." Norm looked behind him and saw his merchandise there.

He put it behind him rather quickly and started to whistle, innocently. Rachel giggled at this and Tootie said, "I didn't know Trixie had it so rough." She paused and added, "Maybe I should make it up to her." Rachel responded, "That would be a good idea, Tootie." Tootie nodded as Binky _'poofed'_ them back to their present time.

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: I want to thank all of my readers out there.<em>

_Timmy: Yeah, because of you guys, we have 38 reviews, 50,000 plus words, and 1,970 hits!_

_AK1028: We are a mega success thanks to all of you out there, so please give yourselves a round of applause!_

_*We hear a lot of clapping and cheering*_

_Timmy: Please read and review!_


	32. Ch 31

Doc was listening to Timmy's encounter with his other self and the dream that he had. Doc shook his head and told his great nephew, "You know Timmy; I thought I was the only one that had graphic dreams."

Timmy shook his head and responded, "Nah, no way. I've been having them for a super long time." Marty added, "We all had. Although, I must admit, I never had dreams about our counterparts in 1985-A." Annie responded, "Me either." Doc explained, "That's not surprising, you two. Timmy's forth dimensional sense is pretty strong."

Timmy turned to Doc and asked, "Doc, I've been meaning to ask you something. I know that I have a pretty strong forth dimensional sense but how come I'm no longer having dreams about me being thrown into the time stream at the age of fifteen?" Marty, Annie and Doc exchanged glances at this.

Timmy didn't like this. He asked, "Guys, what's wrong?" Annie brought Emma over and responded, "We've got something to tell you about that." Doc explained further, "In the first time, you were fifteen and had been thrown into the time stream by Foop." Timmy nodded and said, "Right. I remember you telling me that when I came to 1986."

Doc added, "Well, when Annie went back in time to 1973 to see her mother, the future changed drastically." Timmy raised an eyebrow and stated, "But, Doc. You told Annie and me that things were a-okay and my trip into the time stream was a go."

Doc sighed and responded, "I'm afraid that we lied to you, Timmy. The truth of the matter was, not only was Annie's going back in time to stop her mother's death destiny but Jorgen confessing to what he did was destiny too and therefore, all destinies were changed." Timmy rubbed his temples.

He demanded, "English, Doc." Marty explained, "When Annie went back in time, it opened up a box of worms." Doc added, "In other words, our _'Cousin's in Time'_ universe has changed." Annie finished, "That is now a _'cross time'_."

Timmy responded, freaking out a bit, "So, you mean to tell me that my destiny to be thrown in by Foop is no longer to be?" Doc, Annie, and Marty nodded at this. Annie told Timmy, jokingly, "Welcome back to _'The Time Traveling Perils'_." Timmy thought it over and responded, "I like '_A Bright Future for all'_ better."

Doc told his great nephew, "We'll name it later. Right now, we best get ready for your departure back to the future." Timmy asked, "What I don't get is if it's not me that you save….then who is it?" Marty, Doc, and Annie all exchanged worried looks. How was Timmy going to react to this?

Timmy raised an eyebrow and said, "Guys?" Marty told him, "We saved Foop and Jorgen from the time stream after the anti-you threw them in there." Timmy asked, freaking a bit, "So, you knew that I was going to come and warn you all this time?"

Doc answered, "To be totally honest with you, no. Jorgen was VERY vague on details but he did tell us about what happened and him confessing to what he did." Annie added, "And that's all we knew." Marty pointed out, "Hey, Doc. We better get the De Lorean ready." "Right," said Doc.

With that, Doc and Marty left. Annie handed Emma to Timmy and asked, "Could you watch her for a second while I help them?" Timmy answered, happily, "Sure!" With that, Timmy took the young Emma Clara McFly in his arms and Annie took off. Emma didn't even fuss. She rather liked her _'uncle'_ Timmy. Timmy smiled at the baby and said, "I hope you don't mind me holding you, Em. After all, we are practically family."

* * *

><p>Tootie, Binky, Rachel, and Norm <em>'gong'<em> back to the island. Tootie told Rachel, "Well, I'm going to wish myself to Fairy World. Maybe I can figure out how to Trixie will Binky checks in with Nacey." Rachel responded, "That's sounds good."

Binky asked, "You going to come with us, Rach?" Norm perked up at this. He noticed how Binky only extended the invite to Rachel. He wasn't surprised but why didn't Binky ask HIM to come along too? After all, Rachel DID keep him out of trouble.

Rachel shook her head and declined, "Sorry, Binky. Norm is STILL wanted there and I want to keep him out of Fairy World until the trouble blows over." Binky responded, as he was waving his wand, "As you wish, Rach." Tootie waved to Rachel and said, "Bye, Rachel! And it was nice meeting you!"

With a _'poof'_, Tootie and Binky _'poofed'_ back to Fairy World. Norm was surprised. Yet again, Rachel defended him and stood by him. Norm was stunned. Norm asked, "Hey, _'stares at me a lot'_. Why did you defend me?" Rachel blinked and answered, "I already told you, Norm. You're my friend and I'm going to protect you from any harm."

Norm was touched and he almost cried in front of her. Rachel was DEFIANTLY different person and he was glad that she was his _'master'_. Rachel put a finger to her chin as if she was thinking.

She told Norm, "Although, there is ONE thing that bothers me." Norm turned to her and asked, "What's that _'stares at me a lot'_?" Rachel answered, with a question of her own, "How did your lamp get here if you're not able to move it around?"

* * *

><p>Back in the Timmy Cave, Foop was face-to-face with Anti-Timothy. And he did NOT look pleased. "I warned you NOT to betray us," said the master of the anti-fairies, "And yet you have disobeyed." Foop stated, shaking a bit, "T-there is a reason I disobeyed. I-I wasn't going to let you k-kill Doctor Brown. A-after all, he is YOUR great uncle, too."<p>

Anti-Timothy perked up and wickedly smiled. He responded, "Oh my dear Foop. He MIGHT be my great uncle but I tell you, that the only family I need is myself compared to my good counterpart." Anti-Timothy's hands started to glow a blue color behind his back.

Anti-Timothy added, "And another thing. I do NOT flinch when it comes to KILLING traitors." At that moment, Anti-Timothy put his hand out and before the blue color on his hand could turn into lightning, someone decked him. Foop was shocked as his master went down in a heap. He was even more shocked to see who had rescued him. "Hansen," exclaimed Foop, surprised.

* * *

><p>Anti-Cosmo was back at his castle, totally unaware what was going on with his son. He was too busy looking at the two keys that he, the anti-fairies, and the teams from the other worlds, and his master had just gotten.<p>

The first key had a biohazard symbol on it. This key was from Porkbelly. The other key had six symbols on it, representing the Bakugan energy circle. This key was from the Bakugan world.

Anti-Cosmo smirked as he _'anti-poofed'_ up a map. All they needed was one other key to at least assemble half of the staff. He smirked as he pin-pointed their next destination, Chipotle Village, the home of Emma Caste/Range, Pokémon Ranger. The anti-fairy commander smirked at this, evilly. This was going to be rather interesting.

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: We're on chapter 32 already, Timmy!<em>

_Timmy: Holy cow!_

_*A Miltank falls from the sky*_

_Miltank: Moo!_

_*AK1028 and Timmy shoot Cosmo a look*_

_Cosmo: *He is whistling innocently*_

_Wanda: *She sighs, annoyed* Please read and review._


	33. Ch 32

Foop stared at Hansen in total surprise. What was a Bakugan Battle Brawler doing in Timmy's secret base? And how did Hansen know about Anti-Timothy if he didn't know a thing about the anti-fairies?

Foop's head was spinning. He was BEYOND confused. Foop asked, "Hansen, what are YOU doing here? And why did you save me?" Hansen answered, ignoring Foop completely, "I'll explain later Foop. Right now, we have to get out of here!"

Foop asked, his confusion rising, "Wait, how did you know my name?" That's when Anti-Timothy got up and told Foop, "You still haven't figured it out yet? How dumb are you? _'Hansen'_ is REALLY Jorgen Von Strangle." He paused and turned to _'Hansen'_.

He smirked and added, "Isn't that right, Jorgen?" In a flash of light, _'Hansen'_ turned into Jorgen. Jorgen responded, ignoring a VERY surprised Foop, "You're smarter than anyone is willing than anyone is able to give credit for, master of the anti-fairies."

Anti-Timothy spat back, "Funny, I was about to say the same thing about YOU." At that moment, the bolt of lightning from his hands became a time porthole. Jorgen and Foop both gasped at this as Anti-Timothy bellowed, "You're NOT the only one able to whip up time stream portholes to suck people into."

Foop raised an eyebrow at this and yelled, "But, I NEVER did such a thing, master!" Anti-Timothy gave him a terrifying smirk. He told the anti-fairy baby, "And you NEVER will." Jorgen slammed down his wand and used it an anchor like he did on the blue moon of Vegan seeing the porthole was sucking him and Foop towards it.

Foop grabbed on. However, the winds were too strong and it eventually sucked in both the anti-fairy baby and the toughest fairy in the universe, throwing in the time stream. Anti-Timothy smirked and said, "You two enjoy your trip through time because by the time you get back, I will win." With that, Anti-Timothy _'anti-poofed'_ to Chipotle Village were the anti-fairies were headed.

* * *

><p>Emma Range was riding a Doduo to the Ranger's headquarters. A Doduo was a bird with no wings and two heads. Emma's partner Pokémon, Pachirisu, was hanging onto Emma's left shoulder for dear life. Pachirisu looked like a squirrel.<p>

Emma saw this and told her partner Pokémon, "Just hang on, Pachirisu. We're almost there." Pachirisu squeaked as Doduo stopped dead in its tracks. Emma braced herself as Pachirisu was thrown off. Pachirisu was a little upset and was about to Spark Doduo when it sensed something.

"Chi pa?" asked the ele-squirrel. Emma saw this and asked, "Pachirisu, what is it?" Doduo was so spook at what was going on that it threw Emma off and ran off, panicked. Emma got up and asked, aloud, "What's going on around here? Why are Doduo and Pachirisu acting so weird?"

Just then, the wind picked up and a vortex opened up in the sky. That's when the anti-fairies started to fly in. Emma asked, surprised, "Anti-fairies?" "Chi pa," said Pachirisu, its cheeks sparking of its electricity. Pachirisu was always protective of Emma but was more so now when it learned that she was carrying a baby.

The anti-fairies surrounded them and Emma told the anti-fairies, "I don't know what you freaks are doing here but you're NOT staying in THIS dimension long." She turned to Pachirisu and commanded, "Pachirisu, Discharge!" Pachirisu nodded and its body glow a blue electric light and zapped the anti-fairies.

Emma looked around for another Pokémon for her to _'capture'_. That's when she saw a Rhydon. A Rhydon was a huge Pokémon and it looked a lot like it had a drill as its nose. Emma smiled at the Pokémon and got her capture styler ready. She yelled, "Capture on!"

That's when she launched a top and it spun around Rhydon. With the greatest of ease, Emma captured the Rhydon. She checked her Vatonage styler and said, "Capture complete. Rhydon, Horn Drill!" Rhydon nodded and charged at the anti-fairies with full force.

Just when it was about to hit Anti-Wanda, an ice type move stopped it cold. Emma was surprised and asked, "Where'd that come from?" She turned and saw a shadow in the distance.

Whatever it was, it had red eyes. "Chi pa," said the ele-squirrel. Emma asked, "Who are you?" The shadow stepped into the light and Emma saw who it was. The top ranger exclaimed, "No way!"

* * *

><p>Ron's cell phone rang just then. He checked his caller id and saw that it was his cousin, Alexandra <em>"Alex"<em> Silverstein/Tennyson. He opened it up and took it to the side. With a _'poof'_, Tootie and Binky appeared. "Tootie," everyone exclaimed, surprised.

"What are you doing here," asked Terrance. Tootie answered, "Well, I was just visiting the past with Rachel and Binky. She showed me what your past was like Trixie and I just wanted to apologize." Trixie asked, raising an eyebrow, "What for?"

Tootie answered, "For questioning your love for Timmy. I was just worried about him….like a sister." That's when her voice automatically left her when she saw Winston. She turned white as a ghost. Winston smiled, sheepishly. T.F. told Nacey, whispering a bit, "This ought to be interesting."

Ron came back after hanging up on Alex. He reported, "Nance, the anti-fairies are in Chipotle Village! Alex and Ben are going there to investigate and help out as we speak." A.J. asked, "What's in Chipotle Village?" Lionel answered, "It's mostly filled with Pokémon Rangers."

Chester asked, "Like in _'Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia'_?" Roger answered, "That's the home run!" Phillip told them, "Don't forget, our world and those beyond it are based on real life video games." Binky looked around and asked, "Uh, where's Timmy?"

Wanda answered, "He went back in time to warn Doctor Brown of the anti-fairies getting their hands on Biff Tannen from 1985-A." Tootie raised an eyebrow and asked, "Those names are from _'Back to the Future'_. Is that movie real?"

Terrance answered, "Well, the whole time traveling De Lorean and adventure, Marty, and Uncle Emmet but that's about it." Tootie perked up and asked, "Uncle?" Nacey changed the subject, "Never mind that now. Let us explain once Timmy returns or after this madness is all over, whichever comes first." "Right," said everyone.

* * *

><p>The next thing Foop knew, he was floating in some sort of space. Pictures were flying by him and Jorgen. Foop asked, "Where are we?" Jorgen answered, "We are now in the time stream."<p>

Foop turned to Jorgen and asked, "Why did the master assume that I could open a time porthole?" Jorgen answered, not even blinking, "Because you were GOING to in five years." Foop was so startled by this that he floated away from Jorgen a bit. Jorgen sighed. He KNEW that Foop wasn't going to like that.

* * *

><p>The shadow was…..Big Chill! He is a ghost alien, a moth-like alien, Big Chill's wings and antennae can fold up into a cloak of sorts, giving him the appearance of a phantom. Emma asked, VERY surprised, "Big Chill? How is that even possible?" Big Chill told her, "Wouldn't you like to know."<p>

With that, Big Chill took a deep breath and an ice breath came at Rhydon. "Rhydon," yelled Emma. Before the ice breath could completely freeze over the Drill Pokémon, a fire attack saved it. That's when Swampfire came over along with the Princess Ace.

Swampfire is another plant alien with a fire-patterned head and root-like feet. The Princess Ace was really Alex Tennyson. Her blonde hair was now pulled back into pigtails, she was wearing a white mask over her face, a long pink princess dress with a clear white ribbon around her waist, and white heeled shoes.

She was holding a golden symbol in her hand, much like her golden necklace around her neck. Emma turned back and forth between Swampfire and Big Chill. She demanded, "Okay, what the heck is going on here?" Swampfire told her, "Emma, that's Albedo! He's my evil twin!"

Albedo/Big Chill said, "I was wondering when you and your wife were going to show up." Alex/Princess Ace asked, raising an eyebrow, "And how did you know that?" "Because I know you like the back of my hand," said a voice. Everyone turned and saw a brunette hair girl coming out of the shadows.

Her long brown hair was now in a ponytail and beautifully braded. She was wearing a long hat like the ones witches are supposed to wear. Her dress was purple and looked like a dress Charmcaster would wear.

She has long purple boots and a purple mask over her face. She was also holding a golden wand in one hand and had an invisible shield in her other hand. Alex gasped and said, "Cam?" "Hello, Alex," said Camry _"Cam"_ Silverstein/Roberts, Alex's twin sister.

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Wow, am I pulling out all of the stops or what?<em>

_Timmy: I'll say! I'm on the edge of my seat here!_

_AK1028: You know, we might have to divide this up if we exceed to chapter 40._

_Timmy: Yeah._

_AK1028: It is up to you, the readers. If we go all the way to chapter 40 and we're still telling this story, do you want us to break it up or stay with it until the very end?_

_Timmy: Let us know in a review! That means a review in this chapter is critical! So, please review!_


	34. Ch 33

"Y-you're a-alive," stammered Tootie. Winston nodded and responded, "Yeah." Anna bowed to Tootie and apologized, "We're sorry that we didn't tell you, Tootie. It's just we've been kind of busy." Iris shot her a look and asked, "Kind of?"

Phillip went over to Tootie and asked, "So, you know Rachel?" Tootie nodded and answered, "Yeah. I wished myself to the island and met her and Mrs. Bandicoot." Nacey told her, "I was hoping that you and Cristaen would eventually meet. I'm just sorry that it was under circumstances such as these."

Tootie asked, "If I may, just what in the world is going on here?" Imaginary Gary answered, "It's a LONG story, Toot-toot." Tootie raised an eyebrow at him as King Lucas interfered. He told Tootie, "I fear that Imaginary Gary is correct. It is a rather long story and you should head home before you get caught in the crossfire."

Turbo pointed out, "With due respect, your majesty, I think Icky Vicky's younger sister should be in on this. After all, Vicky DOES know." Tootie's eyes widen in total surprised as did Winston's. Both siblings asked, "Vicky KNOWS?" Everyone nodded at this as Tootie and Winston fainted. Binky commented, "They could have taken that better."

* * *

><p>Back in 1990, Timmy was getting ready for his trip back when Annie spoke up. She said, "Hang on, Timmy." Timmy turned to her and asked, "What is it, Annie?" Annie smiled and answered, "We're going with you." Timmy perked up and asked, "Are you sure that's a good idea, Annie?"<p>

He paused and added, "I would hate for you guys mixed up in something that I started." Annie responded, "For your information, Timmy, that was JORGEN not you. And we already promised Foop and Jorgen that we would go."

Timmy was surprised at first but slowly smiled. Timmy told her, "Marty was right, Annie. You ARE one of a kind." Annie giggled at this and told Timmy, "Just hold off on going to the future, sport. I'm just going to go get Marty, Doc, and get Emma over to mom's place." Timmy nodded as Annie left for the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Swampfire slammed down the Ultimatrix on his chest and became Ultimate Swampfire. As Ultimate Swampfire, he is a tree-like version of himself with blue gooey shells containing an organic, blue-colored napalm kerosene gel-like solution, containing a highly flammable substance that Ultimate Swampfire uses to create fire bombs, nova blasts, and blue fire tornadoes.<p>

Emma commented, "Now that is cool." "Chi pa," added Pachirisu. With that, Ben/Ultimate Swampfire, Emma, and Pachirisu went after Albedo. Alex told Cam, "You are supposed to be on my side. You are SUPPOSED to be an island hero!"

Cam scoffed and reminded her older twin, "In case you've forgotten, I left that whole deal for a much better opportunity. And what better way than to help Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Timothy take over the world." Alex screamed, tears rolling down her face, "Dad would SO disappointed!"

Cam spat back, "Oh cut it out, Alex. YOU were ALWAYS dad's favorite and we BOTH know it. So, you are going down." With that, Cam started to charge at Alex. Alex promised, "I promise that I will snap you out of this, Cam." And with that, Alex charged at Cam and the two twins started to battle it out.

Just like Anti-Cosmo predicted, everyone was so desecrated by defeating the evil copies that they couldn't protect the key. Anti-Cosmo _'anti-poofed'_ making himself invisible and he went towards Emma. Emma let go of Rhydon and captured a Mandibuzz.

It was known as the Bone Vulture Pokémon. Emma said, "Capture complete! Mandibuzz, Bone Rush!" Mandibuzz squawked and its bone on top its head glow a white light as it hit some of the anti-fairies. At that moment, Anti-Cosmo got close to Emma.

Pachirisu sensed it and warned, "Chi pa chi!" Emma looked down at her ele-squirrel Pokémon and asked, "What is it, Pachirisu?" Pachirisu was squeaking up a storm, sensing Anti-Cosmo taking her key. Ultimate Swampfire saw the exchange and couldn't help but wonder….

That's when Anti-Cosmo appeared in front of Emma, surprising her. Emma fell down to the ground as Pachirisu zapped Anti-Cosmo. It smarted but it was worth it according to the commander of the anti-fairies. Anti-Cosmo shook it off and showed off the key to Emma.

She gasped. Emma yelled, "My key!" Anti-Cosmo corrected, smirking evilly, "Actually, it's MY key now." He snapped his fingers as he, the anti-fairies, and the bad twins fled. Alex returned back to normal now. She was in shock.

Alex was about in her late thirties, had long blonde hair pulled back into a beautiful ponytail; green eyes, wearing a golden necklace, a pink sparkling short sleeved shirt, magenta pants, and rose flat heeled shoes. Ben also returned back to normal.

Ben was about in his late thirties, brown hair, green jacket with the number 10 on the right hand side, black undershirt, blue jeans, and black and white shoes. The Ultimatrix is on his right wrist. Emma asked, "What am I going to tell Nance?"

Ben offered, "You let us worry about Nacey, Emma. We'll tell her. You just get some rest." Emma nodded and called Pachirisu, "Come on, Pachirisu. Let's go." Pachirisu nodded and followed Emma home.

Alex turned to her husband and asked, "Ben, what are we going to do? Ron is going to freak when he hears that Cam has switched sides." Ben pointed out, "More than Ron is going to freak, Alex." Alex nodded at this as they headed back to the island, cell phones in hand.

* * *

><p>Anti-Cosmo <em>'anti-poofed'<em> back to his castle. Anti-Timothy was already there. He told his anti-fairy commander, "We had a snitch on our side. That's why Shun and Anna knew that we were coming." Anti-Cosmo asked, yelling, "Who did such a thing?"

Anti-Timothy answered, upset, "Your own son." Anti-Cosmo got REAL mad real fast. But, then he realized something. He asked, "My….son?" Anti-Wanda came over and asked, overhearing the conversation, "Our Foop?"

Anti-Timothy nodded and answered, "I was able to trace that call that the anonymous tip had made and it went straight to Foop. I confronted him but then Jorgen showed up and protected him." Anti-Cosmo asked, curiously, "What happened after that?"

Anti-Timothy smirked and answered, "I gave them BOTH a one way ticket into the time stream, substituting my good counterpart for them." Anti-Wanda started to tear up as Anti-Timothy finished, "Those two will be out of our hair until AFTER we win. It will show that traitor a thing or three."

With that, he left and Anti-Wanda floated out of there, with tears in her eyes. Anti-Cosmo was near tears himself. Not only was Foop a snitch but…..he was gone until they won. And with battling Timothy that meant one thing: Foop was NEVER going to come back. Anti-Cosmo floated out of there to confront his wife.

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: It's official! We have now tied with 'Wishology: The Alternate Story'!<em>

_Timmy: Awesome! Does that mean we can have cake?_

_AK1028: You bet!_

_Timmy: (Cake comes out.) We're not going to eat it now. We're going to eat in chapter 35!_

_AK1028: Keep it here!_

_Timmy: And please read and review!_


	35. Ch 34

Rachel and Norm were back at her house. Rachel was in serious thought, however. Norm asked, "What's the matter Rachel?" Rachel answered, "Well, it's kind of weird that you just showed up here of all places. It seems like it was destiny…."

That's when her voice trailed off as she realized something. She said, "You called me Rachel." Norm flinched for a second. He didn't expect for Rachel to pick that up. She was DEFIANTLY Crash Bandicoot's daughter. Norm stated, "Look, _'stares at me a lot'_, just focus on why I ended up here."

Rachel nodded and started to think. That's when she realized something. She said, "Wait a minute. Three days ago, Dan told us that Hansen appeared and instantly became a battle brawler. He had a strange Bakugan named Haos Phoenix."

Norm raised an eyebrow at this and asked, "What does that have to do with me coming here?" Rachel answered, "Well, for one thing, you could say that the island is kind of the center point of the Virtual World. You can stop here, rest up, BEFORE you head to your next destination."

Norm brought up, "Come to think of it, before I ended up here, my lamp WAS moving around." Rachel asked, "Where were you last?" Norm answered, "Jorgen Von Airhead's house." Rachel silently _'hm'_ed at this and started to think a bit further.

Rachel asked, "Did you see anything out of the ordinary or hear anything strange?" Norm thought for a second before answering again. He answered, "Come to think of it, I could have SWORN that I heard a male's voice outside of my lamp and he seemed like he was talking to someone.

"When I pressed up the glass to investigate, I saw this floating ball. And it was white." Rachel repeated, "A floating ball and it was white?" Norm nodded as Rachel realized something. She told him, "It was a Bakugan in ball form!"

Norm snapped his fingers and responded, "Of course, it makes sense. It kind of talked to the guy that was holding my lamp." Rachel explained, "Usually, ONLY Dan and Drago can enter Fairy World and leave. Whoever this was, had to be a FAIRY in disguise. It's the only explanation."

Norm asked, "But who would want to bring me here and serve your brother?" Rachel answered, "I don't think that whoever brought you here didn't want you to serve my brother but me." Norm raised an eyebrow at this.

Rachel explained, "Well, think about it. Whoever brought you here not only knew EXACTLY where to put you where my brother would find you but it was done in a way that Nicky would be too bored with everything that was going on to rub it."

Norm stated, impressed, "That's pretty good _'stares at me a lot'_." Rachel bragged, "Well, Coco did tutor me for a while. It's good to be home schooled." Rachel changed the subject back, "Anyways, only ONE person has FULL access to Jorgen's bathroom let alone the island and my house…..Jorgen."

Norm raised an eyebrow at this. Norm pointed out, "But, Jorgen Von Airhead hates my guts. Why would he bring me here for redemption?" Rachel realized something else. Rachel told him, "Norm, Jorgen MIGHT have brought you here so I could wish you free."

Norm asked, "But, why do that?" Rachel answered, "So you could help out Timmy and Chester with what's going on. Norm, it is VERY important that I wish you free and we go to Fairy World, NOW!" Norm was stunned. She was thinking only of him and her friends this entire time, just like Timmy.

Norm asked, "Are you sure, _'stares at me a lot'_?" Rachel nodded and answered, "Yes as long as I go with you to Fairy World and explain everything. Wanda and Cosmo are NOT going to like the fact that YOU are back. And neither is Roger for that matter."

Rachel took a deep breath and wished, "I wish you were free of this lamp!" Norm snapped his fingers and he slowly became free of the lamp, making it a normal '70's lava lamp once again. Norm couldn't believe it.

He was free. Norm stated, "I'm…really free?" Rachel noticed that he was really out of it. She called him, concerned, "Norm?" Norm turned to her, his former master and did the ONE thing he vowed that he would NEVER do. He HUGGED her.

* * *

><p>Tootie and Winston got up after being out for about five minutes. Tootie asked, "What happened? The last thing I remember was Turbo Thunder telling us that Vicky KNEW about the fairies."<p>

Winston added, "And the last thing I remember was hearing you saying the last thing you remember was Turbo Thunder telling us that Vicky KNEW about the fairies." Cosmo stated, scratching himself with his wand, "I KNOW I've heard those lines before."

"Poof, poof," babbled the fairy baby. Wanda was about to say that they weren't lying but just then, a porthole opened and some smoke appeared. Everyone coughed and they saw who had just arrived. It was Rachel and Norm.

* * *

><p>-Flashback: A few minutes ago-<p>

_Rachel was a bit stunned. Norm let go of her and asked, "Too forward?" Rachel smiled and answered, "No, not at all." Norm smiled and told her, "You know, I NEVER thought I would make a magical being or a human as a friend. But, I'm glad that I did and I'm glad that it was someone like you." _

_Rachel blushed out of sincerity. Rachel asked him, "You ready?" Norm took a deep breath and answered, "As I'll ever be." With that, Rachel opened up a porthole and walked through. Norm snapped his fingers and 'gong' himself to Fairy World._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

><p>Chester screamed as Roger hid the blonde boy behind him. He then got his wand ready as did Cosmo and Wanda. Rachel reacted quickly and threw up her hands. She told them, "Wait a minute! Norm and I are here to help!" Ron stated, mad, "We'll believe that when pigs fly."<p>

Anna added, just as mad, "You tried to kill Cosmo and Wanda!" A.J. shook his head, "Ron, Anna, Norm might be a jerk, but I don't think he's a killer." Phillip added, "I agree." Everyone looked surprised at the two and at Rachel.

She looked at A.J., Rachel, and Rachel curiously and asked, "Why would you guys think that? He tried to kill Timmy before by taking him to Mars, but he took Crocker instead." A.J. paused and said, "Isn't Crocker still alive?"Rachel defended, "Wanda, I KNOW for a fact that genies are allowed to murder people. Norm WAS my genie."

Everyone looked surprised as Cosmo asked, "But their magic is rule free isn't it?" Phillip pointed out, "That's the wishes and also that _'rule free'_ policy is a bit of an exaggeration. Compared to us magical beings and others, they're rule free but there are restrictions on even what they can do."

"Why would you say that," said Iris skeptically, "every time Cosmo and Wanda encountered him he's caused them some mischief and pain." "Causing mischief and pain is a long way from murdering someone," said the African American boy, "granted we don't know a lot about genies, but what little we do is that they are apparently not allowed to kill people."

Rachel added, "It would make no sense for them to kill people anyway. They're trapped in lamps sometimes for centuries; if they were murderers people would not rub their lamps."

Phillip finished, "They would not risk losing their brief time of freedom. Also, legend has it that if they do cause someone's death, they're permanently sealed in their lamps, no amount of rubbing will free them." Rachel asked, "And why would Jorgen drop him off of the island so I could set him free?"

"Set him free," everyone yelled. Rachel explained, "Three days ago, Dan told us that Hansen appeared and instantly became a battle brawler. He had a strange Bakugan named Haos Phoenix. Well, for one thing, you could say that the island is kind of the center point of the Virtual World.

"You can stop there, rest up, BEFORE you head to your next destination. Before he was sent to our world, he saw a floating ball that was white." Nacey responded, "A Haos Bakugan." Rachel nodded as she finished, "ONLY Dan and Drago can enter Fairy World and leave.

"Whoever this was, had to be a FAIRY in disguise. It's the only explanation…and that fairy was Jorgen." T.F. perked up and stated, "That makes sense seeing that he is the ONLY one with access to OUR bathroom without us having company. It was my Jorgen."

Rachel nodded and added, "And Jorgen thought that bringing Norm to the island would help his redemption." Norm added, truthfully, "I am sorry Wanda Nag-Nag and Cosmo McClueless….for everything that I did."

Wanda and Cosmo lowered their wands as did Roger when they sensed that Norm was being sincere. Norm weakly smiled as he noticed something. He asked, "Hey, where's Tim-bucked-tooth?" Terrance spoke up and told Norm, "Back in 1990."

* * *

><p>Anti-Wanda was crying into her pillow and Anti-Cosmo <em>'anti-poofed'<em> in. He floated over to his wife and wrapped his arms around her. She snuggled up into him and whined, in her thick country accent, "Oh, Anti-Coszie. Why did the master do such a thing?"

Anti-Cosmo sighed and answered, "Honey, we BOTH know what a headache Foop has been to me. He DID attack me on the first day he was born. He HAS been a bit of disappointment. But…."

Anti-Wanda perked up at this and asked, "But what?" Anti-Cosmo answered, shaking his head a bit, "I NEVER expected for Foop to rebel against Anti-Timothy and get THAT kind of punishment. It WAS a BIT extreme."

Anti-Wanda floated up and told her husband, "I'm going to go after him, sweetie." Anti-Cosmo grabbed her hand and responded, "If you try and save Foop, you'll endure the same punishment he did….or even WORSE."

Anti-Wanda flinched at this as Anti-Cosmo told her, "You're better off waiting for things to settle back down." Anti-Wanda HATED when Anti-Cosmo was right. She floated back down to him, snuggled into his chest, and started to cry again. Unknown to her, Anti-Cosmo was shedding a tear as well.

* * *

><p>In the time stream, Foop was thinking about what Jorgen had told him. The way the anti-fairy baby saw it, it was IMPOSSIBLE that HE opened up a time porthole. He knew that only advanced anti-fairies could open such a thing.<p>

He turned to Jorgen and asked, "So, how is it possible that I opened up a time porthole?" Jorgen looked at Foop with an eyebrow raised. He STILL hadn't figured it out yet? Jorgen answered, "Foop, what Anti-Timothy was referencing to was the future."

Foop raised an eyebrow and asked, "WAS?" Jorgen nodded and answered, "Because I confessed to what I did to Turner, everything that was SUPPOSED to be is now no more. And now, we're in the fate TURNER was supposed to have in five years."

Foop looked around the time stream and asked, "Any ideas how we can get out of here?" Before Jorgen could answer, they looked up ahead and saw….a train! Jorgen asked, "What the heck?" That's when Jorgen heard Doc yelled, "Marty, Annie! Grab them and bring them in!"

At that moment, two teenagers opened the window and grabbed the anti-fairy baby and the toughest fairy in the universe. The two teenagers dragged them into the time train. Jorgen and Foop were dragged into the train.

Jorgen opened his eyes and saw Doc. Jorgen exclaimed, surprised, "Doctor Brown!" Doc exclaimed, also surprised, "Jorgen Von Strangle!" Marty and Annie exchanged surprise looks at one another as did Clara, Jules, and Verne. And that's when they saw Foop. Clara asked, "What's an anti-fairy doing in the time stream?" Foop answered, with a question of his own, "And how do you know who I am?"

* * *

><p>Anti-Timothy was back at the castle, admiring the keys. The newest key had a top on it, representing the top that a Pokémon Ranger used for their styler. Anti-Timothy smirked as he <em>'anti-poofed'<em> up a map. All they needed was one other key to at least assemble half of the staff. He smirked as he pin-pointed their next destination, Retroville.

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Hooray! We made it to chapter 35!<em>

_*Noise makers go off and Timmy brings out a HUGE chocolate cake*_

_Timmy: And this is what we're using to celebrate._

_AK1028: I like to thank all of my readers out there as well as my reviewers of this story thus far: Odd Author, K.C. Ellison, and aslan333._

_Timmy: Make sure you read and review as we pig out on this chocolate cake._

_*Wanda is taking BIG bites out of her cake*_

_AK1028: Make sure that you DON'T take her to Retroville any time soon._


	36. Ch 35

Back in the time stream, Marty and Annie were giving Clara confused looks. Jorgen stated, "I knew this train looked familiar. It was the same train you were working on back in 1897." Doc nodded as Foop gasped. He told Jorgen, stammering a bit, "B-but that's one hundred and five years ago. They can NOT be the same person."

Jorgen responded, "They ARE the same person. This is Doctor Emmet Lathrop Brown, the inventor of a time traveling De Lorean and this magnificent time train." Foop turned back and forth between Doc and Jorgen, not sure what to believe now. Doc told Jorgen, "I'm sure that my great nephew has told you about me."

Jorgen responded, "Not in so many words." Clara turned to Doc and asked, "Emmet, I thought we were going to pick up Timmy, not THESE two. What is going on?" Jorgen explained, "Allow me to explain, Mrs. Brown. You see, the future of which WE come from has changed drastically. And what you once knew is now a _'cross time'_."

As the two teenagers exchanged confused looks, Doc took out a small music box. It was a small, brown wooden box and Doc thought it was rather beautiful. He had gotten this from the fairy of music, Melody, when she was disguised as a human and went to the Old West.

She was a rather beautiful fairy; had long blonde hair, brown eyes, freckles, wearing Russian style clothing, a wand, wings, and a crown. She had given that music box to Doc as a token of her thanks when she visited the Old West a while back.

She had accidently revealed herself but instead of Doc capturing her, he just smiled at her and told her that she had nothing to fear. However, Jorgen _'poofed'_ in and was about to take away Doc's memories until he learned that Doc was a time traveler by science.

Jorgen asked for forgiveness and then _'poofed'_ back. Jorgen saw the music box and told Doc, "Yes, Doctor Brown. That music box is just ONE of the keys to stopping Anti-Timothy."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Anti-Cosmo's castle, Eugene <em>"Bling-Bling Boy"<em> Hamilton was looking around for Anti-Susan. He FINALLY found her and approached her. He said, "Susan, my love. It is always good to see you." Anti-Susan snapped, "Bling-Bling Boy, I am NO longer Susan. I am Anti-Susan and I suggest you leave, NOW."

Eugene was stunned. What had Anti-Cosmo do to his beloved Susan? Eugene got a little closer and asked, "Uh, Anti-Susan, what is the purpose of YOU being on this side?" Anti-Susan turned to him and answered, "My _'brother'_ is a waste of genetic DNA. He has NO athletic skills, he isn't a genius like me and Mary, AND he wasn't a girl."

Eugene was stunned and Anti-Timothy was near-by, listening in. _'This story is VERY familiar,'_ thought Anti-Timothy, _'Perhaps I SHOULD have recruited Hugh. He hates Johnny as much as Susan does.'_ After thinking that, Anti-Timothy _'anti-poofed'_ himself back to Porkbelly.

Eugene was stunned. He always liked Johnny. Johnny might have annoyed Susan and Mary too much but he was ALWAYS was there for them, bribed or not. Eugene asked, smiling a bit, "Well, do you remember that one time Johnny saved your life from that giant gorilla that my team had sent to capture you?"

Anti-Susan perked up at this. She knew that he was just trying to get her back to her original senses. After seeing that didn't work; Eugene continued, "Or what about the time he saved you AFTER he was bribed by me to sell YOU out?"

Anti-Susan turned to Eugene, realizing that he was right. She was also realizing something else. Out of all the people in the world and despite that he had ALWAYS captured her; he, too, had ALWAYS been there for her. Some part of the real Susan was falling in love….with Eugene _"Bling-Bling Boy"_ Hamilton.

In another part of the castle, Anti-Jorgen _'anti-poofed'_ into Anti-Cosmo's library and in another _'anti-poof'_, Anti-Cosmo appeared. Anti-Jorgen reported, "Preparations are set for our raid into Retroville." Anti-Cosmo, however, was a little desecrated.

He was too worried about Foop, believe it or not. Even the commander of the anti-fairies had a heart. Anti-Jorgen called, "A.C.?" Anti-Cosmo perked up and noticed where he was and what was going on. Anti-Cosmo stated, "Uh, yes. That's fine, Anti-Jorgen. Let's us get to work." With an _'anti-poof'_, the two anti-fairies headed for Retroville.

* * *

><p>Back in Porkbelly, Johnny Test was training for the final showdown. Dukey had revealed his talking origin and instead of being mad, Hugh and Lila remember the LAST time they knew of Dukey's secret. Mary saw that Johnny was getting tired and decided to call it a day for the flaming headed boy.<p>

Johnny was catching his breath and Sissy was rather speechless. She was surprised how well fit he was, despite him being only eleven. She also noticed that he was down. Sissy asked, "Johnny, are you okay?" Johnny answered, being honest, "Not really. I feel like I let you guys down."

"You didn't, Johnny," said Dukey, coming over, "WE let everyone down." Johnny petted his dog in between the ears and responded, "You weren't the one holding the key, buddy." Mary asked, "What I don't get is HOW Anti-Cosmo knew that Susan would be this world's fall out?"

Agent Black answered, "If I were to guess, Mary, I think it's because he shares the same memories and fears of Timmy Turner, just the opposite." Johnny perked up at this. "Just the opposite," he repeated. Agent White explained, "Anti-fairies ARE the opposites of their hosts, right? So, why wouldn't he have the same fears of Timmy?"

The general pointed out, "Because they are the opposite of each other! Whatever Timmy fears, Anti-Timothy is BOUND to embrace." Johnny went over to the window and told his friends and family, "Whatever the case, we better get ready for ANYTHING." "Even me," said a male British accent. Johnny spun around and there, floating in the middle of the room, was Anti-Cosmo.

* * *

><p>In Retroville, Jimmy was still worried about Sheen and Timmy. But, honestly, he was more worried Sheen. Sheen was awfully clumsy and if he wasn't careful, he could lose the key and Anti-Timothy would have four out of the four keys necessary to assemble the evil staff of Camille.<p>

Jimmy vowed, aloud, "Don't worry, Turner. I'll make sure that evil double of yours NEVER gets a hold of Sheen's key….even if they blast him off to a far-off planet." Unknown to the young genius of Retroville, Anti-Timothy was listening in. "That's what YOU think, James," whispered the master of the anti-fairies, "That's what YOU think."

* * *

><p>"So, you're going to drop us off in the Middle Ages," asked Foop. Doc nodded and answered, "Yes and afterwards what you do is your call." Jorgen told Foop, "I'm going to Retroville and warn Neutron of the impending anti-fairy attack."<p>

Foop responded, "I'm going to Fairy World and give myself up. At least in Abracatraz, I'll be safe from Anti-Timothy AND my father's wrath." Marty and Annie looked at each other and nodded. Marty told Jorgen, "Jorgen, consider us in if you need any help."

Annie added, "Yeah because from what it sounds like, you might NEED more time traveling help." Jorgen nodded at this and responded, "That would be great; thank you." Both teens nodded as Doc added, "And that goes for me too. I have a feeling that Timmy is going to need ALL of his family to pull this off."

* * *

><p>Back in 1990, Doc realized that he was RIGHT. Timmy WAS going to need more help. He turned to Timmy and asked, "Timmy, do you have any cousins that might be able to help us out with this?" Timmy thought for a moment for answering, "My cousin in Amity Park, Danny Fenton."<p>

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Dun, dun, dun!<em>

_Timmy: WHAT! You're bringing Danny in on this?_

_AK1028: *Giggles a little* Yup!_

_Timmy: This is going to be interesting._

_AK1028: Yup and I'm going to have to ask you readers out there, PLEASE be patient with me. I'm new to Danny Phantom so give me a bit time to get my facts straight and right. If you ARE a Danny Phantom fan, PLEASE let me know if what I'm saying is correct. Thanks!_

_Timmy: Please read and review!_


	37. Ch 36

-Flashback: A few minutes ago….-

_Anti-Timothy was about to 'anti-poof' himself to Jonathon Test's house when he felt himself being transported somewhere. He was 'anti-poofed' back to Anti-Cosmo's castle where Anti-Jorgen was waiting for him. _

_"Anti-Jorgen," yelled Anti-Timothy, "Why did you 'anti-poof' me back here? I was about to convince Hugh Test to join us." Anti-Jorgen reported, "I'm sorry, my master, but Anti-Cosmo wanted a crack at Jonathon. If he was spotted in Retroville, James would KNOW that he would be after Sheen's key." _

_Anti-Timothy put a finger to his lip, as if he was thinking. 'Why didn't I think of that,' the master of the anti-fairies wondered, 'Anti-Cosmo is A LOT smarter than my good counterpart's Cosmo.' _

_Anti-Timothy sighed and responded, "Fine. I'll go Retroville….but…." Anti-Jorgen raised an eyebrow and asked, "But, what?" Anti-Timothy just smirked and just 'anti-poofed' out of there._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

><p>Anti-Timothy was STILL a little miffed that Anti-Cosmo thought of that BEFORE he did. He shook his head and whispered, "Now is NOT the time to focus on that. Right now, the ONLY important thing is to get Sheen's key."<p>

* * *

><p>Anti-Cosmo was glaring down at Johnny, who was cringing a bit at the sight. The commander of the anti-fairies turned to Hugh. Hugh gulped as Anti-Cosmo stated, "My master has INSITED that YOU join us, Mr. Test. For you can help us defeat and destroy Jonathon….as well as Timothy Turner."<p>

Johnny told him, grabbing the zit zapper, "You're NOT getting my father, Anti-Cosmo!" Johnny zapped Anti-Cosmo and something happened. He seemed to be….melting? No, he was more like fizzling. Anti-Cosmo yelled, his voice sounding more American than British, "You ignorant boob! You shorted out the fake-I-fire!"

In flash, Anti-Cosmo was gone. In his place was….Nega Timmy! He has two fangs, red eyes, tan skin, wears a cloak, is extremely intelligent, and is evil. Johnny was BEYOND surprised.

"Nega Timmy," said Johnny, surprised. "But, then," asked Mary, "Where's the REAL Anti-Cosmo?" Nega Timmy smiled evilly and answered, "Right as we speak, he is looking for his son." Dukey raised an eyebrow at this and asked, "His son? He's looking Foop?"

* * *

><p>What Nega Timmy said was the ABSOULTE truth. Anti-Cosmo WAS looking for Foop….in the time stream. He told Nega Timmy that they needed ALL of the operatives in the final battle….even a traitor.<p>

Nega Timmy was skeptical at first but was easily convinced, just like his good counterpart. Anti-Cosmo's heart was beating faster than a Rapidash beating its hooves. "I don't care what it takes," said the REAL anti-fairy commander, "I WILL find OUR son."

* * *

><p>Unknown to Anti-Cosmo, Foop was in the Middle Ages. Jorgen was with him. Doc and the time train had just left. Foop turned to Jorgen and stated, "Well, I wish you the best of luck, Jorgen." He paused and added, "And those are the nine words I thought I NEVER say."<p>

Jorgen laughed at this a bit and responded, "I appreciate that, Foop. I'm just sorry that neither your father nor your mother can come to save you." Foop looked saddened at this. He REALLY wished that Jorgen didn't bring that up.

Granted, he wasn't the BEST evil son but he was trying. "I wouldn't be too sure about that, Jorgen," said a monotone voice. Foop and Jorgen spun around and saw H.P. floating there. "H.P." said the anti-fairy baby and the toughest fairy in the universe, in unison, and VERY surprised.

H.P. nodded and said, monotone like, "I bet you are wondering how I wounded up here." Foop stated, "The thought DID cross our minds." H.P. sighed and responded, "I told Anti-Timothy that I did NOT wish to participate in his insane plans to conquer the world and time as well. And as a _'thanks for turning on me'_ favor, he sent me here."

Jorgen asked, curious, "How long have you been here?" H.P. answered, truthfully, "Long enough." Foop asked, "Why not go back to Pixie World?" H.P. sighed and answered, "Sanderson, I'm afraid. He joined Anti-Timothy and his mad quest. He can NOT see that Turner should NOT be played with."

Jorgen nodded and responded, "I quite agree with you, H.P. Turner has MANY allies INCLUDING Norm." Foop raised an eyebrow as H.P. pointed out, "I thought Norm had it in for Turner." Jorgen responded, "I sent him to the ONE person that could teach him to be nice….Rachel Bandicoot."

Foop smiled for once since this whole thing got started and said, "Crash Bandicoot's daughter, nice." With an _'anti-poof'_, Anti-Cosmo appeared. The minute Foop saw him, he instantly hid. "A.C." said H.P. and Jorgen, in unison. "H.P. AND Jorgen," Anti-Cosmo asked, raising an eyebrow.

He then asked, "Why does this suddenly feel like _'Crash Twin Sanity 1.5'_?" Foop asked, coming out of hiding, "Father, why are you here?" Anti-Cosmo didn't answer….he actually HUGGED his only son.

* * *

><p>Doc was BEYOND surprised. He managed to stammer, "I-I have a-another great nephew?" Marty and Annie heard this and asked, in unison, "Say what?" Timmy nodded and answered, "And the reason you never knew was….I didn't know how to tell you that your other great nephew is a half ghost."<p>

Doc asked, raising an eyebrow, "What do you mean?" Timmy answered, "Well; one day, Uncle Jack was explaining the world of ghost hunting to Danny, Sam, and Tucker. Danny was messing around with the ghost portal and that's how he became…Danny Phantom."

Doc whispered two words, "Great Scott" before fainting. Marty stated, "Well, he took THAT rather well." Annie added, "First time traveling, then it was fairies, and now ghosts! What else is going on the future that we ought to know about?" Timmy answered, before blinking in total confusion, "Uh, no."

* * *

><p>Daniel <em>"Danny"<em> Fenton could NOT believe that his parents talked him into this. Not only was he going to the home of his estranged cousin, Timothy _"Timmy"_ Tiberius Turner but he dragged Samantha _"Sam"_ Manson, his girlfriend, and Tuckard _"Tucker"_ Foley, his best friend, along for the ride.

Jazz, Danny's older sister, looked as bored as Danny felt. Jack told his son, "Now Danny, you may think that this is a bad idea but it is good way for you to get away from all the press and stress." Jack paused and added, "Hey, I just rhymed!"

Danny and Jazz both rolled their eyes at this as Sam and Tucker just looked mega annoyed. Danny was fourteen years of age, messy black hair, teal eyes, wearing a white tee-shirt with a red circle in the middle, blue jeans, and red and white running shoes.

Sam was also fourteen, has short black hair with a small ponytail at the top of her head held back by a green hair tie and purple lipstick. Her usual clothing consists of a black choker around her neck while her upper body consists of a black tank-top exposing her midriff with a purple oval in the center.

Her lower body consists of a black skirt with a green crosshatch design, purple stockings, and black combat boots. She also has a pair of black bracelets around her wrists. Tucker was also fourteen, an African American boy, green eyes, wearing a red cap, glasses, a yellow shirt, black jeans, and black and white running shoes.

Jazmine _"Jazz"_ Fenton was sixteen years of age, long orange hair, teal eyes, wearing a teal headband, a black shirt, teal pants, and black and teal running shoes. Jack Fenton was forty-six years of age, salt and pepper hair, brown eyes, wearing an orange ghost catching suit.

Madeline _"Maddie"_ Fenton was forty-five years of age, short brown hair, purple eyes, wearing a blue ghost catching suit. Danny asked, annoyed, "Tell me why again you're wearing those suits?"

Jack laughed a bit and answered, "Oh, Danny. You NEVER know when a ghost is going to show." Danny mumbled, "Believe me dad, I do." Jack didn't hear Danny; he was just focused on the road ahead. He couldn't wait to surprise his cousin, Terrance Turner.

* * *

><p>"I better head back down to Earth and tell Tamara and Vicky about what's going on," Terrance told Wanda, "I don't want anyone to get too worried." Wanda nodded and responded, "Okay, Mr. Turner. We'll let you know when Timmy gets back."<p>

With a _'poof'_, Terrance was sent back down to Earth. Nacey added, "Let's break this party up for awhile and back to what we were doing. I'm sure Timmy will return soon enough." "Okay," said A.J. and Lionel. "Sounds good," said Chester and Roger.

"I'll see you later," said Iris and Cupid. "Come on, let's get going already," said Trixie. With several _'poofs'_; Trixie, Iris, A.J., Lionel, Chester, Roger, Phillip, Rachel, and Norm headed back to Earth.

Ron asked, "What should I do, Nance?" Nacey was about to answer when there was a _'ping'_ and two _'anti-poofs'_. Turbo, Cupid, Ron, and Nacey blew the _'anti-poof'_ away, got annoyed at the _'ping'_, and were VERY surprised to see who had arrived.

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Now, correct me if I'm wrong but I believe that Danny's breath turns blue when he senses a ghost. Is that true? Let me know!<em>

_Timmy: And it's also quip time! In the episode: 'The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker', before I arrive in 1982, we see a VERY familiar De Lorean leaving for the time stream. Yeah, draw your OWN conclusion on that one._

_Jorgen: Please read and review! And I won't put flaming sand paper in YOUR bathrooms!_


	38. Ch 37

-Flashback: Before Terrance decided to go back to Earth-

_King Lucas told Imaginary Gary, "Come, Imaginary Gary, let us see who else from Unwished Island left." Imaginary Gary said, being rather annoying, "Sounds good to me, Boo-Boo." Anna offered, "I'll go to. You might need some help." Imaginary Gary responded, "Sounds cool." With a wave of Lucas' wand and a 'poof', the three of them were gone to Unwished Island. _

_T.F. was getting rather bored. She didn't really want to talk about Jorgen any more. It still hurt her that everyone let him leave without a fight….especially his 'so-called' best friend, Nacey O'Connell. _

_T.F. turned to Winston and whispered, "Come on, let's get out of this dump." __With that, T.F. pulled Winston out of there. But, Winston grabbed on to Remy, who then grabbed on to Tootie. The two along with their fairies were dragged out of the office._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

><p>Winston was holding onto Remy for dear life while Remy was holding onto Tootie for dear life. Winston yelled, "Tooth Fairy, let me go! I want to help Nacey!" T.F. flinched at that name but didn't stop.<p>

Remy yelled, "I would very much like to get off of this ride! I want to help Turner!" T.F. didn't flinched that time. She wanted to help Timmy too but she just had to get away before…. Tootie yelled, "How are we going to help Jorgen if YOU keep running away?"

T.F. immediately stopped and the three kids were flung towards one of Big Daddy's dumpsters. Juandissimo and Binky quickly reacted and _'poofed'_ up a mattress soft and big enough for the three kids to land on. It smarted a bit it did save them. T.F. looked furious and that made everyone gulp in fear.

* * *

><p>Fialda was cleaning the back of the gym. She was rather bored, though. However, she preferred this over to being trapped in Anti-Fairy World. That's when she happened upon something shinny.<p>

She bent down and saw a red jewel next to a blue jewel and a green jewel. It was a jewel encrusted tiara. It even had a small symbol in the center underneath the red jewel. It looked like a circle with another small circle in it.

Fialda put it on top of her head and checked herself in the mirror. For some strange reason Fialda could NOT explain, it seemed to have belonged there. Fialda felt BEYOND strange….almost….complete. She took off the tiara and ran out of the back. She started to run to find her older sister.

* * *

><p>Terrance <em>'poofed'<em> back to his house as Tamara asked, "Is everything alright, honey?" Terrance answered, "Yeah but Timmy ran off." Vicky blinked a bit at this news. Vicky asked, "Ran off where?"

Wanda answered, as she and her fairy family _'poofed'_ in, "You better make that _'when'_. He went to 1990 to warn Doctor Brown…in person." Vicky blinked at this a bit as did Tamara. Tamara stated, "Well, at least things can't get anymore crazier."

That's when the doorbell went off. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof turned into their goldfish disguises as Terrance answered the door. To his utter surprise, Jack Fenton was there. "Jack?" asked Terrance, surprised. "Terrance!" Jack exclaimed, happily.

* * *

><p>Cortex was at the Castle Cortex, driving around the old place one more time before it was scheduled to come down. Cortex sighed as a voice asked him, "So, this is one of the old racing places, huh?"<p>

Cortex spun around and saw his niece, Darla Cortex standing there. She was in her early twenties, brown hair, brown eyes, pink suit, and purple shoes. Cortex laughed at this and answered, "Yes, this is where we raced Nitrous Oxide. He was planning to turn the Earth into a parking lot."

Darla responded, "And you and Crash teamed up to stop him." Cortex shrugged and said, "Not really. I had plans of my own back then and I thought back then if ANYONE should have the pleasure of ruling this rule…..it was going to be me."

Darla laughed at this. She wiped her tear anyway from her eye and told her uncle, "You know uncle Neo, no offensive, but I couldn't see you as the evil ruler of the world….maybe Anti-Timothy but not you."

Cortex pretended to look hurt but looked down at the old track. That's when he decided to give it one last hoorah. Cortex turned to his niece and offered, "Oh really? Then, what do you say I prove it to you in a racing match? I win; you admit that I'm just as good as Anti-Timothy. You win; I tell you that I agree with you." Darla smiled at this and responded, "You're on but you are SO going down." Cortex chuckled at this. He was a VERY skilled racer so the way he saw it, Darla was going DOWN.

* * *

><p>Ron and Nacey's hands were glowing with island magic while Turbo got his Turbo Pits ready. Cupid hid behind them. Nacey asked, hissing a bit, "What are YOU three doing here in Jorgen's office?"<p>

Anti-Cosmo answered, being sincere, "We're here to surrender ourselves." Ron asked, raising an eyebrow, "Why all of the sudden?" H.P. answered, monotone like, "We believe that Turner is a boy that should NOT be messed with. We all agree to that."

Foop added, "So, that's why we are here to surrender." Turbo asked, narrowing his eyes a bit, "Why should we believe you?" Cupid pointed out, "Well, you DID believe Norm." Nacey groaned and told the god of love, "Not helping."

Cupid pointed out again, "Not lying." Everyone groaned at this as they lowered their _'weapons'_. The three traitors looked relieved as Nacey added, "But mark my words if I find out that you three are trying to pull something, you're going to wish that you NEVER met me, my mentee, OR Turbo Thunder for that matter." "Yes, ma'am," said the trio, rather quickly.

* * *

><p>Anti-Timothy <em>'anti-poofed'<em> into his disguise and morphed into an EXACT copy of his good counterpart. Anti-Timothy, uh, Timmy smirked at this. He knew that Sheen would fall for this and as for Jimmy…. _'Timmy'_ smirked at this. "Maybe he could suffer the same fate as Sheen once I'm done," the disguised master of the anti-fairies whispered before chuckling up an evil storm.

* * *

><p>Unknown to Fialda, Annabelle was NO WHERE that her younger sister could find her. She was painting the stone of a building a white color. She smiled at this and jumped off the swing holding her up against the wall.<p>

She landed on the ground feet first and walked a bit of distance away from where she was. She put her fingers in front of her like a frame and then lowered them, smiling at her work.

What she was painting…..was a magnificent castle settled in between a waterfall and a jungle. And even stranger…..Annabelle was wearing the same kind of crown that Fialda found.

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Yup, I am creating twist that you had NEVER expected!<em>

_Timmy: I'll say. Dang, you are on a roll._

_AK1028: Thanks!_

_Timmy: Two things: Happy Forth and please read and review!_


	39. Ch 38

Back on Unwish Island; Imaginary Gary, King Lucas, and Anna were taking roll call. King Lucas turned to the imaginary friend and the magical being. He asked, "Is there anyone missing, you two?"Imaginary Gary answered, "Yeah, afraid so."

Anna added, "Nega Timmy is missing." King Lucas sighed at this and told the duo, "We better go back to Fairy World and let Nacey and Turbo know this." Imaginary Gary responded, being his usual annoying self, "Sounds good to me, Boo-Boo."

Anna nodded and said, "Sounds good to me too. We better get back and let them know. I hope nothing crazy is going on up there." With a wave of his wand and with a _'poof'_, the three of them headed back to Fairy World.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Dimmsdale, the group <em>'poofed'<em> back. Roger turned to Norm and told the genie, threatening like, "Listen to me, Norm. You do ONE thing to either Chester or Rachel; you're going to regret even coming back and Jorgen giving you a second chance."

Rachel commented, jokingly, "Wow, Roger. I had NO idea you cared." Roger shot Rachel a look as Chester told his fairy godfather, "I, on the other hand, I'm glad that you're watching out for me." He paused and added, jokingly, "Even if it's a part of the job description."

Everyone laughed at this as Phillip told Rachel and Norm, "Come on over to my place. Dad is going to be thrilled that you're here, Rach." Norm asked, "So, does that mean I get to meet _'captain annoying'_?" Phillip defended, "My dad is NOT annoying."

Norm stated, "Hey, listen _'hero of Von Airhead'_, anyone married to _'I'm made of magic'_ HAS to be annoying." Rachel laughed at this as Phillip shot her a look and the three of them headed on their way to the O'Connell house. A.J. commented, "That's going to be ONE long trip home for Phillip."

Lionel responded, "No doubt about that." Trixie told her friends, "Come on you guys. Let's go home for a while." Iris added, "Sounds good to me. I could use some rest before my brother forces me to go and see him again." Everyone laughed at Iris' joke and they headed to their respected homes.

* * *

><p>T.F. was BEYOND furious. Tootie asked, "Why are you mad at us?" Binky added, "Yeah, we're just stating the facts." Remy finished, "And Jorgen is just trying to help out everyone." T.F. responded, calming down a bit, "I….I know. I know that Jorgen is just trying to be helpful but….I really miss him."<p>

Winston told T.F., "I miss him too, Tooth Fairy. After all, he DID the right thing by Timmy and by everyone else too." He paused and asked, "But, what is going to happen to me after you guys get back home?" T.F. smiled and answered, "I was going to offer for you to stay at our house."

Winston perked up at this. Tootie and Remy exchanged smiles as did Binky and Juandissimo. However, before Winston could get out another word or thank the Tooth Fairy…. "Juandissimo and Binky," said a voice. The Hispanic fairy spun around and saw Cassie coming their way.

She was a light skinned fairy, with curly red hair, blue eyes, wearing a pink dress shirt, rose colored pants, and magenta shoes. She also has the usual fairy necessities: a crown, a wand, and wings. "Cassie," said Juandissimo.

Remy asked, raising an eyebrow, "You two know her?" Juandissimo nodded and answered, "Si, she and I were good friends back at the Fairy Academy." Binky added, "And we were in the same classes together."

Cassie floated over and hugged Juandissimo as well as Binky. Binky told her, "Cassie, good to see you." Cassie responded, "Good to see you two. And you aren't going to believe this. I got a fairy godchild."

Tootie told Cassie, "Hey, that's great!" Winston asked, "Anyone we know?" "CASSIE, WAIT UP," yelled a voice. Everyone spun around and gasped at who was coming up the street.

* * *

><p>Nega Timmy had BARELY escaped Porkbelly and returned to Anti-Fairy World. Anti-Wanda saw him and asked, "Nega Timmy, what are YOU doing here?" Nega Timmy answered, "I was supposed to be pretending to be your husband but that flame headed boy shorted out the fake-I-fire."<p>

Anti-Wanda raised an eyebrow at this. She asked, "Why did you go and do that?" Nega Timmy answered, "Anti-Cosmo asked me to so he could save that little traitor." Anti-Wanda perked up at this.

She asked, surprised, "He went to go save Foop?" Nega Timmy nodded and answered, "Yeah. No idea why he did. But, I'm going to argue with him." With that, Nega Timmy walked off and left Anti-Wanda in total shock. "Anti-Coszie really went to go save Foop," she whispered.

* * *

><p>Terrance was in shock to see Jack as was Tamara. Vicky saw this opportunity to slink out the back way. Coming in the back way was Timmy. Vicky asked, "Timmy; did you just back from 1990?" Timmy answered, "Yeah. And Doc's on his way. He asked me to go ahead of him."<p>

He looked around her and saw the whole bunch of shadows in the living room. He asked, "What's going on?" Vicky answered, "Well, someone named Jack is here." "Uncle Jack is here," asked Timmy, surprised. Vicky raised an eyebrow and answered, with a question of her own, "That quack is your uncle?"

Timmy nodded and responded, "Yup." He paused and added, "And Doc is going to FREAK when he FINALLY meets Danny." Vicky turned to Timmy and asked, "Does Jack or Danny know about him?"

Timmy answered, truthfully, "I don't think dad ever told Uncle Jack." He paused and asked, "Why?" Vicky answered, "Well, don't you think that Jack and Danny are going to freak once Doc gets here." Timmy's eyes widen with realization. He moaned, "Ah, this is heavy!"

* * *

><p>'<em>Timmy'<em> had finally found Sheen and to a stroke of luck, the Hispanic kid was alone. _'Timmy'_ approached him and said, "Hey, Sheen." Sheen turned and saw him. He called out, "Small headed Timmy!" Sheen went over to him and asked, "What are you doing here?"

_'Timmy'_ answered, "Well, recently, some of the keys in the other dimensions were stolen. I just wanted to make sure yours is okay." He paused and asked, "Can I see yours just in case?" Sheen smiled and answered, "Sure thing!"

With that, Sheen took out a key in his pocket. On the key were atoms spinning around in a circle. _'Timmy'_ smirked at this. "Sheen, wait," someone yelled. The two boys spun around and saw Jimmy running towards them along with an eleven year old kid with short brown reddish hair.

Jimmy yelled, panting, "That's NOT Turner!" _'Timmy'_ sneered at this. He knew that the boy with the short brown reddish hair was Jorgen in disguise, trying to stop him yet again. _'Timmy'_ grabbed the key and _'anti-poofed'_ back into his usual form.

Sheen gasped at this as Anti-Timothy added to Sheen, "And now, it's time you said good-bye to Retroville, Sheen. You WON'T be back for a while." Anti-Timothy waved his wand and with an _'anti-poof'_, a rocket appeared.

He _'anti-poofed'_ Sheen in the driver's seat and blasted him off. Jimmy and the kid saw this, their mouths hanging open wide. "SHEEN, NO," yelled Jimmy, falling to his knees. The kid bent down to Jimmy's level, sharing his pain and guilt. The disguised Jorgen never felt so guilty in all of his immortal live. Anti-Timothy smirked at this and said, "Mission accomplished" as he _'anti-poofed'_ back to Anti-Fairy World.

* * *

><p>Cortex was far ahead of Darla, just like he thought. Darla snarled at this. She whispered, "Uncle Neo is better than I thought. I got to catch up to him. But, how am I going to do that?" That's when she saw the speed boost button. She smiled and pulled it out.<p>

With that, Darla's car lunged forward, catching up to Cortex's car and started to race with him neck-to-neck. Things were getting heated in that final lap and much of a surprise to both of them; Darla pulled ahead….and won. She couldn't believe it and neither could Cortex.

Cortex got out of his car as did Darla. Cortex told his niece, "Darla, you just got VERY lucky. But, I have to admit. I was NOTHING like Anti-Timothy." Darla smiled and responded, "I know that, Uncle Neo. I just wanted to make sure that YOU knew it, too."

Cortex laughed at this as did Darla. "Guys," yelled a voice. The two of them spun around and saw Fialda coming there away with the crown on top of her head, creating confused looks on both Cortex and Darla's face.

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: And there is more coming with chapter 40!<em>

_Timmy: And we're staying with this story until the very end._

_Both: Please read and review!_


	40. Ch 39

Timmy entered the room and saw Jack, Maddie, Jazz, Danny, Sam, and Tucker. "Timmy," said Jack, happily. "Good to see you," Maddie added, happily. Timmy smiled and responded, "Good to see you too, Uncle Jack and Aunt Maddie."

Danny looked less than thrilled to see Timmy but Jazz looked happy. Jazz went over to Timmy and gave her younger cousin a hug. Timmy smiled at this and said, "I've missed you too, Jazz." Danny sighed and introduced, "Sam and Tucker, this is my cousin, Timmy Turner."

Timmy bowed to them jokingly. Sam and Tucker exchanged glances at one another, weird out. Danny face palmed at this. Jack noticed a picture on the top of the fireplace. Jack picked it up and asked Terrance, "Terrance, where did you get this photo?"

Terrance answered, rather quickly, "I found it upstairs. It's an old family photo." Maddie took the picture from Jack and commented, "That's so romantic. That girl must have really loved that boy." Tamara whispered, "In more ways than one."

Danny looked at it next after Jazz, his friends crowing him. Danny squinted and said, "If you ask me, Uncle Terrance, I think this isn't real." Terrance asked, raising an eyebrow, "What do you mean, Danny?" Danny answered, "I mean I think that this is from that movie _'Back to the Future'_ only altered."

Timmy murmured, "You have NO idea, Danny. You have NO idea." Terrance responded, "Well, that's because it IS a part of it." Jazz asked, "Did you win it on f-bay?" Tucker asked, curious, "And why did you say it is a family photo?"

Sam raised an eyebrow at this. Tamara looked at Terrance as Terrance sighed. He knew that this was going to come out sooner or later. Terrance answered, "That's because it is. It is all of those things and more. That is our uncle in the photograph and he's the inventor of a time traveling De Lorean."

* * *

><p>"Fialda," asked Cortex, "What are you doing here?" Fialda answered, "I'm looking for my sister." She paused and asked, "Have you seen her?" "Afraid not," answered Darla, shaking her head a bit. Fialda looked down a bit as Cortex gestured to her tiara.<p>

He asked, "Where'd you get that from?" "Oh," said Fialda, "I happened upon something shinny back at the gym. I can NOT explain this but it seems to have belonged here on my head." "It DOES look nice on you," pointed out Darla.

Fialda told the duo, "Only Annabelle would know why I feel this way and I haven't seen her since we came back." Darla told her, "Well, if we see her, we'll tell her that you're looking for her." Fialda responded, "I appreciate that, thank you."

Cortex told her, "I'll walk you back to the path." With that, Cortex headed towards the path with Fialda. Darla was left alone to think about the crown that Fialda was wearing and why she would think that Annabelle would know anything about it.

* * *

><p>"A time traveling De Lorean," repeated the Fenton's, Sam, and Tucker. Timmy turned to his father and before he could try and tell his father about Doc coming, Danny's breath turned blue. "Uh oh," said the halfta. Sam asked, "What is it, Danny?"<p>

That's when the air became rather chilling and a ghost came in. He appeared right in front of everyone, revealing who he was. He was 5'5", 180 pounds, in his middle thirties, blonde hair, blue eyes, very white skin, yellow shirt, blue jeans, and blue and white shoes.

"Gus," asked Timmy and Danny, at the same time. Danny raised an eyebrow at Timmy and vice versa. Timmy asked, "You know him?" Danny answered, "I went to Ghost-a-leera one time. Strange place that dimension." Gus commented, "That's why Gia and I left."

Danny asked Timmy, "How do YOU know him?" Before Timmy could try and come with something; Gus interrupted. He told them, "Not the time you two. What is important is that you both must know that things with Vlad aren't what they seem."

Danny asked, raising an eyebrow, "What do you mean, Gus?" Gus sighed and answered, sadly, "I fear that Vlad is still alive and he's going to join Anti-Timothy's team." Timmy turned a ghostly white. Timmy demanded, "Say that again."

Gus repeated, "Vlad is still alive and he's going to join Anti-Timothy's team." Tamara whispered, "Then that means only one thing." Terrance also whispered, "They might join our team." Timmy murmured, "This is what Doc was going to find out. He was going to find out about Vlad."

He paused and added, "Be careful, Doc." Gus told Danny, "I wanted to warn you personally. You did save me a long time ago and I wanted to thank you for that." Danny blinked and told Gus, "But, that was only a few weeks ago, Gus."

Timmy giggled under his breath as did Gus. Danny was BEYOND confused. Gus winked and said, "Keep thinking that Danny." He turned to Timmy and said, "Give mom my best." Timmy nodded and responded, "I'll do that and keep an eye on your daughter."

Gus nodded as he turned invisible again and disappeared. Danny turned to Timmy and asked, "How in the world do YOU know an ex-prince of Ghost-a-leera?" Timmy answered, truthfully, "Believe me, Danny. You wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

* * *

><p>With a <em>'poof'<em>; Imaginary Gary, King Lucas, and Anna returned to Fairy World only to be shocked to see Anti-Cosmo, Foop, and H.P. Anna asked, "What in the world are these three doing here?" Ron answered, "They came to tell us that Nega Timmy has joined them."

Imaginary Gary responded, "That's because he has, Boo-Boo. Nega Timmy left Unwish Island." Turbo turned to the _'evil'_ magical creatures and stated, "I guess you were telling the truth after all." Cupid asked, "First Norm and now these three. Who is going to turn the tables on Anti-Timothy next?"

With an _'anti-poof'_, Anti-Wanda appeared. The minute she saw her son and her husband, she broke into tears and hugged them both. She whined, in her thick country accent, "Boy, I have really missed you two!"

Foop responded, smiling, "I've missed you too, mom." Anti-Cosmo told his wife, smiling a bit, "I've missed you as well." Nacey told Cupid, "I think the correct question here is: who is going to join Anti-Timothy next….or who is he going to try and recruit?"

* * *

><p>"Nega Timmy," Anti-Timothy bellowed. Nega Timmy approached the master of the anti-fairies. "Where is Anti-Cosmo," asked Anti-Timothy, mad. Nega Timmy answered, "The last I saw him he went to go fish for his son."<p>

Anti-Timothy just shrugged at this. "Oh very well," said the master, "He'll be a while so I'll need YOU to do the revival spell." Nega Timmy asked, "For whom?" Anti-Timothy just smirked evilly and answered, "For two annoying pests and the holder of our staff."

* * *

><p>Veronica Denise Star came over to Cassie, trying to catch her breath. "Veronica," said Remy and Tootie, surprised. Cassie nodded and responded, "That's right you two. My newest godchild is Veronica Star."<p>

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Dun, dun, dun!<em>

_Timmy: And this marks chapter 40!_

_AK1028: Wow, I never thought that we would actually make it this far and keep going!_

_Timmy: I know! And we, at this time, would like to give our disclaimer._

_AK1028: We own NONE of this but if we did, we would be raking in the money._

_Timmy: The only thing we own is the characters that AK1028 makes up._

_Both: You know the routine. Read and then review!_


	41. Ch 40

"Wow, Cassie," said Binky, "I had no idea that you were assigned to Veronica." Juandissimo pointed out, "Although it must be hard for such a gossiper to keep such a secret." "OMG," said Veronica, "You have NO idea. I'm usually spilling secrets….not keeping them."

Cassie introduced, "Veronica, this is Binky Abdul and Juandissimo Magnifico." "Hi," Binky said, little too hyper like. "Hola," said Juandissimo in his thick Hispanic accent. Cassie floated down to Tootie and Remy and added, "And these are their god children, Tootie De Leslie and Remy Buxaplenty."

"Nice to meet you," said Remy, kissing Veronica's hand out of respect. Veronica blushed at this. "Why did Ver-ick-ona get a fairy," muttered Tootie. Veronica perked up as Tootie quickly said, "Pleased to meet you." Cassie floated over to T.F. and Winston and added, "And this is the Tooth Fairy and, uh….."

T.F. quickly covered, "Mine and Jorgen's current godchild, Winston Well." "A pleasure," said Winston. Veronica blinked a little at this information. She asked, "Wait a minute. I thought you said Jorgen left three months ago. How could he have a fairy godchild then?"

Cassie gulped at this. How was she going to explain this one? She REALLY didn't want Veronica mixed up in Timmy's affairs. "That's because," Remy quickly said, "He wanted to see how tough his underlings had. But, when he confessed to what he did, he just didn't think of Winston at that time because of him feeling so guilty."

Cassie was impressed with Remy's quick lie. Winston smiled at his best friend as did Tootie. She had to admit, that was pretty impressive. "Oh, well," said Veronica, "That makes sense."

Cassie floated over to Veronica and said, "C'mon. I have A LOT more to show you." With that, the two headed on their way. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks," Winston said to Remy. "Any time, B.F.," responded the blonde rich kid.

* * *

><p>"I'm NOT sure if we can trust them," Ron told Turbo, Cupid, Lucas, Imaginary Gary, Anna, and Nacey. "Do we have any other choices," asked Anna. "Besides that, Boo-Boo, we're going to need all of the insider information we're going to get," pointed out Imaginary Gary.<p>

"Then it is settled," said Lucas, "We hire them under temporary surveillance." "Sounds good to me," said Turbo. "I can watch them," offered Cupid. "That would be great," said Anna. With that, they turned to H.P., A.C., A.W., and Foop.

"Okay, you four our hired," said Nacey. The four magical creatures smiled. A.C. promised, "You WON'T regret this." With an _'anti-poof'_ and a _'ping'_, the four of them were gone. Nacey turned to Ron and asked, "Do you stay in contact with Wade?" "Of course I do," answered Ron. He paused and asked, "Why?" Nacey smiled and answered, "Cupid is going to need a genius's help to spy on those four."

* * *

><p>Eugene was nearly at the end of the rope. Everything he was saying to Anti-Susan was going in one ear and out the other. But, the truth of the matter was, Anti-Susan was hanging on to every word.<p>

Eugene asked her, "Okay, what about the time Johnny was nearly killed in trying to stop Dark Vegan? Weren't you worried about him then?" Anti-Susan perked up at this. She remembered that vividly. It was around the time that Timmy was going up against the Darkness….

* * *

><p>-Flashback: <em>'Johnny X: The Final Ending'<em>-

_Johnny X, Super Dukey, Jillian, Wacko, Mr. Mittens, Albert, Brain Freezer, and King __Zizrar teleported into the central control room. Zizrar commented, "Man that is the only way to travel. Man, I wish I had that power." Suddenly, the door swung open and some troopers were there. _

_One trooper said, "There they are! Neutralize them!" Wacko commanded, "But now uses your power pooting powers!" With that command; Zizrar, Wacko, Johnny, and Dukey pooted the troopers away with flaming energy bursts. Johnny came back over to Jillian, who was by the self destruct switch. _

_Johnny started to say, "Now to push the self destruction switch….." That's when the eleven year old realized that the switch was gone. "And the switch is gone," yelled Johnny. That's when the screen in the room came on and Dark Vegan was there. _

_He gloated, "Ha, daddy really DOES know best. Like when to pull the self destruction switch." Jillian moaned, "Oh, so close." Dark Vegan asked why his daughter would rebel against him but then gloated to Johnny that he had VERY little time left to save the Earth, seeing that Vegan had sucked up the water and cut down the trees. _

_They had 38 seconds to come up with something. After the screen went black; Dukey pointed out, "The Earth is doomed and so are we!" He paused and added, "I'm going to freak out now." That's when the dog started to scream and jump around. _

_That's when Johnny realized something that his sisters told him before he came here. "Wait," said Johnny, "We CAN destroys it. Together, we can create one giant super mutant power to stop the Armanda and save the world." "Yeah," pointed out Mittens, "And ourselves." _

_"Yeah," rebutted Johnny, "And save the Earth." Mittens was touched as were the other villains. Johnny was risking his life to stop Vegan and save the world. "You're brave kid," said Mittens as he took Johnny's hand, "And it's been nice knowing you, Johnny X." _

_"You know," commented Brain Freezer as he took Johnny's other hand, "I always thought it would end with a freezing blast….not a fire-y one." Johnny turned to Jillian and commanded, "Jillian, grab my dog and get to the escape pod. This is NOT going to be pretty." _

_"You are SO brave Johnny," said Jillian, "I f you were sixteen, I totally kiss you." "I'll take that kiss," said Brain Freezer. Jillian got creepy all of the sudden but that's when something else happened. Dukey pushed her into the escape pod, ejecting it. _

_Johnny was surprised and that's when Dukey told him, "I'm staying here." Johnny smiled as Dukey took his place on the left side of Johnny. They had 10 seconds now. Johnny yelled, "Mega power poot, ready!" Dukey told Johnny, "Hey, thanks for picking me up that day in the pound." "_

_Thanks for being the best dog ever," replied Johnny as they took each others' hands, thinking that this was the end. They all focused their powers together and with a big explosion, the Armanda was destroyed, the water was freed as were the trees. _

_Back down on Earth, everyone was celebrating. The escape pod that Jillian was in landed and opened, revealing that she was the only one that made it. "Where's Johnny," asked Susan and Mary, in unison. "He saved your world," said the alien princess, "But not himself." _

_S__usan and Mary both looked down at the ground. Mary was trying not to cry….while Susan's emotions were all over the place. Was she happy that Johnny was dead? Was she sad that he didn't die at her hands? _

_She wasn't too sure but the minute Johnny, Dukey, and the Johnny Stopping Evil Force 5 fell from the sky, her emotions stopped jumping around. The minute she saw that Johnny was alright, she didn't feel a ping of guilt. She was happy that her younger brother was alive. She was happy….._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

><p>Anti-Susan realized the importance of that day. Johnny had risked it all to save them all just like…. "Just like Timmy," she whispered. Eugene heard this and asked, "What?" "He's just like Timmy," she repeated.<p>

Eugene perked up as the black magic spell that Anti-Cosmo had casted on her was broken and she returned to her normal self. Eugene smiled and commented, "Susan, you did it! You broke the spell!" "Thanks to you," she pointed out as she did the one thing that she swore that she would NEVER in a million years would do. She gave Eugene a big, wet kiss.

* * *

><p>A.J. was back in his room as Lionel <em>'poofed'<em> out to him. "A.J.," said Lionel, "There's something you ought to know." "What is it, Lionel," asked A.J. Lionel took a deep breath and answered, "There is ANOTHER timeline you have to know about."

Before A.J. could retort, Lionel said, "And it's NOT from Jorgen. It's from Paradox." "Paradox," repeated A.J., a bit surprised. Lionel nodded as he waved his wand and showed A.J. the timeline. In this timeline; called _'Grow Up, Timmy Turner'_, Timmy had REFUSED to grow up in ordinary to keep Cosmo and Wanda.

Worse than that, because of this, Timmy and A.J. had drifted….as did Timmy and Chester. This came as a surprise to A.J. Timmy and Chester were best friends longer than he had known them. What was even worse was that Timmy wound up with Tootie, never getting his _'Cinderella'_ moment.

And the video NEVER even mention a thing about Nacey OR Phillip for that matter. A.J. was saddened by this. Nacey was like another mother to Timmy just like Wanda. It was disturbing. That's when A.J. realized something. "Was THIS going to be Timmy's destiny," asked A.J. Lionel nodded and answered, "I'm afraid so, A.J. I'm afraid so."

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Sorry for the long wait folks but I wanted to squeeze in the movie angle too and I didn't want to do that unless I actually saw the movie.<em>

_Timmy: I can't believe I wounded up with Tootie in that! And I can't believe that we are on 101 pages already!_

_AK1028: I know! Anyways, we've got quips and we've got a goof._

_Timmy: In the episode: 'Wishing Well', I said to Dwight, 'Doors, we don't need doors.' That implies 'Back to the Future Parts I and II' where Doc said that to Marty about the roads in 2015. In the episode: 'Wishy Washy', Poof disappeared from existence when Cosmo and Wanda turned into teenagers. That implies 'Back to the Future Part I' when Marty was being erased from existence. In 'A Fairly Odd Movie': Chester found the key to the office underneath the rug. That implies 'Back to the Future Part I' in the very beginning when Marty went to Doc's lab._

_AK1028: The goof in 'A Fairly Odd Movie' was that Tootie was NOT the only girl he ever kissed. He also kissed Trixie in 'Wishology: The Exciting Middle Part'._

_Timmy: Please read and review! Oh, and tell us what YOU thought of the movie._


	42. Ch 41

Back in the Mushroom Kingdom, the word about stolen keys were flying around faster that Bowser could throw Luigi. Mario told Peach, "It will only be a matter of time when the anti-fairies will come back."

"I was afraid of that," sighed Peach. Luigi turned to Daisy and asked, "Daisy, what do you think we ought to do?" Daisy answered, truthfully, "I don't know, Luigi. I honestly don't know."

* * *

><p>-Flashback-<p>

_Kim and Ron are at Bueno Nacho. Both of them look sad. Kim Possible was __tall girl, long red hair, green eyes, green shirt with her midriff showing, blue jeans, and white shoes. __Kim said to Ron, sad, "I-I can't believe that I'll be leaving for Cambridge in a few days." _

_Ron responded, a sting of sadness in his voice, "I know me either." Kim perked up. She had noticed that something, no, some__**one**__ was missing. "Ron, where's Rufus," asked Kim. Ron answered, stammering a little, "I…I gave him to Hana. _

_"He didn't want to say goodbye to me but he knew that I had to. I can't go to a cooking school with a hairless rodent." Kim responded, "That's true." There was a pause as Kim started to say, "Ron, I…" Ron stopped her cold. He told her, "Kim, let me go first. _

_"I want you to go to Cambridge and show those professors that they are lucky to have you as a student." He paused and then puts his right hand on her right cheek, wiping away one of her tears. Ron continued, "And don't you ever look back. And if the fates allow us to re-meet, than so shall it be." _

_Kim had tears rolling down her face. She begged, "Ron, please don't do this." Ron was fighting back tears. He didn't want to do this but he had no choice. He responded, "Sorry, KP. But, I want to do this. I'm letting you go. Just promise me one thing." _

_Kim perks up as Ron finishes, "Never forget me." Kim took Ron's hand into hers and promised, "I swear, Ron. I'll never forget you." Ron smiled as they leaned into each other and kissed for one last time._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

><p>Ron and a disguised Cupid had entered Middleton. Ron was glad to be home don't get him wrong but he had just wished that it wasn't under circumstances like these. "You okay, kid," asked Cupid. Ron nodded slightly. "Yeah," answered Ron, "Just don't know how Wade's going to take this news."<p>

Cupid joked, "Probably not lightly. We'll probably have to reveal ourselves to him." "Yeah, that's what I'm worried about," responded Ron. With that, the two headed on their way towards Wade's house. Ron passed by Bueno Nacho without even stopping. Cupid was right behind him, nearly tripping on his pants.

"What's wrong with you," asked Ron, raising an eyebrow. "I'm not used to wearing pants," pointed out Cupid. Ron rolled his eyes and whispered, "Why didn't I get T.F. to help me?" Cupid didn't hear Ron, he was too busy admiring himself in the mirror.

He had to wonder if Iris would like this _'human'_ side of him. Ron rolled his eyes again and joked, "C'mon Romeo." Cupid started to say, "I am NOT Romeo. I'm…." "Ron," asked a voice. "I wasn't going to say that," protested Cupid, not paying attention. Ron rolled his eyes a third time as he spun around to see who had called him. "Oh no," moaned Ron.

* * *

><p>-Flashback-<p>

_Ben was about ready to leave for the island. No one knew of what he was up to, not even Gwen. After he had packed all of his stuff, his Ultimatrix went off. Gwen was calling him for a Plumber's mission. _

_U__sing his new found island magic, Ben zapped his luggage to the island before becoming Jetray. Jetray is a humanoid, manta-ray looking red alien with two black lightning bolt-like stripes coming down from his shoulders to the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. __"Jetray," called out Ben/Jetray. With a swoop, Ben/Jetray took off to help Gwen and Kevin, his last Plumber's mission._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," moaned Ben. He and Alex were on their way to Bellwood to talk to Gwen and Kevin. "Look Ben," said Alex, "Gwen and you have been bashing aliens longer than we've been together. She can help us with Albedo and so can Kevin."<p>

"Yeah, except that you're forgetting one little detail," responded Ben. Alex asked, raising an eyebrow, "And what might that be?" "Gwen and Kevin are NOT going to be too thrilled seeing me again after I had just left like that," answered Ben. "Quite the opposite Benjamin Kirby Tennyson," said a voice. Ben and Alex spun around and saw who had called Ben. "Uh, hi," said Ben, sheepishly.

* * *

><p>Gus zapped into Jorgen's office and saw Nacey, his mother-in-law. "Hey, Nance," said Gus. Nacey spun around and saw him standing there. "Hey, Gus," said Nacey, "What are you doing here?" "Just wanted to see how you were doing and offer you to come and meet my halfta friend," responded Gus.<p>

Nacey started to say, "I love too, Gus. But, I have A LOT of work that needs to be…." That's when she realized something. "A halfta friend of yours," she repeated. Gus nodded and responded, "Yeah, Danny Phantom." "Who," asked Nacey, confused.

Gus raised an eyebrow at this and asked, "You don't know Timmy's long lost cousin Danny Fenton who is actually Danny Phantom?" Nacey shook her head and answered, "No I left all ghost troubles to you and your sister, remember?" Gus slapped his forehead. He ALMOST forgot about that.

Nacey might have been a powerful agent but there were some places she couldn't go…and Ghost-a-leera and the Ghost Zone were two of them. "In that case," said Gus, "Make an exception. I REALLY want you to meet him."

"That's going to have to wait," said a voice. They both spun around and saw Crash coming in through a porthole. And he seemed panicked. "Crash," said Nacey, "What is it?" "Nance," said Crash with a bit of urgency in his voice, "Victor and Maurtiz's bird cage has gone missing!"

* * *

><p>Doc, Marty, and Annie had just punctured the time barrier and arrived right in front of Timmy's place. Marty asked, "Is this the place?" Annie checked the paper that Timmy had given him. She told the two boys, "Yup, this is it."<p>

"When Timmy said that he was middle class," said Doc, "I guess he wasn't kidding." The three of them approached the door and before anyone could knock, the door opened and there stood Danny. And oh boy did he EVER look surprised. "Uh, are you Timmy's older brother," asked Doc, fishing a bit.

"No," answered Danny, "I'm his cousin, Danny Fenton." "Ah, this is heavy," moaned Marty. "When in the world did HE get here," whispered Annie. Doc shook his head and dismissed Marty and Annie's grips. He asked, "Uh, is Timmy in?" "Yeah," said Danny, blinking a bit, "C'mon in." Doc did as Danny instructed as did Marty and Annie. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

><p>"Oh come on," said Trixie, "You've got to be joking." "I was NEVER more serious in all of my life, Trixie," said A.J. That's when he pulled out DVD. He had Lionel <em>'poof'<em> this up so he could show Chester and Trixie. Roger and Iris were there too.

Chester commented, "Dude, Timmy and I would NEVER drift apart like that." "And Timmy is WAY too in love with me to have thought about dating Tootie," added Trixie. "Want to bet," asked A.J. as he played the DVD. In that hour, Trixie and Chester never felt so awful.

A.J. told them, after the film was done, "And this COULD have happened if Jorgen had NOT confessed to what he had done." Trixie pointed out, "But that tape NEVER showed one thing about Nacey….or me for that matter."

Chester told his friends, "We have to make sure that this version NEVER happens….no matter what happens with this key business. We are NOT going to let this happen to Timmy. We are NOT going to let him forget or use childish like behavoiur to keep Cosmo and Wanda." A.J. said, "I'm with you, buddy." "As am I," said Trixie.

* * *

><p>Nega Timmy was now in the library of Anti-Cosmo's castle. He had a giant black pot in front of him with a big spell book to his left. To his right were things that he needed for the spell….one of them including a bird cage. Since he was granted black magic, he could cast these spells with no problem. He smirked evilly as he cracked his knuckles. "Let us begin," said Nega Timmy.<p>

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Well, what do you think Timmy?<em>

_Timmy: You really hated the movie, didn't you?_

_AK1028: Yup. And I have another goof from the movie…and an announcement!_

_Timmy: What is it?_

_AK1028: Remember how Tootie said that it was nice to meet your folks?_

_Timmy: Yeah?_

_AK1028: Well, that wasn't true. Tootie DID meet Mr. and Mrs. Turner in the past. She met them in 'Kung Timmy', 'Channel Chasers', and 'Dread N' Breakfast'._

_Timmy: Oh, yeah! You're right!_

_AK1028: Please read and review! And my announcement is coming next chapter!_


	43. Ch 42

The phone rang loudly in the Turner home, snapping Danny out of his trance. Timmy went over to answer it and said, "Hello?" "Turner," said the sad voice on the other line. Timmy NEARLY froze as he said, "Neutron?"

Everyone perked up as Tamara asked, "Buzz Adams?" Timmy put his hand over the receiver and answered, "Yeah." "Jimmy is the one that told us about that future you saw with Uncle Emmet," chimed in Terrance. Timmy uncovered the receiver and asked, "Neutron, what's wrong? Did something happen between you and Cindy?"

Jimmy answered, sadly, "I'm afraid not, Turner. You're evil anti-fairy counterpart has struck again and he took Sheen's key." Timmy muttered under his breath, "Darn it." "That's NOT the worse part, Turner," said Jimmy, capturing Timmy's attention yet again.

"What is it," asked Timmy, concerned. Jimmy answered, sadness in his voice, "H-he b-blasted S-Sheen o-off t-to s-some f-far o-off…" He paused to sniffle a little bit. He continued, "P-planet w-with n-no h-hopes o-of a-an immediate return."

Timmy stood there, frozen by what Jimmy had just said. "How far away," asked the pink hated boy. "Four million and one light years away," answered the genius of Retroville, "Planet Zeenu."

* * *

><p>The Pixies working under Anti-Timothy were also very busy. Sanderson was leading them back to Mushroom Kingdom, hopefully to claim the key from Mario and Luigi. "This isn't going to easy," pointed out an underling Pixie, "The Mario brothers are rather tough."<p>

"I would much rather deal with John and Pete," said another Pixie, "At least we know their weaknesses: a Rock type Pokémon and Oran Berries." Sanderson snapped his underlings out of it. "Focus," Sanderson hissed, "We need to bring a victory to Anti-Timothy and prove that we are NOT soft like H.P."

"Aw," said a voice, "And I thought we were SO close, Sanderson." Sanderson spun around and with a _'ping'_, H.P. was there. Sanderson smirked at this. "So, you've come to stop us all alone," said Sanderson, confident.

That's when H.P. realized that maybe he should have rallied up the Pixies that agreed with him. "Maybe coming here alone was NOT the best idea," said H.P., annoyed. Within a flash, the Pixies captured H.P. and put him underneath a butterfly net. "Now," said Sanderson, "Where were we?"

* * *

><p>"Ben," said Gwen. Gwen ran over to her cousin and gave him the biggest hug that he had ever had. She was in her middle thirties, her long red hair is worn in a high ponytail, green eyes, wearing a dark red sweater paired with a black vest, gray skinny jeans, and black flats.<p>

Ben hugged his cousin back as Gwen let go of him and asked, "Where have you been?" "The where isn't important, Gwen," said Ben, determined, "But what is important is that you and Kevin help us in defeating a new threat to the universe."

Gwen raised an eyebrow at this and asked, "Who?" "His name is Anti-Timothy," answered Alex, "And he has recruited Albedo….not to mention my twin sister, Cam." "I thought your sister would NEVER betray you," Gwen stated, a bit surprised at this news.

Alex looked down, sadly. She responded, "No, she didn't betray me. She betrayed our father. She was supposed to help mankind with her powers. NOT try and take over the world."

Ben put his hand on his wife's shoulder and said, soothingly, "Don't blame yourself for what happened to Cam, Alex. There was NOTHING you could've done. The black magic that the anti-fairies cast is a powerful magic indeed." Alex nodded as Gwen raised an eyebrow to this. She asked, "Anti-fairies?"

* * *

><p>Ron couldn't believe it. He and <em>'Adam'<em> were face-to-face with Kim Possible. Ron didn't know what to do or how she would react in seeing him again. But, there was a long cold silence between them until Cupid was nice enough to break it.

"Hi, Miss Possible," said Cupid, "My name is Adam South and I'm a friend of Ron's from cooking school." Cupid held out his hand which Kim took and shook. She responded, "Pleased to meet you, Mr. South." "Please," said Cupid, "Call me Adam, Miss Possible." "While we're on name changes," said Kim, "Call me Kim, please."

She paused and asked, "What brings you two here?" Cupid answered, "Well, Ron was just showing me around Middleton. And then we were going to go to, uh, Wade's house I believe?" "You believe right," said Ron, paying more attention to Cupid then Kim.

"How long are you two in town," asked Kim, curious. "Not sure," answered Ron, rather quickly. Cupid coughed as Ron told Kim, "Now, if you'll excuse us, K.P. We have a mission to fulfill."

With that, Ron pulled Cupid out of there as fast as he could. Cupid asked, raising an eyebrow, "Why don't you want your true love involved? She can help us, no?" "Yeah, she can help us," answered Ron, "I'm just not sure how she would react to this." "Good point," responded Cupid.

* * *

><p>Tootie and Binky had just got back home from talking with Veronica and Winston. Tootie was still in shock about her brother being alive AND about Vicky knowing about the fairies. In fact, the more she was starting to remember, the more she couldn't help but wonder why Nacey thought that she was trustworthy.<p>

Tootie opened the door to her house and much to her surprise; Vicky had also just gotten in the door. Vicky spun around and saw her little sister. She said, venom dripping from her voice, "Well, twerpette. It's about time you got back….and it's about time you did MY chores."

"NO," said Tootie, defiantly. Vicky ALMOST snapped. That's when she noticed Binky floating near Tootie. Since their parents were out and she knew Timmy's secret, Binky was free to reveal himself. Vicky was at a loss for words. Her younger sister, the girl she blamed for Winston's death, had a fairy godparent.

* * *

><p>Things finally settled down after Timmy decided to tell his team about Doc and Jimmy's news in the morning. Timmy finally settled into bed and after his parents and fairies said goodnight to him, Doc came in. "Hey, sport," whispered Doc, "You still awake?"<p>

"Yeah," said Timmy, "Wide awake." Doc entered the ten year olds' room, feeling like he was intruding. Timmy smiled at him, lopsided. Doc sort of froze when he saw that. He had seen that kind of smile all of the time on his sister, Marty, and on Timmy. It brought tears to his eyes.

Cosmo and Wanda _'poofed'_ out of their fishbowl when they saw Doc like this. Wanda asked, "Doctor Brown, are you alright?" "Yeah," added Cosmo, "You look like you just swallowed a catfish." Doc blinked at this as Timmy told him, "Don't worry about Cosmo, Doc. He's ALWAYS like that."

Doc responded, sighing a bit, "I just feel like I'm intruding in on you, your father, your mother, and Jack….not to mention his family. Danny has barely said a word to me. You weren't like that." Timmy climbed out of his bed and gestured Doc to sit down next to him.

The wild haired scientist did just that as the fairies looked on. Timmy took a deep breath and told Doc, "That's because of mostly what my future self from 2021-V had told me….and I was on the rebound from what Jorgen had did to me."

"That was TOTALLY uncalled for," Wanda said. Doc nodded and told the pink haired fairy, "I agree with you Wanda as did Marty and Annie. In fact, it was all of our ideas to show Timmy and Jorgen that they were VERY wrong." Cosmo, for once in his immortal life, asked a serious question.

Cosmo asked, "Doctor Brown, HOW were you able to do that?" Doc explained; the best he could, "Well, not only do the location circuits allow us to time travel anywhere; it can take us to alternate timelines as well, such as 1985-A. 2002-B is the alternate timeline is if Timmy was never born."

"And 2021-V," asked Wanda. Timmy answered, "That's the timeline where Vicky took over the world and the horrible future _'Timothy'_ was from." "Timmy," said Doc, "I just realized something. Your forth dimensional sense….do you know if your anti-fairy counterpart has it as well?" Before Timmy could answer; Wanda did. Wanda answered, "Yes, Doctor Brown. Unforentaly, Anti-Timothy DOES have the forth dimensional sense."

* * *

><p>The black magic that Nega Timmy was casting was starting to swirl around. The things that he needed for the spell were added into the cauldron that Nega Timmy was cooking the potion in and the water turned a slime-ish green.<p>

The green water started to bubble after a few minutes of stirring and the black magic that was swirling around in the room entered the cauldron. The cauldron started to shake every which way threatening to spill.

Nega Timmy chanted the spell that was needed and a green light emerged from the cauldron, forcing Nega Timmy to back away from the cauldron. When he was finally able to open his eyes, the sight of seeing who he had revived perfectly made him smirk, evilly. "Welcome back among the living, Victor and Maurtiz," said Nega Timmy. He paused and added to a THIRD shadow, "And you as well, your majesty."

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: And I leave you with the cliffhanger….and my announcement!<em>

_Timmy: Well, what is it?_

_AK1028: I have decided to do a re-write of 'A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner' only with Trixie, Anna, and Nacey in this story. I'm throwing Tootie out….._

_Tootie: Aw, nuts._

_Victor: *He comes in* There is nuts?_

_*Maurtiz comes in and drags him away*_

_AK1028: And I'm bringing Trixie in! *Phone rings* Oh, hang on. *Picks up the phone* Hello, Amie Kuhn speaking. *We hear Trixie screaming happily on the other line. Hangs up after rubs her right ear* I think she likes that idea._

_Timmy: I know I do!_

_AK1028: Anyways, that is coming up right after chapter 44._

_Timmy: Sweet!_

_Tootie: I hate this!_

_AK1028: Nobody asked you but I'm asking my readers to read and review! Ooh, and tell me what you think of my idea._


	44. Ch 43

Sanderson yelled to his underling Pixies, "Move in!" The Pixies pulled out their cell phones and started _'pinging'_ themselves into the castle, surprising Toadbert and a few of the council members. Mario and Luigi ran in.

"Pixies," said Mario. "Let's get rid of these blockheads," said Luigi. The two brothers started to battle the enemy but Sanderson _'pinged'_ in the captured H.P. Sanderson told the Mario brothers, "Surrender the key or H.P. gets it." "Nice try," said Mario, "But we're NOT going to fall for that old trick."

Luigi, on the other hand, was different. Taking out a turtle shell and kicked it at Sanderson. It smarted but it freed H.P. H.P. floated over to the Mario brothers but before he could get behind them, one of the Pixies pounced on him, forcing him to crash into Luigi and then Mario.

That forced the key out of Mario's pocket and onto the ground. Using Pixie magic, Sanderson blocked H.P. from moving. Sanderson grabbed the key which had a mushroom drawing on it. Sanderson yelled, "Move out!" With _'pings'_, the Pixies were gone….all except for H.P.

* * *

><p>Annabelle had FINALLY returned home and saw only Agent White was there. He was 6'0", 192 pounds, in his fifties, gray hair, blue eyes, wearing a white shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes. She asked, concerned, "Where are Darla, Charlie, and my sister?"<p>

"Well," answered the FBI agent, "Darla went over to her uncle's place, Charlie is training, and Fialda is looking for you." Annabelle raised an eyebrow at this. She repeated, "Looking for me?" Agent White nodded and responded, "Yeah, apparently she found some sort of crown and wanted to see if YOU knew about it."

Annabelle looked horrified. Agent White picked up on this. After fifty years on the job, he could tell when something was wrong. "Belle, you okay," asked the agent. "Rich," said Annabelle, "Where did my sister go last?" "She went back to the gym," answered Rich. With a flash, Annabelle ran out of the base and towards the gym. Rich commented, jokingly, "Looks like I'm eating alone tonight."

* * *

><p>With an <em>'anti-poof'<em>; Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda, and Foop had returned home. Anti-Binky was the first to notice. "Ah, A.C.," said Anti-Binky, "Welcome back." Seeing Foop, Anti-Binky gave the anti-fairy baby a cold hard stare.

Anti-Cosmo demanded, trying not to lead on that he was good now, "What's the status?" "We now have five keys my lord," Anti-Binky reported. "Make sure that Nega Timmy goes to Spyro's world otherwise we'll never get the dragon's key," ordered Anti-Cosmo, "As you know, dragon's are impervious to magic."

Anti-Binky saluted his commander and said, "Yes, sir." With an _'anti-poof'_, Anti-Binky was out of there. Foop whispered, "Nice one, father." "What are we going to do if Anti-Timothy finds out about what we did," whispered Anti-Wanda. "We worry about Timothy defeating him," whispered Anti-Cosmo.

* * *

><p>Victor and Maurtiz were surprised that they were alive, not to mention in this strange place. The library ALMOST looked like the library from the Academy of Evil. "Hey," said Victor, "I thought we lifted the school to the third dimension?"<p>

Maurtiz rolled his eyes and pointed out, "We did, you idiot. And we got killed because of it!" "Were," corrected Nega Timmy. "Who are you," asked Victor. The third person stayed in the shadows and kept quiet which was unsettling to Nega Timmy.

He answered, "You are in Anti-Fairy World. And I am Nega Timmy." Maurtiz asked, "And just who is this _'Timmy'_ person?" "Someone your master's sister has KNOWN for A LONG time," said the third person.

Finally stepping into the light; Victor and Maurtiz saw who Nega Timmy had called _'your majesty'_. She was 5'9", 180 pounds, long blonde hair with white highlights, blue eyes, pink rope as a headband extending down to her back, a pink and white dress, and pink and white shoes. They both gasped and hit the ground faster than the speed of light. "Welcome back, Camille," said Nega Timmy.

* * *

><p>Timmy was tossing and turning in his sleep. Not only was he worried about Sheen but he was starting to see into another <em>'cross time'<em>.

* * *

><p>-Dream: <em>'A Fairly Odd Future'<em>-

_Timmy began to film Doc, as Trixie stood next to him. "I, Dr Emmett Brown, am about to embark on an historic journey," Doc started to say, then he chuckled to himself, as he realized he forgot something, "What am I thinking of? I almost forgot to bring some extra plutonium. _

_"How did I ever expect to get back? One pellet, one trip! I must be out of my mind!" Just then, Einstein started to bark and Timmy's head was pounding. "What is it, Einy?" Doc asked, concerned. Then, looking to the entrance to the mall, Doc saw a blue and white van pulling in. _

_"Oh, no! They found me! I don't know how but they found me! Run for it, Timmy and Trixie!" Cosmo and Wanda exchanged worried glances at this. "Who, who?" asked Timmy. "Yeah, who found you?" added Trixie, concerned. "Who do you think?" shouted Doc, "The Libyans!" _

_"Holy cow!" gasped Timmy. "I don't believe this!" added Trixie. The three of them went to hide behind the van, as the Libyans pulled up towards them. "I'll draw their fire!" said Doc, as he began to fire his pistol at the Libyans. It, unfortunately, ran out of bullets. _

_"Doc, wait!" cried out Timmy, in desperation. Doc then threw his gun down. The Libyans shot at Doc - and Doc fell down on his back, dead. "NO!" shouted Timmy. The Libyans then spotted Timmy and Trixie - and the terrorists aimed for the teens. _

_Timmy turned away, as he thought it was the end and his pounding head wasn't helping matters much. He didn't DARE to call out Cosmo and Wanda. Not in a dangerous situation like this. However, the Libyans' gun got jammed. _

_Timmy and Trixie quickly got into the De Lorean - with the camera - and they closed the doors. Timmy drove off. Timmy kept driving the De Lorean faster, as the Libyans began to gain up on them. "C'mon! More!" shouted Timmy, as he inadvertently turned on the time circuits. _

_Trixie just stared ahead, dazed. "Jeez!" mumbled Timmy, as he sped up even more. "Let's see if you can do 90!" Timmy then accelerated up towards 90 miles per hour. Just as he hit 88, the De Lorean then broke through the time barrier, as it landed Timmy and Trixie back in November 5 of 1979._

-End of Dream-

* * *

><p>Timmy woke up with a start, sweating up a storm. He was breathing heavily as Wanda <em>'poofed'<em> in. She asked, "Timmy, what's the matter?" At that moment, tears started to fall and Timmy balled himself up, unable to say a word.

Wanda floated over to him and started to confront her godson. Timmy was shaking up a storm. _'How is this even possible,'_ thought Timmy, _'I know one of my counterparts went along for the ride and another went along for part of it but….I never expected for me to do what Marty and Annie did.'_ He continued to cry as Wanda tried to get him to open up.

* * *

><p>"An anti-fairy can cause bad luck," explained Alex. But, that explanation got Gwen to raise her eyebrows. "We'll explain fully later," insisted Ben, "Please can you and Kevin help us?" "You bet we can," said Gwen. "Great," said Ben and Alex.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ron, what are you doing here," asked Wade, a bit freaked. Wade was an African American boy, short brown hair, brown eyes, wearing a blue shirt, blue pants, and black shoes. He was a genius and he barely left his room.<p>

If there was a match for Coco, Ron was pretty sure that Wade would be that person. "It's a LONG story, Wade," said Ron, "But Cupid and I need your help." "Cupid," asked Wade, raising an eyebrow.

Cupid nodded and with a _'poof'_, he returned to normal, getting a gasp out of Wade….and someone outside of his door. Ron ran over to the door and demanded, opening it, "Who dares….?" His voice trailed off when he saw who was eavesdropping in on them….Kim. "K.P.?"

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: That's the end of this chapter!<em>

_Timmy: And soon, we will be premiering our newest story!_

_AK1028: A re-write of 'A Fairly Odd Movie'!_

_Timmy: Please read and review! _


	45. Ch 44

H.P. floated above Mario and Luigi. H.P. said to Luigi, "Thank you for saving me, Luigi." "I couldn't let anyone get killed," said the green hated Plumber, "Not even you." Mario went over to Peach and Daisy and said, "More people might be killed if we don't start rounding up some help."

H.P. told Mario, "I can help with that." With a _'ping'_, Mario and Luigi's friends appeared in Peach's castle. Donkey Kong went over to Mario and told the red hated Plumber, "We're ready to fight." "Good," said Mario. "I have this feeling that the battle might be over," said Luigi, "But the WAR has yet to have begun."

H.P. pointed out, "You have no idea. Probably as we speak, Anti-Timothy is trying to figure out how to suck all of the villains out of their respected homes. The only way to defeat Anti-Timothy is with a valiant army with all of the Chosen Ones at the head: Timmy Turner, Sheen Estevez, Emma Caste/Range, Spyro the Dragon, John and Pete Pichu, Dan and Drago, Johnny Test and Dukey, and of course: you Mario brothers." "Right," said Mario, "And that's exactly what we're going to do."

* * *

><p>Hugh was walking around his home, trying to collect his thoughts. Unlike Mushroom Kingdom, the night there was absolutely quiet and peaceful. Hugh got to Johnny's room and peeked in. He saw that his eleven year old son was sound asleep with Dukey on the floor at the foot of his bed.<p>

Hugh silently closed the door with a heavy sigh. He was glad that Johnny was safe. After being invaded by anti-fairies and Nega Timmy made the head of the Test family reassess what he thought was important. He always cared more about his own things than about what Johnny wanted or needed.

He remembered the one time where Johnny had asked him that he over paid for fertilizer to win a flower competition. He even remembered that one time where he put winning a million dollars over his own son's well being. Dukey even risked exposing his talking origin to snap Hugh back to his senses. Hugh stood there in wonder. "Have I really been THAT awful to Johnny," asked Hugh himself.

* * *

><p>With an <em>'atomic poof'<em>, Jorgen appeared in Dragon Falls. It was a rather beautiful sight. Dragons were living in peace and harmony. And it was all thanks to this worlds Chosen One: Spyro the dragon. Slamming down his giant wand, Jorgen disguised himself as what Timmy once called him _'The Grim Reaper'_ and entered further into Dragon Falls.

It didn't take him long to find Spyro. Spyro is a purple dragon with yellow horns and yellow scales on his back. With him was a small yellow dragonfly, Sparx, Spyro's own guardian. Jorgen seemed to have blushed when he thought about the word _'guardian'_.

He instantly thought of his best friend, Nacey O'Connell, who was making a HUGE difference in Fairy World. Jorgen was proud of his best friend but often admitted that he could go back home and tell her that.

Jorgen shook his head and thought, _'Focus on the mission, Von Strangle. There are only three keys left and there is NO doubt in my mind that Anti-Timothy is going to save Turner's for last.' _With his focus back, he carefully approached Spyro.

Spyro saw him and asked, "Can I help you?" Jorgen cleared his throat and answered, "I have come to warn you, Chosen One." "Warn him," asked Sparx, "Warn him about what?" Jorgen answered, without even blinking, "Five out of eight keys have been taken from fellow Chosen Ones and the next target is here in Dragon Falls."

"So," responded Spyro, "I know that dragons are impervious to magic. Nance has told me so." Jorgen nodded. He expected Nacey to have told Spyro that but he was ready to surprise the young dragon.

"Yes," said Jorgen, "But, that doesn't mean that Anti-Timothy might NOT send a non-magical operative." "Well," said Spyro, his overconfidence showing, "Whoever he sends is going to get a majorly big barbeque."

* * *

><p>"You want to WHAT," shouted Dan. He was on the phone with Mira, Fabia, and Ren. After Dan and the others had helped them on their homelands and they had heard about what was going on, Dan was the first person that they all called….at the same time.<p>

"We want to help," said the new queen of Neathia, Fabia. "You helped us Dan," pointed out the new general of the Gundalian army, Ren. "Now it is OUR turn to help you and Drago," finished Mira. "We could use the help," pointed out Shun.

Dan nodded in agreement. As much as he hated to admit it, Shun was right. "Okay," said Dan, "Come to Earth just as soon as you can." "Right," said the alien friends. With that, they all hanged up on each other as the phone started to ring….again.

_"Who could THAT be,"_ asked Drago, annoyed as Dan looked. "Search me," said Dan as he answered the phone. "Hello, Kusco residents." "Dan," said a VERY familiar female voice. "Alice?"

* * *

><p>Gwen had finally lead Ben and Alex to her house. Ben turned to Alex and told her, "You go ahead; I want to make a private phone call." "Going to tell Azmuth about Albedo," asked Alex. Ben nodded as Alex gave Ben a peck on the cheek.<p>

Ben ran off as Gwen asked, "Azmuth doesn't know?" "I don't think so," answered Alex, "If he did, I'm pretty sure that Ben would have heard from Azmuth by now." Gwen opened the house and there was Kevin, Gwen's husband and Ben's best friend.

Kevin was in his middle thirties, tall, muscular, short black hair, black eyes, wearing a tight black t-shirt over a gray long sleeve shirt, blue jeans, and black combat boots. He smiled at his best friend's wife. "Alex," said Kevin, getting up from his chair, "Good to see you."

"It has been WAY too long, Kevin," commented the electrical being. The two had a friendly embrace. Kevin considered Alex like a sister as did Gwen. They were happy when Ben met Alex. Kevin let go of her and asked, "Where's that husband of yours? I've got to mess Ben up for something."

Alex giggled at this as she answered, "He went to make a private phone call. He should be back soon." "Mom," said a voice. Alex spun around and saw a ten year old boy and girl standing there. The girl was a dead ringer for Gwen at age ten.

She was tall, short length red hair, green eyes, purple earrings, wearing a purple shirt with a cat on it, purple jeans, and white and purple shoes. The boy was also a dead ringer for Kevin at age ten.

He was tall, has long black hair pulled back in a straight ponytail, dark blue eyes and pale skin, wearing a dark gray short sleeved hoodie, a black shirt, black pants, black and white shoes and a bandage on his right leg. "Who is this," asked the boy. "This is your Aunt Alex," answered Kevin.

"Alex, meet our children: Devlin and Emily." Emily said, "Nice to meet you." Devlin asked, "So, where's Uncle Ben?" "Did someone call," asked Ben. Devlin and Emily spun around and saw Ben there. But, he wasn't exactly alone.

With him were a boy and a girl, also about ten. The girl was tall, long blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail, green eyes, pink laced shirt, purple low rise flare pants, and white shoes. She was wearing a white watch.

The boy was tall, messy brown hair, green eyes, wearing a white t-shirt with black accents and borders at the sleeves, and his trademark baggy green cargo pants as well with white and black running shoes. He was wearing an Omnitrix. "Ben," scolded Alex, "You brought Kenny and Chandra in on this?"

* * *

><p>Pete was running through the forest by his house in Chestnut Ridge. Pete was training for their up and coming showdown with Anti-Timothy. John was near-by, doing pushups. Both of the brothers were still in their human forms.<p>

Pete asked his older brother, catching his breath, "How long until D-day do you think?" John answered, stopping to catch his breath, "Not sure. Until we hear from Spyro that his key has been stolen, we keep training." Pete started to say, "Oh I know that, John. It's just…."

John perked up and asked, "Just what?" Pete answered, with a question of his own, "Do you really think that we deserve to be called _'Chosen Ones'_?" John stood there, frozen. He was absolutely stunned that his younger brother was questioning their reason of being their realms _'Chosen Ones'_.

When their grandfather, Steve, had passed away, Pete was the one to have pointed out that Chicago wasn't where they belonged. John was blind to the truth at the time in ordinary to cover up his pain of losing their grandfather.

That's when they met Sharona, Nicole, and Mike. Pete was the first one to befriend their cousins while John was turning his back on, not only the truth, but his true roots and the place he had call home for so long as well.

So, how his remarkable brother could be questioning HIS motives? It was USUALLY _his_ job to do such a thing! "Peter Jonah Pichu," scolded John, "How dare you question such a thing."

* * *

><p>John wasn't the only one scolding their younger sibling. At the gym, Annabelle was doing the exact same thing. "Look, Fialda," said Annabelle, "I know you want answers to this whole crown thing but until the issue with Anti-Timothy and our mother is blown over, you are just going to have to accept the fact that your island duties here are more than just being my referee."<p>

Fialda asked, steaming a little bit, "How come you are being so mysterious about this, huh? What are you hiding?" Annabelle answered, being calm and cool, "I'm NOT hiding anything. I just don't think you are ready to learn the truth."

Fialda took a step back from her older sister. Annabelle continued, "Now, let's not talk about this crown thing any further. Right now, we SHOULD be focusing on protecting John, Pete, and their key." "Okay," said Fialda, nodding her head a bit.

* * *

><p>Timmy had finally stopped crying and he finally opened up. "Wanda," said the pink hated boy, "I had another <em>'cross time'<em> dream." Wanda floated down to Timmy and asked, "What about, sport?" Timmy sighed as he NEVER told his fairies about his _'cross time'_ dreams before.

He had been too scared and afraid to expose Doc. Now, that was no longer an issue. So, Timmy was able to open up. "Wanda," answered Timmy, "I dreamt that Trixie and I were the ones to test out the De Lorean instead of Marty and Annie."

Wanda asked, a bit taken back, "You mean, you two were the first time travelers instead of Marty and Annie." Timmy nodded as Wanda mumbled, "So, you CAN see into _'cross times'_."

Timmy raised an eyebrow and defended, "Of course I can! My older self told me that I could!" Timmy gasped out of total horror as he revealed something that he shouldn't had. He covered his mouth rather quickly. However, it was too late. Wanda perked up at this and asked, "Timmy, what in the world are you talking about?"

* * *

><p>Jimmy NEVER felt so guilty in all of his life. What happened to Sheen was playing again and again in his mind. Jimmy rolled over to his right hand side and started to cry. Judy, Jimmy's mom, heard him crying and sighed.<p>

She knew that Jimmy was feeling badly for what had happened to Sheen and Libby yelling at Jimmy REALLY didn't help matters much. The town had banned together to help Jimmy and _'Beaver Boy'_ in defeating the _'rogue computer program'_.

Judy walked into her son's room. Through his tears, Jimmy saw her. Without even saying a word, Jimmy clung onto his mom and started to cry even harder. Judy rubbed his back and started to shush her ten year old son.

* * *

><p>"Virtual World Services Agent," repeated Wade and Kim, at the same time. Ron nodded and told his story, "When I went to England years ago, I met Nacey and she told me of my powers. Back then, they really didn't trust outsiders thus the Black Ninja persona.<p>

"Nance and I trained night and day to perfect my powers. We finally did and I was working for the resistance. Back then, Nacey's brother was an evil villain working under a scary evil mask named Uka-Uka. But, the protector of the islands, Uka-Uka's good twin, Aku-Aku didn't know I was a part of the resistance and thus I was fired.

"Anyway, to make a long story short, after we broke up I went back to Yamanochi. To get my Mystical Monkey Power under control, you know. After I left there, I had gotten a message from Anal, a member of the Virtual World Services. He had told me of my reinstatement.

"First thing I did was I went to the islands to locate my mentor. Alas, she had gone to Fairy World to take over as fairy commander." "Yup," chimed in Cupid, "His old mentor is my new boss." "So," asked Wade, "You're here on orders from Nacey?"

Ron nodded and answered, "Yes, she asked me to ask you if you can help Cupid sneak some cameras in Anti-Fairy World." "Anti-Fairy World," said Kim, rubbing her temples, "Just when I thought this whole thing couldn't get any stranger." "Welcome to my world," said Ron, jokingly.

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: That's the end of chapter 45!<em>

_Timmy: *He whistles* This is one heck of a story, Amie._

_AK1028: I know! It's like a mega crossover!_

_Timmy: So, for the next few chapters, I'm going to be asking questions to Amie about her FOP Fanfiction status._

_AK1028: Wait, what?_

_Timmy: Please read and review!_


	46. Ch 45

Moneybags was actually working rather hard. He stopped working to wipe his brow when he saw something strange. It was a boy about ten years old with raven black hair. Moneybags left his store and went over to the boy.

Moneybags asked, "Excuse me, little boy. But, what brings you here?" "Simple," hissed the ten year old boy, "I'm here for the young dragon's key." The boy looked up as Moneybags gasped. It was Nega Timmy! "Nega Timmy," said Moneybags, in shock. "The one and only," hissed the evil twin, "Now, take me to Spyro."

* * *

><p>Luigi was standing next to Daisy. Daisy sighed, worried. Luigi asked, "What's the matter?" Daisy answered, not blinking, "I want to wish you the best of luck in the war, Luigi. And please, for God's sake, come back safe and sound."<p>

Luigi took Daisy's hand and gently kissed it. Luigi told her, as gently as he could, "I will try." Daisy gently smiled at him and just then, their lips finally met. They were both in heaven as Mario and Peach looked on with big smiles.

* * *

><p>Alice was Dan's Russian friend. She had long red hair, brown eyes, wearing a yellow dress, a green undershirt, a white skirt, and white boots. She was once Masquerade, the once top brawler. Dan was surprised to hear from Alice after all of this time.<p>

She helped with the Vestal problem but after that she kind of dropped off the face of the Earth. "Alice," said Dan, surprised, "Why are you calling me?" "Julie told me of what was going on and I just want to tell you that I want to help out," answered Alice.

Dan was even more surprised now as was Drago. Drago pointed out, _"We could use the extra Darkness brawler."_ Dan nodded and responded, "Yeah and having more of the original brawlers in this, the more chance we have at stomping out Anti-Timothy." Dan turned back to the phone and told her, "Okay, Alice. You and Hydranoid are in." Alice smiled and responded, "Great, thanks Dan!"

* * *

><p>Johnny was up and at them WAY before everyone else, which was a surprise to the flame headed boy. Usually, he slept in on a Saturday. Not today, obliviously because he had beaten Dukey up.<p>

Johnny checked the time and it was 7:45 a.m. Johnny rubbed his eyes and headed downstairs. To his surprise, his dad was there, wide awake. "Dad," said Johnny, surprised, "What are YOU doing up so early?"

"I never went to bed, Johnny," responded Hugh, "I've been too worried about Susan and thinking about YOU in ordinary to do so." Johnny raised an eyebrow at this. He asked, a little upset, "You're thinking about me? You actually care?"

"Of course I care, Johnny," answered Hugh, "I am sorry that it took me this long to figure it out." Johnny was surprised. He never thought it would take an attack from Anti-Cosmo and Nega Timmy to make his father to finally love him.

* * *

><p>Devlin and Emily were surprised that they had cousins. Kenny and Chandra were also surprised. Gwen asked, "Alex, how old are these two?" "Ten like Devlin and Emily," answered Alex. "Actually," corrected Kevin, "Devlin is eleven."<p>

Ben was a bit taken back. He asked, "He's a year older than Emily?" Kevin nodded and answered, "By two months." Kenny said, "That means that you can call the shots; cool!" Devlin smiled and gave Kenny a thumb up.

Chandra rolled her eyes and told her brother, "You ALWAYS call the shots anyways." Emily nodded and responded, "That is SO true. Brothers think that they know everything." That's when the Earth rumbled outside.

Gwen and Kevin exchanged glances at one another as Ben asked, "What was that?" Gwen answered, with a question of her own, "Are you up for a Plumber's mission before we help you?"

* * *

><p>"I have EVERY right to question our title as Chosen Ones," said Pete, to his older brother, "You did when grandpa passed away." "Only because I was scared and confused," John responded, "But, you were the one to keep a cool head."<p>

"Only because Chicago being _'our home'_ was a pack of lies and you know it," Pete spat back. John nodded. He wasn't going to argue that. In fact, this argument sounded all too familiar to John. That's when he started to remember the argument he and Pete had when their grandfather passed away.

* * *

><p>-Flashback: <em>'Goodbye John and Pete'<em>-

_We're at Abigail Dinkley's office. Abigail Dinkley is Velma's aunt. She looks A LOT like Velma, only older and very short brown hair. She is wearing an orange business suit. Her door opens and in comes her secretary. _

_A secretary said to her, "Miss Dinkley, a Mr. John and Pete Pichu are here to see you." "Send them in," ordered Abigail. The secretary nodded and headed out to the waiting room. Abigail was the lawyer for Steve Raichu, John and Pete's grandfather. _

_She had set up the will so when he passed away, John and Pete would inherit it. That's when John and Pete entered the office. Pete closed the door after they had entered. Abigail said, "Well, John and Pete, good to see you, given the circumstance." _

_Pete responded, sadly, "Yeah, that's the way our luck has been going." John told Abigail, "We're here to sign the papers for the deed." Abigail nodded and said, "I figured you would." She opened her desk door and gets the papers out. _

_She explains to them, "This deed signifies that you two are the owners of the land and you can do whatever you want with it." She pauses and asks, "So, what are you going to do?" John started to answer, "Well….." Pete interjected, "We haven't talked it over yet but we'll see what happens." _

_Abigail nodded, understanding. She said to them, "All right here you go." At that moment, she passes over the paper and they both sign it. John looks at Pete-smiling. Pete also looks John-smiling. They said to the other, "We got what we want." That's when they slid over the paper to Abigail and left._

* * *

><p><em>Going towards their old playhouse <em>**[1]**_, a Flygon stopped them. It was Trap, Laura's younger brother. Trap told them, "I'm sorry but I can't let go to the playhouse." Pete told Trap, "But, we just want to say hello to our friends." John added, "Yeah and tell them that we're staying." _

_Pete nearly froze at this. He spun around to his older brother and he was BEYOND surprised. He asked, "Say what?" Trap asked, just as surprised, "You are?" John nodded and answered, "Yeah." Trap says to them, noticing Pete's surprised look, "I'll leave you two alone." _

_Trap expanded his wings after saying that, took off, and left. Pete asked, curious, "What about the island?" John answered, with a question of his own, "What about it?" Pete told his brother, shaking his head in disbelief, "I thought we agreed to go back." _

_John corrected, "Correction. You agreed to go back. Not me." Pete asked, getting mad, "What does Chicago have that the island doesn't?" John answered, also getting mad, "Freedom. You know as well as I do that we were never supposed to end up there. It was all a mistake." _

_Pete was BEYOND mad now. He yelled, "Jonathon Patrick Pichu, how DARE you say that!" He paused and added, trying to talk some sense into his brother, "Kicking the Evil Twins butt,__ naming and the rebirth of the Light was all a mistake? _**[2]** _John, you can see the powers we have on the island. We're invincible." _

_John responded, "No we're not. That's how I feel here not there. Don't you get it?" Pete shot back, crossing his arms in front of his chest, "Oh, I get it. Funny thing is that this isn't the worse thing to ever happen to me." He paused and started to ask, "How dare you turn your back against me and against…?" _

_John warned his younger brother, "Don't say it." Pete was unfazed by his older brother's threat. He was just as powerful as his brother and could battle him to a stalemate and NOT even flinch. He finished, "Crash." He paused and asked, "How dare you turn your back against the one person who is like a father to you and to us both?" _

_John shot back, "Yeah, well. Who died and made him our father?" That's when Pete had enough. He slaps him across the face, angrily. John rubbed his left cheek where Pete had hit him. He told his younger brother, upset, "You hit me." _

_Pete responded, coldly, "And for good reason. You know, maybe we should go our separate ways. It would be good for both of us. You stay here and I'll go to N. Sanity Isle-it's where we belong." That's when Pete started to run off. _

_John called after him, "I thought running off was my thing." Pete shot back, "It is. I'm just running away from the monster you've become." That's when Pete ran off and John called after him, "PETE!" _**[3]**

-End of Flashback-

* * *

><p>To this day, those words had hurt. But, John knew that Pete was only trying to smack some sense back into him. And for that, he would ALWAYS be grateful. However, he NEVER thought that Pete would be questioning their title.<p>

Pete spoke up, "I KNOW I'm NOT questioning this. I KNOW YOU are." John froze instantly and spun around to his brother. Fire was in his eyes like the day of their fight. He had hoped that he would NEVER see that look ever again. But, here he was, seeing it again and wincing at it.

* * *

><p>Timmy had FINALLY told Wanda about not only 2021-V but also about his dream as well. Wanda commented, "Wow, Timmy. Your forth dimensional sense sure is a strong one." "I know," said Timmy, sighing a bit.<p>

At that moment, Danny was passing by his room. He and his family were staying the night as were Doc, Marty, and Annie. The De Lorean was parked in the Timmy Cave, unknown to the Fenton family.

Danny heard Timmy saying, "But, sometimes it gives me a MAJOR headache. My head pounds whenever others or I are in danger." Wanda asked him, stroking his hair, "Is it pounding now?"

Timmy answered, truthfully, "No, thankfully. That means we're not in any trouble as of yet." Wanda asked, concerned, "What do you think we're in for?" "I know that's going to be a whole LOT of trouble, Wanda," answered Timmy, "That's what." Danny continued to walk on by, wondering who Timmy was talking to and what he was talking about.

* * *

><p>Cindy had come over to the Neutron home to see how Jimmy was doing but Hugh wouldn't let her in. Cindy sighed as her heart was starting to break for her boyfriend. That's when she realized something. Did Timmy know what happened to Sheen? Cindy decided to take matters into her own hands. Taking off for Carl's house, Cindy Vortex was making a plan of attack in her mind.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>[1] This playhouse was actually in <em>'Pokemon 3'<em> in the short film: _'Pikachu and Pichu'_. In fact, John and Pete ARE those Pichu brothers from that mini film. I just gave them names, the ability to use electrical attacks, and the ability to talk.**

**[2] See _'Crash Twin Sanity: The John and Pete Story'_ and _'Crash Twin Sanity 2: The John and Pete Story'_ for information.**

**[3] You can actually hear this argument from _'Twitches'_ where I got the idea of this argument.**

* * *

><p><em>Timmy: Hi, everyone! It is chapter 46 and we're here asking Amie random questions about our show. So, what's your favorite episode?<em>

_AK1028: Hands down, 'Dread and Breakfast'….the chase scene, the De Lorean, not to mention Shaggy and Scooby Doo making an appearance? It was totally priceless my pink hated friend._

_Timmy: Favorite movie?_

_AK1028: You're seriously asking me THAT question? *Timmy and she laugh.* 'Wishology', hands down again!_

_Timmy: Who is your favorite male character?_

_AK1028: Do I get brownie points if I say you?_

_Timmy: Maybe…as long as they are Nana Boom-Boom's. *He and AK1028 laugh.* Okay, who is your favorite female character?_

_AK1028: Hmm. I would have to say Trixie. She is rich, a tomboy, and she's pretty._

_Timmy: This is why I like you, Amie. You have good taste. *They both laugh again.* So, how long have you been watching the show?_

_AK1028: Three to four years._

_Timmy: How old were you when you started viewing? _

_AK1028: Seventeen or eighteen._

_Timmy: Okay, that's the end of this chapter's questions!_

_AK1028: And make sure you read and review!_


	47. Ch 46

It was dawn yet again in all of the dimensions and mostly everyone had a good nights' sleep….all except Spyro and his friends. Spyro was still fighting Nega Timmy. Using only his trickery, it seemed like Spyro was winning.

However, the tables quickly turned as Nega Timmy was able to summon a dragon. But, it was not just any dragon…it was the dragon that Arthur had slain when Timmy had time travel back to Medieval times. "Suffer, young dragon," said Nega Timmy, "At the hands of my faithful dragon, Pepper!"

Spyro asked Sparx, a bit annoyed, "His dragon's name is Pepper? How weak is that!" Spyro was SO desecrated with making fun of Pepper that he didn't even notice that Pepper was raising its arm. "Spyro," said Sparx, "LOOK OUT!"

Spyro didn't have time to react or do much of anything. Pepper had swatted down Spyro like a fly swatter smacking a harmless fly. Spyro was able to recover before he and Sparx had a rude landing. The Professor, Hunter, Binky, Sgt. Byrd, and Bianca had been knocked out and Moneybags and _'The Grim Reaper'_ were patching them up.

Jorgen was cringing underneath his hood. Was all of this his doing? Was Spyro going to lose his key like so many had done before him? Was this happening because of him? _'No, I can't let this happen,'_ thought Jorgen, _'I've got to help Spyro.'_

Jorgen felt like a bolt of lightning had struck him as he ripped off the cloak protecting his identity, like some new energy was flowing through him. He couldn't explain it. He ran over to the young dragon and actually went passed him.

"Jorgen," asked Spyro, surprised. "Spyro," said Sparx, "We've got to stop him! Dragons are NOT fazed by magic!" Spyro nodded as he took off and flew towards Pepper. But, Jorgen had passed Pepper right on by. He grabbed Nega Timmy.

Jorgen told the evil twin, "You stop this right now, Nega Timmy. Call off Pepper." Nega Timmy smirked. It was just like Anti-Timothy had predicted. Jorgen had indeed come to help Spyro. Nega Timmy told him, "No, Jorgen."

"Fine, then I will stop you right here and now," Jorgen responded, spitting venom. Nega Timmy smirked even more. He taunted, "What are you going to do to me? Show me a timeline where the world would be better off without me?" This time, it was Jorgen's turn to smirk. "Nice try, Nega Timmy," said Jorgen, "But, I'm over that. It time that you and Pepper meet your makers."

* * *

><p>A.J. woke up with a yawn and a stretch. For some strange reason, he had a good night's sleep. But, that's when he realized something. Lionel wasn't there. He didn't <em>'poof'<em> in like he usually did and wished A.J. a good morning. A.J. ran downstairs, forgetting to change.

A.J. didn't even see his parents. A.J. darted out of the room and outside of his house. He had to find Lionel and his parents. But, things went from strange to stranger as A.J. happened upon the future. He looked down at his body and saw that he was reasonably older….around 21 years of age the young genius thought.

That's when he realized something. He had to be dreaming. That's when he saw Timmy riding a bicycle. "Timmy," A.J. called. Timmy stopped his bike and A.J. noticed that he looked slightly different. He had no bucked teeth and he was also 21 years old.

And more importantly, it looked like he had been crying. "I have NO time to talk, A.J.," Timmy warned, crying a bit. "Timmy," A.J. asked, "Buddy, what happened?" Timmy backed away from A.J. instantly. Timmy warned him, the tears falling, "Don't _'buddy'_ me, A.J. We haven't been friends since my sixteenth birthday."

A.J. froze. Timmy was mad, upset, and vulnerable all at the same time. A.J. stated, "I just want to help." Timmy shook his head and yelled, "All YOU want to do is show off how smart you are compared to me. Who got the dream job of being in astrometry? You did."

A.J. was surprised at this. Timmy had a passion for astrometry? Timmy continued, "Who isn't stuck in fifth grade? You aren't. Who didn't lose the only family that they ever had today? Let me tell you, _'buddy'_, it wasn't YOU!" A.J. asked, "Who did you lose today?"

"EVERYTHING," yelled Timmy, "Everything that ever meant the world to me. All because of a stroke! All because of a…." That's when Timmy broke down and started to cry….really cry. A.J. was heartbroken at this. He had somehow become his older self from that future _'cross time'_ that Lionel had shown him.

But, who was Timmy talking about and where was Lionel? A.J. decided to take a chance. He had nothing to lose. A.J. asked, "Timmy, what about Lionel? And who did you lose today?" Timmy looked up at him, tears rolling down his cheeks. He was about to say something that A.J. would soon NEVER forget.

Timmy answered, chocking on his sadness, "I don't know what you're trying to do, A.J. And I'm NOT going to play that game. I'm not going to let you set me up and then smack me down. Alex Jason Johnson Jr., for all I know, our friendship ended on my sixteenth birthday.

"And you're not going to get me while I'm already down. Oh, no. I already got that from my parents, Chester, and I don't need it from YOU. My only true friend is Anna. She NEVER betrayed me. And I had another true friend but thanks to stroke…."

Timmy turned away from A.J. and continued to cry. Through his tears; A.J. heard Timmy say, "Go and live your dream that I, an average kid, could NEVER have. After all, you ARE a genius." With that, Timmy started to pedal away but A.J. stopped him.

"Timmy," A.J. said, angry, "Tell me what you lost." Timmy spat, "Like you care that I lost Doc!" A.J. let go of Timmy's bike realizing on how hurt he was and he also realized another thing. In this horrible so-called _'future'_ he lost the truest family member of all….to a stroke.

Timmy pedaled off with tears in his eyes. A.J. was near tears himself as he woke up in his bedroom in the current present and time. He got up in a flash. Lionel appeared to him, noticing A.J.'s tears. "A.J.," asked the African American fairy, "Are you okay?" A.J. shook his head as he wondered aloud, "What WAS that I had just seen?"

* * *

><p>A.J. wasn't the only one having weird dreams: Chester and Phillip were having them too. Chester having the exact same dream A.J. had but instead of being told off about being a genius, he was told off that he wasn't a good friend. Phillip's was COMPELETLY different.<p>

He dreamt that he NEVER met A.J., Chester, or Timmy for that matter. Chester called up Phillip almost instantly. Chester asked, "Phillip, did you just have some sort of strange and weird dream?"

Phillip answered, "Yeah; sure did." He paused and asked, "What the heck is happening to us?" Chester wondered, "I wonder if A.J. had a weird dream too." Phillip responded, "Not sure but I think it's time we had a four some boy talk!"

* * *

><p>John winced. Pete had a point. Pete came over to his brother and sat down. John followed his lead. Pete told John, "Listen, I don't blame you for questioning such a thing. I know that I am too." John asked, "You are?" Pete nodded as he asked his older brother; "Is that such a shocker?"<p>

John nodded at first but quickly shook his head no. John told him, "If we're both questioning it then there has to be a reason." "Black magic," Pete asked. John started to answer, "Maybe or maybe since we didn't have a crowning achievement like Timmy Turner and Johnny Test…."

Pete interrupted, joking a bit, "You call kicking the Evil Twins butt NOT a crowning achievement?" John laughed at this as did his brother. John told him, laughing a bit, "Good point but how did we prove that we were Chosen Ones?" "I can help you with that," said a voice. The twins spun around and gasped at who had said that.

* * *

><p>Jorgen landed on the ground, hurt from the blows that Nega Timmy was giving him. Spyro went down next along with Sparx. "Now," boomed Nega Timmy, "To take that key!" Pepper was just about to snuff them out when a flash of white color surprised Spyro not to mention Sparx. It protected Jorgen. Jorgen opened his eyes and gasped at what had saved him.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Timmy: Hi, everyone! We're back and this is chapter 47! I'm still questioning Amie. And here is her next question: which character do you relate to?<em>

_AK1028: I say I'm a combination of Trixie: tomboyish and Tootie: love school too much-ish._

_Timmy: *He laughs.* Who is your least favorite character?_

_AK1028: Remy, hands down. Hey, just because you're rich and miserable doesn't excuse you from being a total snob._

_Timmy: True. How did you find out about this show?_

_AK1028: I was watching 'Dora the Explorer' with my youngest niece when I saw the commercial for 'Wishology'. 'Wishology' was actually the first thing of FOP that I saw. The first episode that I saw was, ironically, 'Dread and Breakfast'. _

_Timmy: Out of curiosity; do you work for Butch- da Hartman?_

_AK1028: I wish! *Cosmo is behind me and starts to wave his wand.* Figure of speech, Cosmoron._

_Cosmo: Awww!_

_Timmy: *Cosmo 'poofs' out as he and AK1028 blink.* Okay. Next question: have you always wanted to meet Darren Norris (voice of Cosmo) and/or Tara Strong. I hear she does someone VERY close to me. I wonder who…. Anyways; if so, how would you react to seeing them up close and personal?_

_AK1028: I would love to meet Darren Norris and/or Tara Strong. But, to be honest, I probably be SO shy that I either faint or just run away!_

_Timmy: Knowing you._

_AK1028: Hey!_

_Timmy: We'll be right back!_

_AK1028: Please read and review!_


	48. Ch 47

It was a tall Bakugan and its fur was mostly white. It was a like a warrior. It was Phoenix. Phoenix had saved Jorgen's life. "Phoenix," asked Jorgen, "What are you doing here?" Phoenix answered, _"I came to help my partner and friend in defeating this evil."_

Jorgen was surprised. Did Phoenix just call him…..? "Friend," Jorgen repeated, a bit shocked. _"Friend,"_ said Phoenix, being VERY clear. Jorgen looked at Phoenix with tears in his eyes as he nodded. Phoenix returned back to ball form as Nega Timmy scoffed at all of this.

"Who need friends," he asked. That's when he turned to Pepper and commanded, "Destroy them and get that key." Pepper automatically obeyed as it took off for Jorgen and Phoenix. By that time, Jorgen had _'poofed'_ up some gate cards and ability cards for Phoenix.

Jorgen took a gate card and threw it down. That's when he yelled, "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Haos Phoenix!" In a yellow flash of light, Phoenix returned back into its original form. "Ability activate," said Jorgen, lifting up a card, "Paralyzing light!"

Phoenix taunted, _"Choke on this."_ The light was aimed directly at Pepper but Nega Timmy was faster. He commanded, "Dodge it, Pepper!" Pepper did as it was told as it dodged the Bakugan's attack. "Not good," snarled Jorgen.

Spyro pointed out, flying overhead, "As long as Jorgen can't use his magic against Pepper, he's totally defenseless." Sparx commented, "We've got to do something, Spyro!" Spyro nodded as they flew in close. They had to do something before they lost their key.

* * *

><p>John and Pete were face-to-face with Nina Galvon, Gus's wife and Nacey's daughter. She was 5'8", 190 pounds, had short black hair, brown eyes, wearing a purple shirt, black jeans, and black shoes. "Nina," said John, a bit surprised.<p>

"What do you mean that you can help us," Pete asked. Nina sighed and explained, "A long ago, Uka-Uka created the Dark Void. He created it but never used it seeing that he could never control it. Your parents didn't die in the Great Fire…they died saving us all from the Dark Void. They were heroes."

John and Pete were stunned to silence. Nina added, "That's not all. A Pokémon hunter was also after you at the same time. His name was Kale Earnheart Junior. Uncle thought you two were no longer safe here so he sent you two back to Chicago to be raised by your grandfather.

"He NEVER intended for you two to meet those slime ball friends of yours: Laura and Matches." John finally broke out of his silence and asked, "So, if we were born here and this Dark Void did kill our folks, then who realized it?" Nina sighed and answered, "Anti-Cosmo."

* * *

><p>Anti-Cosmo was in his room, never feeling so bad in all of his life. He knew that their next target was N. Sanity Isle to get John and Pete's key. But, if John and Pete knew what he had done to their parents, they wouldn't trust him….even if they knew that he was on their side.<p>

"Don't know what to do," asked Anti-Wanda, making her presence known. Anti-Cosmo nodded and answered, "Yes, I'm afraid. I know John and Pete aren't going to go easy on me." Anti-Wanda pointed out, "Honey, I don't think they know about this. Otherwise, they wouldn't have been so open to you helping them." Anti-Cosmo pointed out, "They don't know that we are on their side. They rip us to shreds."

* * *

><p>"Anti-Cosmo, huh," said Pete, getting a bit mad. However, John was much calmer. Nina noticed this as she asked, "John, what's the matter?" "Horror film knowledge," answered John. Nina perked up at this as did Pete. Pete asked, "You mean that there is more to the story than we know?" "Big time," answered John.<p>

* * *

><p>A.J., Chester, and Phillip were on their way to Timmy's house. Lionel and Roger were disguised as A.J. and Chester's pet dogs. A.J. knocked on the door of the Turner house and Timmy answered, holding his <em>'goldfish'<em>.

"I was wondering when you guys would show," Timmy told them. "You knew we were coming," Chester asked, surprised. Timmy nodded as Phillip commented, "That fourth dimensional sense is stronger than we thought."

"Actually," said A.J., "I asked my parents to call the Turners and let us know that we were coming." Chester and Phillip NEARLY face faulted at this. "You could've told us that you know," they both shouted in unison.

Doc came over and asked, "Timmy, where are you and your friends going just in case your parents or Danny ask?" "We're going to the park," answered Timmy, "And we should be back soon, Doc."

Doc nodded and messed up Timmy's hair. Timmy laughed at this as he watched Doc close the door. "You know," said A.J., "Doc's pretty cool." Timmy laughed at this and responded, "Yeah, I know." He paused and asked, "So, what's up?"

* * *

><p>Tootie was still with Vicky and she had told her older sister pretty much everything…..minus Winston. "Wow," breathed Vicky, "So, it seems that you'll be a part of this big battle with Timmy too." "Yeah," said Tootie, "I know."<p>

Vicky noticed something about Tootie….something different. She asked her younger sister, "Hey, Toots. I know that I've been a rotten sister but how come you didn't turn into mush when I mentioned Timmy?" Tootie was silent for a moment before answering. She finally answered, "Because I'm no longer interested in Timmy."

* * *

><p>Doc sat back down on the couch as Danny approached him. Doc looked up and asked, "Danny, what's up?" "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today," answered Danny. Doc was surprised to hear this and responded, "Sounds great, Danny."<p>

* * *

><p><em>Timmy: Hey, everyone. We're now on chapter 48! Wow! And I'm still here with Amie asking her questions. The next question: what's your favorite FOP game if you played any?<em>

_AK1028: I haven't really played any of the games so I don't really have a favorite._

_Timmy: In your opinion, what's the funniest scene in FOP history?_

_AK1028: Funniest scene? Hmm, that's a tough one. I truly do love the comedy but the funniest scene would have to be your reaction to Mark lying to you about that love orb in 'The Five Days of F. L. A. R. G.'_

_Timmy: You had to bring that up?_

_AK1028: Yes!_

_Timmy: Okay, moving on. Do you live in Dimmsdale, CA? ...Or California to say the least?_

_AK1028: I don't, I'm afraid. As everyone knows, I live here in Buffalo, NY. Or as I like to call it: 'Boring Town, USA'._

_Timmy: That's kind of harsh, don't you think?_

_AK1028: Nope!_

_Timmy: *He sighs, annoyed.* Okay. What is your favorite quote from FOP?_

_AK1028: Favorite quote? Okay, what's with you asking hard questions! Ugh, I would have to say: 'This is MUCH better than the theater'._

_Timmy: Okay, we'll be right back!_

_AK1028: Please read and review!_


	49. Ch 48

The Tennyson family and the Leven family went out of the Leven's house and saw a giant alien destroying the town. "What is that thing, Gwen," Ben asked his cousin. "We're not sure," answered Gwen, shrugging her shoulders.

"All we are sure of is that it shows up in the middle of the month to cause destruction," added Kevin, "And it's been doing that for the past three months now." Alex whispered to Ben, as he got the Ultimatrix ready, "Around the time Jorgen confessed, Winston was revived, and Timmy's blood and bones were stolen. That can't be a consequence."

Ben told his wife, "Well, no matter what's going on, we're taking that thing down as a family." With that, Ben slammed down the Ultimatrix and became Cannonbolt. Cannonbolt is a hulking, broad-shouldered alien covered in natural armor plating.

He has green eyes, with normal canine teeth, and the Ultimatrix symbol was on his chest. Ben/Cannonbolt cried out, "Cannonbolt!" Alex transformed into the Princess Ace and the two of them took off. By that time, Kenny and Chandra were about ready.

Kenny slammed down his Omnitrix, becoming Heatblast. Heatblast is a magma-based life-form that can control fire at will, either projecting it in a wide range of forms or absorbing it into himself. Chandra slammed down her Transitrix, becoming the Wild West Kid.

The Wild West Kid was based on the idea of an Old West sheriff and she had a yellow mask over her face. Gwen and Emily got their magic ready while Kevin and Devlin got their Osmosian powers ready. They all ran over to help Ben and Alex with defeating the giant alien beast.

* * *

><p>"So, are you and Cupid are elite members of Fairy World," Wade asked. "I'm just the god of love," Cupid answered, truthfully. "And I'm just Nacey's old mentee," Ron added, "I won't say we were the <em>'elite members'<em>."

Kim interjected, "But, if Nacey isn't the top fairy of Fairy World then who is?" "Jorgen Von Strangle," answered Cupid. Ron added, "And he's on a self imposed exile." "For what," Wade asked, raising an eyebrow.

Cupid sighed and answered, "For showing an unfavorable timeline to our realms Chosen One: Timmy Turner." Ron perked up and wondered, "I sure hope he is okay. After all, he did allow Norm back into his life…."

* * *

><p>Speaking of Norm, he was at the O'Connell house, driving poor Henry up the wall. Anna and Rachel had gone to Trixie's house to speak to her and Phillip rushed right out of the door this morning. So, basically, Henry was home alone with a snarky genie.<p>

"All I'm saying _'dumber than Cosmo'_," Norm was saying, "That you need to put a leash on that wife of yours." "What are you talking about," Henry asked, snapping a little. Norm scoffed and answered, "Hello, earth to _'very clueless'_. Your wife is attracted to Jorgen Von Airhead and if you are NOT careful, you WILL lose her."

"Look," said Henry, losing his patience, "I love Nacey and she loves me. Don't you DARE say that again." Norm shot him a look and asked, "Is that why you're filing for a divorce, hot shot?" Henry perked up as he saw, out of the corner of his eye, that the divorce papers were sticking out.

"Wow, two divorces in a row for _'I'm made of magic'_," commented Norm, "She's going to love that." Norm was feeling on top of the world at the moment. He had gotten under _'very clueless'_ and he was going to enjoy letting _'I'm made of magic'_ squirm until Henry spoke up.

"First divorce, you snarky genie," spat Henry. Norm raised an eyebrow. He might not have been on the up and up on the island but when it came to _'I'm made of magic'_, he knew her pretty well….or so he thought. Henry continued, his anger getting the best of him, "She was NEVER married to Nina's father. He just got her drunk at 20 and pregnant with Nina."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile; unknown to the situation going on between his father and Norm, Phillip was in the park with his three best friends: Timmy, A.J., and Chester. Roger, Lionel, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof were all disguised as dogs.<p>

Timmy asked his friends, "Okay, guys. What's this all about?" A.J. took a deep breath and asked, "Timmy, can you tell us exactly what your power of your forth dimensional sense does….when you are asleep?"

Timmy perked up at this as Wanda asked, "Why do you want to know, A.J.?" "I think Chester, Phillip, and I experienced it," answered A.J., "But, I'm not so sure." Timmy asked, blinking a bit, "Well, which _'cross time'_ did you see into you think?"

"The one where you stay childish to keep Cosmo and Wanda," answered Phillip. "Grow Up, Timmy Turner," replied Timmy. "You name them," Chester asked, a bit surprised. Timmy nodded and answered, "Well, _Doc_ and I name them. We've been naming them ever since I started to see into them."

"When did that start," A.J. asked, curious. "About a few days after I returned to 2001 after visiting 1986," answered Timmy. "What was the first one that you saw into," Phillip asked. Timmy thought for a moment before answering, "_'A Boy in Time'_. In that cross time, I went along for a part of the original experiment."

A.J., Chester, and Phillip were surprised but as surprised as the fairies. They had heard of that 'cross time' possibility but NEVER had a name to it. A.J. asked, "So, what exactly does this 4-D sense do, Timmy?"

Timmy sighed and explained, "Well, it kind of puts me of the mind set of my counterpart in that _'cross time'_." "Mind set," Chester asked. "What do you mean by that," Phillip added, also a bit confused.

Timmy explained, "I guess to put in a better way, I see what they see. I smell what they smell. I hear what they hear….and so on." A.J. asked, just to be clear, "So, you kind of become them in the dream?" "Yeah," Timmy answered, "I guess that's what I'm saying."

* * *

><p>Danny and Doc had also gone to the park but have not yet run into Timmy or the others. Danny asked Doc, "So, what year are you from anyways?" "1990," answered Doc. Danny whistled.<p>

At that time, he was only two years old. He was impressed by this time traveling thing. He did have a friend in the field of time travelling, Clockwork. Clockwork….as soon as that name crossed Danny's mind, he had to think about Gus's warning.

What did he mean that things were not as they seemed? "Danny," Doc called. Danny was wrapped up in his own little world that he didn't even notice that Doc was trying to get his attention. "Danny," Doc tried again.

That got Danny's attention. He stammered, "Y-yeah, Uncle Emmet?" "You alright, sport," asked Doc, "You seem to be out of it….anything wrong?" Danny nodded and answered, "I was just thinking about Gus's warning. Of how things with Vlad aren't what they seem."

Before Doc could ask who Vlad was, there was a whole bunch of screaming coming from the children's area of the park. Danny and Doc both spun around and saw a hulking figure there. "No way," gasped Danny. "Great Scott," Doc exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Ash Ketchum was back in his world, thinking about what recently happened to him and Pikachu. That's when a thought, an actual flashback, entered his head.<p>

* * *

><p>-Flashback: Pokémon: Time and Celebi-<p>

_Dawn, Piplup, Brock, Paul, Barry, Ranee, and Ash were chasing after Team Rocket's balloon yet again. Team Rocket had tricked them yet again and took Pikachu…again. It was a typical day according to a seventeen year old Ash Ketchum. _

_However, things got untypical as three sonic booms forced him to stop right in his tracks. There in front of our heroes was the De Lorean. They had never seen it before….and they soon would not forget what happened next. _

_The De Lorean took off….and started to fly. Everyone gasped in total surprise. Ranee stammered, "An f-flying c-car?" She was about seventeen years old, medium height, medium length brown hair, green eyes, a silver locket, a purple dress shirt, black dress jeans, a white pouch, and white running shoes. _

_Dawn asked, "What in the world?" She was about twelve years old, medium height, long blue hair, blue eyes, and a white hat with a pink ball on it, a black tee shirt, a pink skirt, a yellow backpack, and pink boots. _

_Barry got mad, started to stomp his feet and yelled, "I'm going to fine someone if no one tells me what's going on here?" He was also seventeen years old, tall, short blonde hair, amber eyes, an orange and white striped shirt, a green scarf, gray pants, black backpack, and yellow shoes. _

_Paul shot him a look and responded, "Do you think we know?" He was also seventeen, medium height, medium length purple hair, green eyes, a blue undershirt, a purple jacket, dark purple pants, a gray backpack, and purple and black shoes. _

_Brock said, "Either way, it looks like that car is on our side! Look, the car is chasing after Team Rocket!" Brock was about twenty-two, dark colored skin, brown spiky hair, brown eyes, I think, a green undershirt, a black and red vest, gray pants, a blue backpack, and black shoes. _

_Ash looked up and saw Brock was right. The De Lorean WAS going after Team Rocket. After bursting Team Rocket's balloon and getting Pikachu back; Thunderbolt hit Team Rocket and blasted them off. Unfortunately, the Thunderbolt hit the De Lorean a little too. _

_The De Lorean was forced to land after our heroes heard Team Rocket screaming, "We're blasting off again!" They all recalled their Pokémon as their attention turned to the flying car. The doors went up and three people came out. _

_One was a sixty year old man, 6'1", 180 pounds, medium length silver hair, brown eyes, a blue undershirt, a white lab coat, blue jeans, and brown loafers. The second one was a seventeen year old teenage boy, 5'7", 175 pounds, short length brown hair, blue eyes, a short sleeve red shirt, blue jeans, and white running shoes. _

_T__he last one was a seventeen year old girl, 5'7", 175 pounds, medium length brown hair, green eyes, a pink sweater, blue jeans, white running shoes, and a gold medallion around her neck. The teenage boy turned to the older gentlemen and asked, "Whoa, Doc. This is heavy." _

_'Heavy? What in the world?' Ash thought to himself. The teenage girl responded, "I'll say." The older gentlemen, the teenager boy called 'Doc', nodded and explained, "This quite the accomplishment, you two. _

_"Although, I have to say I thought that electrical bolt would've sent us back to 1986." Ash and friends exchanged surprised looks and they blurted out, "1986?" 'Doc' smiled at them and responded, "Marty, Annie it looks like we have some explaining to do."_

-End of Flashback-

* * *

><p>Ash couldn't help but wonder if that whole experience and what happened to him just 36 hours ago were related…..<p>

* * *

><p>Back in Spyro's homeland; Spyro, Sparx, Jorgen, and Phoenix were defeated badly by Pepper and Nega Timmy. Jorgen was the worst hit. His ribs were pounding and they were on fire. Nega Timmy grinned at this.<p>

Apparently, the mob attacking Jorgen three months ago did its job and he was still weakened by that. But, what bothered the evil twin was where Jorgen was getting all of this extra power from. Nega Timmy just shrugged at this as he took the key from the fallen Spyro and fled, slaying Pepper in the process. Its job was done.

* * *

><p><em>Timmy: It's now chapter 49! Dang! Okay, here are Amie's next six questions! Do you know some history behind my girlish appearance?<em>

_AK1028: Yeah, I do. Your parents were expecting a girl and they wound up with you._

_Timmy: Don't you feel sorry for me?_

_AK1028: More than you know, Timmy._

_Timmy: Okay, next question. Are you a fairy, anti-fairy, or a pixie? How to determine: Fairy- You're fun and playful, Anti-fairy- You love mayhem, Pixie- You love boring people to death with your rap._

_AK1028: Hmm, I would have to say fairy. I'm fun and playful. Just ask my youngest niece._

_Timmy: *He laughs.* Okay, do you believe Crocker; that fairies exist?_

_AK1028: All FOP aside, defiantly. *Spazes* FAIRY GODPARENTS! *Timmy is shooting her a look.* Too much?_

_Timmy: Yeah, just a bit._

_AK1028: My bad._

_Timmy: Do you wish to be in FOP, if so, as what?_

_AK1028: I would LOVE to be in FOP….as a fairy! Granting wishes for kids? Too cool!_

_Timmy: Do you draw FOP?_

_AK1028: Are you kidding? I draw stinking stick figures! No, my 'art' is in my stories._

_Timmy: Too deep for me. *AK1028 laughs.* Okay, we'll be right back._

_AK1028: Please read and review!_


	50. Ch 49

The news of Spyro's key been taken first went to the islands. John and Pete were the first ones to know. John looked at Pete and Pete looked at John. They both nodded to one another and knew that if their parents could do it, they could do it too.

* * *

><p>Norm was still in shock about what Henry had told him when he received the news. Norm was so shocked about that <em>'I'm made of magic'<em> was NEVER married to Nina's father that he didn't tell Henry about it. And it surprised him even more that Henry knew about it.

Norm said, "Whoa, whoa. Back up the truck there _'very clueless'_. How did YOU know about that?" "Everyone knows about it," Henry answered, being smug about it, "And apparently….YOU didn't." Norm was about to _'smoof'_ Henry into the next century until his pager went off.

Rachel was paging him. He turned to Henry and said, "You win this round but mark my words, Nance will LOVE this divorce….but your son won't." With a _'gong'_, Norm was gone. With a _'poof'_, someone else entered Henry's home.

"Is that filthy genie gone," the shadow asked. "Yes," Henry answered, "Though, he knows about me going to file the divorce papers." Coming out of the shadows was T.F. T.F. responded, "Oh well. That's HIS problem. NOT ours." Henry cooed, "You are right, my one true love." At that moment, things got really weird as the two of them shared a VERY passionate kiss.

* * *

><p>Norm <em>'gong'<em> into Trixie's house where Anna, Trixie, Iris, Tootie, Binky, Veronica, Cassie, and Rachel were waiting. Norm went over to Rachel and putting on his best _'nothing bad is happening'_ face; he asked, "What's up, _'stares at me a lot'_?"

"Anna sensed a disturbance in Spyro's world," Rachel answered. Norm raised an eyebrow. "You mean; _'Just got a life'_ can do that," Norm asked, surprised. Anna shot back, "Of course I can. I am connected to the other worlds like Nacey is."

Norm's face fell when she had mentioned _'I'm made of magic's'_ name. Henry did say that everyone knew. But, did that mean….Tim-bucked-tooth and Jorgen Von Airhead knew too?

* * *

><p>Timmy knew alright but he wasn't thinking of Nacey at the moment. He was thinking of how in the world it was possible that his friends could also see into <em>'cross times'<em> like him. Wanda asked, "What do you think, Timmy?" "It should be virtually impossible," Timmy answered, "But yet, their experience is identical to my 4-D sense."

Roger offered, "Perhaps we should talk to Doctor Brown about this no hitter?" Timmy shook his head and responded, "I don't think that's a good idea. Doc's still wrapped up about Danny being a halfta." Chester asked, curious, "Could we ask Professor Paradox?"

"You called," asked a voice. The four boys and the five fairies spun around and saw Paradox standing right behind them. Lionel asked Roger, jokingly, "How'd you do that?" Roger just shrugged as Phillip asked the time walker, "Paradox, what's this all about?"

Paradox answered, "This is about your powers." The four boys exchanged glances at one another. Paradox explained, "It's to do with the link you four boys have. Speaking of which; you four are going to have to find a way to regulate that link.

"Because you haven't reached twelve yet and because you're just starting to feel your abilities, it's a little uncontrollable, but you're going to have to learn to control it. And that requires MY help along with a friend of mines." "Clockwork," Timmy asked.

In a flash, a strange thing appeared. It kept changing form. At first, it was a child, then it was an old man, and then it was an adult. It was dressed in a violet coat and it is head was shrouded. It, also, held a staff with a clock on it.

Clockwork smiled at Timmy and said, "Hello, Timothy." "Does Danny know that I know you," Timmy asked, curious. Clockwork shook his head and answered, "Actually, he's about to learn that there is MORE than just ghosts in this world."

Wanda was in deep thought. Timmy asked, "Wanda, what is it?" Wanda started to answer, "Timmy, I know this is going to sound impossible but…." "But, what," Phillip asked. "I think you great uncle was once our fairy godchild," answered Wanda. Timmy immediately perked up and yelled, "WHAT?"

* * *

><p>Danny and Doc were face-to-face with Vladimir <em>"Vlad"<em> Masters/Plasmius. "Vlad," Danny snarled. Vlad was a formidable foe but Danny had thought he had left Vlad on that asteroid a good two months ago!

Vlad was in his ghost from with black hair, red eyes, wearing a ghost outfit of some kind. Danny just scoffed and told Doc, "Stay here, Uncle Emmet. And let me handle things." That's when he yelled, "I'm going ghost!"

In an instant, Danny Fenton became Danny Phantom. His normally black hair turns white, his eyes change from sky blue to ectoplasm green, his skin changes from light to tanned, and his normal attire becomes a black hazmat suit - with white boots, gloves, belt, and starting from the second season, a _'__D__'_ emblem with an inner _'__P__'_ on his chest.

"Great Scott, Timmy was right," Doc exclaimed, "That was amazing!" Danny was fighting Vlad with every trick he had: turning invisible and intangible. He even tried his ghost ray and out flying him but Vlad was wearing him down.

Danny whispered, "Anything I throw at him is just being bounced back or it doesn't work! What am I going to do?" "Hang on, Danny," Doc yelled as he started to search his pockets frantically to find something to help his great nephew. That's when Doc happened upon something. It was a star….with a long stick. It was…..a wand. "Great Scott," whispered Doc, "How did I get this wand?"

* * *

><p>The news of Jorgen being one of the ones injured in the fight had FINALLY reached Nacey. She put Turbo Thunder in charge so that she could go to Spyro's world to see Jorgen. Without wasting another second, she teleported herself to Dragon Falls to see her best friend.<p>

Arriving at the medical tents, Nacey snuck into the one with no lights on. Much to her surprise, it was Jorgen's tent….and he was alone. Nacey took off her hood and sat next to Jorgen. She stroked his hair gently but it still woke him up.

His ribs were bandaged up and he looked like he had been beaten to a pulp but he was still able to manage a smile once he saw her. "Nance," he called out, weakly. Nacey shushed him and said, "Take it easy, Jorgen. I'm right here."

Jorgen got up in a shot and hugged her. He told her, "I thought I never see you again. I've really missed you." "I've missed you too," Nacey admitted. Jorgen let go of her and asked, "Where's the Tooth Fairy?" Nacey rolled her eyes and answered, "At work again. I swear that woman only cares about herself and not about you.

"I mean; look at me. I had work but I came over in a flash when I heard you were hurt. I wasn't going to leave you hanging like that. I love you too much to do that." Nacey blushed after saying that as Jorgen smirked a bit.

He asked, "What was that, Nance?" "Nothing," answered Nacey, rather quickly. Jorgen laughed at this as Nacey shushed him. But, he was still laughing and Nacey was trying desperately to get him to be quiet. Just when things could get any weirder, Jorgen kissed Nacey on the lips stopping everything and causing major fireworks between them.

* * *

><p><em>Timmy: Ah, chapter 50. Wow, this is one MAJOR Fan fiction! Anyways, back to the questions! Do you have 5 folders full of nothing but FOP on your computer?<em>

_AK1028: *Blushes out of embrassment.* Uh, no. But, I'm getting pretty close…._

_Timmy: That's disturbing. Favorite FOP romance couple?_

_AK1028: Again, you're seriously asking me that question? Timmy/Trixie hands down._

_Timmy: And again, that's why I like you. *They both laugh.* Why do you think I'm related to Doc?_

_AK1028: When I first saw 'Dread and Breakfast', I started to think about WHY you would want to wish up the De Lorean. So, I came up with the assumption that you were related to Doc. And it's been a real sticking point for me!_

_Timmy: I'll say! Off topic though, how long have you been a 'Back to the Future' fan?_

_AK1028: For like, ever. _

_Timmy: Okay…. How many Fan fictions have you written on FOP?_

_AK1028: 23 regular stories and 17 crossover stories so in total: 40 stories._

_Timmy: Own any FOP original characters, as in, characters you've created because you're so obsessed._

_AK1028: Well, I've created several in other categories but putting them all down right now would take up too much room. You can always check out my profile for the characters I own._

_Timmy: And finally; do you have any up and coming new FOP Fanfiction?_

_AK1028: Yes. I'm planning a sequel to my 'Grow Up, Timmy Turner' story. It takes place ten years after the movie and Tommy and Tammy have Cosmo and Wanda now. It will be entitled: 'We've Got the Magic in Us'. It will be rated 'T' but I won't tell you why._

_Timmy: And that's it for these questions! I'm Timmy Turner…._

_AK1028: And I'm Amie Kuhn, aka AK1028. Peace out! And review, please!_


	51. Ch 50

Cupid's love arrow was going off of the charts when he checked it. He was watching what was happening between not only Jorgen and Nacey….but T.F. and Henry. He was disgusted that Henry would betray Nacey…and T.F. would betray Jorgen.

That's when he had an idea. He turned to Ron and said, "Ron, I'll be right back." He paused and asked, "Can you handle without me?" "Sure thing, Cupid," Ron answered. With a _'poof'_, Cupid headed back to Fairy World. Kim asked Ron, "What's with him?" "He's just doing Nance a favor," Ron answered, with a smug smile.

* * *

><p>"So," said Norm, grimacing at this new information, "Anti-Tim-bucked-tooth now has six keys." "And that means only one thing. That the anti-fairies will go after John and Pete next," said Veronica, "Right?"<p>

Anna responded, nodding a bit, "If my theory that he wants to leave Timmy for last, then yes." Binky asked, blinking a bit, "What should we do?" Cassie answered, crossing her arms in front of her chest, "My thought is we start coming up with some kind of plan."

"Good thinking, Cassie," said Iris. "Yes, but what is to come with John and Pete if they lose their key," Trixie asked, concerned. Tootie answered, "They go back to their original forms….I guess."

Rachel responded, "That's the last and NOT worst case scenario." Everyone gulped at this and just then a flash of light distracted everyone. They gasped at who had arrived to their discussion.

* * *

><p>"Boys, I need to tell you about the prophecy," Paradox said, rather calmly. "ANOTHER PROPHECY," groaned Timmy, annoyed. "What do we have to battle this time," asked Phillip, also annoyed.<p>

"You shall soon see," Paradox told him, "But, right now, Cupid needs to do his thing." "And what might that be," asked A.J. "You shall see," Paradox answered, being his usual mysterious self. Everyone exchanged confused glances at Paradox's air of mystery. It was like dealing with Nacey….only with time travelling.

* * *

><p>Cupid was doing his thing alright. What he was doing was twisting and turning things around. He was making Jorgen Nacey's husband and Henry T.F.'s husband. While he was doing this, he de-crowned T.F. along with taking her wings, making her pure human and giving her a false human past.<p>

He also _'poofed'_ away the divorce papers in Henry's place and sent those two lovebirds back to Chicago….without any memories of anything magical and without Henry's powers. After that was done, he gave Henry's powers to Jorgen and made a random girl the new Tooth Fairy…..someone who wasn't important to the world. Finally, he made Jorgen Phillip's true father. With that done, Cupid got some fairy magic dust. Raising his wand; he _'poofed'_ back down to Earth.

* * *

><p>Nina had returned home and she could sense the changes in the with her mother and as well as her step father. She smiled as her uncle approached her. He, too, could sense the changes. He smiled and told his oldest niece, "Looks like your <em>'father'<em> is finally back in the family." Nina smiled and responded, "It's about time, uncle. It's about time."

* * *

><p>Cupid <em>'poofed'<em> into Dimmsdale Park next and he surprised MOSTLY everyone….everyone but Professor Paradox. "Cupid," everyone but Paradox said, surprised. Cupid didn't say a word but King Lucas _'poofed'_ next to the god of love.

They floated in front of Phillip. Timmy turned to Wanda and asked, curious, "Wanda, what's going on?" "The switch clause," Wanda answered. A.J. raised an eyebrow and asked, "What's the switch clause?"

Wanda explained, "It's a rare event. If any fairy finds their true love and they are married to someone else…and that someone else is in love with the fairies true love, then the marriage and any birth certificates get switched around."

Chester asked, a bit confused, "So, are you saying that Phillip would become someone else's son?" Wanda nodded as Timmy smiled. He had a pretty good idea who Phillip's new father would be. King Lucas told Phillip this whole thing too and added, "Phillip, we're NOT forcing you to be like your new father but we are blessing you with fairy dust."

"Wait," said Phillip. Lucas stopped as everyone perked up, even Timmy. "If I am getting a new father," asked Phillip, "Can I know who he is first?" Lucas nodded. He had to respect Phillip's decision….as did Timmy, who was watching this intently.

He had been told by Doc that things would change A LOT and this was taking effect right here and now, in front of their very eyes. Lucas told the boy, "Jorgen Von Strangle." Phillip's eyes widened at this.

He asked, "You mean that the Tooth Fairy was cheating on Jorgen with….my dad?" Lucas nodded, solemnly. Timmy was VERY surprised at this. He felt bad for Phillip but what was about to happen was going to shock mostly everyone….including Timmy. "Can I become a fairy," Phillip asked, curious.

* * *

><p>Things on N. Sanity Isle were also heating up. Annabelle had disappeared yet again to go to the mysterious castle out in the jungle. Only this time, Fialda followed her VERY carefully. Agent White stated, jokingly, "That girl would make one fine FBI agent."<p>

Darla saw this whole thing and asked, "Just where do you think Belle is going and what do you think she's hiding?" "Not sure," answered the FBI agent, "But, one thing is for sure.

"It's probably none of our concern right now." Darla nodded in agreement as she just let it go. But, she couldn't help but wonder why she was feeling this strange about her aunt Nacey….

* * *

><p>Lucas and Cupid exchanged looks but they were NOT surprised looks. They were looks of excitement. They both nodded as Lucas told the boy, "That's what we were hoping that you would say." With a wave of his wand, Phillip instantly became a fairy.<p>

He now had a wand, wings, and a crown. Chester, A.J., and Timmy exchanged, "Whoa" as the fairies _'awed'_ at Phillip's transformation. It was done. Phillip was now: Phillip Richard Von Strangle, Jorgen and Nacey's son and the first fairy/magical being. Paradox told them, "Now, for me to tell you the prophecy."

* * *

><p>Back in Dragon Falls, Jorgen stopped kissing Nacey and realized that his ribs were healed. Nacey pointed out, "That was fast." Jorgen told her, "Cupid must have done the switch clause." "The switch clause," Nacey asked, "What's that?"<p>

Jorgen explained, "It's a rare event. If any fairy finds their true love and they are married to someone else…and that someone else is in love with the fairies true love, then the marriage and any birth certificates get switched around."

Nacey asked, "So, does that mean that Phillip is now….our son?" Jorgen was a little stunned that this had happened but nodded yes as he and Nacey shared another kiss. Finally, they were together.

* * *

><p>Danny was still trying to smack down Vlad. Doc puzzled at the wand but decided to try something. He pointed the wand carefully at Vlad and wished, "I wish that Vlad was in a ghost container that NO ghost can escape from!"<p>

With a _'poof'_, Doc's wish was granted. As Vlad was trying to get out, Danny landed and returned back to normal. He asked his great uncle, "How'd you do that?" Doc shrugged and answered, "Not sure. But, I think I know someone who would know."

"Great," Danny responded. There was a pause as Danny asked, "So, how does that thing work…magic?" Doc smiled and answered, "Precisely, my boy!" "There is NO such thing as magic," Danny retorted. Doc rolled his eyes.

He used to think that way too but he learned better when he was eight years old. Doc's eyes widen. Eight; wait, that didn't make sense? He learned about Timmy's fairies when he was older. Timmy enjoyed Cosmo and Wanda's company VERY much….as did he.

Wait. How could THAT be possible? How could HE have….? That's when Doc looked down at his wand. He had only ONE explanation for that. He MUST have had fairies…. "Great Scott" Doc whispered before passing out yet again. "Uncle Emmet," Danny asked, freaked.

* * *

><p>Phillip didn't really want to talk about Henry at the moment. Besides, Paradox looked like he was ready to talk. Phillip returned back to his human form as Paradox asked Wanda, "Wanda, could you please bring a fairy professor here?"<p>

Wanda nodded as she _'poofed'_ up a fairy professor. The professor cleared his throat and explained, "As you may or may not know; fairies, magical beings, and humans used to live side by side." A.J. nodded and said, "That would explain the legends that we still have about fairies to this day."

The professor nodded and stated, "Yes, well, there is another prophecy. It is stated that one day humans and fairies will live together again, and it will be a powerful force for good." Timmy quipped, "Amazing. Just when I think I can't be surprised by fairy history, there's something else that catches me by surprise."

Phillip nodded in agreement. "How come fairies, magical beings, and humans don't live side by side anymore," inquired Chester. The professor explained, "Well; Chester, A.J., Phillip, and Timmy, it was a fairly peaceful co-existence.

"In fact, it was mutual beneficial. Often, fairies would assist families, in particular in raising the children. It also helped fairies when they had their children; this was this the time before the Supreme Fairy Council decreed that no more fairy children would be born.

"And none were for thousands of years, until of course, Poof." He paused and then said, "However, soon problems developed; interestingly not long after the Darkness appeared. Soon, the humans and fairies began to fight with each other. It got ugly, too.

"Both humans and fairies did things that were awful to each other." He paused, "It was determined that fairies would withdraw from Earth and exist in a new realm of their own. So the Supreme Fairy Council determined that one of the warrior Fairies would build what we now know as Fairy World.

"However, it caused the Virtual World to be split from Fairy World as well, creating your world. And many of the fairies, even though they were wary of adults, were very fond of the human children. So, the Council and this new fairy commander, who incidentally was named Jorgen Von Strangle, decided to start the fairy godparent program."

A.J. pointed out, "That explains how fairy godparents developed but I thought that in ancient times, fairies were warriors." Phillip added, "I thought the same thing." "They were," said the professor, "however, even they were fond of the human children.

"Even though they distrusted the human adults, they hoped that eventually through assigning children godparents, the peaceful co-existence would one day be restored." "Well," said Timmy, "this is interesting, but what does it have to do with us?"

Paradox told them, "Because of the prophecy: _'__From a future land there will rise four lads; one leader, one fighter, one magical, and one who is wise. They will set a course for the human, magical, and fairy race that will end in a lasting peace.'_" "That's an odd rhyme," said Chester, "what does THAT mean?"

"I think I know," said Timmy, "FOUR LADS? That is another word for boy. Are you saying that we're the ones that cause Fairy World, the Virtual World, and Earth to live in peace?" "Yes," said Paradox, "you four start the path to it.

"It may decades or even centuries, but all of you plant the seeds for it. And that was why it was so critical for Jorgen to confess, otherwise, the ball would have NEVER started." Cosmo, Wanda, Roger, Lionel, and Poof looked amazed.

Although they knew of the prophecy, they had no idea that it would involve their godchild. Wanda looked at Timmy, and indeed at the other three boys, very proudly. "You know sport," said Wanda, "I guess deep down inside I always knew you, Phillip, Chester and A.J., would be special. I just didn't realize HOW special."

"And that explains your mom's prediction to me when we first met," added A.J. "You're right," said Phillip, "Mom must've known!" "Yes," said Paradox, "and that's what's unnerved Anti-Timothy. This alliance will be a force for good."

Lionel said, "And that's why he's trying to get the staff and the evil Light, to get rid of all of the good….forever!" Roger commented, "That's a deep slider." Paradox added, "And there's something else; we didn't know about Anti-Fairies until after the split between fairies and humans."

"Are you saying that the Anti-Fairies caused the rift," said A.J. "I'm saying more than that," said the time walker, "we don't think the Anti-Fairies even existed before the war between humans and fairies. That means either a human, or some rogue fairy, or a rogue virtual agent, had a hand in creating them."

* * *

><p>In a rage, and in frustration, Anti-Timothy pounded the arm of his throne. He, then, aimed his wand at the television and destroyed it. "Blast these fairies," said the Anti-Fairy Master, "they still think that because they came first, they're somehow better than us. So what if we were <em>'created'<em> much later, we're still every bit as important and powerful as fairies."

* * *

><p><em>Chet: This is Chet Ubetcha saying: que the dramatic music!<em>

_AK1028: *Raises an eyebrow* Do we have any?_

_Cosmo: I could make some!_

_Timmy: No thanks, Cosmo. We're good._

_Cosmo: Aw!_

_AK1028 and Timmy: Please read and review!_

_Chet: My line!_


	52. Ch 51

Danny was trying to wake up Doc but just then, some of Vlad's goons busted him out of the ghost container. Danny gasped as he said, "Oh, come on, Uncle Emmet. Wake up already!" At that moment, Vlad grabbed Danny and started to leave.

Also at that moment, Doc got up still wielding from wait he had discovered. But, when he saw Danny in trouble, he knew he had to do something. Doc murmured, "I'm useless at this age.

"I can barely keep up with Marty and Annie and they are only in their twenties!" He looked at the wand he had in his hand and an idea formed in his head. He exclaimed, "I've got it!"

* * *

><p>Back with the girls, Binky, and Norm, they got a surprise alright. Cindy was there in front of them. Anna asked, "Cindy, what on Earth are you doing here?" "Not important," Cindy told Anna, "What is important is that I speak with Timmy right away."<p>

She paused and asked, "Where is he?" "In the park with our boyfriends," Rachel answered. "Well, miss _'I'm too rich for you'_ boyfriend is over there. But as for boyfriends for _'steel teeth'_, _'stares at me a lot'_, and _'just got a life'_…."

Tootie interrupted, "We get the idea, Norm." Trixie turned to her godmother and wished, "Iris, I wish we were at the park!" "You've got it," Iris commented. With a wave of Iris' wand everyone was _'poofed'_ to the park.

* * *

><p>Back with Vlad and Danny, Danny was trying to get Vlad mad. "Oh c'mon you creep," Danny said, "Let me go and I won't tell mom that you're trying to win her heart….again!" Before Vlad could respond, a blast from hi-tech cannon stunned him and realized Danny.<p>

Danny got up and saw where the blast had come from. It was from a boy about Timmy's age. He had brown messy hair, brown eyes, wearing a small white lab coat, a blue undershirt, brown jeans, and brown shoes.

He went over to Danny and asked, "Danny, are you okay?" Danny nodded and stated to answer, "Yeah, I think…." He paused and asked, "Wait, how'd you know my name?" "Not important at the moment," said the boy, "What is important is we stop that ectoplasmic being!" Danny raised an eyebrow as he noticed that this boy also had a wand similar to Doc's. Could it be possible…..?

* * *

><p>"Whoa, whoa, and triple whoa," Chester exclaimed, "We're the four lads to start this whole <em>'revolution'<em> thing." "Well, this whole thing actually already started," said Clockwork, "And Doctor Brown holds one of the keys to stop this madness."

"He does," Timmy asked, raising an eyebrow. Paradox nodded as the professor fairy _'poofed'_ back to Fairy World. Paradox answered, "He has Melody's music box that plays Oracion."

* * *

><p>John and Pete were now in the battle that they were dreading and yet waiting for a long time. The anti-fairies had arrived….all except for Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda, and Foop. They had told everyone that they were getting the troops ready for battle.<p>

John turned to his younger brother and asked, "You ready to defend our key?" "I was born ready," Pete answered. The wind blew harshly and that signified the start of the battle.

* * *

><p>Anti-Cosmo was getting everyone gathered to together in his study when he saw something disturbing. Susan Test was not only back to normal but….she and Eugene was holding hands. Anti-Wanda floated over to her husband and pointed out, "Oh, the master ain't going to like this."<p>

"You've got that right," added in Foop. "I'll talk to them," Anti-Cosmo reassured. The anti-fairy commander floated down to the couple and asked, "Susan, what happened?" "What happened was that Bling-Bling Boy snapped me back to my senses," Susan explained, "And I'm going back to Porkbelly….with my boyfriend."

Anti-Cosmo raised an eyebrow and asked, "And what will you do, Susan? Be accepted back to your family with open arms?" Susan snapped up. Anti-Cosmo continued, "Don't forget; you betrayed your only brother and your twin sister.

"Not only that my dear; you also crossed the line in betraying Anna as well." "Trying to save your fall out," Susan asked, coldly. Anti-Cosmo shook his head and answered, "I'm just trying to keep you from getting you and your boyfriend killed."

* * *

><p>Fialda found Annabelle at the mysterious castle. She whispered, "A castle…way out here?" Unforentaly for Fialda, Annabelle had heard her. "I heard you, Fialda," Annabelle snapped, "C'mon on out!" Fialda did as she was told and got out of her hiding place.<p>

"You followed me," she asked. Fialda nodded and answered, "Yeah I sure did." She paused and asked, "What IS this place?" Annabelle sighed. She was dreading this day something fierce. Annabelle paused and answered, "This is the N. Sanity Isle castle. This is going to be….our domain soon."

* * *

><p>BenCannonbolt was rolling around the giant alien, trying to make it dizzy. However, that wasn't working very well. Alex/Princess Ace tried zapping it to a crisp. That wasn't working, either. Gwen tried her magic while Kevin gave it a few knuckle sandwiches.

Those weren't working either. The giant alien smacked the four adults down; leaving the four kids wide open….and alone. Ben and Alex were forced to transform back because of the impact. Kenny/Heatblast instructed, "Let's hit it together and see what happens."

"Right," said Chandra/Wild West Kid, Devlin, and Emily in unison. Following Kenny/Heatblast's lead, he was making it a deep fried alien with his fire blasts. At the same time, Chandra/Wild West Kid was shooting at it, Devlin was throwing rocks at it, and Emily was throwing her magic power balls at it.

Eventually, the giant alien tumbled down rather harshly causing a small earthquake. It was small enough to wake up the passed out parents. Kevin, Gwen, Ben, and Alex smiled at their kids. They now knew that there was nothing to be worried about.

* * *

><p>"So, what am I looking for," Wade asked Ron. "Anything to let us know what Anti-Timothy is up to," Ron answered. Kim turned to Ron and asked, "Is he really the master of the anti-fairies?" Ron nodded and answered, "I'm afraid so, K.P. You see: where Timmy was terrible at fairy magic, Anti-Timothy is amazing in anti-fairy magic."<p>

"Total opposites," Kim reasoned. Ron nodded. "All fairies have evil counterparts that are the exact opposite of their good side," Ron explained. Wade pulled on Ron's shirt and said, "You better take a look at this." Ron turned around to the computer and Kim also inched closer. They all saw something so amazing that all of them gasp. It was….N. Sanity Isle castle.

* * *

><p><em>Chet: And now….here are your hosts of the FOP web show! Amie Kuhn and Timmy Turner!<em>

_AK1028: *Clapping and cheering in the background as we come onto the stage* Hey, thanks everyone! And welcome to chapter 52!_

_Timmy: *Whistles from the audience* We know! We NEVER thought that we get this far._

_AK1028: You know, let's see if we can hit chapter 60, sport._

_Timmy: Sounds pretty cool! We've got quips today which are brought to you by Chet Ubetcha! Take it away!_

_Chet: Thanks Timmy! In Johnny Test episode: 'Johnny in Swelville', Johnny and Dukey time traveled back to 1955. In another episode: 'Phat Johnny', one of the tops that they made was at Twin Pines Mall. And on an unrelated topic in FOP episode: 'Crash Nebula', Danny Phantom DID make an appearance on the back of Speed's comic book. And the voice of Speed was James Arnold Taylor, the voice of Johnny Test._

_AK1028: Thanks, Chet!_

_Chet: You're welcome!_

_Timmy: He would make a great hockey announcer._

_AK1028: I know!_

_Chet and Timmy: Please read and review!_


	53. Ch 52

Annabelle gestured Fialda to come closer to the castle. Fialda did as she was told and before she could start asking questions, Annabelle sighed. She asked her younger sister, "Remember how I said that Camille was our mother?"

"How could I forget," Fialda answered, "John and Pete were freaking out longer than I was." Annabelle sighed again. She responded, "Well, they had every right as did you. And you have even more right after I say what needs to be said."

Fialda perked up as Annabelle explained, "Before our mother became unexplainably evil, she and dad were the rulers of the island and the leaders of the monarchy. But, something went terribly wrong…. The next thing the kingdom knew, their queen was evil and the king was trying to hide his two daughters.

"He able to manage sending you to New York City to be adopted by a great family but he kept me with him so that I may learn of my powers on the islands to hopefully one day take down my mother and any of her cohorts. But, Lord Dusty and X-Caliber did that for dad.

"The kingdom fell and the island system collapsed until years later during the gem rush. The island was changed into a democracy but it would not let that ideology rain supreme. So, the island used its own sacred magic scared away the islanders…..until years later when it sensed a magical being returning.

"Thinking that it was our mother, the island accepted the magical being and slowly throughout time, the games as the mortals know took place and history was made." Fialda was in a bit of a shock. She slowly recovered and stated, "That sounds more like folklore than history."

Annabelle spat, "It's the truth. Our father told me that story when I was nine and able to understand. I knew I was special and I knew others were special seeing that many of the original islanders left and had families of their own until there were only two magical beings that the island knew of left."

"Neo and Nacey," Fialda guessed. To this guess, Annabelle nodded. Fialda's eyes opened wide. She now knew that her sister was not bluffing. Fialda asked, stammering a bit, "S-so the island is going to force us to take the throne?" "Well, if things work out the way they do with Timmy and company," answered Annabelle, "Then _yes_."

* * *

><p>Back in Dimmsdale, Phillip quickly casted a forget spell for everyone to forget Henry and T.F. With that angle clear out of their minds, the girls finally able to get over to them. Timmy saw Cindy and freaked. "Cindy," Timmy asked, "What are <em>you<em> doing here?"

"I've come to tell you about Sheen," Cindy answered after hugging her pink hated friend. "We already know about what happened," A.J. told Cindy. Cindy started to say, "Well, what you don't know is that…." That's when Wanda interrupted.

"Oh no," Wanda told everyone, "My _'Emmet is in trouble'_ senses are tingling." "Emmet," Chester asked, "Isn't that Doc's first name?" "How can Wanda sense that he is trouble if you're their god child," Trixie asked.

"Doc must've made himself young again," Timmy answered, his eyes wide at his discovery. Paradox nodded as Clockwork told Timmy, "This is the moment in time where Danny needs to see that magic exists.

"Tell Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof to go and save your great uncle." Timmy turned to his fairies and added, "What are you guys waiting for? Go and help him!" With a quick raise of their wands; Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof _'poofed'_ to Emmet's side.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Danny and Emmet were working together to not only stop Vlad's goons but Vlad as well. Emmet commented, "He's certainly a strong ghost….I mean ectoplasmic being." Danny was back to his ghost form and responded, "Yeah and if we don't do something soon, we're BOTH going to be toast."<p>

Emmet nodded and Danny told him, "Now might be a good time to tell me your name!" "Not really," Emmet shot back, trying to avoid ghosts. With a _'poof'_; Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof appeared at Emmet's side. Cosmo and Wanda said, in unison, "Hi, Emmet."

"Hey, guys," Emmet responded, his ten year old version shining through. Wanda asked, "What's going on?" "Less talking more wishing," Emmet demanded, "I wish that Vlad and his ghost goons were gone!"

The fairies raised their wands and with a _'poof'_, Emmet's wish was granted. Vlad and his goons were gone. Danny landed back on the ground and changed back to normal. He saw Cosmo and Wanda and was freaked. This kid….had fairies!

* * *

><p>"So, that's who Anti-Timothy is," Gwen asked, awed. "Yeah," Alex answered. "And he succeeds he gets this <em>'evil Light'<em>," Kevin asked, in kind of a mocking way. "The Light is NOT something to mess with or to joke about," Ben sternly warned.

Kevin backed off when Ben did that. He had NEVER seen Ben so serious about anything before. So, that's why he thought it was best to drop the jokes. Devlin asked, "So, how can we help?"

"You can enter the fight with us," Kenny answered. "Yeah, after all, we did beat that giant alien," Emily added. "And Timmy can use all of the help he can get," Chandra said, "Even help from a parallel universe."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile; in Sinnoh, Ash was sitting in the grass near Lake Valor with Pikachu by his side. Paul came over to him and asked, "Hey, Ash. You okay?" "Yeah, just thinking," Ash answered. Paul sat down next to his best friend and asked, "About what?"<p>

"About Marty, Annie, and Doc," Ash told him, "I think that they might need our help." "How are we going to get there," Paul asked. _"I can help,"_ said a chirper voice. Ash, Paul, Pikachu, Dawn, Brock, Barry, and Ranee all looked around for the source of the voice. In an instant, a flash of green light appeared to them, blinding our Pokémon heroes.

* * *

><p>Speaking of Pokémon heroes, John and Pete were battling the anti-fairies with all their might and strength. So far, they were winning. But, the tables quickly turned as Dirty Bird's parrot, started to attack them with his beak, trying to weaken them.<p>

Pete quickly did his Shock Wave move which shocked the bird away from him and his brother. John breathed a sigh of relief and did a Zap Cannon to get the anti-fairies farther away. It worked.

John turned to his brother and said, "We need more help. There is too many of them." "Where the heck is Sharona, Nicole, and Mike," Pete muttered under his breath. "Search me," John answered, "But this is _our_ moment in time."

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Hey, everyone! We've got special guest for this chapter 53!<em>

_Timmy: We like you to please welcome K.C. Ellison, Lawton, Babs, and Buster!_

_*K.C., Lawton, Babs, and Buster come out onto the stage. Major cheering and whistling*_

_AK1028: Thanks for coming on the show._

_K.C. Ellison: Well, thank you for taking me up on my offer._

_Timmy: So, why did you want to come on the show?_

_Lawton: Well, you guys look like you have so much fun that we wanted to visit._

_Babs: Yeah, you've got a great place here, Ames._

_Buster: Too awesome for words!_

_AK1028: Even though it's 'boring town, USA'?_

_All but me: Even though!_

_*We all laugh*_

_Timmy: Hey, do you want to be on our web show? If you do, then you know what to do!_

_Chet: Please read and review!_


	54. Ch 53

Knowing that his older brother had a point, Pete went back to the battle as did John. Every move they made was flawless and perfect. It was like they were taking down the Evil Twins all over again. Pete pulled himself off to the side to catch his breath and just then, he heard a piercing cry for help.

And it sounded like…. "John?" Pete asked as he peeked out from where he was catching his breath. Pete gasped at the sight of who had his brother in mid air, struggling to get back down on the ground. It was….the Evil Twins, Victor and Maurtiz!

Pete gasped and added, "No way, that's impossible!" "That's what I just said," John told Pete, freaking. John then turned to Victor and Maurtiz and asked, "How in the world are you alive?" Maurtiz answered, smirking a bit, "Nega Timmy was kind of to revive us along with Queen Camille."

"Camille," John and Pete said, in unison. "Yeah," Victor said, while giggling, "Camille is now a part of our team!" John told the youngest parrot, "Yeah but your team is about to get their butts kicked!" "That's what you think, Jonathon," Maurtiz responded.

Before John could snip back, Maurtiz used his psychic powers to push John back and right into Pete. The force of the two brothers colliding into one another made their key come out and knocked both of them out. Before they were knocked out; John and Pete both said, "We're sorry mom and dad. We're sorry that we failed."

With that, they were knocked out. Victor used his psychic powers to pick up the key. Someone came over and yelled, "Stop you fiends!" Too late as the anti-fairies and the Evil Twins zapped to Anti-Fairy World.

That someone who yelled was Queeny of the Elite Four. She was 5'3", 195 pounds, long red hair pulled back in a rather long ponytail, blue eyes, wearing an orange shirt with her navel showing, blue jeans, and black flats.

Queeny was an expert with Bug Pokémon and she had arrived too late to help John and Pete. Queeny sneered at this. She said, "I best warn the Champion." With a wave of her hand, Queeny zapped open a porthole and started to head for Dragon Falls.

* * *

><p>Jorgen and Nacey finally broke out of their hour long kiss and their memories of Henry and T.F. were long gone along with everyone else's. Jorgen saw Phoenix near-by and told Nacey, "Oh, honey. I want you to meet my Haos partner, Phoenix."<p>

_"It is an honor to meet you, Champion,"_ said Phoenix. Before Nacey could protest; a porthole opened and Queeny came out. "Queeny," Nacey asked, surprised. "Champion," Queeny reported, "John and Pete have lost their key."

Jorgen and Nacey both grimaced at this. Jorgen told his wife, "That means that there is one key left….Turner's key." Nacey turned at Queeny and told her, "Gather up the rest of the Elite Four as well as the gym leaders. I'm going to return to Fairy World and inform the fairies there."

Queeny nodded and responded, "Right away, Champion." With that, Queeny opened up another porthole and headed back to the islands. Nacey turned back to Jorgen and asked her husband, "Are you coming with me, sweetheart?"

"No, not this time," Jorgen answered, "I need some time to recover and then I'm going to help Spyro gather up his army." "Very well," Nacey responded. She looked at Phoenix and added, "Take good care of him." _"__You have my word, Mrs. Von Strangle,"_ responded the Haos Bakugan. With that, Nacey opened up a porthole and headed to Fairy World….leaving Jorgen blushing at her beauty.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile; the word that there was only one key left started to spread throughout the dimensions. In Porkbelly; Mary mutated Johnny and Dukey into Johnny X and Super Dukey. It was oblivious that the Chosen Ones were going to be at the front of the army lines and Johnny along with Dukey, needed all of the help they could get.<p>

In the Mushroom Kingdom; H.P. was getting Mario and company ready by _'pinging'_ up various items that they needed to train with. In Middleton; Kim got her battle suit dusted off and slipped it on, ready for her calling as well.

* * *

><p>Back in Bellwood, Ben was about ready to open up a porthole until he heard Kenny screaming. Ben snapped back around and saw that his son had Azmuth in his hands. Azmuth was the creator of the Ultimatrix and the Omnitrix.<p>

And usual, he had that neutral look on his face. Ben was prepared to tell Azmuth off but instead, he gave Ben a warm smile. Azmuth told Ben, "Relax Ben Tennyson. Your son has explained _everything_ to me and I think that you two _should_ have access to the Master Control."

* * *

><p>Back in Retroville; Jimmy was in wonder. What happened to Sheen…was it <em>his<em> fault? Did he fail because Jimmy wasn't too bright that the master of the anti-fairies would show up instead of Anti-Cosmo? And what about Timmy…would he blame Jimmy for what had happened?

Jimmy shook his head. No, Timmy would _never_ do that. But, Jimmy shook his head again. A lot of things that were getting out were because of the genius of Retroville. A.J. now knew of the real timeline that Timmy did NOT want to see again prematurely.

Jimmy finally reasoned with himself that what he had recently learned was indeed the truth. Timothy _"Timmy"_ Tiberius Turner, his best friend from Dimmsdale, was the great nephew of the inventor of a time travelling De Lorean….and train, and quite possibly, Jimmy's favorite scientist.

Doc and Jimmy _did_ meet once but that was only because Jimmy needed help with his time pincher. Finally getting into his lab, he saw that the dimensional transporter was on. "What in the name of Albert Einstein happened here," Jimmy asked, freaked.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile; back in the Sinnoh region, Celebi appeared to our Sinnoh heroes. "Celebi," everyone said, surprised. "Pika," Pikachu said. "Pip," Piplup said. <em>"Yup, that's me,"<em> Celebi said, rather chipper. "What are you doing here," Dawn asked. _"_

_I'm here to take you to your friends,"_ Celebi answered, _"They need your help in defeating an ultimate evil."_ "I'm going to fine you if you don't tell us what this ultimate evil is," Barry yelled. Brock instructed, "Calm down, Barry."

Barry did as he was told and Brock told the little green Pokémon, "Please, go on." _"I do not know this ultimate evil but what I do know that if he is not stopped,"_ Celebi explained, _"Then all of time shall suffer and fall."_

Ranee repeated, "All of time shall suffer and fall? What do you mean…that a paradox will occur?" Celebi nodded, solemnly. Paul told Celebi, "Celebi, take us there." Ash made a fist, nodded in agreement, and added, "We'll do what we can to help out."

_"Very well,"_ Celebi said, _"Then please take hands and form a circle." _Our heroes did as they were told and Celebi took the three trainers, two coordinators, and breeder to Dimmsdale.

* * *

><p>Danny went over to Emmet and said, "So, fairies do exist." Emmet nodded and added, "And I'm your Uncle Emmet…..only as a ten year old." Danny was surprised at this and that's when Timmy and his friends came over.<p>

Before Timmy could start explaining and before he could notice that Paradox and Clockwork were gone; a voice said, "Timothy Turner?" Timmy spun around and saw a man standing there.

He was 4'7", 154 pounds, had rather short blue hair, stunning blue eyes, wearing a blue suit with blue dress shoes. Timmy told him, "Actually, I prefer Timmy." He paused and asked, "Who are you?"

"My name is Oscar," the man answered, "And I'm one of the Elite Four on the island." "I know you," Phillip said, "You're the one that specializes in Ice type Pokémon." "What brings you here, Oscar," A.J. asked, awed that he was meeting one of the Elite Four. Oscar turned to Timmy and said, "I'm here to warn you. John and Pete have lost their key."

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Wow, what a chapter 54! We're introduced to two out of four in the Elite Four and Danny now believes that there are fairies!<em>

_Timmy: And our special guest for this chapter is….my girlfriend….Trixie!_

_*Massive clapping as Trixie comes onto the stage*_

_Trixie: Wow, this is awesome!_

_AK1028: Welcome to the show, Miss Tang._

_Trixie: Trixie, please Miss Kuhn._

_AK1028: While we're on name changes, it's Amie please. Miss Kuhn makes me think that you're talking to my mom._

_*Everyone laughs at this*_

_Timmy: Thanks for coming._

_Trixie: Anything for you._

_*Trixie kisses Timmy, making him faint. I laugh*_

_Chet: Please read and review!_


	55. Ch 54

Timmy looked like he was just punched in the gut, badly. Timmy started to think, _'John and Pete….lost their key. They have got to feeling terrible right about now.'_ Phillip interrupted Timmy's thoughts and asked, "Who took it from them?"

"The anti-fairies and the Evil Twins, I'm afraid," Oscar answered, sadly. "What," Rachel snapped, "Those twins of terror are alive?" "Yes, Rachel," the Elite Four member told her. Chester turned to Phillip and asked, "How are the Evil Twins alive? Didn't Evil Crash eat those two?"

"Yeah but you're better off not knowing what happened afterwards," Phillip answered, looking grossed out. Rachel had the same face. Chester didn't further press it. Rachel turned to Oscar and asked, "Who is warning Nacey?"

"Queeny has already done that and the gym leaders are gathering up now as we speak," he answered. "So, you have a real life Pokémon League on the island," A.J. asked. Phillip answered, "Sure do."

Rachel explained, "Like in the Pokémon video games, you have to travel around the islands collecting eight badges from the eight gym leaders on eight different islands. On N. Sanity Isle, you face Annabelle.

"She's a master of Normal type Pokémon and if you defeat her, you can get the Five Point Star badge. On Citrate Island, you face Benny. He's a master of Grass type Pokémon and if you defeat him, you can get the Dark Grass badge. On Toola Isle, you face Delia.

"She's a master of Fire type Pokémon and if you defeat her, you can get the Light Fire badge. On Rolland Island, you face Marissa. She's a master of Psychic type Pokémon and if you defeat her, you can get the Psychic Eye badge. On Grote Island, you face Jacob.

"He is a master of Water type Pokémon and if you defeat him, you can win the Rapid Water badge. On Java Island, you face Ileana. She's a master of Steel type Pokémon and if you can defeat her, you can win the Cold Steel badge.

"Finally; there is Say Island where you can face Ethan. He's a master of Electric type Pokémon and if you defeat him, you can win the Ele-Bolt badge." Phillip continued, "If you collect all eight badges, you can go straight to Volta Island to face the Elite Four.

"Oscar here is the first one that you face and he's a master of Ice type Pokémon. Queeny is after Oscar and she's a master of Bug type Pokémon. Then, there is Ursula and she's the master of Poison types. Finally, there is Zeke, master of Dark types and one tough dude.

"If you can defeat them all, you can face off against my mom on Paley Island and try to become Champion of the N. Sanity Isle League." "Wow," said Trixie, "That's some challenge." "It used to be a lot harder when Cortex was running the N. Sanity Isle gym," Wanda stated, "He practically made it impossible to get the LAST badge."

"You mean that N. Sanity Isle gym was the last place to get a badge BEFORE Annabelle took over," Tootie asked, surprised. "Yup, that's right," said Binky. "Wow," said Veronica, "That's pretty good." "I wonder who's telling Dan about this," Anna wondered, aloud. "Ursula, last I heard," said Oscar.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile; in Bakugan interspace, Dan was at home, resting up. There was a knock on the door and his mom yelled, "I got it." She opened up the door and standing there was a 5'5", 180 pound woman.<p>

She had rather short purple hair, almost boy-ish like. She had dark green eyes and she was wearing a purple kimono. She also had flip flops on her feet and she had a pink Japanese flower in her hair.

She asked, "Is this Dan Kusco's house?" "Yes," said Dan's mom, "But, who are you?" "My name is Ursula of the Elite Four," said the girl, "And I'm here to talk to Dan and Drago. I fear that John and Pete's key has been taken."

Dan NEARLY fell off the couch when he heard this. Drago asked, surprised, _"What?"_ "I'm afraid so, Drago," said Ursula. Dan's mom got out of the doorway and let the girl in. Ursula stride into the house as Dan asked, "Ursula, are you sure?"

"Queeny saw the battle with her own two eyes," Ursula reported, "She saw the whole tragic thing seeing that she had arrived too late." Drago stated, _"This is terrible. Now the only key left is Timmy's."_ "Ah, snap," Dan said, "That means that the war might start soon." "I'm afraid so, Dan," responded Ursula, "I'm afraid so."

* * *

><p>In a flash of green light; Ash and company made it to Dimmsdale. Ash asked, "Where are we?" Celebi answered, <em>"We are in Dimmsdale. This is where one of Doc's great nephews, Timmy Turner, lives."<em> "Timmy Turner," Ranee repeated but by that time, Celebi was gone. Dawn asked, "Now, what?" "Ash," asked a voice. Ash spun around and smiled at who had called him.

* * *

><p>In the other dimensions, the news was getting around by Zeke. Zeke was 5'6", 184 pounds, short black hair, blue eyes, wearing a dark suit with a white bow tie, and black shoes. He went to Mushroom Kingdom, Middleton, Bellwood, Retroville, Porkbelly, and so forth until he arrived at Dragon Falls.<p>

He knew who he was looking for…..the Champion's husband. Zeke made it to the first aid tents and saw Jorgen training Phoenix as well as some of the baby dragons. Zeke approached Jorgen. Jorgen saw the Dark type master and gave him a small smile.

Zeke did NOT return it. He had a stone cold face on. A face that was so cold that it sent shivers down Spyro's spine and he had not done anything. "Zeke," Jorgen said, trying to be nice. Zeke asked, furious, "You dare to call yourself the Champion's husband?"

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Oh no. Confrontation time!<em>

_Timmy: This ought to be good. Where's the popcorn cart?_

_AK1028: Probably up in the Cave of Destiny._

_Jorgen: You're not saying it right. Go with the echo!_

_Timmy: Can we do echo effects?_

_*Amie shrugs*_

_Chet: Please read and review!_


	56. Ch 55

Annabelle and Fialda had finally made it back to the bases. Waiting for them were Benny, Delia, Marissa, Jacob, Ileana, and Ethan. Benny was thirty-four, 5'6", 187 pounds, short green hair, brown eyes, wearing a green grass suit and bluish-green shoes.

Delia was also thirty-four, 5'3", 159 pounds, long red hair, stunning hazelnut eyes, wearing an orange shirt, red-orange pants, and yellow-orange shoes. Marissa was thirty-five, 5'5", 178 pounds, long black hair, green eyes, wearing a purple suit with purple sneakers.

Jacob was also thirty-five, 5'4", 192 pounds, short brown hair, blue eyes, wearing blue shorts, and blue flip flops. Ileana was thirty-six, 5'6", 187 pounds, short blonde hair, brown eyes, wearing a grey dress suit, and black shoes.

Ethan was also thirty-six, 5'10", 189 pounds, short brown hair, brown eyes, wearing a yellow suit and yellow shoes. Annabelle asked Benny, "Benny, what gives? What's going on?" "Annabelle," Benny said, "John and Pete's key was taken."

Fialda asked, "By the Anti-Fairies?" "And by the Evil Twins," said Delia. Annabelle and Fialda both gasped at this. Fialda pointed out, "But, they are dead!" Marissa told her, "Not any more. Nega Timmy revived them."

Annabelle groaned and Jacob said, "Oscar recommended us to come to you and your sister and tell you of the news." Ileana told them, "I think we should wait for the Champion's orders before we do anything."

Ethan responded, "I don't think that's a good idea. Nacey is up in Fairy World and she has taken over for her husband. It might be awhile before we hear from her." Marissa nodded and said, "I agree with Ethan. We wait too long and Timmy's key will probably be taken by the time we do something."

Delia asked, "So, what do we do?" "I suggest we stop waiting for orders and just get ready for battle," Jacob told them. Annabelle shook her head. She protested, "If we go into this battle totally unprepared then we might lose."

Fialda nodded in agreement and added, "My sister is right. We need to plan but we can do it without Nance." Benny nodded in agreement and responded, "Sounds good to me. We can do it at your gym, Belle." Annabelle nodded in agreement to this and said, "Okay then. Everyone follow me." And with that, the gym leaders headed to Annabelle's gym.

* * *

><p>Back at the bases, Gus had returned home. He was surprised to see that only his younger sister, Gia was home. Gia was 5'6", 185 pounds, in her middle thirties, long blonde hair pulled back in a messy ponytail, blue eyes, very white skin, wearing a short pink dress and pink shoes.<p>

Gus asked, "Gia, why are you home?" "Just waiting on you," Gia answered, solemnly. Gus could tell from the sound of her voice that she did NOT have good news. Gus asked, concerned, "Gia, what happened?" "Gus, I fear that Vlad attacked Danny and a young boy in mid-day," Gia answered, "And John and Pete lost their key."

Gus gasped at this news. He put a hand to his mouth and asked, "Are they okay?" "Danny and the kid are alright," Gia reported, "But John and Pete's spirits have been damped." Gus shook his head and responded, "I don't blame them. A lot of stuff has happened to them over the years.

"And it made them question where they belong and who they can trust." Gia nodded in agreement. She told him, "I'm thinking about going to the Ghost Zone. See if Dani needs my help." Dani was Danny's clone and was now a _'supervisor'_, if you will, in the Ghost Zone.

Gia turned to Gus and asked, "You coming with?" Gus shook his head and answered, "No, there is something else I need to do." Gia shrugged and responded, "Oh, okay. I'll say hello to Dani for you." Gus nodded as Gia opened up a porthole and zapped herself to the Ghost Zone.

Gus ran out of the house and to Coco's house. Coco was in the lab, as usual and she was surprised to see Gus. Coco asked, "Gus, what are you doing here?" Gus answered, with his question of his own, "Do you still have it?" Coco puzzled at him and asked, "Do I still have what?" "264," Gus demanded.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at Chestnut Ridge, Nina was visiting the depressed John and Pete. Starlet, her daughter was with her. Starlet was ten years old, 3'7", 134 pounds, dark brown hair, hazelnut eyes, and wearing flare of gold and blue.<p>

Starlet told Pete, "I'm sure sorry that you and John lost your key." "Yeah, me too," Pete responded. "I feel like we let mom and dad down," John added. Nina nodded at this and told John, "That's understandable. But, you two better pull yourselves together before it is too late."

"Is Timmy's key the only one left, mommy," Starlet asked. Nina nodded, sadly. She answered, "I'm afraid so, pumpkin." "If only we can tell Timmy not to battle alone," Pete mumbled. "Wait," John said, "That's it!" "What's it," Nina asked. "It's the answer to this whole thing and the way to stop Anti-Timothy taking Timmy's key," John answered.

* * *

><p>"How dare I call myself the Champion's husband," Jorgen repeated. "You heard me," Zeke told him, "You run away and leave your wife and your son hanging when they clearly need you." Jorgen flinched.<p>

He responded, looking down at the ground, "I disappointed them by showing Timmy that awful timeline and I wanted to pay for backstabbing them both….and Turner. Not to mention Winston."

Jorgen looked up at Zeke and asked, "Besides, isn't that the honorable thing to do like the way you preach?" Zeke answered, "Point taken. You truly are the Champion's husband." Jorgen smiled. Out of the people hard to reason with, it was Zeke. Jorgen told him, "Thank you." Zeke nodded as they both got to work.

* * *

><p>Ash couldn't believe it. He was face-to-face with Martian <em>"Marty"<em> Seamus McFly yet again. With him were Annie and three teens that Ash couldn't recognize. There was a girl that looked about fourteen, had short black hair with a small ponytail at the top of her head held back by a green hair tie and purple lipstick.

Her clothing consists of a black choker around her neck while her upper body consists of a black tank-top exposing her midriff with a purple oval in the center. Her lower body consists of a black skirt with a green crosshatch design, purple stockings, and black combat boots.

She also has a pair of black bracelets around her wrists. There was also fourteen year old African American boy, green eyes, wearing a red cap, glasses, a yellow shirt, black jeans, and black and white running shoes.

Finally, there was a sixteen year old, long orange hair, teal eyes, wearing a teal headband, a black shirt, teal pants, and black and teal running shoes. "Ash, it's good to see you again," Marty said, shaking Ash's hand.

"You too," Ash told him. The sixteen year old asked, "You know these people, Marty?" "Sure do," answered Marty. "They are our friends from the Pokémon world," added Annie. Marty introduced Ash to them, "Ash Satoshi Ketchum, this is Jazz, Sam, and Tucker.

"They are Danny and Doc's friends." Brock asked, "Where is Doc?" "Probably with Timmy," Sam guessed. "Did you just say _'Timmy'_," Ranee asked. To this; Tucker answered, "Yeah, why?"

* * *

><p>Timmy was thinking things over about his plans to protect his key. Granted, he and Doc were sharing Cosmo and Wanda but he didn't want Doc messed up in anything he started. Then; he was reminded of what Annie said.<p>

_"Timmy, that isn't your fault. It's JORGEN'S fault,"_ he remembered her saying. Timmy didn't want to agree with Annie but she did have a small point. Most of these things were happening because of Jorgen. Jorgen was the base point. However, his cell phone ringing got his attention. He answered, "Timmy Turner." "Timmy," asked the female voice. "Nina," Timmy asked, surprised.

* * *

><p>Anti-Timothy was monitoring everything….well mostly everything that was happening. He knew that Nina had noticed the pattern was now warning Timmy about it. There had to be an angle that he was missing….something to stop the good guys and get the last key. That's when he had an idea. He <em>'anti-poofed'<em> up a phone and dialed a number. He asked, "Yes, is this the Please Prevent Time Travelling Association?"

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Dun, dun, dun! Let the dramatic music play!<em>

_Timmy: And for those of you who don't know what Please Prevent Time Travelling Association or what 264 is….then we suggest you stayed tuned!_

_Ricky: *He comes in* Amie June Kuhn, what is going on around here?_

_AK1028: *Groans* Ah, dad!_

_Timmy: Hey, at least you have a cooler middle name than me._

_Ricky: And me!_

_Chet: Please read and review!_


	57. Ch 56

"Well, we're here because of Celebi," Barry told them, "And he/she said to look for Timmy Turner." Marty and Annie exchanged a bit of worried looks. Brock noticed this and asked, "Marty and Annie, what's wrong?"

"We'll take you to Timmy and explain on the way," Marty answered. "Let's just hope that we don't find Timmy right away," Annie added. "So, what is going on anyways," Jazz asked. "Yeah and who are these guys," Sam asked, curious.

"We're just friends of Marty, Annie, and Doc," Dawn answered, cautiously. "Then what's with the yellow mouse," Tucker asked, pointing at Pikachu. Ash sweat drop at this but Paul quickly asked, "Are we just going to ask questions all day long or are you going to explain about what's going on?" Marty smiled at Paul as did Ash. It was a good cover and a quick redirect. With that, the conversation was dropped and the teens lead the Pokémon trainers to Timmy.

* * *

><p>Timmy asked, "Nina, why are you calling me? I already know about John and Pete losing their key." "I know but Starlet and I made a huge discovery about the keys being taken," Nina answered. Timmy raised an eyebrow at this and told Nina, "Hang on, Nin. Let me put you on speaker phone so my friends can hear this."<p>

Timmy did this as Nina added, "Each of the keys were taken when the Chosen One or Chosen Ones were standing alone. Think about it: Dan and Drago, Johnny and Dukey, Mario and Luigi, John and Pete, Spyro, Sheen, and Emma were all standing alone."

"Not really," A.J. defended, "They did have help from others." "Yeah, others," Nina shot back, "Not from their own dimensions. In other words, outside help." "That makes sense," Doc/Emmet said. Phillip asked, "So, this is where we step up and in?"

"Yes," Trixie answered, "We have to." "And we better call in Remy and Winston," Chester told them. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure Winston would want payback," Tootie added. "I don't think bringing Winston in is a good idea," Anna said, reasonably, "After all, he did just get revived."

"Anna has a point," Veronica inputted. "Let's toss it up to _'ghost boy'_," Norm said. "Good idea," Rachel said. She paused and wished, "I wish that Juandissimo, Remy, and Winston were here!" With a _'gong'_; Remy, Winston, and Juandissimo appeared.

Wanda added, "Perfect! Now, we've got enough fire power." Paradox and Clockwork both shook their heads at this. Danny asked, "What are we missing?" Paradox answered, "The wielder of the Ultimatrix, the Pokémon heroes, and of course, Kim Possible and the Black Ninja."

Nina interrupted their conversation and told them, "I heard that Kim and Ron went to Fairy World after my mom." "That's good," said Remy, who was getting informed about what was going on by the fairies.

Cosmo asked, "Does this mean no weenies?" "Uh, yeah," answered Lionel. "So, where are these other down sliders," Roger asked. Cassie told them, "I'll go see." With that, Cassie flew up to the top of the trees and started to look around.

* * *

><p>"Why do you want 264," Coco asked, curious. "264 might be a computer virus but it might be the key to stopping Anti-Timothy for a while," Gus answered, determined. Coco thought it over but while she was thinking it over, Gus was thinking about how 264 was invented in the first place.<p>

* * *

><p>-Flashback: <em>'Crash Twin Sanity 2: The John and Pete Story'<em>-

_After fixing the destroyed Psychroton, Crash figured that it is was time for Coco to give them a full status report. He NEVER thought that the Evil Twins would come back nor seek their revenge. The 'Crash Twin Sanity Team' as it was called, increased by one once they accepted Coral into the group. _

_Crash told his younger sister, "All right, Coco. Tell us what you found out." Coco reported, "Based on what John and Pete told me, it seems the Evil Twins want the school for a base that would pass the usual eye. _

_"Now, the three you saw indicates that they are in the third dimension. I think they wanted Gus, not to throw us off, but because he's a super virus creator. With electric fields around the third dimension, the power of the super virus would be double-tripled at most. _

_"And it could cause a wipeout of all electronics causing the entire world to fall into the dark ages again." Everyone commented about this at once as the group headed to the third dimension. The lair arrives at a dark, yellow dimension. The group headed out, unaware that the deed was already done._

* * *

><p><em>Back at the school, Gus was done with the computer disk. After being threatened by the Evil Twins in them destroying his home dimension and his sister, Gus had little choice. Gus showed it to them and Maurtiz said, taking the disk, "Very well done, Mr. Galvon." <em>

_Gus nodded as Victor told him, "We will now grant you your wish…..after we destroy your home dimension." Gus snapped up at this. He yelled, "What? You said if I helped you, you would leave Ghost-a-leera alone!" "We lied, Mr. Galvon," Maurtiz said, sneering a bit. _

_He turned to his brother and instructed, "Put him in the cage with the others." Victor nodded and used his psychic powers to lift Gus up into the air and into the cage with Madame Amber and Steve Mc Fire. _

_Steve was 5'7", 180 pounds, red hair, brown eyes, and wearing the same school uniform as everyone else. Steve moaned, "We're toast." "Unless the 'Crash Twin Sanity Team' gets here in time," Amber pointed out. Gus clenched a fist and thought, 'Nina, please get here as soon as you can.'_

* * *

><p><em>After defeating the Evil Twins, the entire group had summoned Gus to Iceberg Lair. Gus dug into his pocket and gave Coco the computer disk. Coco looked confused. Gus explained, "It's a copy of my super virus that the Evil Twins make me made. <em>

_"I call it 264. It's very dangerous-especially in the wrong hands. I give it to you, Coco. Maybe a super genius like you can destroy it for me. Lord knows I've tried." He paused and added of why he did it, "They threatened my homeland and my sister in ordinary to get me to make a super virus." _

_He looked away from them but more specifically, away from Nina. He apologized, "I'm sorry for what I did and hopefully you can forgive me and I can forgive myself." He paused again and added, painfully, "I'm headed off to see the world and I wish you'll the best of luck." _

_Everyone perked up at this as he throws a Poke ball and a Flygon appears. Flygon is a green dragon that looks like a sand spirit. Gus finished, "Goodbye and good luck." While everyone thought he was saying that to the group, he was really saying it to his crush/future wife, Nina. With that, he got on his Flygon and took off for a place unknown._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

><p>When Gus returned to the island, he had learned that Coco wasn't able to destroy 264 either. So, instead, she locked it up in an air tight safe that only she had access too. Coco sighed and told Gus, "Alright Gus, I'll get you 264."<p>

* * *

><p>"Yes, this is Please Prevent Time Travelling Association," said a voice on the other line. The voice paused and asked, "How can we help you today?" "Is Miff Tannen or Andrew Hikari in," Anti-Timothy asked. The person on the other side was surprised.<p>

Usually, no one asked for the creators of PPTTA. The voice asked, "Who is this?" "Let's just say I have some information about four time travelers," Anti-Timothy told the person, "Doctor Emmet Brown, Martian McFly, Doctor Annie Baines-McFly, and Timothy Turner."

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Dun, dun, dun!<em>

_Timmy: Hey, Ames!_

_AK1028: What? Can't you see I'm in the middle of dramatic music?_

_Timmy: Sorry but I just wanted to say…._

_All of the FOP characters: Happy belated anniversary!_

_AK1028: Ooh, thanks guys! I can't believe that's it has been a whole year since I've been here!_

_Timmy: Believe it._

_AK1028: *I mess up his hair* Thanks, sport._

_Chet: Please read and review!_


	58. Ch 57

"Timmy," a voice called. Timmy spun around and saw Marty, Annie, Jazz, Sam, and Tucker coming towards them. With them were six people that Timmy couldn't recognize. But there was one that stood out to him….Ash Ketchum.

It stood out to Emmet as well. "Marty," Emmet asked, "What's Ash doing here?" Marty raised an eyebrow and asked, "Uh, do I know you?" Annie squinted her eyes and it dawned on her. She asked, surprised, "Doc?"

Emmet nodded as Jazz asked, "How'd he get young again?" "I'll explain later," Emmet answered his great niece, "Right now, I want to know what Ash and his friends are doing here." "Well, Celebi brought us here," Dawn answered.

"And he/she told us that you needed help," Barry added. "You mean we get help from real live Pokémon trainers," Trixie asked, excited. The group nodded as Timmy pumped his arms. He gushed, "This is perfect.

"Now, we've got enough fire power to protect my key. Let's just hope that it is enough." Brock asked, "I hope you don't mind me asking Timmy but how did you become the Chosen One?" Trixie answered, with a question of her own, "Do you have all day?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile; in the other dimensions, they were also reflecting on how they became the Chosen One or Chosen Ones. In Bakugan Interspace; Dan Kusco and his Bakugan partner, Drago became their realms Chosen Ones after defeating Masquerade and his Bakugan partner, Hydranoid.<p>

In Porkbelly; Johnny Test and his genetically incased dog, Dukey had become their realms Chosen Ones after a trick played by Susan and Mary. Despite this, they had shown that they had deserved their title.

In Chipotle Village; Emma Range got her title after defeating Team Dim Sun and saving the world from Darkrai. In Chestnut Ridge; John and Pete got their title after the second round with the Evil Twins.

In Retroville; Sheen Estevez got his after proving that he sticks his leg behind his head. Despite this being a poor excuse for being a Chosen One, he has proven to be a great asset to Jimmy.

In Mushroom Kingdom; Mario and Luigi, got theirs after helping Princess Peach who was kidnapped by Bowser the first time around. In Dragon Falls; Spyro got his title after helping Red for the first time. They were wondering the same thing right about now: were they worthy?

* * *

><p>Ash thought the same thing too when he first learned that he was his realms' Chosen One. He remembered that vividly.<p>

* * *

><p>-Flashback: <em>'Pokémon 2000'<em>-

_Ash, Misty, Tracey, their island friend Melody, and Slowking were watching the battle that was unfolding. Lugia had just appeared and was trying to stop Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres to stop fighting. Ash had NEVER seen such a Pokémon and it was fighting with all of its strength….an failed. _

_It felt back into the cold waters from where it emerged and the three legendary birds sealed it shut. The cold wind blew harshly as it sent a cold shiver down Ash's spine. Now there was no hope in stopping the three legendary birds. _

_High above in the skies; Delia, Professor Oak, and Professor Ivy were on their way to the island. Delia wondered, "What are Ash and his friends doing out in this terrible weather? I'm worried about them." Oak advised, hanging onto his seat, "Save a little worry for us." _

_Ivy pointed out, "The fate of our planet is what we should really be worried about. And the Pokémon know that better than any of us." Back down on the ground; 150 plus Pokémon were starting to arrive and they looked like they had the path to Fire Island all ready. _

_Slowking told the foursome, "There is only one hope. Only the Chosen One can help the great guardian." Melody pointed out, "But the legend said its song will fail!" Slowking added, "And thus the world will turn to ash." Melody asked, "But where are we going to find the Chosen One even if we don't know where to look?" _

_Misty had an idea…the Chosen One was right with them. "It is right in the legend," Misty answered, "The world shall turn to Ash!" "Ash," said Tracey, "It's talking about YOU." "I'm the Chosen One," Ash asked, surprised. "Pika, pika chu," Pikachu said, nodding its head. _

_Ash stepped back surprised and bewildered. He pointed out, "Wait a minute. Training Pokémon is tough enough but saving the world is WAY too hard!" "But, you're the only one that fits the legend perfectly," Tracey responded, "What do you say?" Ash joked, "Well, right now, I wish my mom had named me Bob instead of Ash."_

-End of Flashback-

* * *

><p>Ash didn't feel that today. Granted, he was still just as scared but from what it sounded like from what he was hearing from Timmy, he had a worse time!<p>

* * *

><p>-Flashback: <em>'The Exciting Middle Part'<em>-

_Jorgen had a look of horror on his face when the wand on the blue moon didn't work. He cried out, "This is NOT right! The wand should be producing a laser that blasts back the Darkness or something…. But it is NOT firing the laser!" _

_At that point, the things got worse. The Darkness started to suck everyone in…Trixie, Chester, A.J., Wanda, Cosmo, Poof, Terrance, Tamara, Mark, and Jorgen. Jorgen slammed down his wand and used it as an anchor. _

_Dark Laser and Crocker were wrapped around Jorgen's neck as Vicky was clinging onto Jorgen's right angle. Jorgen yelled, "Turner! Say the word and I will 'poof' us all of here!" "But, no matter where I go the Darkness will follow me," Timmy pointed out. _

_Terrance asked, "What does it want?" The Darkness moaned, "T…i….m…m…y….T….u….r….n….e….r." At that moment, Timmy realized what it wanted. He should've realized this from the start. The Darkness back in the alternate universe didn't stop. _

_It was like it was looking for something and that something…..or the some__**one**__ was him! Timmy yelled, "I think it wants….me!" At that moment, Timmy ran up his chain of friends, enemies, and family. "Timmy, NO," yelled Terrance and Tamara. _

_Timmy stopped on his mom and told his parents, "I've got to stop the Darkness before it takes you all!" After he said that, he had gotten to Trixie. Trixie asked, "Timmy; how's my hair?" "Perfect," Timmy gushed as the best moment of their ten year old lives happened. _

_The two FINALLY shared their kiss. Timmy broke out it too soon and turned to the Darkness, ignoring his pounding head, "You want me Darkness! You've got me!" He turned back to Trixie and added, "So long, Trixie." _

_With that, Timmy let go of Trixie's hands and started to fly up towards the Darkness. Trixie yelled, "TIMMY!" Timmy was screaming but he secretly smiled. This was his destiny._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

><p>Trixie was still reeling from that. Emmet saw this and put his hand on Trixie's shoulder. "It was destiny, Trixie," Emmet pointed out. Trixie nodded as Timmy yelled, "Something else is destiny too….stopping Anti-Timothy once and for all because one thing is for sure." Trixie asked, "What's that, Timmy?" "He's not getting OUR key," Timmy answered. That got a smile out of everyone, even Remy who was once his enemy.<p>

* * *

><p>"Yes, that's right," Anti-Timothy said to the person on the other line, "Timothy is planning to go back in time to stop my plans." A male voice on the other side told the master of the anti-fairies, "We are on our way, sir."<p>

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Sorry for the long wait but I hope this did not disappoint!<em>

_Timmy: And I've got a quip!_

_AK1028: Sweet!_

_Timmy: Butch Hartman did some work for 'Johnny Bravo'._

_Chet: Please read and review!_


	59. Ch 58

Later on that evening, at The Alley, Anti-Timothy disguised himself as a human and he brought along Biff Tannen from 1985-A. Anti-Timothy figured that he could get a word in edge wise with him around. Biff asked the master, "So, who are we meeting here?"

"Miff Tannen and Andrew Hikari. They are the founders of Please Prevent Time Travelling Association or PPTTA for short," Anti-Timothy answered, "They've been around since 1973 in virtually any timeline." "Miff is my son, master," Biff mentioned.

Anti-Timothy nodded and responded, "I know that, Biff. That's why we need him. And while I'm in this disguise, call me Adrian." Biff nodded and said, "As you wish, Adrian." After waiting a few moments, the duo was approached by a man that looked identical to Biff only he had salt and pepper hair.

The other man was an Asian man and he has short red hair, brown eyes, wearing a brown business suit, and brown dress shoes. "Gentlemen, a pleasure to meet you," said Miff, "We are the founders of Please Prevent Time Travelling Association."

"Yes, we know," Biff shot back, "And my boss wants to speak with you about the pest Doctor Brown and his great nephew, Timmy Turner." Andrew raised an eyebrow and asked, "And what might that be?" "Well, like I said over the phone," said _'Adrian'_, "I have word from a source that Timothy might back in time to stop my plans."

"And what are those plans," asked Miff, rather annoyed. "Hey, you will show my boss a little respect," Biff forewarned angrily and that got Miff to shut up rather quickly. It was like he was staring down his father. But that was impossible….wasn't it?

_'Adrian'_ continued, not knowing that Francis was listening in. Francis had just gotten out of Juvie and was now working here as part of his parole. "Timothy Turner wants to stop me in taking over the world," _'Adrian'_ said, rather slowly, "And I just don't want that to happen nor do I want him to use time travelling angle to his advantage."

Andrew reasoned, "And you want us to meddle and sniff around to slow him down." "It would be helpful," _'Adrian'_ responded, "Just enough that the two of us get alone. And no ONE is around him….not even the two of you."

Miff and Andrew looked at one another. They were both bad guys and hated the time travelers to the core. They instantly agreed to this without even considering what they were getting into. Francis overheard everything and decided to find Timmy and tell him first thing. After all, he was a changed man.

* * *

><p>"I don't believe this," Jimmy yelled, "Cindy went to Dimmsdale without me?" Goddard whined at this. Jimmy was like this ever since he had found out who broke into his lab and who used his teleporter. But the next words out of Jimmy's mouth surprised the robot dog. "Why didn't <em>I<em> think of going," Jimmy asked, smacking his forehead…..HARD.

* * *

><p>A chimpanzee spoke in his cultured British accent, "Is something wrong, Sheen?" Sheen sighed, sadly. He REALLY missed Jimmy, Cindy, Carl, and Libby. But, there was someone else he was really missing. A certain someone that he had not seen in over two years….small headed Timmy.<p>

Sheen answered Nesmith, "I miss home. I miss my friends. I miss Libby. I even miss small headed Timmy." Nesmith perked up at this. Ever since Sheen had landed here over about 74 hours ago, he hadn't mentioned a word about his friends down on Earth.

Nesmith asked, curious, "Who is small headed Timmy and Libby?" "Libby is my girlfriend," Sheen answered, without even batting an eye, "And small headed Timmy is Jimmy's inter-dimensional friend from a place called Dimmsdale."

"Inter-dimensional," Nesmith repeated, confused and bewildered. This was the first time that Sheen actually said something well….smart. Sheen nodded and started out with, "It was a typical day for Carl and me. We went over to Jimmy's lab for some reason or another….."

* * *

><p>-Flashback: <em>'JimmyTimmy Power Hour'_-

_Carl and Sheen fell into Jimmy's lab. Sheen had a soft landing and it didn't take him long to figure out why….. He had landed on Carl. Sheen and Carl both looked up but instead of Jimmy standing there….it was a pink hated boy. _

_He had blue eyes just like Jimmy as well as brown hair but he had bucked teeth….and he was wearing….PINK! He ranted, upset, "Oh come on! First that grabby kid 'poofs' himself in here and now you two! Is everyone wishing to be in the greatest lab in the universe?" _

_"This lab belongs to Jimmy," Carl stated. Sheen shook his head and pointed out, "Carl, don't you get it? This IS Jimmy! Another experiment has gone horribly wrong and he shrunk his own head!" _

_"Huh," Timmy said, confused, "My name isn't Jimmy. It's Timmy." "You scientifically altered the first letter of your name," Carl asked, awed. "You science fiend," Sheen added, also awed. __"__Huh," Timmy asked, confused. Granted, Sheen should've known that something was wrong. After all, Jimmy wasn't using the big words that Carl and he knew him for….._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

><p>Nesmith asked, after hearing the whole story, "So, why didn't you keep in contact with him? Surely your friend Jimmy would've figured out a way to get communications going between the two worlds."<p>

Sheen sighed and answered, "I guess….life got in the way." All of the sudden, the rocket's radio came to live. "Sheen, Sheen," said a voice, "Can you hear me?" Sheen perked up as he knew that voice SO well. He grabbed the radio and asked, "Libby, is that you?"

* * *

><p>The next morning, Timmy had gone downstairs and he saw that his Uncle Jack was still trying to come up with logical explanation on how Doc, uh, Emmet became young again. Timmy asked Annie, "How long has he been at this?"<p>

"Too long," Annie answered, "I think Doc should call in the union." Danny came over to them and responded, "Dad's a lot like me, guys. It will take him and mom sometime to get used to all of this." Timmy nodded at this.

Timmy and Emmet had explained to Terrance, Tamara, Jack, and Maddie about what had happened. Naturally, Terrance and Tamara took it better than Jack and Maddie. Poor Maddie fainted when she heard that magic was real.

"By the way," Timmy asked Jazz, "How is Aunt Maddie?" "Still passed out," Jazz answered, "I let Marty try and wake her up." "Oh no," Annie groaned. "What's the matter," Sam asked. "He's got the wake up juice recipe. He got it from Chester, the bar tender, back in 1897," Annie answered, groaning still.

Timmy and Emmet exchanged looks at this as Timmy started to count down, "Three, two, and one." At one, Maddie ran down the stairs, into the kitchen, and dunked her head into the filled sink. "Déjà vue," Marty commented as he came down the stairs himself.

Everyone was shooting him a look as he defended, "What? At least she's up." "That's true," Tucker commented. Wanda asked, "Are you okay, Maddie?" "I'm fine, ectoplasmic being," Maddie answered.

Timmy and the time travelers groaned….not to mention Danny, Jazz, Sam, Tucker, Terrance, and Tamara. Marty changed the subject and asked, "Do you think Ash and the others are okay down in the Timmy Cave?"

"Yeah, I had Cosmo stay down there with them so he doesn't bug us," Timmy answered. "Good thinking," Annie quipped. Just then, there was a knock at the door. Tamara asked, "Who could that be? We're already having a family convention." "I'm not sure," Terrance answered as he went for the door. He opened the door and got a BIG surprise. "Animal boy," Terrance asked, surprised.

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Dun, dun, dun! At least I got to put in the humor!<em>

_Timmy: And we are now on the verge of creating chapter 60!_

_*Applause and cheering from the audience*_

_AK1028: We agree with you!_

_Timmy: And since we fired Chet, I'm back to my old job of saying…. Please read and review!_

_AK1028: Finally. No more annoying announcers._

_Timmy: By the way, where did Chet go anyways?_

_*AK1028 shrugs as we fade out*_


	60. Ch 59

"K.P.," Ron said, "Before we head to Dimmsdale, I think we should meet up with my cousin and her family first." "Who's your cousin," Kim asked, blinking a bit. "Alex Silverstein. But her married last name is now Tennyson," Ron answered.

"Tennyson as in Ben Tennyson the wielder of the Ultimatrix," Wade asked; freaking out a bit. "Uh, yeah," Ron answered, annoyed, "He's my cousin-in-law." He paused and asked, "Why?" "I've always wanted to meet him…and James _"Jimmy"_ Jones," Wade answered, still freaking out a bit.

Wade paused and added, "He's A LOT like me. But he leaves his room more often." "I wonder if Ben would bring him along," Kim wondered aloud. "Well, he will probably leave it up to Jimmy," Ron responded. He paused and asked, "I wonder if he asked Jimmy to help us?"

* * *

><p>Back in Bellwood, Ben had gone over to Jimmy Jones's place. Usually, Ben didn't bring Jimmy in on the dangerous stuff but Ben figured that they needed as much help as they could get. Azmuth was at Gwen's place, waiting for him to return so that he may unlock his master control.<p>

Kenny was the first one to jump at the chance while Ben had a lot to talk to Azmuth about….especially his future counterpart, Ben 10,000. Jimmy's mom let Ben in and there was Jimmy. Jimmy was now about fifteen but he still dressed like Ben.

He had short length dirty blonde hair, black eyes, and was wearing a hoodie similar in designed to Ben's jacket. Ben smiled as Jimmy had not changed in such a long time. "Hey, Jimmy," said Ben, "It's me, Mr. Tennyson." Jimmy was stunned at this. His hero had returned.

* * *

><p>"Why did your father run out when I was about to give him master control," Azmuth asked Chandra. "Search me, Mr. Azmuth," Chandra answered, "I think he wants to talk to you about something but just doesn't know how to approach the subject."<p>

Kenny piped up and asked, "What happened between you and dad anyways?" "I suppose it was because your father disobeyed me when Vilgax had returned and I had refused to help him again," Azmuth answered, bluntly.

"In Uncle Ben's defense, would you have given him master control if you knew that Vilgax was back," Emily asked. Azmuth was a bit taken back by this. Emily had a point. Devlin asked, "Mr. Azmuth, could you tell us what happened to Ben 10,000? I'm pretty sure Uncle Ben's questioning that too."

"I know I have," Alex pointed out. "Me too," Gwen added. "Me as well and I don't know a thing about time traveling," Kevin added. "Then allow me to fill in the blanks," said a voice. In a white light, Paradox appeared….the time walker that started it all.

* * *

><p>"Libby," Sheen shouted, "I miss you!" "I miss you too, Sheen," Libby commented. She paused and stated, "I'm here in Jimmy's lab. He asked me and Carl to help you get home." "What about Cindy," Sheen asked, concerned.<p>

"She went to Dimmsdale to ask small headed Timmy for help," Carl answered, snorting a little bit. "Small headed Timmy," Sheen asked, surprised. "Yes, she broke into my lab," Jimmy said, not sounding angry at all. Sheen was surprised by this but let it slide. After all, with his friends to help Mr. Nesmith, he was sure to get off Planet Zeenu.

* * *

><p>Cindy yawned and stretched as she found herself in Trixie's manor. "Morning, Cindy," said Iris, whispering a bit as she <em>'poofed'<em> in. "Morning, Iris," Cindy greeted, also whispering. She paused and asked, still whispering, "Why are we whispering?"

"Oh, I don't want to wake Trixie is all," Iris said, quietly and while pointing at Trixie's bed. Sure enough, the rich girl was still asleep. Cindy smiled at this as she started to remember that she had spent the WHOLE night here, talking about boys…..mostly about their boyfriends: Jimmy and Timmy.

She never realized how lucky she was to be dating Jimmy and to actually know Timmy as a friend. And she was pretty sure that Trixie felt the same about Timmy. After all, he was A LOT like Jimmy….the whole package.

They were both pretty lucky. She commented, still whispering, "Iris, I think we should whip up some breakfast. I want to thank Trixie for her hospitality!" "You've got it," Iris said, happily and quietly as she _'poofed'_ her and Cindy into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>-Flashback: <em>'Kung Timmy'<em>-

_Francis was in a wheelchair after the fight he and Timmy had earlier that morning. He was wearing an eye patch, his arm was in a sling, and his leg was broken. He was cleaning off the __graffiti he drew on the walls of the Turner house. _

_Terrance threatened, "That's right, animal boy. I want you to scrub off ALL of this graffiti. And if you don't do it fast enough, I'll get Timmy out here." Feeling threatened about this, Francis screams and starts to scrub away furiously. _

_Terrance comments, "Hey, I can use my son as a threat now!" "Honey," Tamara called, "Time to take out the garbage!" "Ah," Terrance whined, "Why do I have to do it?" "Don't make me get Timmy," Tamara threatened. Terrance screamed at this and runs off to take out the garbage before Tamara could get his son._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

><p>"Francis," Timmy said, annoyed, "I don't have time to talk right now." Emmet, Marty, and Annie flinched at the word, <em>'time'<em>. Timmy added, "Sorry." "Well, the reason I'm here is because there is this weird dude that wants you out of the way in ordinary to take over the world," Francis informed.

"What weird dude," Danny asked, curious. "Someone named Adrian and this rich looking guy," Francis answered. "Rich looking guy," Annie repeated. "You don't think," Marty started to say. That's when Emmet finished, "Biff Tannen."

"Tannen," Francis repeated, "That was one of those weird guy's last names….only the rich guy called him Miff." "Oh no," Timmy groaned, "The PPTTA!" Emmet, Marty, Terrance, and Annie all cringed at this. Francis asked, confused, "What's that…some kind of rap group?"

"Yeah and we don't want to miss their concert so have a nice day, Francis," Tamara said, quickly as she slammed the door closed on the ex-bully. "Nice one, Aunt Tamara," Jazz told her aunt. "Now, who is PPTTA," Tamara asked, curious.

"The Please Prevent Time Travelling Association," Marty answered. "They do ANYTHING to get rid of time travelers and their time machines," Timmy added. "And it's run by Miff Tannen, Biff Tannen's son," Terrance added in.

"And my father's rival from Tokyo, Andrew Hikari," Annie said, "And let me tell you, he totally hates the Baines." "If he and Miff start to sniff around, they might find out that we're time travelers or worse they won't let you protect your key properly, Timmy," Emmet concluded.

Wanda asked, "What are we going to do?" "Relax, Wanda," Timmy answered, "I've got a plan. I call it: _'Operation: Save our butts'_!" "You already used that title when we were trying to beat the Darkness," Cosmo pointed out.

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Chapter 60…done!<em>

_Timmy: Wow, I can't believe it. We actually made it!_

_AK1028: I know! And we're going to go into the mega action after this!_

_Timmy: Sweet! I love it!_

_AK1028: Uh, Timmy. That's your cue._

_Timmy: Oh, right. *He clears his throat* Please read and review!_


	61. Ch 60

Kim and Ron started on their way to Bellwood. Kim asked, "So, how long would it take to get to Bellwood?" "Five seconds by porthole and three hours by car," Ron answered, smirking a bit. "Porthole," Kim demanded.

Ron nodded at this and he opened up a porthole. He instructed, "Just step through and we'll get to Bellwood easily." "You're powers are amazing, Ron," Kim gushed. That got a blush out of Ron easily. Kim stepped through as Ron asked Wade, "Will you call me if you pick up something?" "You bet," Wade answered. Ron nodded as he stepped through.

* * *

><p>"So, what brings you back, Mr. Tennyson," Jimmy asked. "The master of the anti-fairies and the evil counterpart of a good friend of mine, Timmy Turner," Ben answered, serious as he was freaked.<p>

Jimmy raised an eyebrow and told Ben, "Look, I hate to tell you this, Mr. Tennyson. But there is NO such thing as magic." "You want to bet," said a voice. "We can prove you wrong, Jones," said another voice.

Jimmy Jones spun around and there on his screen were Wade and Jimmy Neutron. Ben was surprised to see them but glad nonetheless. "There is such a thing as magic," Wade told Jones. "And we need to make sure that we've got enough genius in this fight," Neutron added.

"How's Sheen coming home coming along, Jimmy," Ben asked the fudge hair genius. "Slowly but surely," Neutron answered, "I've been talking to Mr. Nesmith and giving him instructions on how to fix my rocket. By this time tomorrow, I think we can get them home."

"If you want, I could help with that," Wade offered. Jones asked, "So, what you're saying is that magic exist? I believe that Mrs. Leven is magic seeing that she is an Anodite. But, Mr. Tennyson, I'm not too sure?"

"Guess I have to prove it to you," Ben said. Jones turned to Ben and gasped. Ben wasn't there. Instead, it was a pure white spirit. Wade and Neutron BOTH gasped at this. Ben had turned into a pure island spirit.

* * *

><p>Down in the Timmy Cave; the Pokémon team had just gotten up. Dawn was the last one up at and them. She was still a little frazzled that all of this was happening. Granted, she did believe that time travel by other things besides Pokémon was possible.<p>

But she NEVER thought that fairies and other magical creatures and beings could be real. Outside of where she was getting dressed, Barry and Ranee were on the sidelines. Cosmo _'poofed'_ into the cave to check on them after Timmy set up his plan.

* * *

><p>-Flashback: A few minutes ago-<p>

"_Here's what we're going to do," Timmy instructed, "Cosmo, you go down in the Timmy Cave. Tell the Pokémon team that I want them to go and get my friends. At least that way, my friends have more Pokémon backing." _

_"Okay," Cosmo said. Before Cosmo could 'poof' down there, Timmy added, "Once they agree to it, could you 'poof' me down there?" "Sure," Cosmo responded. With that plan done, Cosmo 'poofed' down to the Timmy Cave to see the Pokémon team as Timmy called it._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

><p>"Dawn sure has been in there for a while," Barry moaned. "She's still probably trying to get used to this whole thing," Ranee pointed out. "Right," Brock spoke up, "Since she's the youngest out of all of us, it would take her awhile to understand."<p>

Cosmo asked, forgetting about the plan that Timmy had set up, "If you don't mind me asking but why is so hard for Dawn to believe that we're real?" "Well," Paul answered, "It's mainly because we're from a universe that only has Pokémon trainers, coordinators, breeders, and so on."

"And Dawn mostly knows only contests seeing that her mom was a top coordinator," Ash added. "Pika pika," Pikachu said, nodding in agreement. "Piplup," squeaked Piplup, also nodding in agreement. Ash turned to Cosmo and asked, "Wasn't it hard for Timmy to accept that magic was real when you first met?"

"Well, yeah," Cosmo answered, "But, he recovered nicely." He paused and added, "Oh and by the way, Timmy's got a plan all set up for Anti-Timothy." "And that plan is," Barry asked. "Already in motion," Cosmo answered, "I just need you guys to check in on Timmy's friends."

"Well, that doesn't sound too hard," Dawn said, finally coming in. At that moment, Cosmo _'poofed'_ Timmy in, according to plan. "Thanks guys," commented Timmy, "That means a lot." "Are you going to wait for Anti-Timothy here," Brock asked, concerned.

"No. But I did wish Doc, uh, Emmet to the island," Timmy answered, "Just in case I lose my key." "Let's just hope that does NOT happen," Ranee moaned. "I'm with you," Paul commented. "Okay, let's head out," Ash said, "Pikachu and I'll get Phillip, Rachel, and Norm."

"Pika," Pikachu said. "I'll get Chester and Roger," Brock said. "I'll get A.J. and Lionel," Barry piped up. "I'll get Winston, Juandissimo, and Remy," Paul said. "Piplup and I'll get Tootie, Binky, and Vicky," Dawn said. "Piplup," Piplup squeaked. "And I'll get Trixie, Iris, and Cindy," Ranee said. With that, the Pokémon team headed out.

* * *

><p>At the Von Strangle house; Anna was up and at them already, making breakfast for Phillip, Rachel, and Norm. "Wow, Anna," Rachel gushed, "You sure are cooking up a storm." "Well, I figured that we're going to need our strength if Anti-Timothy is coming," Anna responded.<p>

"Did you get lessons from _'I'm made of magic'_," Norm asked. "Well, to be totally fair, she WAS my mom," Phillip defended. Just then, the doorbell went off. Norm turned into a human version as Rachel answered the door. There was Ash and Pikachu. "Oh, hey guys," Rachel said, "Come on in." Ash said, "Thanks, Rach." "Pika," Pikachu chirped. With that, Ash and Pikachu entered the house.

* * *

><p>"So, why are you asking the Pokémon team to go and get your friends," Cosmo asked. "We need my friend's parents to start worrying," Timmy answered. "But why," Cosmo persisted.<p>

"Because my parents aren't going to be enough to stop Anti-Timothy," Timmy answered, "We're going to need every ounce of paternal authority. And that includes the Buxaplentys and the De Leslies." "I just hope it works, Timmy," Cosmo responded. Timmy sighed and commented, "Me too, Cosmo. Me too."

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Well, that's the end of chapter 61!<em>

_Timmy: Wow, I NEVER thought that this story would be this big!_

_AK1028: Me either!_

_Timmy: This is going to be even epic once we REALLY start rolling._

_AK1028: I know it! I just hope we start rolling before I head back to campus on September 6__th__._

_Timmy: Me too. Anyways; please read and review!_


	62. Ch 61

Anna was glad that Ash was here; don't get her wrong but…. "What about Veronica and Cassie? Isn't anyone going to her house," Anna asked Ash. "No," Ash answered, "Brock is getting Chester and Roger. Barry is getting A.J. and Lionel.

"Paul is getting Winston, Juandissimo, and Remy. Dawn and Piplup are getting Tootie, Binky, and Vicky. And Ranee is getting Trixie, Iris, and Cindy. No one is going to the Star house." "Well, I better head over there," Anna responded, "Veronica and Cassie are a part of our team too."

"Want me to _'smoof'_ you over there," Norm asked. "No thanks," Anna answered, "It's nice day and I'll think I'll walk. You just keep an eye on Von Airhead's son and _'stares at you a lot'_." She paused and moaned, "Ah man! I sound like you now!" Rachel, Phillip, Ash, and Pikachu laughed at this as Anna headed out to the Star's home.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile; at the McBadbat house, Brock knocked on the door. Chester and a disguised Roger answered it. Roger was disguised as a yellow dog. "Hey, Brock," said the eleven year old braced boy. "Hey, Chester," said the Pokémon breeder.<p>

"C'mon in and meet my pop," Chester told him. Brock entered the mobile home and immediately laid eyes on the bag covered man. It was Bucky McBadbat, the worst baseball player ever. "Well, howdy," said Bucky.

"Howdy," Brock repeated, sounding a bit curious. Chester introduced them as Bucky asked, "So, you're a friend of Timmy Turner's huh?" "Uh, yes sir," Brock answered. "Tell me, son," Bucky said, "Is something going on I ought to know about?

"Because, I'll tell you, I want to make sure that my boy is in NO danger. He's the last thing I've got in this world." Brock instantly smiled as he heard that story before. He lived it such a long time ago.

"I understand, Mr. McBadbat," Brock told him, "After all, I too, was the last person my brothers and sisters had." "What happened," Bucky asked. "My father returned," Brock answered. Bucky asked, "Mr. Slate, what is my boy hiding?"

* * *

><p>At the Johnson house, Barry had arrived and knocked on the door. A.J. and a disguised Lionel answered it. Lionel was in his brown dog form. "Hey, Barry," said the eleven year old bald boy genius. "Hey, A.J.," said the Pokémon trainer.<p>

"Please come in and meet my parents," A.J. insisted. Barry entered the mansion and almost immediately laid eyes on the geniuses. It was Alex and Helen Johnson, the genius parents of the only genius in town.

"Hello," said Alex. "You must be Barry Jun," said Helen. "That's me," Barry said, rather annoyingly. And that was typical of him. Alex asked, "So, you're a friend of Timmy Turner's?" "Sure am," Barry answered.

"Is our boy safe? Because we believe that something terrible is going on," Helen asked. "Believe me, Mrs. Johnson," Barry answered, "Right now, you're better off NOT knowing the truth." "Why," Alex asked, concerned. "You just wouldn't believe me," Barry answered, truthfully. Helen asked, "Mr. Jun, what is going on?"

* * *

><p>At the Buxaplenty manor, Paul had arrived and knocked on the door. Winston, a disguised Juandissimo, and Remy answered it. Juandissimo was in his purple ferret form. "Hey, Paul," said the red headed boy and blonde headed boy.<p>

"Hey, Winston and Remy," the Pokémon trainer said. "Come in," said Winston. "And my parents want to meet you," Remy added. Paul entered the mansion. It took them a while to go to where Mr. and Mrs. Buxaplenty were waiting for them.

Mr. Buxaplenty, Samuel, spoke up. "Ah, you must be Ronald's friend," Samuel said. The minute _'Ronald'_ left his mouth, it made him look bad. Remy looked down, feeling badly. That's when Patricia, Mrs. Buxaplenty, said something.

"We mean Liam," Patricia said, trying to make Remy feel better. Instead, it made him feel worse. Winston and Paul both felt badly for Remy but they had other matters to deal with. "Mr. and Mrs. Buxaplenty, my name is Paul Shinji," Paul said, introducing himself.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Shinji," said Samuel, "My name is Samuel Buxaplenty." "And I'm Patricia Buxaplenty," said Patricia. Samuel started to ask, "Now, Mr. Shinji. We believe that our…."

He paused and asked his wife, "Uh, dear. What is it that we have?" That's when Paul had enough. He yelled, "You have a son. And his name isn't Liam or Ronald. It's Remington or as his friends calls him, Remy." Remy looked at Paul and saw that he had a fist balled up. Winston grimaced at this as did Remy. If Paul got too mad…..

* * *

><p>Meanwhile; at the De Leslie's house, Dawn and Piplup had arrived. Dawn told Piplup, "You better rest up, Piplup." "Lup," squeaked the little penguin. With that, Dawn recalled Piplup back to its poke ball. That's when Dawn knocked on the door.<p>

Tootie, a disguised Binky, and Vicky answered it. Binky was in his blue doll form. "Hey, Dawn," said the girlfriend of Chester, "This is my sister, Vicky." "Nice to meet you," said Vicky. "Nice to meet you," said the Pokémon coordinator.

"Please come in," Vicky told her. "And meet our parents," Tootie insisted. Dawn entered the house and almost immediately laid eyes on their parents. It was Jeremy and Nicky De Leslie, the parents of the horrible baby sitter.

"Hello," said Jeremy. "You must be Dawn Hikari," said Nicky. "That's me," Dawn said, rather nervous. And that was typical of her. After all, this was the real world she was in. Jeremy asked, "So, you're a friend of Timmy Turner and Chester McBadbat's?"

"Yes, in fact," Dawn answered. Nicky asked, "Is our girls' safe…even though we really don't really care about Vicky." "Hey," Vicky yelled. Jeremy commented, "Just kidding." He then added to Dawn, "We still are a bit concerned.

"Because we believe that something terrible is going on that they aren't telling us." "Believe me, Mr. and Mrs. De Leslie," Dawn answered, "Right now, you're better off NOT knowing the truth." "Why," Jeremy asked, concerned. "You just wouldn't believe me," Dawn answered, truthfully, "That is all."

* * *

><p>At the Tang mansion; Ranee had arrived and knocked on the door. Trixie, a disguised Iris, and Cindy answered it. Iris was in her purple cat form. "Hey, Ranee," said the black headed girl and blonde headed girl.<p>

"Hey, Trixie and Cindy," the Pokémon trainer/coordinator said. "Come in," said Cindy. "And my parents want to meet you," Trixie added. Ranee entered the mansion. It took them a while to go to where Mr. and Mrs. Tang were waiting for them.

Mr. Tang, Jeff, spoke up. "Ah, you must be Trixie and her friend's friend," Jeff said. "Yeah, that's right," Ranee said, chirper. "Why did you make me meet this piece of…filth," Mrs. Tang, Rebecca, asked. Trixie was stunned that her own mother would say that.

After all, Ranee was NOT like Timmy. She wasn't even from _this_ world! "Because I believe that our little girl and her friend are in deep trouble," Jeff answered. Ranee cleared her throat and interrupted, "Listen, Mrs. Tang.

"I'm new to this, uh, town and even though this is _none_ of my business, I think you should listen to Mr. Tang." "I'm Jeff Tang," Jeff said. "And I'm Rebecca," said Rebecca. Jeff asked, "Now, what is going on, Mrs. Uh….?" "Katina," Ranee answered, "Ranee Katina."

* * *

><p>Anna was still on her way to Veronica's house. Anna couldn't believe that this was happening so fast. She couldn't understand why Timmy wanted parental authority involved with this.<p>

She thought, _'This is too weird. I just don't understand why Timmy wants to do all of this. I wish that Timmy would explain this whole thing.'_ Anna decided to cut through Dimmsdale Park and ran into something….or rather someone. She looked up and saw…. "Chip Skylark?"

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Well, that's the end of this chapter!<em>

_Timmy: Getting good! So, what IS my plan anyways?_

_AK1028: You'll see._

_Timmy: I hate when you do that. Please read and review!_


	63. Ch 62

Back in Bellwood, Ron and Kim had arrived at Gwen's house. Gwen was surprised at their sudden entrance as was the rest of her family but Alex, Kenny, and Chandra weren't. "Ron," Alex gushed. Alex got up and rushed to her cousin and the two had a friendly embrace.

"I've missed you too, Alex," Ron stated. He paused and added, sadly, "I miss Cam too but there is nothing that can be done about her now." "I fear that you are right," Alex responded, just as sad. She shook her head at Cam's last words.

On how she was their father's favorite. The way Alex saw it, Cam was the favorite in the family. _'Maybe Anti-Timothy twisted what happened in our childhood around so Cam would join them,'_ Alex thought, _'why else would she betray dad?'_

Kim's voice broke Alex out of her thoughts. Kim asked, "Who is Cam?" "It's short for Camry," Alex answered, "And she's my younger twin sister." "Kim Possible," Ron said, "This is Alexandra _"Alex"_ Silverstein/Tennyson, my cousin on my mom's side."

"Please to meet you," Kim said. "Back at you," Alex said. Ron looked around and asked, "Uh, where's Ben?" "He went to go talk to Mr. Jones," Kenny answered. Ron just nodded as Alex finally realized that he and Chandra, not to mention Gwen and her family were still there.

"Oh," Alex said, "Where are my manners? Ron, this is Kenny and Chandra, our children." "Hi," said the Tennyson twins, in unison. "And I'm Gwen," Gwen said, "And this is my husband, Kevin. And our children: Devlin and Emily."

"Hi," said Devlin and Emily, in unison. "Hi, there," Kim said. "Ron, any word on Timmy's key being taken yet," Alex asked. "No, not yet," Ron answered, "But, Emmet was sent to the island just in case." "I hope that was okay by Nance," Alex pointed out. "Oh yeah," Ron responded, "That I'm sure of."

* * *

><p>Ben returned back to normal as soon as he saw that Jones believed him. "I apologize for going to extreme lengths in ordinary to get you to believe me," Ben apologized, "But, I had no choice."<p>

Before Jones could accept his apology, sensors were going off on Wade's computers and Neutron's computers. "Mr. Neutron," Jones said, "Mr. Wade. What's the matter?" "Dimmsdale," Neutron reported, weakly, "Is being attacked!" "By what," Ben asked, freaking. "Some type of robots that look like ants," Wade answered, after typing madly on his keyboard. "The ants," Ben reasoned.

* * *

><p>Back at Phillip's house; Rachel heard some VERY strange noises. "Uh, Norm," Rachel asked, "Was that YOU?" "No way, <em>'stares at me a lot'<em>," Norm answered. "It wasn't me either," Phillip added, panicked. "It wasn't me and Pikachu," Ash added.

At that moment, red portholes opened up and out came robots that looked like…. "Ants," everyone exclaimed. Ash turned to Pikachu and ordered, "Pikachu, Iron Tail!" "Pika," Pikachu said, while nodding.

Its tail then turned white as it slammed into some of the robot ants. However, it didn't take out ALL of them. "Norm," Rachel hissed, "Warn the others." "Yeah," Phillip added, "Our dimension is under attack!"

Norm was about to call Chester but just then, a robotic ant smack his cell phone out of his hand. "Ah, fez dispenser," Norm groaned. Rachel groaned at this as did Phillip, Ash, and Pikachu. "Looks like," Phillip stated, "We're on our own."

He then threw a poke ball and his Chimecho appeared. Rachel also threw a poke ball and a small mouse like Pokémon appeared. It was half yellow and half red. Its cheeks had a plus sign on them. It was a Plusle.

Ash got his Pokédex and it chirped, _"Plusle, the cheering Pokémon. It cheers on friends with pom-poms made of sparks. It drains power from telephone poles."_ Phillip commanded his wind chime, "Confusion!"

"Chime," said Chimecho as it lifted some of the ants into the air and then crashed them into the ground. Rachel went next. She commanded, "Plusle, Spark!" "Plus," said Plusle as it sparks came out of its cheeks and it zapped some more ants.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile; at the McBadbat house, another red porthole opened. Bucky looked at it curious as more robotic ants came out. "Sweet potato pie," Bucky cried out. Brock, Chester, and a disguised Roger yelped at this. Roger had to do something to protect his god child so he turned into a yellow light saber.<p>

Brock went next. He threw a poke ball and out popped a frog like creature. It was a Croagunk. Brock commanded, "Croagunk, Poison Jab!" "Crow," said Croagunk as its hands turned a purple color and it punched right into the gut of a robotic ant.

Chester was swirling Roger around gracefully and master like, like he was Timmy. Bucky saw this was applauded. Where did his only son and the last thing he had get that kind of power and skill? "Pa," Chester cried out.

Bucky looked up and saw that Roger was on the ground as one of the ants was holding Chester up. "Chester," Bucky cried. Not caring about his own safety, Bucky picked up Roger and used him to free his only son.

* * *

><p>At the Johnson house, ANOTHER red porthole opened. Alex and Helen looked at it strangely as robotic ants came out. "What the heck," Alex asked. "What are those things," Helen also asked. Barry, A.J., and a disguised Lionel yelped at this.<p>

Lionel had to do something to protect his god child so he turned into a brown light saber. Barry went next. He threw a poke ball and out popped a penguin like creature. On top of its head were three horns. It was an Empoleon.

Barry commanded, "Empoleon, Hydro Cannon!" "Employ," said Empoleon as it opened its mouth and out came a big burst of water. The spray of concentrated water landed right in the gut of a robotic ant. A.J. was also spinning Lionel around gracefully and master like.

Just like Chester and Timmy. Alex and Helen saw this and were applauded. When did their only son get this kind of power and skill? "Mom, dad," A.J. cried out. Alex and Helen looked up and saw that Lionel was on the ground as one of the ants was holding A.J. up.

"A.J.," Alex and Helen cried. Not caring about their own safety, Helen destroyed some ants blocking their path to their son as Alex picked up Lionel and used him to free their only son.

* * *

><p>Anna now was face-to-face with the rock star. Chip asked, "Are you okay?" "Yeah," Anna answered. She paused and asked, "But, what are <em>you<em> doing here?" "Well, I was _trying_ to get a break from my crazy fans," Chip answered, truthfully.

He paused to sigh and asked, "Now, _you're_ going to force me to marry you, right?" Anna blushed out of embarrassment. He thought that she was a crazed fan. Boy; was she going to have to clear THIS up!

She answered, "No, Chip. I was actually on my way to Veronica Star's place when I bumped into you." Chip stepped back from Anna, VERY surprised. He didn't see that coming. "So, let me get this straight," Chip asked, "You're _not_ going to force me to marry you?"

"No," Anna answered, giggling, "Besides, I believe in old fashion romance. None of that rush into things for me." Chip was stunned by this as he started to turn a little pink. He, too, believed in old fashion romance but being famous, yeah, you usually don't get that.

Anna told him, "Well, I better get going….back to the grind for me." With that, she started to leave as Chip realized something. Chip started to say, "Wait! I didn't get you're…." Chip's voice trailed off once he realized that he was completely alone again. "Name," Chip finished, wondering how she disappeared that fast…

* * *

><p><em>Timmy: Yay! A triple action feature!<em>

_AK1028: With some romance thrown in and robotic ants from the original 'Crash Twin Sanity' video game._

_Timmy: Yeah, yeah, yeah._

_AK1028: Watch it, you._

_Timmy: *He ignores that* So, what's next after this?_

_AK1028: Simple. My 'A Pup Named Scooby Doo' and FOP crossover…and then it's my real world 'Wishology'._

_Timmy: Cool!_

_AK1028: Please read and review!_


	64. Ch 63

At the Buxaplenty manor; Paul made a fist at this disgusting scene. The way Samuel and Patricia were treating Remy made him think of his father. His father was abusive after losing his job, killed his mother, and scared him for life.

Paul stated, "Listen, Mr. and Mrs. Buxaplenty. I think you should be a bit nicer to your son, Remy. After all, I think that being equal with your parents is an important thing. My parents and I weren't." "What do you mean, Mr. Shinji," Samuel asked, curious.

Paul was about to answer but just then, his Poke gear started to ring. "Oh, excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. Buxaplenty," Paul told them. He got out his Poke gear and answered it, "Hello?" "Paul," said Barry. "Barry, what's the matter," Paul asked.

"Plenty," Barry answered, "A.J., his family, and I were just attacked by robotic ants!" "Robotic what," Paul asked. That's when Winston and Remy screamed, in unison, "Ants!" That's when the parents saw the robotic ants along with the Pokémon trainer. "Oh no," Paul whispered. "Ay, crumba," Juandissimo whispered in agreement.

* * *

><p>Back in Chipotle Village, Emma was resting a bit. After losing the key, she wanted to make sure that she was a-okay before she entered the war. Pachirisu was on the side of her bed, worried about its master. "Chi pa," said Pachirisu.<p>

"I'm okay, Pachirisu," said Emma, "Just resting." That's when Keith entered. Keith was Emma's husband and another ranger. His partner Pokémon was now a Floatzel. With him was a slightly younger girl that looked a bit like Emma. It was her younger sister, Ava.

"Ava," Emma asked, surprised. "Keith told me about what's going on," Ava told her older sister. She paused and asked, "Are you okay, Em?" Emma sighed and answered, truthfully, "No. I feel like I let everyone down." "Chi pa chi," Pachirisu said, sadly.

It felt bad for its master and friend. Keith spoke up, "You didn't know that Anti-Cosmo was going to do something that sneaky." "Yeah," Ava said, "Keith's right. And I'm NOT going to let you sit here and mop while that sneaky anti-fairy tries to take over the world."

Emma smiled and responded, "I appreciate that, Ava. I really do. But, I'm not moping. I'm resting! The doctor told me to take it easy, remember?" Ava, Keith, and Pachirisu all smiled at this. They were glad that Emma wasn't down in the dumps like the others.

* * *

><p>At the De Leslie house; Dawn was trying her hardest not to expose anything just yet. But it was rather hard seeing that Mr. and Mrs. De Leslie were staring her down. Vicky and Tootie felt bad for Dawn as did the disguised Binky. She wasn't used to bluffing!<p>

That's when Dawn's Poke gear started to ring. "Oh, excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. De Leslie," Dawn told them, glad to have a distraction in this conversation. She got out her Poke gear and answered it, "Hello?" "Dawn," said Brock. "Brock, what's going on," Dawn asked, freaked.

"Plenty," Brock answered, "Chester, his father, and I were just attacked by robotic ants!" "Robotic ants," Dawn repeated, confused. That's when Vicky and Tootie screamed, in unison, "Ants!" That's when the parents saw the robotic ants along with the Pokémon coordinator. "What the heck," Dawn whispered. "Oh no," Binky whispered in agreement.

* * *

><p>In Dragon Falls, everyone was ready to make the jump if needed. <em>"Jorgen,"<em> Phoenix stated, _"I think we should go back to Dimmsdale and Fairy World."_ "I think you're right, Phoenix," Jorgen responded, "We SHOULD go back.

"Turner might need a brawler there in the fight if his key gets taken." _"That's all I'm saying,"_ Phoenix said, _"So, let's go back."_ Jorgen nodded as he slammed down his wand and _'atomic poofed'_ back to Fairy World.

* * *

><p>At the Tang manor; Ranee made a fist at this disgusting scene. The way Rebecca was putting down her and Timmy without getting to know them was just terrible. It reminded her of the obstacles that Paul faced with his father.<p>

Only difference was, Ranee didn't think that Rebecca was capable of murder like Paul's father. Ranee stated, trying to be nice, "Listen, Mrs. Tang. I think you should be a bit nicer to your daughter's boyfriend, Timmy." "WHAT," Rebecca yelled, which hurt Jeff, Trixie, Cindy, and Iris's ears.

Rebecca told the brown haired teen, "How dare you say that, Miss Katina. I don't think that second class scum is worthy of my daughter." That's when Rebecca grabbed Ranee by the arm and tried to escort her out. That made Ranee dizzy and her Dimensional Scream was activated.

* * *

><p>-Dimensional Scream-<p>

_Rebecca was about seventeen and she was with a boy about seventeen. From the way he was dressed, he looked about second class. Ranee couldn't hear anything but it was clear that this boy ran off with another girl, leaving Rebecca out in the cold._

* * *

><p>Ranee shook off this and managed a smile. She could use this information. She asked, "Uh, Mrs. Tang. Are you trying to keep Trixie from the same heartbreak YOU got when you were a teenager?" Rebecca froze at this and stopped pushing her out of the door.<p>

She stared at the brown haired teen, surprised. Jeff, Trixie, Cindy, and Iris also looked shocked. Jeff asked, "How do you know that, Miss Katina?" Ranee was about to answer but just then, her Poke gear started to ring. "Oh, excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. Tang," Ranee told them.

She got out her Poke gear and answered it, "Hello?" "Ranee," said Ash. "Ash, what's the matter," Ranee asked. "Plenty," Ash answered, "Phillip, Rachel, Norm, and I were just attacked by robotic ants!" "Robotic what," Ranee asked, confused.

That's when Trixie and Cindy screamed, in unison, "Ants!" That's when the parents saw the robotic ants along with the Pokémon trainer/coordinator. "Oh no, trouble," Ranee whispered. "BIG trouble," Iris whispered in agreement.

* * *

><p>In the Bakugan universe; Ursula had just left Dan's house and universe to go back to the islands. Dan was thinking about Ursula was telling him. Out of all the people he met in Dimmsdale, he felt rather close to Timmy seeing that they were both Chosen Ones.<p>

They were close but not as close as Dan and his cousin. That's when Dan looked rather solemn. Drago saw this and asked, _"Dan, what's the matter?"_ "Drago," Dan asked, "Did I ever tell you about my missing cousin?"

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Hey….where's my dramatic music?<em>

_Timmy: Not here._

_AK1028: Darn it._

_Timmy: Please read and review!_


	65. Ch 64

In Retroville, a rocket was coming down to the ground. Jimmy clinched his teeth as the rocket finally smoothly and safely touched down to the ground. Libby and Carl sighed out of relief as did Jimmy.

The minute Sheen, Mr. Nesmith, and Doppy [the slime alien that looked like Carl] got out of the rocket, everyone started to talk at once. Sheen's grandfather came over and hugged his grandson while the other half of the town apologized to Jimmy. Everything was back to normal in Retroville, for now…..

* * *

><p>Nacey was working hard as were Turbo Thunder, Cupid, and Melody. Melody is the music fairy. She watches over musical wishes and if they go awry, she is supposed to <em>'poof'<em> in and fixes it. She's also a music master.

However, despite being the fairy of music, she is deaf. Despite this, she can feel the music's aura and can tell if it is pure or evil. She has long blonde hair, brown eyes, freckles, wearing Russian style clothing. She also has the usual fairy necessities: a wand, wings, and a crown.

Cupid breathed heavily as he was tired. He commented, "I never knew that Jorgen had it so rough." "I know," Nacey said, "And he was good at this job. I'm surprised that I'm holding up." "I think you're doing a fine job, Mrs. Von Strangle," Turbo commented.

To this, Melody nodded in agreement. Before Nacey could say anything; an Austrian thick accent said, "I listen to the ex-Chosen One if I were you." With an _'atomic poof'_, Jorgen re-appeared with his Bakugan partner, Phoenix. The minute Nacey laid eyes on her husband's return; she ran over to him and hugged him feverishly.

* * *

><p>Back in Dimmsdale; Anna knocked on the door of the Star house and Mrs. Star answered it. She looked a lot like Veronica, only much older. "Ah, you must be Anna Smith," gushed Veronica's mother. "That's me," Anna said.<p>

"C'mon in, please." Veronica's mother said, "I'm Trudy Star." With that, Anna entered the home. There, on the couch was a man. He had rather short black hair, hazel eyes, wearing a white dress shirt, a brown tie, and blue shoes.

Anna asked the man, "Uh are you Veronica's brother or something?" The man laughed at this and answered, "Actually, I'm her step father, Andrew Star." "Oh, I didn't know," Anna responded, blushing out of embarrassment.

"Oh, that's alright, Anna," Mr. Star chuckled, "I get that a lot." That's when Veronica came in with a disguised Cassie. Cassie was disguised as Veronica's red cat. "Hey, Anna," Veronica said, "I see you met my mom and my step dad."

"Yeah, sure did," Anna responded. She paused to blush out of embarrassment and added, "And I thought he was your brother." "That's not exactly news worthy," Veronica pointed out.

Anna giggled, embarrassed and she was seriously hoping for a distraction. Her prayers were answer as the door bell went off. "I've got it," said Andrew. Andrew opened the door and asked, "Hey, what are YOU doing here?"

* * *

><p>Back in Bellwood; Ben and Jimmy made it back to Gwen's house. Azmuth was still there, waiting for him. Azmuth asked Ben, "Ben, are you ready to get master control?" "Uh, sure," Ben answered.<p>

He paused and saw Ron and Kim in the house. He asked, "When did you get here?" "A few chapters ago," Ron answered. "Now, get master control so we can get this fan fiction on already," Kim added. Ben nodded as he handed the Ultimatrix to Azmuth. With that, Azmuth activated the master control.

* * *

><p>Back in Porkbelly; Johnny was reading a book, trying to keep his mind clear. But that's when an <em>'anti-poof'<em> captured his attention. Floating there was Anti-Cosmo. "Anti-Cosmo," Johnny said, surprised. "Hello, Jonathon," Anti-Cosmo said.

"What are you doing here," Johnny asked, a little mad. He paused and added, "You already gotten all of my enemies that hate me except my father." "Jonathon," Anti-Cosmo said, "I'm here to tell you that Susan has broken out of my spell thanks to Eugene, uh, Bling-Bling Boy."

"She did," Johnny asked, raising an eyebrow. He wasn't going to be hasty in trusting the commander of the anti-fairies. "And one another thing," Anti-Cosmo added, "Your father was NEVER on the list to join our team.

"He truly does love you, Jonathon. He just has a VERY weird way of showing it like Timothy's father does." "I never thought of it that way," Johnny confessed. "That's why I _'anti-poofed'_ Sissy to your side," Anti-Cosmo added, "She needed to learn the truth.

"There are a lot of things that the truth needs to come out of. And that includes me. I'm on your side." Johnny was silent as his mind was processing this information. He finally said, "So I've noticed."

* * *

><p>"<em>No, you haven't, Dan,"<em> Drago said. "Well," Dan said, "He was my best friend. Present company excluded." Drago laughed at this as Dan continued, "We met when we were five. That was WAY before I met you." _"What ever happened to him,"_ Drago asked. "Not sure," Dan answered, "He just disappeared." He added, sighing, "And that was the last time I saw Ash Satoshi Ketchum."

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Hey, everyone! This is the end of chapter 65!<em>

_Timmy: We've got a BIG surprise for you on this chapter 65! Come on down….EVERYONE!_

_*PnFfan101, K.C. Ellison, Odd Author, Wazzy593, __Destiny ZX, wiz-witch-in-training, Gothrockfairy, and aslan333 come onto the stage along with all of their assistants*_

_PnFfan101: Whoa, this is SO cool!_

_K.C. Ellison: Told ya so._

_Odd Author: And massive!_

_Wazzy593: Yeah, how were we able to get into such a small space?_

_DestinyZX: Not sure….._

_Wiz-witch: I just hope Luke doesn't annoy anyone while we're here._

_Gothrockfairy: Too late….._

_*We go over to where all of the cartoon characters are and we see Luke being annoying. Amie sweat drops at this*_

_Aslan333: That's just disturbing._

_AK1028: You said it!_

_Chet: Please read and review!_

_Everyone but AK1028: Amie fired you, remember?_

_Timmy: Next chapter, I've got a surprise for Amie. Be here for chapter 66!_

_AK1028: ….wait. Say what?_

_Johnny Test: *With whip sounds* My line!_

_AK1028: Okay, when did I lose control of this thing?_

_Jorgen: Ever since you decided to do this._

_AK1028: Ah, keep quiet. You just want to cancel this thing._

_Jorgen: Duh._

_AK1028: Wait. Who let you in anyways?_

_Jorgen: Your dad. Nice guy._

_AK1028: *Sighs annoyed as we fade to black*_


	66. Ch 65

Suddenly, just as Drago was going to say something, the phone rang. Dan's mom gushed, "I've got it!" She ran into the living room and picked up the phone. _"Your mother was really excited about that phone call,"_ Drago pointed out.

"Yeah, I noticed," Dan responded. Dan's mom came back out and boy oh boy did she EVER look shocked. Dan saw this and nearly started to freak out. "Mom," Dan asked, "What's the matter?"

"That was your friend, Hansen, sweetie," his mother answered, "Apparently; he's really Jorgen Von Strangle, the fairy commander." _"Hansen was Jorgen in disguise,"_ Drago asked, surprised.

Dan pointed out, "That doesn't surprise me. Jorgen was on self imposed exile. He probably knew about my key and wanted to make sure that it didn't fall into the wrong hands." His mother spoke up and said, "Dan, he also said that Ash was there, helping out his son."

_"Ash,"_ Drago asked, VERY surprised now, _"Isn't that the name of your long lost cousin?"_ Dan barely could mutter a yes before he fainted from the news. His cousin was alive….and in Dimmsdale.

* * *

><p>Back in Bellwood; Ben checked over the Ultimatrix. He saw that there was a new hologram in his roster. It looked a lot like Mark from Dimmsdale. Ben asked, curious, "Uh, Azmuth. Is this a Yugopotamian alien?"<p>

"Yes," Azmuth answered. He paused and asked, "How'd you know that?" "Well, Timmy's alien friend, Mark, is a Yugopotamian," Kenny answered, while he was checking over his Omnitrix. Azmuth told them, "There is another alien in there that can be helpful to you, Megawhatt."

"Buzzshock is in here," Chandra asked, surprised. "Along with the ones you call Spitter and Arctic Iguana," Azmuth answered. "I remember Arctic Iguana," Gwen said, speaking up. She paused and asked, "But, who in the world is Spitter?" "You'll find out," Alex answered, being as mysterious as she could.

* * *

><p>Back on the island, Emmet was running towards the bases. For a split second, he could have sworn he saw two boys underneath an oak tree with a pet platypus. One of them was wearing an orange and off-white striped t-shirt, blue denim shorts, and Blue High tops.<p>

He has spiky red hair, a triangle shaped head with a pointy nose, and large blue eyes. The other boy was wearing a similar collared beige shirt with a button, very high-waist purple pants with a light purple belt and black tennis shoes. His hair is thick, scruffy and leaf-green.

His head is tall and rectangle-shaped, with a large cubical nose. He has dark blue eyes, one of which is larger than the other. Emmet raised an eyebrow at this…especially when the boy with the orange hair commented, "Ferb, I know what we're going to do today!"

Emmet shrugged at this and kept going until he finally arrived at the bases. He saw a girl and a boy around Timmy's age of eleven. The girl was about 3'8", 135 pounds, short boy length brown hair, green eyes, wearing a light blue shirt, dark blue pants, and navy blue shoes.

The boy was also 3'9", 136 pounds, very short brown hair, blue eyes, wearing a light green shirt, dark green pants, and green shoes. The girl saw Emmet and asked, "Hey, are you?" "My name is Emmet Brown," Emmet answered.

"I'm Kenai Cortex," said the boy. He paused and pointed to the girl. He added, "And this is my older sister, Chloe." "Hi," Chloe said. "Hey," Emmet commented. Kenai turned to Emmet and asked, "What brings you here?"

"Well, Timmy sent me here in case his key gets stolen by Anti-Timothy," Emmet explained. "I sure hope that he doesn't," Chloe commented, "I really don't want him to get into the evil alternate universe." Emmet asked, "How'd you guys find out about it in the first place?" "Actually, Crash found out about it," Kenai answered.

* * *

><p>At the Star's home; Andrew was face-to-face with Chip Skylark III. Veronica shrieked with delight at this and nearly fainted. Anna caught her and pointed out, "Snap out of it, Veronica. I don't think he's here to see you." Chip smiled and laughed a little with a blush.<p>

"You're right, you know," Chip said. He paused and added, "I'm here to talk to you." "I figured as much," Anna stated. Trudy told her husband, "Let him in, Andrew. After all, he does want to talk to Miss Smith." Andrew nodded and let Chip into their home.

Chip asked Anna, "Miss Smith?" "Actually, it's Anna Rebecca Smith," Anna answered, blushing a bit. Veronica was gapping at this while Cassie was trying not to giggle too loudly. Just then, Anna's cell phone rang.

_'Good timing,'_ Anna thought to herself. She told the family, "Oh, excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. Star," She got out her cell phone and answered it, "Hello?" "Anna," said Ash. "Ash, what's going on," Anna asked, worried.

"Plenty," Ash answered, "Phillip, Rachel, Norm, and I were just attacked by robotic ants!" "Robotic ants," Anna repeated, freaked. That's when Veronica screamed, "Ants!" That's when the parents and the rock star saw the robotic ants along with the Virtual World Agent. "Oh no," Anna whispered. "You said it," Cassie whispered in agreement.

* * *

><p>At Timmy's house, he was just informed of what was going on by Brock. Timmy was groaning at this news. He groaned, "This SO can NOT be happening!" "It's happening Timmy," Danny pointed out, sadly, "Which means that the ants might come here next."<p>

"If they do," Jazz said, "Then, we'll take them out." Sam, Tucker, Jack, Maddie, Terrance, Tamara, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Marty, and Annie all nodded in agreement. Just then, there was a big _'anti-poof'_ along with several red portals opening up at once. Timmy looked up and saw the anti-fairy him….along with the Evil Twins….and Queen Camille. Timmy gulped at this and hoped that his plan would work…

* * *

><p><em>Timmy: Chapter 66! And we have done the cameo requested by PnFfan101! And now, it's time for my surprise for Amie!<em>

_AK1028: And that would be….?_

_Timmy: C'mon down…..Daniel Ramirez!_

_*Daniel, my best friend, comes onto the stage. He is my age, 5'7", 175 pounds, short curly orange hair, brown eyes, wearing a light blue dress shirt, blue jeans, and brown shoes*_

_AK1028: You invited Daniel to our show?_

_Timmy: Yeah! I know how much you missed him since he moved, so, I invited him to the show._

_Daniel: Were you surprised?_

_AK1028: BIG time!_

_Timmy: I'm good!_

_Daniel: You've got that right, Timmy._

_*The two of them do a fist pound*_

_All: Please read and review!_


	67. Ch 66

The ants that the Evil Twins summoned and the small robotic bugs that Camille summoned started to attack Timmy's family. Terrance was the first to react as he started to use some of his inventions around the house to protect himself.

Tamara was the next to react and she used the spy skills that she had before Timmy was born. Sam was using her Judo while Tucker was using his brain to defeat the robotic ants and bugs. Danny turned into his ghost form and used his ghost punches.

Cosmo turned into the Super Not Cosmo and used his super hero powers. Wanda turned into Wanda Woman to give her husband a much needed hand. As for Poof, he was using his ninja skills from when he busted everyone out of Abracatraz.

Marty and Annie were using a combination of their karate skills and their everyday normal features. Maurtiz was the first one to make a move and he headed right for Tamara. Using another one of his inventions, Terrance stopped Maurtiz….and in the nick of time.

* * *

><p>Back in the McBadbat mobile home, the ants were properly defeated as Chester made sure that Roger was alright. Brock had recalled Croagunk as Roger appeared to Chester in fairy form. Bucky was shocked at this.<p>

"I don't believe it," Bucky said, "You have a fairy?" "Yeah, and it's kind of a long story of how I got him," Chester confessed. "Long story or not," Brock told him, "Timmy is in trouble and we best get to him." "Right," said Chester, Roger, and Bucky in unison. With that, the four of them started to head towards the Turner household.

* * *

><p>Back in the Johnson house, the ants were properly defeated as A.J. made sure that Lionel was alright. Barry had recalled Empoleon as Lionel appeared to A.J. in fairy form. Alex and Helen were shocked at this. "I don't believe it," Alex said, shocked.<p>

Helen asked, "There is such a thing as fairies?" "Yeah and it's kind of a long story of how I got him. And to what's going on," A.J. confessed. "Long story or not," Barry told him, "Timmy is in trouble and we best get to him." "Right," said A.J., Lionel, Alex, and Helen in unison. With that, the five of them started to head towards the Turner household.

* * *

><p>Back at the Phillip's house, the ants were properly defeated as Rachel made sure that Norm was alright. Ash told Pikachu to come back as Phillip and Rachel recalled Chimecho and Plusle. Norm pointed out, "Well, that was a nice job <em>'stares at me a lot'<em>, _'son of Von Airhead'_, and _'dumb aura _guardian'.

"But this just means that _'anti-Tim-bucked tooth'_ is probably already at _'Tim-bucked tooth's'_ house." Ash responded, ignoring the dumb aura guardian comment, "He's right and that just means that we better get to Timmy's house, a.s.a.p." "Right," Rachel and Phillip said in unison. "Pika," Pikachu agreed. With that, the five of them started to the Turner household.

* * *

><p>At the Buxaplenty manor, the ants started to attack. Juandissimo had to do something to protect his god child and his best friend so he turned into a purple light saber. Paul went next. He threw a poke ball and out popped continent like creature.<p>

On its body were three spikes. It was a Torterra. Paul commanded, "Torterra, Frenzy Plant!" "Torterra," said Torterra as its whole body started to vibrate and out came several vines. The vines landed right in the gut of a robotic ant.

Remy and Winston were taking turns spinning Juandissimo around gracefully and master like. Just like their friends. Samuel and Patricia saw this and were applauded. When did their only son and his first best friend get this kind of power and skill?

"Mom, dad," Remy cried out. Samuel and Patricia looked up and saw that Juandissimo was on the ground as one of the ants was holding Remy and Winston up. "Remy and Winston," Samuel and Patricia cried.

Not caring about their own safety, Patricia destroyed some ants blocking their path to their son and his friend as Samuel picked up Juandissimo and used him to free their only son and his best friend.

* * *

><p>At the Tang manor, the ants started to attack. Iris had to do something to protect her god child and her best friend so she turned into a purple light saber. Ranee went next. She threw a poke ball and out popped fire monkey like creature. It was an Infernape.<p>

Ranee commanded, "Infernape, Fire Blast!" "Infernape," said Infernape as it opened its mouth and a powerful fire blast came out. The blast landed right in the gut of a robotic ant. Trixie and Cindy were taking turns spinning Iris around gracefully and master like.

Just like their friends. Jeff and Rebecca saw this and were applauded. When did their only daughter and her first best friend get this kind of power and skill? "Mom, dad," Trixie cried out.

Jeff and Rebecca looked up and saw that Iris was on the ground as one of the ants was holding Trixie and Cindy up. "Trixie and Cindy," Jeff and Rebecca cried. Not caring about their own safety, Rebecca destroyed some ants blocking their path to their daughter as Jeff picked up Iris and used her to free their only daughter and her best friend.

* * *

><p>At the De Leslie house, the ants started to attack. Binky had to do something to protect his god child and her older sister so he turned into a blue light saber. Dawn went next. She threw a poke ball and out popped Piplup. Dawn commanded, "Piplup, Bubble beam!"<p>

"Piplup," said Piplup as it opened its mouth and out came several bubbles. The bubbles landed right in the gut of a robotic ant. Vicky and Tootie were taking turns spinning Binky around gracefully and master like. Just like their friends.

Mr. and Mrs. De Leslie saw this and were applauded. When did their two daughters get this kind of power and skill? "Mom, dad," Vicky and Tootie cried out. Mr. and Mrs. De Leslie looked up and saw that Binky was on the ground as one of the ants was holding Vicky and Tootie up.

"Vicky and Tootie," Mr. and Mrs. De Leslie cried. Not caring about their own safety, Nicky destroyed some ants blocking their path to their daughters as Jeremy picked up Binky and used him to free their daughters.

* * *

><p>At the Star's home, the ants started to attack. Cassie had to do something to protect her god child so she turned into a red light saber. Anna went next as she only got her magic ready, which got Chip's attention but the next thing she did got his attention more.<p>

Anna threw a poke ball and out popped a sky squirrel like creature. It was an Emolga, one of the newly discovered Pokémon. Anna commanded, "Emolga, Electro Ball!" "Em," said Emolga as a ball of electricity appeared in front of its body.

The ball filled with electricity landed right in the gut of a robotic ant. Chip was even helping out with his dance moves! Veronica was spinning Cassie around gracefully and master like. Just like their friends. Andrew and Trudy saw this and were applauded.

When did their only daughter get this kind of power and skill? "Mom, dad," Veronica cried out. Andrew and Trudy looked up and saw that Cassie was on the ground as one of the ants was holding Veronica up. "Veronica," Andrew and Trudy cried.

Not caring about their own safety, Trudy destroyed some ants blocking their path to their daughter as Andrew picked up Cassie and used him to free their only daughter. Chip smiled at the sight but then saw that Emolga and Anna also had gotten into trouble!

Using his very shiny teeth, he was able to blind the ant which realized Emolga and Anna. Emolga landed in Anna's lap….right after Chip had caught her….bridal style. This caused both of the teens to blush.

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Done! End of chapter 67!<em>

_Daniel: *He whistles* Wow, this is one heck of a story!_

_Timmy: You said it, Daniel. And make sure you stay tuned for chapter 68!_

_AK1028: Right on, Timmy!_

_Daniel: Please read and review!_

_Timmy: And remember: think outside of the box!_


	68. Ch 67

Back at Timmy's house, everyone was fighting hard against the newly powerful Evil Twins and Queen Camille. Anti-Timothy was standing back, smirking at the sight. Unlike his counterpart, Anti-Timothy usually didn't get involved with fights that weren't any of his concern right away.

Timmy saw that he was hiding behind Victor, Maurtiz, and Camille and wasn't a bit surprised. Timmy snuck past them and ran into his room. He went under the bed and started to look for something. Unknown to him, Anti-Timothy was coming in. This was the chance that the master of the anti-fairies wanted…..

* * *

><p>Meanwhile; A.J., his parents, Lionel, and Barry met up with Chester, Bucky, Roger, Brock, Phillip, Rachel, Norm, Ash, and Pikachu. A.J. asked his two best friends, "Did the ants attack you guys too?"<p>

"Yeah," Chester answered, "And they have attacked everyone else." Phillip started to say, "Except…." "Tim-bucked-tooth," Norm finished. "We better get to Timmy's house and fast," Barry cried out.

"Right, it's time for all hands on deck," Brock agreed. "Let's go then," Ash urged. "Pika," Pikachu added. With that, the thirteen of them headed on their way towards Timmy's house.

* * *

><p>Trixie and Cindy were grateful to Trixie's parents, Jeff and Rebecca, for saving them but they knew that the worst was not over. Ranee recalled her Infernape and stated, "Listen up; we need to get over to Timmy's house. There's no doubt in my mind that ants will go their next."<p>

"Then, that's what we'll do," Trixie replied. "Can Iris take us there," Cindy asked. With a _'poof'_, Iris appeared. She pointed out, ignoring Trixie's gapping parents, "I can't! Most of my powers have been drained battling those ants."

"Looks like we're running," Ranee moaned. "Wait," Jeff told her, "We can use our limo." "That would take too long," Rebecca pointed out. Jeff nodded and that's when they ran out the door to Timmy's house.

* * *

><p>Remy and Winston were grateful to Remy's parents, Samuel and Patricia, for saving them but they knew that the worst was not over. Paul recalled his Torterra and stated, "Listen up; we need to get over to Timmy's house. There's no doubt in my mind that ants will go their next."<p>

"Then, that's what we'll do," Remy replied. "Can Juandissimo take us there," Winston asked. With a _'poof'_, Juandissimo appeared. He pointed out, ignoring Remy's gapping parents, "I can't! Most of my powers have been drained battling those ants."

"Looks like we're running," Paul moaned. "Wait," Samuel told him, "We can use our limo." "That would take too long," Patricia pointed out. Samuel nodded and that's when they ran out the door to Timmy's house.

* * *

><p>Vicky and Tootie were grateful to their parents, Jeremy and Nicky, for saving them but they knew that the worst was not over. Dawn recalled her Piplup and stated, "Listen up; we need to get over to Timmy's house. There's no doubt in my mind that ants will go their next."<p>

"Then, that's what we'll do," Tootie replied. "Can Binky take us there," Vicky asked. With a _'poof'_, Binky appeared. He pointed out, ignoring Vicky and Tootie's gapping parents, "I can't! Most of my powers have been drained battling those ants." "Looks like we're running," Dawn moaned. That's when they ran out the door to Timmy's house.

* * *

><p>Veronica was grateful to her parents, Andrew and Trudy, for saving her but they knew that the worst was not over. Anna knew it too as she was thankful that Chip had saved her and Emolga.<p>

That's when Anna recalled her Emolga and stated, "Listen up; we need to get over to Timmy's house. There's no doubt in my mind that ants will go their next." "Then, that's what we'll do," Veronica replied.

"Can Cassie take us there," Anna asked. With a _'poof'_, Cassie appeared. She pointed out, ignoring Veronica's gapping parents, "I can't! Most of my powers have been drained battling those ants."

"Looks like we're running," Chip moaned. "Uh, not exactly," Anna replied. Chip raised an eyebrow to this as Anna opened up a porthole using her island magic. She told them, "Jump!" And with that, they jumped through the porthole to Timmy's house.

* * *

><p>Back with Jimmy, he was getting all of his supplies ready to go to Dimmsdale. He was convinced now that magic existed. Just seeing Ben's island spirit was kind of the nail in the coffin.<p>

Goddard wined as Jimmy knew what the robotic dog wanted. It wanted to help. Jimmy smiled and told the robotic dog, "Goddard, we're going to Dimmsdale!" This statement got two barks before Goddard started to lick Jimmy silly.

* * *

><p>Back with Timmy, he had found what he was looking for. He pulled it out from underneath the bed and revealed a glass rose. This glass rose was a ninth birthday present to him from Doc.<p>

It was able to, with a certain rhyme; take you back sixteen years into either the past or the future. Anti-Timothy cracked an even bigger smile if that was at all possible. He knew that rose's true power just as well as Timmy and Doc.

It was feared by them but coveted by him. _'Maybe that rose can help me further,'_ Anti-Timothy thought, _'I better take it before Timothy does anything with it.'_ Anti-Timothy sneered, gaining Timmy's attention, "So, you do have time modulator that Doctor Brown invented."

"That's right and if I can stop here in the present," Timmy told his evil counterpart, clutching the rose, "Then I'll stop you in the past." "I beg to differ," Anti-Timothy replied as he lunged himself at Timmy. Timmy braced himself but the attack never came. He opened his eyes and gasped at whom, or rather what, protected him…

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Well, that's the end of this chapter!<em>

_Timmy: A VERY exciting chapter!_

_Daniel: And it has a cliffhanger!_

_Amie: Yup. And now, if you two would do the honors._

_Timmy: Sure! Please read and review!_

_Daniel: And remember: think outside of the box!_


	69. Ch 68

Timmy opened his eyes and saw Goddard there. "Goddard," Timmy said, happily. "Goddard," Anti-Timothy gasped. Goddard was able to blast Anti-Timothy away from Timmy easily. Timmy petted the robotic dog's head and said, "Thanks, Goddard."

Goddard barked twice as Jimmy came in. "Jimmy," Timmy said, once he saw his inter-dimensional best friend. "Are you okay, Turner," Jimmy asked. "I'm fine thanks to you and Goddard," Timmy answered, with a smile.

Anti-Timothy got up and commented, "Well, Jimmy might be the only one to help you with this fight…..because I'm making sure that your friends don't come in time to help."

* * *

><p>True to his word; the minute Brock, Chester, Roger, Bucky, Barry, A.J., Lionel, Alex, Helen, Phillip, Rachel, Norm, Ash, Pikachu, Trixie, Cindy, Jeff, Rebecca, Ranee, Iris, Remy, Winston, Samuel, Patricia, Paul, Juandissimo, Vicky, Tootie, Jeremy, Nicky, Dawn, and Binky had arrived, they saw a horrible sight.<p>

Danny, Jazz, Sam, Tucker, Jack, Maddie, Terrance, Tamara, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Marty, and Annie were all down. The Evil Twins and Queen Camille saw them enter and smirked.

That's when Norm pointed out the oblivious; the minute more bad agents came in, "I think we're in trouble, _'stares at me a lot'_." "I think you're right," Rachel responded.

* * *

><p>Back in Bellwood; Ben and his extended family were about to go to Dimmsdale when the worst happened. Dr. Animo and several members of the Negative Ten except for Charmcaster, there was Hex.<p>

Emily groaned at this and said, "You've GOT to be kidding me!" Devlin brought up, "They must be trying to stop us from getting to Timmy!" Kevin responded, "Well, if that's the case, they're going down."

Jones pointed out, "One problem; I can't fight!" Ron stated, "Then leave the fighting to us." Kim added, as Ron put on his Black Ninja outfit with his magic, "Ron's right." Gwen added, "Let's do this." Alex turned into the Princess Ace, Chandra turned into the Wild West Kid, Kenny turned into Heatblast, and Ben turned into Spitter.

Heatblast is a magma-based life-form while Spitter is a large, blowfish-like alien with stubby legs that end in stumpy feet (similarly shaped like that of a rhinoceros' foot), a lizard-like tail, and short arms. Azmuth stood back with Jones as the Plumbers got to work.

* * *

><p>Back in Fairy World; Jorgen, Nacey, Phoenix, Turbo Thunder, Cupid, and Melody were also about to go to Dimmsdale when the worst happened. The Pixies showed up. Jorgen whispered, "Ah, crud." "You said it," Cupid commented.<p>

"You are NOT going down to Earth," Sanderson told them. "We beg to differ," Nacey said, hissing a bit. With that, all of them got their weapons ready. "As do we," said a voice. With an _'anti-poof'_ and a _'ping'_; Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda, Foop, and H.P. showed up.

"Anti-Cosmo," Sanderson said in usual flat tone but you could tell that he was surprised by them showing up….and defending the fairies.

* * *

><p>Back with Jimmy and Timmy, they saw what was happening with everyone else in the other universes due to Anti-Timothy showing them using his black magic. Jimmy and Timmy were watching this in total horror.<p>

That's when the two of them found the strength and now have started to battle Anti-Timothy. Jimmy quickly dodged a dark pulse as did Timmy. In the mass confusion, Timmy snuck the glass rose into Goddard where only Jimmy could find it later.

Before Anti-Timothy could try another attack against them, a punch stopped him cold. Jimmy and Timmy looked up and saw Anna just arriving. "Anna," Timmy gushed. "Anna, you and your team better help everyone down stairs," Jimmy suggested.

"Okay," Anna said as she, Chip, Veronica, Cassie, Andrew, and Trudy headed down the stairs after they had gotten out of the porthole. Anti-Timothy recovered and asked the duo, "Now, where were we?"

The two kept throwing everything that they had against Anti-Timothy but it was not enough. Soon, they both got knocked out along with Goddard. With one quick swoop, Anti-Timothy took the key around Timmy's neck and the rose he was holding and _'anti-poofed'_ out of the bedroom.

Timmy woke up and felt this. He smirked at this and whispered, "It's up to you now" as his world went dark yet again…. "Timmy," said a soothing voice, "Please, wake up." Timmy slowly opened his eyes and saw Trixie standing over him.

"Trixie," Timmy whispered. "Are you alright, sweetie," Timmy heard Wanda ask. "Yeah," Timmy answered, weakly getting up, "But he took the key." "What are we going to do now," Chester asked, getting worried.

At that point, Timmy got up. He reassured, "Relax, Chester. This time, I didn't do anything stupid like Cosmo." "Yeah," said Cosmo, rather quickly. He paused as he realized what he was saying and added, "Hey!"

Timmy rolled his eyes at this as A.J. asked, "What do you mean, buddy?" "They didn't take my key," Timmy answered, "They took the key that opened my, uh, Doc's mansion back in 1973."

"Wait a minute here," Phillip said, perking up a bit, "You said _'my'_ first." That's when _'Timmy'_ smiled at Phillip and pulled on his face taking off the costume. Standing there was the eleven year old Emmet Brown. "Doc," everyone said, surprised.

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Well, that's the end of this chapter!<em>

_Timmy: Wow, that's one heck of a twist!_

_Daniel: I agree! Nice work, Amie!_

_Amie: Thanks!_

_Timmy: Please read and review!_

_Daniel: And remember….think outside of the box!_


	70. Ch 69

-Flashback: Earlier that day-

_Timmy had pulled Emmet aside before his parents or his fairies were getting up. Emmet asked his youngest great nephew, "Timmy, what's wrong?" "Doc, uh, Emmet," Timmy started, kind of weakly, "I had another 'cross time' dream." _

_Emmet perked up at this. He knew that Timmy could already see into 'cross times' but he couldn't help but wonder he saw this time. So; he asked, curious, "What about this time?" "Well," Timmy answered, "I call it, 'Balance of Flour'." _

_He paused and explained, "Jorgen introduces my fairies and me to his Nana Boom-Boom. I see some brownies with cherries and I want to try them but Nana Boom-Boom forbids me." "Nana Boom-Boom, huh," Emmet asked, while tapping his chin, "I remember her." _

_"Yeah but thing of it is," Timmy told him, "I haven't met her yet." Emmet's eyes widen at this and he motioned for Timmy to continue. Timmy added, "To make a long story short, I find out that this brownie is what keeps the anti-fairies from getting all of the godchildren. _

_"Cosmo and I don't know that and we break into the vault." Timmy paused and continued, "While we were down there, a machine scans my face and determines that I'm not Nana, prompting a number of death traps to activate." _

_E__mmet gasped as Timmy continued, "That's when I wished for my face looked like Nana Boom-Boom's, and after a second scan, a helmet downloads the recipe to my brain. Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda saw everything through their special glasses that see through walls bought from comic book ads. _

_"That's when they plan to kidnap me and extract the recipe from me." Emmet stated, "You know, for a short story, this is an awful long one." He paused and added, "What are you trying to get at?" "Well," Timmy answered, "While we're at the safe house, I ask for Cosmo to switch places with me so that way, I can be safe as could the recipe." _

_"And what does that have to do with me," Emmet asked, raising an eyebrow. "I think if we switch places," Timmy answered, "Anti-Timothy would think he had won against us and would get Camille her staff back. Instead, the key will be safe with me….and on the island." _

_"A trojon horse," Emmet responded, impressed, "Good idea!" "Thanks," Timmy said. With that, Emmet pulled out his emergency wand and switched places with Timmy. Timmy/Emmet asked, "Are you sure that no one is going to notice the difference?" _

_"Positive," Emmet/Timmy answered, "I'm even optimistic enough to say….what could possibly go wrong!" "Uh, Timmy," Timmy/Emmet said, "Technically, that's MY line." "Oops," Emmet/Timmy said before using the escape pod to the islands. He added, "And Wanda said that the escape pod to the islands was a dumb wish!" With that, Timmy/Emmet was gone….._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

><p>"So, you and Timmy switched places," Marty asked, trying to make sure that he was on the right page. "Yup," Emmet answered. "Then, that means that Timmy's been on the island all of this time," Tamara asked, worried.<p>

"I wouldn't worry, Tamara," Emmet told his niece-in-law, "Timmy knows the island like the back of his hand. He'll be okay." "Then, I think we better get there before _'Anti-Tim-bucked tooth'_ finds out the deception," Norm pointed out.

"Good idea, Norm," said Phillip, "I can _'poof'_ us there." "And I'll call Ben and let him know," Anna added, getting her cell phone out. "And we better let Jorgen and Nacey, your dad and mom, know of what's going on," Rachel reminded her fairy/magical boyfriend. "Oh, right," Phillip responded, with a blush of embarrassment.

* * *

><p>Back in Bellwood; Ben and his family had just defeated the Negative Ten. Ben transformed back the minute his cell phone started to ring. "Hello," Ben answered. "Ben," Anna said, "It's me and I've got some good news."<p>

"Well, I could use good news right about now," Ben said, in a sarcastic tone. Ignoring his tone, Anna reported, "Timmy's key is still safe. Anti-Timothy attacked Doc, uh, Emmet in disguise and got an old key instead."

"Well," Ben responded, "That is good news but where does that leave us?" "The last defense: the island," Anna answered, "We need you and your family to get here, stat." "Right, we're on our way," Ben told her and then he hung up. He turned to his family and reported, "Change in plans, guys. We're going to N. Sanity Isle."

* * *

><p>Back in Fairy World; Jorgen, Phoenix, Turbo, Cupid, Melody, and Nacey had just defeated the Pixies with help from Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda, Foop, and H.P. That's when Nacey's cell phone started to ring.<p>

"Hello," Nacey answered. "Nance," Rachel said, "It's me and I've got some good news." "Well, I could use good news right about now," Nacey said, in a sarcastic tone. Ignoring her tone, Rachel reported, "Timmy's key is still safe. Anti-Timothy attacked Doc, uh, Emmet in disguise and got an old key instead."

"Well," Nacey responded, "That is good news but where does that leave us?" "The last defense: the island," Rachel answered, "We need you and your team to get here, stat." "Right, we're on our way," Nacey told her and then he hung up. He turned to her team and reported, "Change in plans, guys. We're going to N. Sanity Isle."

* * *

><p>On the island; Timmy had taken off his disguise after getting a call from Emmet. The switch had worked and everyone was coming to the island. Coco walked up to him and said, "Just as you planned it." "Let's just hope that this has bought us some time," Timmy responded.<p>

At those words, two portholes opened up and out came Timmy's friends and family from Dimmsdale. The other porthole was from Bellwood. The teams were coming together. In an _'atomic poof'_, Jorgen and his team appeared.

The minute Timmy saw Jorgen again after all of this time, Timmy gave Jorgen a salute which Jorgen proudly gave back to him. Timmy commented after he and Jorgen stopped saluting one another, "Besides, not all Chosen Ones have it easy."

* * *

><p>-Flashback: 'Phineas and Ferb: The Movie Across the 2nd Dimension'-<p>

_As Buford, Baljeet and Isabella are talking in the park, Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Perry and Doofenshmirtz manage to get back in the 1st Dimension. At the same time, however, Doofenshmirtz-2 arrives on Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated._

_He retracts the roof as the Other Dimension-inator rises up and activates a portal, allowing millions of Norm-Bots to invade Danville. Candace-2 who has been imprisoned, is rescued by the 2nd Dimension Jeremy, and Phineas-2 and Ferb-2, who have taken on new clothing. _

_After hugging her brothers, Candace tells the 3 of them to go with her to help stop Doofenshmirtz-2 from taking over the 1st Dimension, and they all leave. Agent P is told by Major Monogram to assist the other agents in fighting the invading robots, while Phineas, Ferb, and Candace are simply told to go home. _

_There, Perry's locket, which Phineas has, beeps, leading them to Agent P's lair. They receive a message, activated by the locket, saying that, in desperate times such as these, Agent P needs their help, and that he knows they can help him because of their Big Ideas. _

_Many of Phineas and Ferb's inventions from past episodes of the series are recreated, and the kids from Danville take control of them, managing to save the agents, who were surrounded by the Norm Bots, and go to war with the Norm Bots. _

_In the heat of battle, Phineas and Perry get to the top of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated building, where they find Doofenshmirtz-2 sending off more of his robots. Perry fights Platyborg, while Phineas goes head-to-head with Doofenshmirtz-2, after he is caught trying to disable the portal. _

_Perry is eventually able to defeat Platyborg, who, with a chicken stuck on his head and corn in his hands, gets his tail stuck in an electrical socket and is electrocuted. Phineas realizes the dish is what controls the robots, so he goes for the baseball launcher, which Doofenshmirtz-2 grabs._

_He is subsequently cornered by Doofenshmirtz-2, who aims at him with the baseball launcher. Perry hands Phineas a baseball bat, which he uses to hit the baseball that Doofenshmirtz-2 shoots at him from the launcher. _

_The baseball hits the satellite which controls the Norm Bots, and they all fall to the ground, deactivated. Ferb, who has been climbing up the side of the building with plungers, reaches his brother and pet. _

_An enraged Doofenshmirtz-2 emerges from the ground in the cockpit sleeve of a giant robot version of himself and goes to smash Phineas, Ferb, and Perry. At that moment, Doofenshmirtz, who left his keys in the 2nd Dimension and has been trying to get his neighbor Mrs. Thompson to let him into the building._

_He shows up, and unveils his toy train from his childhood, Choo-Choo. Once he sees his lost train, Doofenshmirtz-2 climbs down the robot, and embraces the toy. Meanwhile, Candace, who has given up on becoming an adult, goes to the movie theater, where her parents Linda and Lawrence, have been. _

_She tries to get her mom to go outside with her to see the grand battle that is going on in hopes that the mysterious force will make it disappear. Doofenshmirtz-2, who has now become less evil, apologizes for his wrong-doings, and reveals that he has had Self-Destruct buttons on his Norm Bots after all. _

_He presses a button on a remote, and all the robots in the Tri-State Area blow up and disappear. Candace and Linda get outside, and find that all the robots have vanished, and that Candace has failed at busting her brothers – again, something she takes pride in. _

_The Resistance say their last good-byes to Phineas, Ferb, Candace, and Agent P. Doofenshmirtz-2 returns to the 2nd Dimension, where he is arrested by Monogram-2 and the Firestorm Girls. The Resistance enters Danville, and thanks Phineas, Ferb, and Candace for all they've done. T_

_he Platyborg has had the evil "fried" out of him, and Phineas-2 and Ferb-2 rush to hug him, happy that their pet has returned. After the 2nd Dimension characters leave, Monogram and Carl show up, and tell Phineas and Ferb that Perry has to go away forever due to his secret being blown. _

_The boys ask if there's something else they can do to keep their pet, and Monogram and Carl remember that Doofenshmirtz built an Amnesia-inator, and that everyone agreed to have their memory of that whole day (including learning Perry's identity as Agent P) so they can keep him. T_

_he gang lines up to get their memories erased. Back at the O.W.C.A.'s headquarters, Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Jeremy, Buford, Isabella, Baljeet and others are lined up (Doofenshmirtz tied up for some reason) to get their memories erased. _

_The brothers say their last good-byes to Agent P. As everyone was ready to get their erased, Isabella asked Monogram that no one will remember anything and he confirms it that she kisses Phineas. _

_Phineas was surprised and seemingly somewhat pleased at this, Isabella tells Carl fires the Amnesia-inator but Phineas tries to stop Carl but to no avail. Later, Agent P enters his lair, and plugs his camera into the screen, and watches photos taken of he and his owners during their adventure. He smiles and saves the pictures._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

><p>Cosmo asked, "Hey, how'd we even get that flashback?" "I let Amie use it," said a voice. Everyone spun around and saw a boy standing there. He had brown eyes hidden behind glasses, his hair was short and brown, he was wearing a Phineas and Ferb shirt with all the characters and with <em>'Phineas and Ferb'<em> on top, and athletic Mario picture shorts.

"Who are you," Wanda asked. "Lawton's the name and I'm a friend of Amie's," he answered. "The Fanfiction writer that we had here in chapter 8," Timmy asked, surprised. "That's her," Lawton answered.

"Uh, shouldn't you be helping Amie right about now," Winston asked. "Oh right," Lawton said, smacking his forehead, "See you guys later!" With that, he left as mysteriously as he came. "Random," Anna song sang. Everyone nodded in agreement to this.

* * *

><p>Anyways; back at Anti-Cosmo, uh, Anti-Timothy's castle, Anti-Timothy was admiring the glass rose that he had taken from his counterpart. He was about to activate it when all of the sudden, Camille stormed in.<p>

"Camille," Anti-Timothy asked, surprised, "What's the matter?" "THIS is the matter," she answered, holding up Timmy's _'key'_, "This isn't the key to my staff. It's a key to Doctor Brown's mansion before it burnt down in 1973!"

"WHAT," Anti-Timothy screeched. That's when he realized something else. He turned to the rose and chanted, "Flower bloom; let your powers shine. Make the clock reverse; take me back to the sands of time!"

When the rose did nothing, Anti-Timothy knew that he had been played. He threw down the rose in a huff, making it shatter. Timothy _"Timmy"_ Tiberius Turner was going to pay…..

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Well, what did you think?<em>

_Daniel: Lawton made a cameo? Weird…._

_Timmy: But cool!_

_AK1028: If want to make a cameo in this, please send me a P.M. Give me at least your hair color, your eye color, and what you want to wear. Oh and what we should address you by. You can make up a name or give me a fake name, whichever._

_Timmy: Please read and review!_

_Daniel: And remember: think outside of the box!_


	71. Ch 70

Back in Danville, Phineas was a little weird out that the boy had run by him and his step brother, Ferb, without saying hello. And he seemed rather freaked out about something. Phineas shrugged it off. He went over to the mailbox picked up a letter from someone named Nate Dinkleberg.

Phineas puzzled at this and asked his mom, "Mom, who is Nate Dinkleberg?" "Oh," Linda answered, taking the envelope, "He's your uncle." "My uncle," Phineas repeated, surprised. Ferb saw Phineas was shocked and shrugged.

He obviously had NO idea who this Nate was, either. Linda nodded and added, "Yes and he lives just 25 miles east of here….in Dimmsdale, California." "Dimmsdale," Ferb repeated, as shocked as Phineas, "Isn't that where Timmy Turner is from?"

"Who," Linda asked, confused. "The son of Terrance Turner, his next door neighbor, that hates him," Phineas pointed out. Linda asked, confused, "How'd you boys know that?" "We got a look at the letter," Ferb answered, sheepishly. Linda smacked her forehead at this. She said, recovering a bit, "Well, at least they were honest."

* * *

><p>Norm stated, "That wasn't awkward, <em>'just got a life'<em>. That was typical." "Like Timmy having fairies and Jorgen being a blowhard," asked a voice. Everyone spun around and saw a man appear. He had brown hair and hazel eyes.

He was wearing a gray blazer over a white T-Shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers. Anna asked, "Who in the world are you?" "The name is K.C. Ellison," the man answered, "And I'm a friend of Lawton and Amie's."

"Another fan fiction writer," Timmy moaned, "What is this…Fanfiction writer week?" "Maybe," K.C. answered before shrugging. "Could you kindly get out of here so we get this chapter going already," Jorgen asked while pushing K.C. out of the way before he disappeared.

Jimmy shook his head at the weirdness. He commented, "I don't think I could get used to this whole _'magic is real'_ angle." "I already have," Timmy responded. "Oh," Emmet spoke up, "that reminds me. I put the glass rose in Goddard for safe keeping."

"Wait," Phillip asked, "Then what was that rose that Anti-Timothy took?" "Just a glass rose," Emmet answered, with a shrug. "Goddard, open up please," Jimmy directed his dog. Goddard barked twice before opening up and there was the glass rose.

Trixie said, worriedly, "I hope Anti-Timothy doesn't notice the deception yet." "He probably already has if he tried to activate it," Marty pointed out. "He's right," Annie added, "It can only be activated by reciting a poem." "Well, poetry or not," Ben said, getting the Ultimatrix ready, "It's hero time!"

At those words; Ben turned into Way Big. Way Big is Ben's tallest alien as of this time, standing at 200 feet. Kenny turned into Ripjaws. Ripjaws shares a number of traits of Earth aquatic life-forms-namely alligators, eels, anglerfish, and sharks-combined into a single being.

Alex turned into the Princess Ace while Chandra turned into the Miracle Ninja. It was a spin-off of her Uncle Ron's costume, only it was the costume of a real ninja and pink in color. She also has a beam to attack and defend with.

After they had transformed, Johnny started to think about Susan. Mary saw his sad face and asked, putting her hand on his shoulder, "Johnny, what's the matter?" "I'm just worried about Susan, Mary," Johnny answered, "She is, after all, our sister." He paused and added, "And besides she was there for me once."

* * *

><p>-Flashback-<p>

_Johnny was eight years old. He had not yet gotten Dukey yet so he was walking home alone. That's when a nine year old Bumper stopped him in his tracks. Johnny looked up at him with total fear until someone saved him. _

_Johnny opened his eyes and saw Bumper tied up to a tree. He also saw Susan standing over him. "Susan," Johnny asked, "You saved me?" "I couldn't let him hurt you, Johnny," said the ten year old Susan, "You are my flesh and blood after all. And I will always protect you."_

-End of Flashback-

* * *

><p>Johnny spoke up and said, "Even though she kind of failed on that promise, she HAS been there for me. And I'll be there for her." "I just hope that Anti-Timothy hasn't figured that out yet," Sissy said.<p>

Johnny nodded in agreement as a voice said, "If he doesn't, he probably does now." Johnny spun around and saw Anti-Cosmo floating there, looking worried. He added, "The rogue Pixies saw my family, H.P., and me when we were defending Fairy World."

"Great," Timmy moaned and he slapped his forehead. _"Dan,"_ Drago said, _"I think it is best if everyone should wear castle knight gear. It may help us in our fight."_ "Good idea, buddy," Dan said. Then he turned to Nacey asked, "Can you swing that, Nance?"

"You bet," she responded. With a snap of her fingers, everyone was now wearing castle knight gear. Trixie asked Timmy, joking a bit, "Does this thing make me look fat?" "Of course not, sweetie," Timmy answered, just before kissing her. Trixie was surprised but accepted. She was in heaven….as was Timmy.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile; Anti-Timothy was watching these events and he snarled. He couldn't believe that his good counterpart was getting the drop on him. Not only that; Anti-Cosmo, one of his most feared anti-fairies had turned on him! Anti-Timothy clutched a VERY tight fist and pounded it into his throne. "Timothy," he vowed, "You WILL pay."<p>

* * *

><p><em>Amie: That's the end of chapter 71! Remember: if you want to make an appearance in this, just send us a PM!<em>

_Timmy: Please read and review!_

_Daniel: And remember: think outside of the box!_


	72. Ch 71

Back in Danville, Phineas' mind was racing. Not only did he have an uncle that he never even heard of but he heard that his next door neighbor, Terrance Turner, was involved with something unusual. That wasn't too shocking to Phineas.

After all, he and Ferb did crazy things all of the time with their friends. That's when Phineas decided something. He went over to his step brother and their pet platypus, Perry. Phineas declared to them, determined, "Guys, I know what we're doing today."

"We're going to find our uncle," Ferb asked, in a knowing way. Phineas nodded at this and answered, "You've got that right, Ferb. We're doing to find Uncle Nate Dinkleberg." Ferb nodded and the two of them started to head towards Dimmsdale with Perry right behind them.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile; Anti-Timothy decided to take a look around the castle, to clear his head a bit. While he was doing that, he had to wonder of where he slipped up so badly. He was just so confused. Where did his plan to get Timmy alone fail?<p>

Was there some sort of leak in his plan? That's when Anti-Timothy perked up. No, that HAD to be it. There was someone else at the Alley that tipped Timothy off to their plans besides his forth dimensional sense. He _'anti-poofed'_ up a crystal ball and started to examine what had happened a few days ago.

* * *

><p>-Flashback-<p>

_Anti-Timothy disguised himself as a human and he brought along Biff Tannen from 1985-A. Anti-Timothy figured that he could get a word in edge wise with him around. Biff asked the master, "So, who are we meeting here?" _

_"Miff Tannen and Andrew Hikari. They are the founders of Please Prevent Time Travelling Association or PPTTA for short," Anti-Timothy answered, "They've been around since 1973 in virtually any timeline." "Miff is my son, master," Biff mentioned. _

_Anti-Timothy nodded and responded, "I know that, Biff. That's why we need him. And while I'm in this disguise, call me Adrian." Biff nodded and said, "As you wish, Adrian." After waiting a few moments, the duo was approached by a man that looked identical to Biff only he had salt and pepper hair. _

_The other man was an Asian man and he has short red hair, brown eyes, wearing a brown business suit, and brown dress shoes. "Gentlemen, a pleasure to meet you," said Miff, "We are the founders of Please Prevent Time Travelling Association." _

_"Yes, we know," Biff shot back, "And my boss wants to speak with you about the pest Doctor Brown and his great nephew, Timmy Turner." Andrew raised an eyebrow and asked, "And what might that be?" _

_"Well, like I said over the phone," said 'Adrian', "I have word from a source that Timothy might back in time to stop my plans." "And what are those plans," asked Miff, rather annoyed. "Hey, you will show my boss a little respect," Biff forewarned angrily and that got Miff to shut up rather quickly. _

_It was like he was staring down his father. But that was impossible….wasn't it? 'Adrian' continued, not knowing that Francis was listening in. Francis had just gotten out of Juvie and was now working here as part of his parole._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

><p>That's when Anti-Timothy realized something. Francis overheard everything and decided to find Timothy and tell him first thing. Anti-Timothy was so upset by this that he shattered the crystal ball into a thousand pieces and he <em>'anti-poofed'<em> out of there in a huff to find Francis. Unknown to him, Eugene _"Bling-Bling Boy"_ and Susan overheard this.

* * *

><p>Back on the islands, Timmy and Trixie were doing survey control with Fabia and her Bakugan partner, Haos Aranaut. Aranaut looked a lot like a ninja and an astronaut. Fabia was now eighteen but she looked about the same.<p>

She had short messy blue hair and green eyes. Her castle knight uniform had had a yellow highlight in it. As for Timmy and Trixie's castle knight uniforms, Timmy had a pink highlight in it while Trixie had a purple highlight in it.

The only difference was that their symbols on their uniforms were a wand instead of the Bakugan energy symbol. Fabia told Timmy, "This reminds me of what happened to my people during the war." "I am sorry that you went through that, Fabia," Trixie stated.

Aranaut spoke up, _"There is no reason to be. We met the Bakugan Battle Brawlers and they were able to help."_ "I can't believe that they are helping us with this too," Timmy told Aranaut. "That's what the Brawlers do, Timmy," Fabia replied, "We help others in their time of need."

"I hope Doc found that music box," Trixie muttered. _"I'm sure that there is nothing that you need to worry about, Trixie,"_ Aranaut reassured. That's when Marty came over. His castle knight uniform had a red highlight in it like Dan's.

And his symbol was a y shaped object like the flux capacitor. Marty reported, "Doc found Oracion!" "Alright," Trixie said, perking up. "Then, let's go see it," Fabia said. They all ran off and Timmy dragged his feet a little.

He was a lot like Johnny Test. He was worried about Susan and Eugene _"Bling-Bling Boy"_ too. When they got back to camp, Mary's cell phone started to ring. She had a yellow highlight in her uniform and a radioactive symbol. She answered, "Hello?" "Mary," said a voice. Mary was surprised to hear THIS voice. She asked, surprised, "Susan?"

* * *

><p><em>Amie: And let the dramatic music play!<em>

_Daniel: As this marks chapter 72!_

_Timmy: Wow! I didn't think we get THIS far!_

_Amie: Tell me about it!_

_Daniel: Please read and review!_

_Timmy: And remember: think outside of the box!_


	73. Ch 72

"Susan," everyone repeated, surprised. "Susan," Johnny asked, are you alright?" Johnny was now wearing the same castle knight uniform only his had yellow and red highlights to match his flaming hair and a biohazard symbol in it.

"I'm fine and so is Bling-Bling," Susan answered, crushing a bit. Everyone raised their eyebrow at this but that's when Eugene got on the line. He told the group, "Anti-Timothy is now after Francis. He found out that Francis tipped you guys off earlier!"

Timmy snarled at this and said, "I can't leave my post to help him." That's when Terrance spoke up. His castle knight uniform had a blue highlight in it with a wand as his symbol. "I'll go, Timmy," Terrance told his only son, "Animal boy saved us and now I'll save him."

"Thanks, dad," Timmy said, thankful to his father. Terrance nodded as Ren came over to him. Ren was an African American man with short white hair, amber eyes, wearing a castle knight uniform with a purple highlight in it and the Bakugan energy symbol.

His Bakugan partner was Darkus Linehalt. Linehalt resembles a fiend knight. Ren told Timmy's father, "Just use you Baku-meter to type in Dimmsdale and you'll be transported there instantly." "Thank you, Ren," Terrance said. With that, Terrance typed in his hometown and got zapped to his hometown.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile; Francis was walking down the sidewalk going to the Alley for his shift. Just when he was about to turn the corner, he saw <em>'Timmy'<em> tying his shoe. Wanting to chew the fat with him, Francis went over to him.

That's when things got strange. _'Timmy'_ turned into a strange looking creature. "What the….," Francis started to say but didn't finish. Just then, someone stopped Anti-Timothy's attack on Francis….and it was Phineas and Isabella! Phineas and his friends had FINALLY arrived!

* * *

><p>Meanwhile; at Shirley's Evil Pizzeria, Shirley was hard at work, getting ready to open up. He couldn't wait for <em>'mommy'<em> to visit. He hoped that one day _'daddy'_ would visit not only _'mommy'_ but him as well.

As Shirley started to whistle, his door swung open. Shirley looked up and saw this kid that strangely looked like _'mommy'_. Shirley stated, "Mommy, you sure are early. I just opened." _'Mommy'_ looked up and revealed himself to be Nega Timmy.

He hissed as Shirley gasped. He stammered, "Y-you're n-not mommy!" "No," the evil twin hissed, "My name is Nega Timmy but I prefer Michael." Shirley asked, "What do you want with me?"

"Well, Shirley," said Michael, "I'm going to have you become a dead robot." With that, his hand started to glow a dark black aura. We go outside of the pizzeria as we see the lights glowing outside and Shirley screaming.

* * *

><p>Back with Francis, he was in wonder. Who were these kids? Phineas was the one standing out to Francis. Buford threatened, "You leave this guy alone, you Halloween reject!" The master got up a bit and the minute Anti-Timothy laid eyes upon Phineas, he knew that he was in danger.<p>

"Phineas Flynn," he hissed. Phineas paled at this a little. He asked, "How'd you know my name?" He didn't get an answer. Anti-Timothy aimed himself at Phineas. Isabella cried out, "Phineas look out!" Just as when Phineas thought it was over for him, a butterfly net came over the master of the anti-fairies…..

Phineas looked up and saw that it was Terrance Turner that had saved his life. "Mr. Turner," Francis asked, surprised. Now it was Phineas' turn to be surprised. He asked, "Wait, YOU'RE Terrance Turner?"

"Yes, that's right," Terrance answered, raising an eyebrow. He paused and asked Phineas, "Have I seen you somewhere before?" "Uh, I hate to interrupt here but we've got a problem," Stacey said, pointing at the butterfly net.

Anti-Timothy had busted out of it. "Oh no," moaned Coltrane. "RUN," Candace yelled. With that, the gang started to run for some kind of cover. That's when Terrance directed him and the kids down into the Timmy Cave.

Once everyone was safe; Phineas heard Ferb say, "Whoa." The lights went on and they all saw the massive equipment in the cave, including a giant super computer. "What is this place," Jeremy asked. "I've never seen anything like it," Baljeet said, in awe.

Ginger asked Terrance, "Mr. Turner, what's going on?" "It's a long story," Terrance answered, "And right now, we need to worry about Anti-Timothy." Adyson spoke up, "You know him?" "We all do," Terrance answered, truthfully.

"Not me," Francis told him, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Perry did nothing for he couldn't risk exposing his identity again. That's when a porthole opened up and out came Agent Rich White. "Agent White," Terrance said, straightening up.

"Terrance," Agent White said, "We need you and the kids to return to the island as soon as possible. We just got word that Shirley has been killed." Terrance's face softened when he heard this news. He asked, "Shirley's….dead?"

Agent White nodded and answered, "Been killed by Nega Timmy, who is now going by the name of Michael." Terrance asked, "Has the information reached my son?" "It has reached everyone on the island," Agent White reported, sadly.

Terrance lowered his head in sadness. Francis asked, confused, "Wait. Why did this _'Nega Timmy'_ or _'Michael'_ or whatever kill the pizza shop owner?" "Again, a long story," Terrance answered.

That's when Agent White opened up another porthole and told them, "Jump through for we have much to do." "Right," said the group. With that, the group stepped through the porthole and headed back towards the island.

* * *

><p>Back on the island, Norm was bored. He and Rachel were waiting in her house were they had first met. Rachel moaned, "I hate this waiting." "Join the club, <em>'stares at me a lot'<em>," Norm moaned, in agreement.

Norm snapped his fingers and in a _'poof'_, a man appeared. He had short red curly hair, brown eyes, wearing a blue torn shirt, black jeans, and white running shoes. Rachel asked, "Uh, Norm. Who is that?"

"That's Daniel Ramirez," Norm answered, "He's Amie's best friend." "The Fan fiction writer," Rachel asked, raising an eyebrow. "That's me," Daniel said, "But, what am I doing on N. Sanity Isle?"

"Uh, bad dream," Rachel told him. Daniel shot her a look and responded, "That's just as lame as Turner's Internet excuse." Norm laughed at this and Rachel shot him a look. He quickly recovered as he added, "Well, at least we're not bored anymore."

"Can I go home now," Daniel asked, annoyed. "Yes," Rachel answered as Norm _'poofed'_ him away. Rachel told Norm, annoyed, "That is the last time you pull a Cosmo."

* * *

><p><em>Daniel: That was weird!<em>

_Timmy: But it was cool!_

_Daniel: Totally!_

_*They high five*_

_Amie: Ugh….boys!_

_Timmy: Same thing goes for girls! Please read and review!_

_Amie: Think outside of the box while I pound Turner!_

_Daniel: Run, dude._

_Timmy: Right!_

_*Timmy takes off with Amie on his heels*_

_Amie: Get back here, Turner!_


	74. Ch 73

The porthole opened and the Phineas and Ferb team was now wearing castle knight uniforms. That's when Timmy along with Jimmy came over. Jimmy looked like he had been punched in the gut, HARD.

Phineas asked, "Is he okay?" "No," Timmy answered, "Our friend of ours was just killed." "Yeah," Francis said, "We heard about Shirley." Terrance was about to ask a question until Jimmy spoke up. "H-how did it happen," Jimmy asked.

He paused and added, "We gave him every weapon we could think of." "Jimmy," Timmy said, "It's not our fault. Maybe Shirley thought Michael was me and gave him the benefit of the doubt." Jimmy said nothing, just looked down.

That's when Timmy asked Agent White, "Who are these guys?" Phineas answered, "I'm Phineas Flynn. And I like to know what's going on." "You and everyone else here," Timmy joked a little.

Phineas laughed at this a little as Timmy introduced himself, "My name is Timmy Turner and these are the agents from the other words." That's when Coco came over. She reported, getting her laptop out, "We better not get used to this peace. According to these results, we should expect Anti-Timothy any minute."

Agent White bent down to Perry's eye level and said, "Agent P, it is time." That's when Perry turned into Agent P and had a device in his ear. Trixie asked Isabella, "You're friends with a platypus that is a secret agent?" "Pretty much, yeah," Isabella answered.

Dan asked, "Man, is there anyone NOT involved with this!" "I'm not," said a 40-year-old Latin-American added in, "And I've got the blood of a tiger and the DNA of Adonis!" "GET OUT OF HERE," Jorgen said and pushed the man away, never to be seen again.

"Random," Tootie sing song. That's went everything went crazy. All of the villains appeared and started to summon ants and bugs. Susan and Eugene were pretending to do the same thing. The minute the ants and the bugs appeared, everyone was pulling either a friend or their crush out of the line of fire.

Isabella asked Phineas, freaked, "What are we going to do?" "I'm not sure, Isabella," Phineas answered, "But this is NO time to panic." That's when Isabella kissed Phineas on the lips. Gretchen was doing the same thing with Ferb, Adyson was doing the same thing with Buford, and Ginger was doing the same thing with Baljeet.

Stacey was doing the same thing with Coltrane, Candace was doing the same thing with Jeremy, Rachel was doing the same thing with Phillip, Runo was doing the same thing with Dan, Fabia was doing the same thing with Ren, and Tootie was doing the same thing with Chester.

Belle was up against the wall and just as she was about to blast the ants, a pink energy ball saved her. She asked, "Gwen, was that you?" But that idea was dismayed as she saw that both Gwen and Emily were having problems of their own.

That's when two rock guardians appeared to her. Belle whispered, "It can't be…." That's when out of the blue, a woman appeared. She had long silver hair, orchid eyes, dark purple lipstick, wearing a purple dress with a pink ribbon around her waist and a black crown on her head and black fingerless gloves.

At the top of her dress, she has a cerise pink gem with a golden border, and she also wears tight black leggings with black shoes. "Charmcaster," Belle asked, surprised.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile; Jorgen, Nacey, Buford, Adyson, Cosmo, and Wanda were having problems of their own. They were up against A LOT of ants. Jorgen told them, "We need a distraction." Cosmo asked, "How are we going to distract those robots?"<p>

"Live Bait," Nacey answered with everyone looking at Cosmo and Buford. Buford protested, "Oh no! I'm not going out there!" "Me either," Cosmo added, freaked. "Please, Buford," Adyson begged, "Do it for me!"

"And for me, Cosmo," Wanda begged. That's when Cosmo and Buford gave in. But that's when Buford asked, "What do you want us to do, anyways? Dress in drag and do the hula!" That's when everyone exchanged smiles.

* * *

><p>Back with Belle, she couldn't believe that Charmcaster had returned. Gwen came over to them and stood in awe of Charmcaster. Gwen asked, "Charmcaster, what are you doing here?" "Relax, princess," Charmcaster hissed a bit, "I'm not here to help YOU. I'm here to help Belle."<p>

Gwen looked between Belle and Charmcaster and asked, "You two know each other?" "Charmcaster came here most of the time to train," Belle explained, "She knows island magic as well as I do just like I know manna as well as she does."

"You can use manna too," Gwen asked, surprised. Belle nodded. "I sensed you were in danger," Charmcaster told her old friend, "Sorry it took SO long to get here." "Better late than never, my old friend," Belle responded.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile; Buford was in a skirt singing the <em>'Timon and Pumbaa Hula'<em>, asking the ants to eat Cosmo. After the song was over, they ran screaming with the robots following them. Seconds later, Cosmo _'poofed'_ himself and Buford back to the group.

"Go, go, go," Nacey commanded. That's when their attack started. Timmy asked Poof and Emmet, "Okay, is it just me or has this whole war suddenly turned into one mega crossover?" "It did," Emmet said with Poof agreeing with a "Poof, poof."

* * *

><p><em>Amie: Well, that's the end of chapter 74!<em>

_Timmy: Wow, this is huge!_

_Daniel: Tell me about it!_

_Amie: We better end this soon before we get too mixed up even further!_

_Timmy: Sounds good! Please read and review!_

_Daniel: And remember: think outside of the box!_


	75. Ch 74

After his comments; Timmy, Emmet, Trixie, and Poof saw the chaos of the battle. Emmet's castle knight uniform was identical to Marty's. Timmy commented, "Okay, I kind of need three girls with sugar, spice, and everything nice."

Emmet nodded and Trixie added, "As well as clone troopers and the χ-blade." Anna commented, "Well, I'm NOT going down without some kind of fight." _"I'm ready when you are,"_ Monorus told her master. Anna nodded at Monorus.

Her castle knight uniform had multiple highlights and multiple symbols in it. Anna stood up and got Monorus ready as well as a poke ball. She yelled, throwing Monorus, "Bakugan; brawl! Bakugan, stand…rise Ventus Monorus!"

Monorus appeared in a green flash of light as Anna threw her poke ball next and….Reshiram appeared. Reshiram was a large white dragon with piercing blue eyes and she roared, gracefully. Timmy gasped and asked, "Whoa, when did you get Reshiram?"

"That was supplied to me by Nacey when we split identities," Anna answered. "Great Scott," Emmet whispered. Trixie turned and saw that Dan was getting up too. Dan asked Drago, "You ready, buddy?" _"You bet, Dan,"_ Drago answered.

Dan yelled, throwing Drago, "Bakugan; brawl! Bakugan, stand….rise Pyrus Titanium Dragonoid!" Drago appeared in a red flash of light and Pikachu stood next to it. Runo went next and her castle knight uniform was identical to Fabia's.

She threw out Blade Tigerra, a Haos Bakugan that looked like a tiger. Shun went after her and threw out Storm Skyress. Next was Marucho. Marucho was the youngest of the Battle Brawlers.

He had short blonde hair, red rim glasses, blue eyes, and he was wearing a castle knight uniform with a blue highlight in it along with the Bakugan energy symbol. He threw out Aquos Preyas, a water attributed Bakugan. Preyas looks like he is a humanoid-chameleon.

Julie went next. She had long white hair and blue eyes, wearing a castle knight uniform with a brown highlight in it along with the Bakugan energy symbol. She threw out Subterra Gorem, an Earth attributed Bakugan. He is a golem like Bakugan.

Alice went next after her. She threw out Darkus Hydranoid. Hydranoid has 3 purple teeth jutting out from his upper jaw, and a long neck and tail. It also has pink spines running from the middle of its neck to about the end of its tail, which somewhat resembles the tail of a stegosaurus.

It addition to this, he has a large pink horn on its nose and red eyes. It also has the starting of the blade in the center of its chest although it cannot move yet. Mira went next after her. Mira has short red hair and blue eyes. Her castle knight uniform was identical to Julie's.

She threw out Subterra Wilda. He is a massive creature, made of rock and hardened clay. Baron went after her. He has short pink hair and brown eyes. His castle knight uniform was identical to Runo's. He threw out Haos Nemus.

Nemus is built like an Egyptian king; he's a towering figure with massive blade-like wings. He possesses wrist guards to deflect enemy fire and a cane that shoots a beam of light to destroy his opponents. Ace went next. He had messy blue hair and his castle knight uniform was identical to Ren's.

He threw out Darkus Percival. Percival is a wicked monster who uses his cape for invisibility and shoots plasma bullets from his three mouths. Jake went next. Jake had orange hair and blue eyes. His castle knight uniform was identical to Julie's. He threw out Subterra Coredem.

The blue lens on Coredem's chest lights up the lines on his body, which runs through his arms to the fists powering them up for massive energy punches that hit the ground and makes rocks float up in the air, then punches them again and uses them as projectiles to smash the enemy.

Jorgen was last he was wearing a castle knight uniform like Fabia's but he had a wand symbol on it and he threw out Phoenix. It then was the Pokémon trainers turn. Dawn sent out Piplup, Brock sent out Croagunk, Paul sent out Torterra, Barry sent out Empoleon, and Ranee sent out Infernape.

After they were done, the islanders went next. Agent White sent out his Golduck. Golduck was a blue duck that looked like the Japanese monster, Koppa. "Gold," the duck Pokémon cried out. Alex sent out her Raichu. Raichu was the evolved form of Pikachu.

It was a brown mouse, with yellow electrical sacks, a white stomach, and it had a long tail with a thunder bolt shaped on the end of its tail. "Rai," cried the mouse Pokémon. Belle sent out Lopunny. "Lo," said the rabbit Pokémon. Chandra sent out her Chingling.

Chingling looked like a little bell and that's why it is called the Bell Pokémon. Instead of crying out its name, it sounded like a bell was ringing. Charlie sent out his Venusaur. Charlie Stewart is 5'7", 180 pounds, short blonde hair, blue eyes, wearing a castle knight uniform similar to Dan's only his symbol was like the symbol of Camille's kingdom.

He is also Lord Dusty's descent. Venusaur was the evolved form of Ivysaur. It had a pink flower on its back and it is on all fours. "Venusaur," said the seed Pokémon. Chloe sent out her Chikorita. Chikorita had a leaf on its head and was rather small. "Chika," said the leaf Pokémon.

Coco sent out her Vapereon. Vapereon looked like a mermaid. "Vapid," said the bubble jet Pokémon. Crash sent out his Latios. Latios looked like F-16 and it was mostly blue. "Lo," said the Eon Pokémon.

Cristaen sent out her Swellow. Swellow looked like a black bird. "Swell," said the Swallow Pokémon. Crunch sent out his Lucario. Lucario looked like the Egyptian god of death. Its classification was the Aura Pokémon and it grunted instead of saying its name.

Cynthia sent out her Mamoswine. Cynthia was Cortex's wife not to mention Chloe and Kenai's mother. She is 5'4", 157 pounds, brown hair, hazelnut eyes, crystal earrings, wearing a castle knight uniform with a turquoise highlight in it and the same symbol that Charlie had.

Darla sent out her Articuno. Articuno was a beautiful blue bird. "Art," cooed the Freeze Pokémon. Coral sent out her Latias. Latias is like Latios only red all over. Coral was Crunch's younger sister and Johnny's wife.

She is a tall south Australian bandicoot, light orange fur, brown hair, green eyes, wearing a castle knight uniform similar to Cynthia's only her highlight was a pink color. "La," said the Eon Pokémon. Fialda sent out her Froslass.

Froslass was a Ghost/Ice type Pokémon. "Lass," said the Snow Land Pokémon. Gia sent out her Mismagius. It had a hat like a witch along with magical stones. "Miss," said the Magical Pokémon. Gus sent out his Spiritomb.

Spiritomb was mostly made out of gas and had an odd keystone as its base. "Spirit," said the Forbidden Pokémon. Johnny sent out his Exeggutor. Johnny is Selma's older brother and Cristaen's step brother.

He is 5'9", 189 pounds, brown hair, brown eyes, wearing a castle knight uniform like Coral's but it has a green highlight in it. Exeggutor looked like a coconut tree. "Exeggutor," said the coconut Pokémon. Kenai sent out his Stantler.

Stantler looked like a big deer. "Stan," said the big horn Pokémon. Kenny sent out his Blaziken. Blaziken looked like a big chicken. "Blaze," said the blaze Pokémon. N. Gin sent out his Charizard. Charizard looked like a big flying lizard.

The big flame Pokémon roared, it was ready to go. Nacey sent out her Jirachi. Jirachi looked like a human with three wish strips on its head. That's why it is called the wish Pokémon. Cortex sent out his Salamence.

Salamence looked like a rather mean dragon. "Sal," said the dragon Pokémon. Nicky sent out his Phanpy. It looked like a little elephant. "Phanpy," said the long nose Pokémon. Nina sent out her Altaria. Altaria looked like it was made out of clouds.

"Al," cooed the humming Pokémon. Phillip sent out his Cradily. "Cradily," said the barnacle Pokémon. Rachel sent out her Cherubi. Cherubi looked like a cherry. "Cherry," said the cherry Pokémon. Ron sent out his Rhyperior.

Rhyperior looked like a huge drill with big stones on its body. "Rhyme," cried out the drill Pokémon. Selma sent out her Buizel. Selma is Crunch's wife and Johnny's younger sister. She is 5'6", 189 pounds, brown hair with one piece of it blonde-that dangles near her face-green eyes, wearing a castle knight uniform similar to Coral's.

Buizel looked like a weasel. "Bui," said the sea weasel Pokémon. Starlet sent out her Cubone. Cubone looked like a small dinosaur. "Cubone," said the lonely Pokémon. Tiny sent out his Rampardos.

Rampardos was rather big, which made it look rather intimidating. "Rampardos," said the head butt Pokémon. Timmy said, confident, "Awesome! With all of this fire power we can't lose the last key to Anti-Timothy. Nothing can possibly go wrong now!" Anti-Timothy smirked at this and whispered, "Don't be so sure."

* * *

><p><em>Amie: Well, looks like things are getting into gear!<em>

_Timmy: Why did I have to say that though?_

_Daniel: Because that's what you're like…._

_Timmy: Oh….._

_Amie: Please read and review!_

_Daniel: And think outside of the box!_


	76. Ch 75

At his words, the anti-fairies and rogue pixies went forward. Along with them were Bakugan and Pokémon. The attacks started almost immediately and divided mostly everyone. Winston tripped on a rock and was about to be smoked by one of the Bakugan on the other side when a blue shield came up over him and saved his life.

He opened his eyes and saw Emily Leven protecting him. "Emily," Winston cried out. Emily pushed back the Bakugan and asked, "Are you okay, Winston?" Winston nodded with a blush. He couldn't believe that he was just saved by Kevin and Gwen Leven's daughter.

She was rather cute wearing her castle knight uniform with a blue highlight and plumber symbol on it…..and she thought he was rather cute too. He was wearing a castle knight uniform similar to Timmy's only his highlight was red instead of pink. She blushed at him too.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile; Mario and Luigi were battling the combine powers of Bowser and Dark Vegan. Mario and Luigi used their cannon surprise attack on the two villains but it didn't seem to faze them as much.<p>

Luigi asked his older brother, "Is it just me or are they more powerful than usual?" Mario answered, "They seem to be but we can still take them down." Both of them were wearing castle knight uniforms with red and green highlights and a mushroom symbol.

While they were busy with Bowser and Dark Vegan, Susan and Eugene were able to sneak by them. They instantly found Johnny and Sissy. "Susan," Johnny cried out, relived. "Johnny," Susan cried out.

With that, the two siblings embraced as Eugene asked, "Uh, what are you guys wearing?" Sissy was wearing the same uniform similar to Johnny's. Sissy answered, "Oh these are castle knight uniforms." She paused and added, "We better get you some too so no one mistakes you for the enemy."

* * *

><p>The pixies were flying around the bases and found H.P. instantly. H.P. looked up and saw them and muttered, "Ah crud." Just as the rogue pixies were about to take him out, Linehalt showed up with its Boom-ex gear. He blasted the rogue pixies away from H.P. H.P. commented, "Thanks Linehalt and Ren!" Ren yelled, "No problem!" Linehalt added, <em>"Your welcome."<em>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Anna was having troubles of her own. She was being attacked restlessly from both angles. That's when Chip came over to her. He told her, "Anna, you can't use your spells <em>and<em> control Ventus Monorus _and_ Reshiram at the same time."

He paused and added, "So, let me do it. I feel kind of helpless just sitting here." Anna was unsure at first but she saw that Chip was serious. She gave in and said, tapping his head with her first finger, "Okay and I'll give you all the tips you need to control Monorus and Reshiram. And then you can brawl and battle like a champ." "Thanks," Chip gushed. Anna nodded as they started to battle back-to-back.

* * *

><p>Emmet, Timmy, Trixie, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda, Foop, Phineas, and Ferb were hiding behind some of the bunkers. Timmy commented, seeing the damage, "Okay, I was WAY off."<p>

"Anyone has any ideas," Emmet asked, worried. "I sure don't," Wanda answered, truthfully. "Don't look at me," Cosmo said, "I don't know what an _'idea'_ is." Phineas asked Foop; "Is he ALWAYS like that?"

"Uncle Cosmo is one of a kind," Foop answered. "Uncle," Ferb asked, raising an eyebrow. Anti-Wanda answered, "Oh sure. Even though we're evil counterparts we do treat each other with respect." "Poof, poof," Poof babbled.

Timmy nodded and translated, "Poof is right….everyone but Anti-Timothy." Trixie asked, "Timmy, what do we do? All of our friends have been separated and Iris is with my folks!" As soon as she had said that, a blue ball of aura came out of Trixie's hand and struck an ant behind her.

Timmy asked, freaked, "Trixie, how did you do that?" "That looked like that magic Emily and Gwen Leven used," Ferb pointed out. Wanda asked, surprised, "Another Anodite?" Trixie stammered, "B-but, that's impossible. I mean; my grandfather was a Plumber….."

"So was my grandfather," Timmy responded, "And I don't have any powers." He paused and asked Emmet, just to be sure, "Do I?" "Of course not," Emmet answered. He paused and added, blinking a bit, "Unless Estelle was an alien and I didn't know about it."

"I better take you to your parents so that you may speak with them," Anti-Cosmo told Trixie. Trixie asked her boyfriend, "Can you guys handle?" "You bet," everyone said, in unison. With an _'anti-poof'_, Anti-Cosmo took Trixie to her folks.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile; Chester, Roger, Tootie, Binky, A.J., Lionel, and Phillip were behind the others and trying to push the ants, bugs, and anti-fairies back from the aide station that Dr. Rip Studwell had <em>'poofed'<em> up.

A.J. commented, "This is a job." "You said it," Lionel responded. "Well, at least things won't get any worse," Phillip said. At Phillip's words, a butterfly net was tossed over them. Binky mocked, "At least things won't get any worse. Smooth, Phillip."

"Sorry," Phillip apologized. "I know what we need for escape," Chester commented. Roger raised an eyebrow to this as Tootie asked, "What's that Chester?" "A Swiss army knife," Chester answered. He paused and added, "But we have to add duck tape and a dude that never dies." Phillip asked, annoyed, "Does Anti-Timothy count?"

* * *

><p>Back with Trixie's parents and Iris; they were make sure that the first aide station was safe and secure along with the rest of the parents. With an <em>'anti-poof'<em>, Anti-Cosmo and Trixie appeared. "Trixie," Iris cried out.

She flew over and asked, "Are you okay?" "I'm fine, Iris but I need to talk to my folks," Trixie answered. With that, Jeff and Rebecca came over. Jeff asked, "Trixie, what's the matter?"

"What's the matter," Trixie hissed a bit, "I just produced manna without even saying a spell or focusing my powers!" "Easy, Trixie," Anti-Cosmo and Iris advised. Jeff sighed as Rebecca asked, "Jeff, what's the matter?" "My mother," Jeff answered, "is an Anodite."

* * *

><p><em>Amie: Dun, dun, dun!<em>

_Timmy: Didn't you already do the dramatic music, like, twice?_

_Daniel: She sure did._

_Amie: Sorry guys._

_Timmy: Right, sure you are._

_Daniel: Please read and review! And think outside of the box!_


	77. Ch 76

Back on the battle field, Alex and Chandra had gotten together and were about to go towards the, what they thought was the Retroville section, until a flash of purple stopped Alex cold.

She spun around and saw that Cam was standing there still in her Fantasy Knight transformation. Cam saw Chandra standing next to Alex and asked, coldly, "And who might this be…one of the island heroes that I did not meet?"

Chandra perked up at this and asked, "She's an island hero?" "She was," Alex answered, sadly, "And she is also your aunt….on my side of the family." "That's Aunt Cam," Chandra asked, surprised.

"Surprised to see me," Cam asked, swerving her words a bit, "Well, I'm not surprised. There were a lot of things that Alex kept a secret from me." "Because I understood the solemn truth of keeping a promise," Alex responded, tears rolling down her face, "I understood why I need to keep this place a secret."

Cam told her older sister, "I'm not talking about the islands, dear sister." That statement made Alex perk up. Cam continued, "I'm talking about the day you got your powers!" That statement also made Alex go down memory lane.

* * *

><p>-Flashback-<p>

_Alex and Cam Silverstein were both ten years old. And they were twin sisters. And they had both missed the bus home. So, the two ten year old twins were running in the rain to get home. A lightning bolt hit a tree, separating the two girls. _

_Cam was on the one side while Alex was on the other. Cam yelled, "Alex, you okay?" "Yeah but it's going to take me a while to get around this tree," Alex yelled back. She paused and added, "You better go on ahead. And get daddy." _

_"Right," Cam yelled before she started to run back towards their house. Alex carefully went over the tree and moaned, annoyed, "Why me?" That's when the strangest thing happened. A gold necklace appeared around her neck….just as she was hit by a bolt of lightning. _

_Alex fell onto the ground in a heap as her father, Spike Silverstein, arrived. Spike was now older but the minute he saw the Princess Ace's symbol around the neck of his oldest daughter, he turned to the Transitrix that was on his right wrist. _

_He lowered his head in shame, knowing that he was the one that had caused this. The last transformations he had used were on it: the Thunder Ace [which was the boy version of the Princess Ace] and the Fantasy Knight. _

_That's when he knew. Cam was going to be cursed with it too. But, would she? Spike wasn't too sure and he was now wondering if Jimmy, Kei, and Yumi's Transitrix's were also operational without them knowing about it. _

_That's when he knew that the newest generation of the transformations was born, at least in Alex. Alex stirred very slowly and asked, groaning a bit, "Daddy, is that you?" _

_Spike looked up and saw that Alex was now wide awake. He answered, slowly, "Yes but we need to talk later, okay sweetie." The little girl looked at her father concerned but nodded. With a huff, Spike took his eldest daughter to the hospital to be checked out._

* * *

><p><em>Later that day, Alex was in her room. Spike knocked on the door and told his daughter, "Alex, I'm both respecting your privacy as your father but asserting my parental authority by coming in anyway." <em>

_That's when he burst down the door…with a battering ram. Alex raised an eyebrow to this and asked, a bit concerned, "Uh, you do know that the door was open, right?" "Yeah," Spike answered, a bit sheepishly, "But since your mother and sister went out for a little bit, I should be okay." _

_"Dad," Alex asked, "Do you remember the last time you tried and fixed something? We had to call the elite people of un-sticking dumb fathers that don't listen to their wives like five times." Spike pouted at Alex's joke and answered, "Now, Alex. That did NOT happen." _

_"Yes it did," Alex responded, enjoying teasing her father, "you had to join their membership after the fifth time!" To this, Spike laughed even harder. That's when he turned serious. He stated, "Alex, there's something I have to tell you." _

_Alex tilted her head slightly in interest. She asked, "Daddy, what is it?" With that question, Spike sat down next to her retold the stories of his youth….and what REALLY happened to her that night. _

_Alex was stunned but the next thing out of her father's mouth stunned her even more. He told her, "Do NOT tell your sister about this." Alex perked up at this. Don't tell Cam? Why couldn't she? _

_Cam was not only her twin sister but she was also her best friend. Alex could her anything…..except for this? It didn't make any sense but being the good little girl that she was, she had to agree. However, she found out much later on in her life that THIS wasn't going to be the only secret that she would hide from her twin._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

><p>Alex added, "Dad was afraid that if you didn't get any powers and you knew about my secret that you would feel left out. So don't give me any of that <em>'dad liked you better'<em> thing because I'm NOT listening, Cam!"

Chandra looked at her mom, worried. "Mom," she whispered. Cam just smirked and responded, "If that's what you believe then fine, be that way." She paused and asked, "But let us see for ourselves who is better, shall we?"

"You are on," Alex answered. With that, the two girls lunged at one another with a petrified Chandra, Chingling, and Raichu on the sidelines.

* * *

><p>Ben and Kenny were up against Albedo. Albedo, surprisingly enough, was the only one not affected by the original Omnitrix being destroyed. Ben transformed from Way Big to Swampfire.<p>

Kenny stayed as Ripjaws as Albedo turned into Jetray. He wanted an aerial advantage but Albedo forgot one thing. Ben had called upon his Porygon Z. Porygon Z was the final evolved form of Porygon. "Pro," said the Virtual Pokémon. And next to it was Kenny's Blaziken.

* * *

><p>Azmuth was in the back of the first aide station when Trixie and Anti-Cosmo appeared. He knew that there were four Anodites going to be involved with this war but he never expected for Trixie Tang to be one of them.<p>

Anti-Cosmo looked just as shocked as Trixie did. Rebecca commented, "Back up the truck here. You mean Elisabeth is an Anodite?" Jeff nodded and responded, "Yeah, that's right."

"Why didn't you tell me," Trixie asked, a little concerned. "Your uncle and I weren't sure of who was going to get _'the spark'_ so we decided not to tell you kids," Jeff answered.

"My god child has a magical aura and her boyfriend is related to Doctor Brown and Danny Phantom," Iris commented, "This beats a day at the beach." Anti-Cosmo advised, "I think its best you go talk to Charmcaster, Gwen, and Emily. Perhaps they can provide you with a spell book."

"Sounds good," Trixie responded. "Be careful out there, sweetie," Rebecca said before Trixie and Anti-Cosmo _'anti-poofed'_ out of there. Dr. Rip Studwell came over and commented, "I think she'll be in good hands."

"Yeah," Coral added, "She's not being taken there by you." Iris _'oohed'_ at this and responded, "Nice one, Coral." Coral bowed to Iris as they got back to work.

* * *

><p>Back with Chester and the others, Daisy and Peach were able to free them from the butterfly net. "Thanks, Daisy," said Tootie. "And thanks, Peach," Chester added. "No sweat," Daisy told them. "It was our pleasure," Peach added.<p>

A.J. wondered, "I hope Timmy and my parents are alright." "Something tells me that they aren't," said Binky as he pointed up. They all looked up and saw that some of the Bakugan and Pokémon on their side were going down.

"Whoa, that's not good," Lionel commented. "You said it," Roger added, "Talk about a no hitter." "Quick," Phillip commanded, "We've got to take some kind of cover!"

Danny yelled, "Under here, guys!" Following the instructions of Timmy's older cousin, they entered the bunker which contains the guys from Amity Park, Rachel, and Norm.

* * *

><p>Back with Timmy; the fairies, the anti-fairies, Phineas, and Ferb were able to make a fortress to protect themselves. Emmet asked, worried, "How long do you think it will hold?"<p>

"I'm not sure," Phineas answered, "Let's just hope it will stay for now." "Right," Timmy added, clutching his key around his neck, "It's a big key that they are after."

* * *

><p><em>Amie: I did make adjustments to chapter 76 as instructed by K.C. Ellison, who pointed out my typo.<em>

_Timmy: It is now Trixie's grandmother from which her powers come from._

_Daniel: Why does that sound familiar?_

_Amie: Ben 10?_

_Daniel: No, that's not it._

_Timmy: And he's your best friend?_

_Amie: Scary, isn't?_

_*Timmy nods*_

_Daniel: Hilarious you two._

_Amie: Anyways, time to wrap this web show up!_

_Timmy: Please read and review!_

_Daniel: The summer belongs to you!_

_Amie: Uh, how it could it belong to us when it's not even fall yet?_

_Daniel: Oh yeah, right._

_Timmy: *He shakes his head* I worry about Daniel, our reader friends. Anyways, always think outside of the box!_


	78. Ch 77

Spyro and his squad were battling Red and Ripto. They noticed how much stronger the two dragons had gotten. Spyro asked Spark, "How could this be happening?" "Not sure," Spark answered, "Usually, those two fall over real easily."

"Yeah," commented Hunter, "But not today." "Let's just get these guys down while we can," Bianca advised. "I'm with Bianca," the professor interjected. "Yeah," Binky added, "It's not pretty down here."

"I thought you were afraid of being in the underground," Sgt. Byrd pointed out, joking around. "Now's not the time for bad jokes," said Sara. Sara was a pink dragon with purple scales that looked like Spyro and she was his girlfriend.

* * *

><p>Marty and Annie started to battle against Miff, Andrew, and Biff-A. Biff-A was glad to get his hands on <em>'Calvin Klein'<em> and _'Amie Kuhn'_ that had messed up his chances with Lorraine once.

They weren't going to do it again. Miff wanted revenge too for what they did to his REAL father, who was now retired from fixing cars. As for Andrew, Annie was the daughter of his rival and she was the missing piece of the puzzle to Robert's hotel company's demise.

* * *

><p>Desiree, the genie ghost hybrid, saw Norm and started to desecrate him with her looks. Norm started to fly off. Danny and Rachel noticed this as they both went out. Phillip hissed, "Rach, get back here!"<p>

Rachel hissed back, "No way. Norm's my friend and I'm SO NOT letting him down." Danny yelled out, "I'm going ghost!" That's when Danny Fenton became Danny Phantom. Rachel got her island magic ready to help Danny out. She wasn't going to let Norm down. They had been through too much already and Norm had earned this second chance.

* * *

><p>Piplup, Croagunk, and Empoleon were being pulled through the ringer. Just as some more ants were about to attack, a blast got them to go back. Dawn, Brock, and Barry spun around and saw Sam, Tucker, and Jazz there.<p>

Barry commented, "I'm going to fine you guys for almost bad timing!" Sam, Tucker, and Jazz face faulted at this. Sam shot back, "How about a thank you for saving your Pokémon?"

"Ignore him, Sam," Dawn advised, "He's ALWAYS like that." "So we've noticed," Tucker commented. Brock told them, "If you want to take over, be our guess." "With pleasure," Jazz commented. With that, they started to use Jack and Maddie's ghost gear to push back the robotic ants.

* * *

><p>Paul and Ranee were also running low on steam but they were rotating their Pokémon constantly so that their Pokémon wouldn't get too tired. Paul turned to Ranee and asked, "Are you sure that we can keep them away from Timmy?"<p>

"No," Ranee answered, truthfully. She passed her hand on one of Timmy's pink hat and instantly became dizzy. But something was strange about her Dimensional Scream this time.

She was seeing the future but the future that she was seeing was so bright that she couldn't see what was too come. She shook her head to clear her head and added, "But I know that he will, along with the other Chosen Ones, create a bright future for all." Paul smiled at her and that's when he kissed her on the lips. And Ranee was in heaven.

* * *

><p>Ash, Dan, Pikachu, and Drago were fighting just a few yards away. Ash was glad that he was battling, or rather, brawling next to his cousin. Dan felt the same way. It was like nothing had happened or had changed.<p>

However, things turned for the worse. Camille trapped the four of them in a super strong net. _"Dan,"_ Drago cried out. "Pika pi," Pikachu cried out. "Drago," Dan cried out. "Pikachu," Ash cried out.

* * *

><p>Back down with Timmy and his friends, the fortress came down. That's when the four kids knew that they were going to have to enter the fight. That's when Doofenshmirtz came over with a few of the anti-fairies on Anti-Timothy's side.<p>

Perry, or rather, Agent P and Agent White came over. This is going to be it. This was going to be the battle that decided the key's next master.

* * *

><p>As this was going on, Michael was protecting Anti-Timothy. Anti-Timothy snapped his fingers and in an instant, a mysterious fog appeared. Michael asked, "Master?" Anti-Timothy smirked and answered, "This fog was based upon the Darkrai that Emma captured in the Pokémon ranger world.<p>

"It can only be repelled in a matter of two ways. One: it takes all of the light away or two: the light chases the fog away. And by the time they figure out what the light is, it will be too late."

He paused and added, "For them, anyways." Michael smirked at this and commented, "Sounds good to me, master." "I figured that you would like it," Anti-Timothy responded.

* * *

><p><em>Daniel: Sounds like you're getting into the good stuff.<em>

_Amie: I am._

_Timmy: I can't wait for this!_

_Daniel: Me either, kiddo._

_Amie: Please read and review!_

_Timmy: And think outside of the box!_


	79. Ch 78

Susan and Eugene were now wearing castle knight uniforms. Susan had a blue highlight in hers and the same symbol that her sister had. Eugene had a gold highlight in his and the same symbol as Susan.

They went over to Ash, Dan, Pikachu, and Drago. Dan asked, "Hey, can you guys get us out of this?" "This will take my pocket laser," Eugene answered, taking a small pen out. He zapped the nets that held Ash and Dan while Susan used her own laser pen to free Pikachu and Drago.

Susan asked, "Who trapped you in these?" "Queen Camille did," Ash answered. _"And she is really mean,"_ Drago added. "Pika," Pikachu agreed. "If we don't stop them soon, they might take Timmy's key," Eugene pointed out.

Susan nodded and responded, "We better find Timmy and fast." Dan commented, jokingly, "If only we had tomorrow's paper today to help us out." Ash smiled at this and responded, "Nope but we've got the next best thing."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Peach had run into Bowser. Bowser looked down at her and said, "Hello, Princess Peach." "Bowser," she breathed, surprised. "You, Mario, and greenie are SO going down," Bowser told her. "I beg to differ," said a voice.<p>

Bowser looked around. He knew that was Mario's voice….but where was it coming from? Just then, Mario came right at him, like he just launched out of a cannon. Mario punched the King of the Koppa's and that got him away from Peach in a heartbeat.

Peach spun around and saw that Luigi had launched his brother in the Whoo Cannon to save her. She waved at him and yelled, "Thanks, Luigi!" "Peach, behind you," Luigi called out. Peach puzzled at this and spun back around.

She saw that Bowser was tumbling….in her direction. Daisy yelled, "PEACH!" Mario did a quick u-turn and save the princess of Mushroom Kingdom….right in the nick of time! Daisy, Luigi, and Toadbert celebrated this as Peach kissed Mario on the lips for saving her. And that caused the red hated Plumber to faint happily.

* * *

><p>John and Pete were fighting their hardest with Sharona, Nicole, and Mike by their side. Mike is a Shiny Pichu. Sharona and Nicole look exactly alike like John and Pete but Nicole has straight and she has a purple star clip in her hair.<p>

And Sharona has curls in her hair. Mike used Thunder Shock on the ants to get them off of them. Nicole used Bide to try and stall out of more power. As for Sharona, she used Sweet Kiss to confuse the bugs that were coming towards them.

After her attack, Salamence and Latios flew over head with Crash and Cortex riding them. Crash yelled, "Quick, John. Get on!" Cortex also yelled, "You too, Pete." "Right," the Pichu brothers said in unison. With that, they hitched a ride on Latios and Salamence.

* * *

><p>Alex had tackled Cam to the ground. But Cam reacted and used her magical blast to get Alex off of her. On the sideline, Emma Range came over to Chandra and the two standing by Pokémon.<p>

Emma asked Chandra, "What's the damage between them?" "It looks even, Mrs. Range," Chandra answered, not understanding Emma's question. Pachirisu went over to Raichu and asked, "Chi pa chi?"

"Rai, Rai, chu," Raichu answered, sadly. Emma understood what Pachirisu and Raichu were saying. There was too much drama between these two twin sisters of Alexandra and Camryn.

* * *

><p>Danny and Rachel had just defeated Desiree and it seemed WAY too easy. They quickly learned why as Vlad Masters in ghost form nearly roasted Danny. Luckily for him, though, Rachel quickly covered them with an island magic shield.<p>

Phillip was fed up with playing hide so he, Cradily, and Cherubi came out of the bunker to help Danny and Rachel. Sam came over too and started to blast Vlad back. "Take that you punk," Sam yelled. "Punk," Phillip said, annoyed, "Really?"

"Well, it's better than calling him an ectoplasmic being," Rachel pointed out. "Like Uncle Emmet," Danny asked, smugly. Rachel nodded as they continued to fight but Vlad was powerful. He was just about to hurt Rachel until Norm went to her rescue. "Norm," Rachel breathed. "I'm NOT letting you down, either," Norm told her.

* * *

><p>Phoenix and Jirachi were having troubles of their own as they were getting pretty tired. Jorgen and Nacey saw this and snarled. Jorgen commented, "Ugh, if I only had the gate card <em>'Healing Up'<em>." "You may not have that but I've got the next best thing," Nacey told him.

That's when she commanded Jirachi, "Recover, Jirachi!" Jirachi followed her instructions and recovered from its damage. It was back to full health. That's when the rest of the gym leaders and the Elite Four arrived on the scene.

Queeny told Nacey, "Let us help you, Champion." "You guys have great timing," Nacey told her. "We know," said Oscar. Queeny sent out her Leavanny. Leavanny looked like a rather large cricket. "Lea," said the Nurturing Pokémon.

Oscar went next and sent out his Beartic. Beartic looked like a polar bear. The freezing Pokémon roared; fiercely. Zeke sent out his Liepard. Liepard looked like a leopard. "Lie," said the Cruel Pokémon.

Ursula sent out her Scolipede. It was a giant millipede. "Sco," said the Megapede Pokémon. Marissa sent out her Gothitelle. Gothitelle looked like a Goth like girl. "Goth," said the Astral Body Pokémon.

Jacob sent out his Swanna. Swanna looked like a beautiful swan. "Swan," cooed the White Bird Pokémon. Ileana sent out her Escavalier. It looked like it was a part Calvary. "Scab," said the Calvary Pokémon.

Ethan sent out his Galvantula. Galvantula looked like a big hairy spider. "Gal," said the Ele-Spider Pokémon. Delia sent out her Emboar. It looked like a big pig. "Em," said the Mega Fire Pig Pokémon. Benny sent out his Serperior. It was a large version of Phillip's Servine. "Ser," the Regal Pokémon hissed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile; with Timmy and his friends, Doofenshmirtz and the other anti-fairies on Anti-Timothy's side were closing in on them. Phineas told Ferb, Timmy, and Emmet, "I know what we're going to do today. We're going to protect that key." Michael smirked as he came over and said, "Let us see how well you hold up against us Chosen Ones elite."<p>

* * *

><p><em>Amie: Oh no!<em>

_Daniel: It doesn't sound that bad….._

_Timmy: He doesn't watch FOP too much does he?_

_Amie: Nope._

_Daniel: *he sweat drops* You guys are HARSH!_

_Timmy: That was the idea!_

_Random person: Please read and review! And think outside of the box!_

_Amie: Who the heck was that?_

_Daniel: Probably my older sister._

_Timmy: Or Francis….._


	80. Ch 79

Doofenshmirtz was overpowering Phineas and his friends….not to mention Agent White, who had joined them. Perry asked, using his ear translator, _"How has he become so powerful so quickly?"_

Doofenshmirtz perked up at Perry's, or rather, Agent P's question. He smirked evilly and answered, "That is because the master gave us all anti-fairy magic and black magic to use."

Everyone from Danville gasped at this information. Ferb concluded, "Then no matter what we do it will be virtually hopeless to stop them." "Precisely," Doofenshmirtz sneered.

That's when he used some of the black magic to blow away the heroes. But not before Phineas kissed Isabella on the lips. Ferb kissed Gretchen on the lips, Buford kissed Adyson on the lips, Baljeet kissed Ginger on the lips, Coltrane kissed Stacey on the lips, and Jeremy kissed Candace on the lips. And just like that, the heroes of Danville were down for the count.

* * *

><p>The League of Villains from Retroville was doing the same thing to Jimmy and his friends. Carl saw what had happened to the heroes of Danville. Mr. Nesmith concluded, "Then that means that ALL of the villains have anti-fairy and black magic."<p>

"Exactly," King Goobot said, sneering a bit. Eddy added, "Finally, I get to take my doofus cousin down!" That when they used some of the black magic to blow away the heroes.

But not before Jimmy kissed Cindy on the lips and Sheen kissed Libby on the lips. And just like that, the heroes of Retroville were down for the count.

* * *

><p>Vlad Masters was giving the heroes of Amity Park a run for their money for Danny and his friends as well. Tucker groaned at the fact that both the heroes from Danville and Retroville were down for the count and that Vlad was loaded with anti-fairy and black magic.<p>

That's when the bad guys used some of the black magic to blow away the heroes. But not before Danny kissed Sam on the lips. And just like that, the heroes of Amity Park were down for the count.

* * *

><p>In the medical aide tent, the parents saw what was going on long with the fairies that volunteered to help out: Iris, Cupid, and Dr. Rip Studwell. Iris was about to <em>'poof'<em> Jeff and Rebecca out there to find Trixie but her brother stopped her in her tracks.

"Bad idea, sis," he advised, "If they get caught up in those big explosions, we'll have less people to help treat those who come in." "Your brother is right for a change," Cupid said, "We are better off waiting, unfortunately." Iris nodded as Cupid did something she wasn't expecting. He kissed her on the lips.

* * *

><p>Kim and Ron were also having trouble helping out Winston, the heroes of Bellwood, and the heroes of Middle Ridge. Trixie had gone back to help out the heroes of Dimmsdale after taking Gwen and Charmcaster's old spell book.<p>

Albedo, Cam, and several other bad guys were making their task of protecting Timmy VERY difficult. That's when Ron, still as the Black Ninja, saw that the sectors of Danville, Retroville, and Amity Park were down.

Ron snarled at this and that's when something bad happened to them. The bad guys used some of the black magic to blow away the heroes. But not before Ron kissed Kim on the lips, Ben kissed Alex on the lips, Kevin kissed Gwen on the lips, and Winston kissed Emily on the lips. And just like that, they too were also down for the count.

* * *

><p>Spyro and his friends were also having troubles with Red and Ripto. They had realized what the heroes of Danville and what everyone else was realizing. That this was going to be a nearly impossible task to do let alone win.<p>

_'There just has to be a way to win,'_ Spyro thought to himself, _'but, how?'_ That's when the bad guys used some of the black magic to blow away the heroes. But not before Spyro kissed Sara on the lips. And just like that, the heroes of Dragon Falls were also down for the count.

* * *

><p>Mario and his friends were also having troubles with Bowser and Fawful. They had realized what the heroes of Danville and the others that had fallen realized.<p>

That this was going to be a nearly impossible task to do let alone win. _'There just has to be a way to win,'_ Mario thought to himself, _'but, how?'_ That's when the bad guys used some of the black magic to blow away the heroes.

But not before Mario kissed Princess Peach on the lips, Luigi kissed Daisy on the lips, and Yoshi kissed Rosalina on the lips. And just like that, the heroes of Mushroom Kingdom were also down for the count.

* * *

><p>Johnny Test and his friends were also having troubles with several of the bad guys, including Wacko and Dark Vegan. They had realized what the heroes of Danville and the others that had just fallen realized.<p>

That this was going to be a nearly impossible task to do let alone win. That's when the bad guys used some of the black magic to blow away the heroes. But not before Johnny kissed Sissy on the lips, Gil had kissed Mary on the lips, and Eugene had kissed Susan on the lips. And just like that, the heroes of Porkbelly were also down for the count.

* * *

><p>The Bakugan Brawlers and the Pokémon teams were also having trouble with the large Bakugan. The gym leaders and the elite four's Pokémon were getting tired along with the parallel dimensional Pokémon that Ash and the others had brought.<p>

Once Jorgen and Nacey learned that the villains had those magic powers, they knew that this was NOT going to be as easy as they thought. That's when the bad guys used some of the black magic to blow away the heroes.

But not before Jorgen kissed Nacey on the lips, Dan kissed Runo on the lips, Shun had kissed Alice on the lips, Ren had kissed Fabia on the lips, and Paul kissed Ranee on the lips. And just like that, the Bakugan Brawlers and the Pokémon teams [the gym leaders of the islands and the Elite Four] also down for the count.

* * *

><p>Marty, Annie, and Emmet were also having trouble with the PPTTA and Biff-A. The news that the villains had anti-fairy and black magic in them was getting to everyone. That's when Marty realized what the heroes of Danville and the others that had fallen realized.<p>

That this was going to be a nearly impossible task to do let alone win. That's when the bad guys used some of the black magic to blow away the heroes. But not before Marty kissed Annie on the lips. And just like that, the heroes of Hill Valley were also down for the count.

* * *

><p>Crash and his friends were also having troubles with all of the villains that they had faced before. The news that the villains had anti-fairy and black magic in them was getting to everyone.<p>

That's when Crash realized what the heroes of Danville and the others that had fallen realized. That this was going to be a nearly impossible task to do let alone win. That's when the bad guys used some of the black magic to blow away the heroes.

But not before Crash kissed Cristaen on the lips, Phillip kissed Rachel on the lips, Cortex kissed Cynthia on the lips, Johnny kissed Coral on the lips, Crunch kissed Selma on the lips, Nicky kissed Chloe on the lips, Mike kissed Nicole on the lips, and Tiny kissed Darla on the lips. And just like that, the heroes of N. Sanity Isle were also down for the count.

* * *

><p>Timmy and his friends were also having troubles with all of the villains that they had faced before. The news that the villains had anti-fairy and black magic in them was getting to everyone. That's when Timmy realized what the heroes of Danville and the others that had fallen realized.<p>

That this was going to be a nearly impossible task to do let alone win. That's when the bad guys used some of the black magic to blow away the heroes. But not before Chester kissed Tootie on the lips, Cosmo kissed Wanda on the lips, Juandissimo kissed Cassie on the lips, Remy kissed Veronica on the lips, Chip kissed Anna on the lips, and Timmy kissed Trixie on the lips.

And just like that, the heroes of Dimmsdale were also down for the count. Anti-Timothy floated over and took the key that had evaded him for so long. He had the last and final key….and that's the last thing Timmy saw before his world went black.

* * *

><p><em>Amie: Oh no! Anti-Timothy has Timmy's key!<em>

_Timmy and Daniel: Not good!_

_Amie: Can Timmy and our Chosen One heroes recover in time to stop Anti-Timothy?_

_Timmy: Or is this the end of it all? Stay tuned!_

_Daniel: Ah, man! I hate cliffhangers!_

_Amie: And at this time, I like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed up until this point. You know who you are._

_Timmy: Please read and review!_

_Daniel: And remember: think outside of the box!_


	81. Ch 80

Timmy was slowly starting to awake. He saw Wanda and his mom standing over him. He asked, "Mom, Wanda. Is that you?" "Take it easy Timmy," Wanda advised. "Yes, you have a serious blow to the head," Tamara added.

"I had a horrible nightmare," Timmy groaned, "I dreamt that Anti-Timothy took my key. It was terrible." Tamara and Wanda looked at each other, sheepishly. Wanda told Timmy, "I'm afraid that it wasn't a dream, Timmy."

"Wanda's right," Tamara added, sadly, "You did lose your key." "I DID," Timmy shouted as the lights went on and he got up in a shot, feeling like Marty and Annie after they got hit in the head with time travelling.

Timmy quickly asked, "Are my friends alright?" "Most of the Chosen Ones are alright," Wanda reported. "But the others are still recovering," Tamara added, sadly.

Timmy looked down about this and then was approached by Johnny, Dukey, Spyro, Emma, Pachirisu, Sheen, John, Pete, A.J., Chester, Phillip, Mario, Luigi, Dan, Drago, Ash, and Pikachu.

Mario said, "Glad to see you're okay, Timmy." "Sort of," Timmy said to the plumber, sadly. Dukey put his paw on Timmy's shoulder and commented, "We felt the same way you did when we lost our keys."

"But, hope is not lost as of yet," Ash responded. "He's right," A.J. said, "Jorgen said that Emmet had one of the keys to stopping Anti-Timothy." "Oracion," Timmy finished.

He paused and asked, "Where is Doc anyways?" "Next tent over," Tamara told her son. With that information, Timmy jumped to his feet and he and the other Chosen Ones went to the next tent.

* * *

><p>With the Pokémon trainers, Bakugan brawlers, and the heroes of Danville; Ranee Katina was having a Dimensional Scream while she was trying to recover. She saw harsh darkness surrounding her not to mention a bright light on the other side.<p>

That's when she saw the two forces clashing together fiercely and harshly. She tried to ask something but there was nothing coming out of her mouth. It was like she was a ghost.

After the clash of the light and the dark, which nearly ripped apart the place where she was standing, it had looked like that dark had won. That was until one single drop of light lite the entire surroundings she was standing in.

In an instant, total despair was replaced with total hope. Ranee woke up in an instant, looking around her surroundings. She realized that it was a Dimensional Scream but this time, instead of predicting the past….

She was predicting the future and that future….was the future result of the last and final battle. To her, it was like hearing the battle at Poké-mopolis from Ash all over again. She lay back down and stared at the ceiling, wondering what she saw. That's when she heard a groan….someone near her was waking up.

* * *

><p>Emmet was still smarting from his wounds as were Marty and Annie. Marty commented, "That could've gone better." "Oh big time," Annie responded. Anti-Cosmo come over and pointed out, "Things are only going to get worse, I fear."<p>

"Anti-Cosmo's right," Emmet said, "Things are just going to get worse." At that moment, the Chosen Ones ran over to Emmet's side. Timmy asked, "Emmet, where's Oracion?"

Melody floated over and with a _'poof'_, she made the small music box appear. She handed it to Timmy who smiled at the box. Anti-Cosmo warned, "Timothy, no matter what happens, you and the rest of the Chosen Ones must stick together."

"Oh okay," Timmy responded, a bit confused. Dan asked Anti-Cosmo, "So, where is the location to this evil alternate world." "According to Crash, somewhere in Chestnut Ridge," Anti-Cosmo answered. John and Pete looked stunned at this information. "Our place," they asked, in unison.

* * *

><p>Phineas woke up after thinking what he had just experienced was a dream. That idea was quickly dashed as he saw his castle knight uniform. He looked up and saw his sister, Ferb, his mother, and his father.<p>

"Phineas," Linda gushed, "I'm SO relieved that you are alright!" "I'm fine but what happened," Phineas asked. "Anti-Timothy and his lackeys took us out and then took Timmy's key," Ferb reported. "All hope is lost," Lawrence moaned.

Candace nodded at this, agreeing with her step-father. That's when someone near them spoke up. "Hope isn't lost just yet," said a female voice. Phineas turned and saw Ranee, still laying on her bed and looking straight up.

"Miss Katina," Phineas asked, curious. "Beware of the two great powers of destruction," Ranee told him, "The shadow of the dark device and the prisoner of the unurkely urn. The sacred city will be no more as day is swallowed up by night.

"If they are released upon the world, they will in turn, waste the world." "I don't like the sound of that," Candace said, shivering a bit. "Where is that from, Miss Katina," Ferb asked.

"Yeah is that from your world," Phineas also asked. Ranee nodded and answered, "It was the legend of Poké-mopolis that both Ash and Brock saw in person saw when Ash was still a rookie. It kind of reminded me of the Dimensional Scream that I just had." "What did you see," Lawrence asked, interested.

* * *

><p>Anti-Cosmo nodded at the two Pichu brothers as John concluded, "That explains why Crash was so insisted on us living there. He wanted us to protect the gateway." "One problem with that," Pete pointed out, "We don't know where it is."<p>

"But I do," said Ben as he came in, his left arm in a sling. "Ben," everyone cried. "Crash showed me where it was and I could lead you there," Ben told them. _"Are you sure that you can lead while you are injured,"_ Drago asked, worried.

"I'll be fine," Ben answered. He paused and looked around. He asked, "Where's Phineas?" That's when Norm came in. "Norm," Chester asked, "What's wrong?" "Silver locket just made a prediction," Norm answered, kind of out of breath.

"Silver locket," A.J. repeated, confused. That's when it hit Ash. He told them, "It's Ranee!" Everyone gasped at this as Norm told them, "Follow me!" With that; the Chosen Ones, the Hill Valley Heroes, and Anti-Cosmo followed Norm to the other tent.

* * *

><p>Phineas was sitting up now as the others came in and Ranee saw Ash and Pikachu. She looked alright but A.J. could tell by her eyes that she was exhausted and tuckered.<p>

Ash went over to his friend and asked, "Did you really have a Dimensional Scream?" "I did and I was just about to tell Phineas and his family of it," Ranee answered. "Can you continue then," Luigi asked, concerned.

Ranee nodded as she told them what she saw, "I saw harsh darkness surrounding me not to mention a bright light on the other side. That's when I saw the two forces clashing together fiercely and harshly.

"I tried to ask something but there was nothing coming out of my mouth. It was like I was a ghost. After the clash of the light and the dark, which nearly ripped apart the place where I was standing, it had looked like that dark had won.

"That was until one single drop of light lite the entire surroundings I was standing in. In an instant, total despair was replaced with total hope." She paused and added, "It reminded me of what you told me about Poké-mopolis."

She paused and continued, "Beware of the two great powers of destruction. The shadow of the dark device and the prisoner of the unurkely urn. The sacred city will be no more as day is swallowed up by night.

"If they are released upon the world, they will in turn, waste the world." "Whoa," Emma said, "That's one freaky prediction." Spyro and Timmy nodded at this and then Timmy turned to Phineas.

He told the triangle headed boy, "We were just about to go to Chestnut Ridge….to stop my counterpart." "Then I am coming with you," Phineas told the pink hated boy. Timmy nodded at this and they headed out towards Chestnut Ridge, south of the bases. "Be careful," Norm, Anti-Cosmo, and Ranee said at the same time.

* * *

><p><em>Amie: Whoa. Talk about freaky!<em>

_Daniel: That even freaked ME out._

_Timmy: That's because you get freaked out easily._

_Daniel: Do not! That's Amie!_

_Amie: …really? Would you two stop the madness?_

_Timmy: Sorry._

_Daniel: Amie doesn't own anything in this story except her OC's and her own ideas._

_Amie: They know that!_

_Timmy: Please read and review! And think outside of the box!_


	82. Ch 81

As the evil team headed towards Chestnut Ridge, someone appeared to Anti-Timothy. It was two Team Rocket members, none of them the Team Rocket that Ash and his friends usually went up against.

It was Butch and Cassidy, wanting revenge on Ash. Anti-Timothy thought it was best to call them in instead of Jessie, James, and Meowth. Those three losers helped Ash more times than tried to take his Pokémon. They even helped during his Chosen One moment.

* * *

><p>-Flashback: Pokémon 2000-<p>

_Ash, Pikachu, Ash's Bulbasaur, and Ash's Squirtle were blocked off from getting to Ice Island by Articuno's Ice Beam. Ash moaned, "We'll NEVER get there now." Bulbasaur and Squirtle looked down about this but that's when Ash heard something. _

_I__t sounded like a jet plane's engine. He turned around and something was coming TOWARDS them. "Pika," Pikachu asked. "Who could that be," Ash wondered. That's when we heard a familiar rhyme. "If that kid thinks we're here to cause trouble," Jessie started. _

_"We're certainly going to burst his bubble," James added. "Instead of causing tribulation," Jessie said. "We've undergone a transformation," James said. "Though it is WAY outside of our usual ways," Jessie added. "We're going to do something nice for a change," James finished. _

_"Jessie," she introduced. "James," he introduced. "Up until now Team Rocket has been quite unscrupulous," Jessie said. "Being good guys for once will be super duper-lous," James responded. "That's right," Meowth finished. _

_"What are THEY doing here," Ash wondered. It wasn't until he boarded their life jet engine powered boat that Ash learned the truth. He NEARLY fainted from shock. "You want to help," he repeated, shocked. "_

_We can't let the world get destroyed," Jessie told him. "Even if we survived," James started. "There will be no one left to steal from," Jessie finished. "We would be out of work," James said, with a shrug. _

_Ash was touched. He NEVER thought in a million years that Team Rocket would be on his side, let alone heroes. Maybe, just maybe, there was hope for them after all._

* * *

><p><em>Much later, Ash and Pikachu were riding on Lugia trying to get back to the others. Team Rocket was hanging onto Lugia's left leg with all their strength. Lugia dodged several attacks and told its passengers; "Hold on tight." <em>

_As Lugia dodged the attacks; the trio of thieves realized something. They were weighing Lugia down which was why it wasn't going as fast. "We're slowing Lugia down, the three of us are too heavy," Jessie yelled. _

_"Let's try Weight Watchers," James yelled. "It's too late for that," Jessie hissed. "I heard that it is never too late if you really stick to the program," Meowth yelled back. Lugia took another harsh turn and that's when the Team Rocket decided something. _

_"If don't let go they may NOT make it back," Jessie pointed out. "Let's protect the world from devastation," James told her. "Guess we gotta let go," Meowth added. "Are you guys ready," Jessie asked her teammates. _

_"Let's do it," James answered. With that, the three thieves let go of Lugia and plummeted down towards Earth. Ash turned around and saw them falling. Ash yelled to them, "What are you doing?" _

_"Team Rocket blasting off for good," they yelled to him as they fell down towards the ice. "TEAM ROCKET," Ash yelled as Lugia took off in the OTHER direction. Ash Satoshi Ketchum felt the magic of guilt on him. He didn't want Team Rocket to do that….._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

><p>Anti-Timothy shook his head at those three losers and told Cassidy, "Thank you both for getting these materials." "What are they anyways," Camille asked, holding her reconstructed staff. "The dark device and the unurkely urn," Anti-Timothy answered, smirking a bit.<p>

"Don't they contain the Mega-Gengar and Mega-Alakazam that Ash once face," Maurtiz asked. Anti-Timothy nodded and Victor asked, "Doesn't someone be zapped into the dark device in ordinary to free Mega-Gengar?"

Anti-Timothy nodded at this and smirked when he looked up at his anti-fairies and the other half of the pixies. He lifted up the dark device from its container and the dark device sucked up the anti-fairies and pixies. That's when a shadow appeared in front of them….

* * *

><p>Meanwhile; Trixie was finally waking up from her injuries. Her head hurt but other than that, she was alright….mostly. She couldn't believe that her grandmother was an Anodite and she was an Anodite as well.<p>

And that she along with everyone else was blown away by Anti-Timothy so easily. Nearby were Poof and Foop. They were fully recovered and watching Tom and Jerry on television.

Tom was chasing Jerry through the house yet again like a usual cat and mouse scene. Jeff, Rebecca, and Iris saw that she was awake. Rebecca asked, "Oh, honey. Are you alright?" "I think so," Trixie answered, still groggy.

She turned to Iris and asked, "Is Timmy okay?" "He's not only okay," Iris answered, "But he and the rest of the Chosen Ones went to Chestnut Ridge to stop Anti-Timothy from getting the gates to the evil alternate universe open."

"I should go too," Trixie said, trying to get up. But Jeff forced her to lie back down. Jeff pointed out, "Trixie, you're not well enough to go with them just yet." "No one is for that matter," Foop added.

"Poof, poof," Poof added, worried. Trixie understood what Poof was trying to say. Kenny and Chandra came in just then. Kenny's left leg was in a cast while Chandra had a wrist brace on her left hand.

Trixie saw them and asked, "Are you two alright?" "Yeah, we're okay Miss Tang," Chandra answered. "But dad's not," Kenny added, sadly. Just then; Anti-Wanda and Wanda came in. Wanda asked Trixie, "Trixie, are you alright?"

"I'm okay, Wanda," Trixie answered. She paused and asked, "But why are Chandra and Kenny worried about Mr. Tennyson?" "He had gone with Timmy and the others, a-huh," Anti-Wanda answered, in her country accent. Rebecca asked, looking around, "Where are your husband's?" "With Miss Katina," Wanda answered. "They are with Ranee," Trixie asked, surprised.

* * *

><p>In the other medical tent; Ranee was still awake with Anti-Cosmo and Cosmo looking over her. Cosmo had fully recovered from his injuries. Anti-Cosmo told the brown haired Pokémon trainercoordinator, "What you saw must've been truly awful."

"I've heard stories of how bad it was from Ash," Ranee told him, "But I NEVER thought it was that bad." "If you're predicting that then Anti-Timothy must be calling them in to this too," Cosmo concluded.

He paused and added, "He's certainly pulling out all of the stops." That's when Anti-Cosmo felt a sting in his heart. And that sting was the magic of guilt….much similar to Ash's sting of guilt during his Chosen One time.

Anti-Cosmo even started to shake. Cosmo and Ranee saw this as a voice told him, _"Don't feel bad. You did NOT know that this was going to happen."_ Anti-Cosmo perked up and looked around.

Cosmo perked up as did Ranee. Cosmo asked, "Anti-Cosmo, what's wrong?" "Did either of you say something," Anti-Cosmo asked them. "No why," Ranee asked. Anti-Cosmo looked white as a ghost. He KNEW that he had heard a female voice…..

* * *

><p>Johnny, Dukey, Spyro, Emma, Pachirisu, Sheen, John, Pete, Timmy, A.J., Chester, Phillip, Mario, Luigi, Dan, Drago, Ash, Pikachu, and Phineas were almost at Chestnut Ridge with Ben in the lead when all of the sudden, they saw TWO HUGE shadows dead ahead.<p>

Johnny said, "Whoa, what is that?" "I think Pikachu and I know," Ash said, sadly. "Pika," Pikachu nodded, scared. This got Pachirisu scared. "Chi pa," it said, scared. That's when the shadow came into view. It was the Mega-Gengar and Mega-Alakazam from Poké-mopolis.

"Sheen," John asked, freaked, "What's your take on this?" "It's not good, that's for sure," Sheen answered, plain as day. _"Are we even fully recovered to take whatever that thing is on,"_ Drago asked, worried. "We better be," Dan answered, getting ready to throw Drago.

"Hold on," A.J. spoke, "Maybe we don't have to fight it." "What do you mean, A.J.," Phineas asked. "Do you have a plan," Dukey asked, "Please tell me that you have a plan." "Dude," Chester answered, "He's like Susan and Mary. Of course he has a plan."

"Chester is right," Phillip added. "So, what is it," Spyro asked. "We use Oracion to soothe the two great powers of destruction," A.J. answered. "Of course," Pete realized, snapping his fingers, "That's what calmed them before."

"But don't we need Oracion to defeat Anti-Timothy," Mario questioned. "Do we have any other ideas," Luigi pointed out. "Luigi is right," Ben added, "Let me deal with Mega-Gengar and Mega-Alakazam."

"And me," said another voice. Just like that, Danny Phantom arrived. "Hey, cousin," Timmy joked, "Guess you ARE related to Doc after all! You have good timing!" "VERY funny, Timmy," Danny shot back.

He paused and added, "Let me and Mr. Tennyson handle things. You guys go on ahead." "Right," said the Chosen Ones, in unison. With that, they headed back on track. _'Good luck guys,'_ Timmy thought to himself.

* * *

><p><em>Daniel: Okay, my turn to do the dramatic music!<em>

_Amie: Hey, I usually go first!_

_Timmy: Yeah, are you trying to hog the spot light?_

_Daniel: Yes…._

_Amie: Spot light hog!_

_Timmy: 'Spot light hog'….really?_

_Amie: It was the only thing I could think off the top of my head._

_Daniel: Just do the end stuff._

_Timmy: *sighs* Fine. Please read and review! And think outside of the box!_


	83. Ch 82

Ben turned to Danny and held out the Ultimatrix. He asked the boy ghost/hybrid, "Could you change me into Diamondhead? We might need his strength." "Sure thing," Danny answered, nodding. Danny turned the dial of the gauntlet like watch and then slammed it down once he saw the hologram of Diamondhead.

Danny slammed it down and with a flash green light, Ben turned into Diamondhead. Diamondhead is a Petrosapien (_'Petro' _referring to rocks, _'sapien'_ referring to an intelligent being; Petrosapien would then mean 'intelligent rock') from the planet Petropia (a combination of the Greek _'Petro'_ and _'topos'_, forming a word similar to _'rock place'_).

His body composed of material similar to that of Chromastone, a purple rock, and the Ultimatrix symbol on his left-chest. "Diamondhead," Ben/Diamondhead cried out. Danny stayed in ghost form to battle the Mega-Gengar and the Mega-Alakazam as they got closer to the two heroes of Bellwood and Amity Park.

* * *

><p>Back at the medical aide tents, Paul had FINALLY woken up. His head was pounding but other than that, he was in fit condition. He looked around and saw that Brock, Barry, Dawn, and Ranee were already awake as were all their Pokémon.<p>

The Bakugan Brawlers, the Bakugan, and the Danville heroes were also awake. Isabella came over to Paul, her left arm in a cast. "Mr. Shinji," the Mexican-Jewish girl gushed, "Boy, I am relieved to see that you're okay."

"Isabella," Paul asked, "What happened?" "We all got beaten pretty badly by Anti-Timothy but we'll all be okay," Isabella reported. That's when they saw two large shadows outside. Ranee pointed out, sadly, "Not if the two great powers of destruction have anything to say about it."

Paul looked around again. He asked, panicked, "Brock, where's Ash?" Brock pointed outside of the tent and answered, "He went out there with Dan, Drago, and the others." "And Ben and Danny are out there too," Barry told Paul. Just then, they saw a small shadow flying TOWARDS the two large shadows. Dawn asked, "Who's going out there now?"

* * *

><p>Back with Timmy and company, they had FINALLY arrived at John and Pete's house down in Chestnut Ridge. When Timmy heard nothing but silence, he got VERY worried. "I hope Ben and Cousin Danny are alright," Timmy told his friends.<p>

A.J. went over to Timmy and put his hand on the pink hated boy's shoulder. "I'm sure that they're fine, Timmy," A.J. reassured, "After all, your cousin IS thee Danny Phantom and Ben IS thee Ben 10." Timmy nodded and smiled at his bald friend. A.J. had a point.

That's when Chester pointed out, "Besides that, we've got bigger problems." He turned to John and asked, "Any idea where the gateway is?" John shook his head. "No," John answered, sadly, "Remember we were shocked about the gateway being near our house as you guys were."

Chester pouted as Phillip said, "Let me try something." Phillip lifted up his wand and then used his island magic to use his wand like a compass. The wand tip blinked, like it was pointing the way. "Smart thinking, Phillip," Pete gushed, "You're wand can guide us there."

"Good, let's get a move on," Mario said. Just then, there was an explosion. Johnny asked, concerned; "Was that explosion Susan and Mary trying to experiment in the woods again?" "Probably not," Dukey answered, just as worried.

_"Timmy, be aware,"_ said a voice inside Timmy, _"You ARE in grave danger."_ Timmy perked up at this female voice in his head. It sounded like…. Just then, a fog showed up. Luigi asked, "What IS that thing?"

"I think Timmy knows," Emma told the green hated plumber. "Chi pa," Pachirisu added. Timmy nodded at the Pokémon Ranger's conclusion. That's when he told everyone what Anti-Timothy did.

* * *

><p>-Flashback: Just a little while ago….-<p>

_As Doofenshmirtz and the anti-fairies on Anti-Timothy's side were getting closer to the last key, Michael was protecting Anti-Timothy. Anti-Timothy snapped his fingers and in an instant, a mysterious fog appeared. _

_Michael asked, "Master?" Anti-Timothy smirked and answered, "This fog was based upon the Darkrai that Emma captured in the Pokémon ranger world. It can only be repelled in a matter of two ways. _

_"One: it takes all of the light away or two: the light chases the fog away. And by the time they figure out what the light is, it will be too late." He paused and added, "For them, anyways." Michael smirked at this and commented, "Sounds good to me, master." "I figured that you would like it," Anti-Timothy responded._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

><p>"What do we do," Sheen asked. "Yeah," Dan added, "how are we going to take THIS thing down?" Just then, the fog went straight for Spyro. <em>"Spyro,"<em> Drago called out, _"Look out!"_ Spyro looked up and saw the trouble.

He was about to try and use his flamethrower attack but the fog instantly retreated once Sara had arrived, caring less about her own safety and well being, and saved Spyro's life. "Sara," Spyro gushed.

Everyone was surprised that she was able to keep away that weird fog without using any of her dragon type moves or abilities. Ash questioned, as the two dragons snuggled, "I sure don't get it. Why did that fog retreat the minute Sara got here?"

"Search me but it is a good question," Phineas answered, shrugging a bit. Pikachu said, "Pika" and then copied Phineas by shrugging. "I'm glad that you're okay, Spyro," Sara breathed, relieved.

Timmy came over to the female dragon and asked, concerned, "Did you see Ben Tennyson and Danny Phantom when you were flying over here?" Sara nodded and answered, pointing back to where the group had just come from, "Yeah I think that they were trying to take those huge things down."

_"I don't think that's a wise decision, especially in their condition,"_ Drago advised. "I'm with Drago on this one," Dan added, agreeing with the Pyrus Bakugan, "You better get back there and tell them to use Oracion while they can."

Sara nodded and she took off for where Ben and Danny were. Phillip's wand was still acting like a compass so they continued to follow it.

* * *

><p><em>Amie: That's the end of chapter 83! Wow, I NEVER thought this thing would be THIS big!<em>

_Timmy: You said it! And we're just about done!_

_Daniel: And then its credits time!_

_Amie: Right now, we like to, again, thank our readers and reviewers._

_Timmy: Please read and review!_

_Daniel: And think outside of the box!_


	84. Ch 83

Sara returned to the point where Ben/Diamondhead and Danny were. She used her flame breath to repel Mega-Alakazam and Mega-Gengar away from them. "Thanks, Sara," Danny told the female dragon.

"No problem," Sara responded. "Now to get rid of these two great powers of destruction," Ben/Diamondhead said. With that, Ben/Diamondhead opened the music box and the melody of Oracion started to play.

* * *

><p>Back at the medical aide tents, everyone was wide awake now as they now heard Oracion playing. Jorgen stated, "The soothing power of destruction." "Just like the giant Jigglypuff from that day," Brock added.<p>

Melody's eyes were aglow. She NEVER thought that her favorite melody would be helping out in situation like this. Trixie, Runo, Alex, Sam, Rachel, Tootie, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Sissy, Keith, and Floatzel were just wishing that they could go out and help but they all hurt pretty bad. While everyone was desecrated by Oracion, Isabella slipped out of the tents.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile; Phillip's wand was still tracking the gateway. And the group was as closer than ever to the gateway. They were now in underground caves underneath John and Pete's house. Just then, the wand stopped….right at a dead end.<p>

"This has got to lead somewhere," Ash moaned. "Pika," Pikachu said. "Chip pa," said Pachirisu, agreeing with the electric mouse. "Guess that it doesn't," said Emma. "This reminds me of the horror dimension back home," Phineas shivered, "These underground caverns sure are spooky."

Timmy nodded in agreement. "To think," John told his younger brother, looking around and VERY surprised, "We didn't even know these caverns even existed." Pete commented, "That's what freaks me out. Isn't this where Nance found X-Caliber?"

"Yeah," Phillip responded, "I remember the descriptions from stories my mom told me." Chester pointed ahead and said, "I don't think that THOSE guys are a part of the décor." Everyone looked in the direction Chester pointing.

It was the Team Rocket members: Cassidy and Butch. "Cassidy and Biff," Ash questioned. That's when Butch woke up and said, "It's NOT Biff! It's Butch!" "Whichever," A.J. stated, "What are you two doing down here?"

"The master of anti-fairies threw us down here like a pile of garbage," Cassidy told them. "That's not surprising," Luigi said. "I'm surprised that he hasn't done that to Michael, Camille, and the Evil Twins yet," Mario commented.

"Do you think we should trust them after what Ash has told us about them," Dan asked. _"I agree with Dan on this one,"_ Drago added, _"After all, they did steal the poke balls from the Pokémon Center when you first met Ranee."_

* * *

><p>-Flashback: <em>'Paul's Tears'<em>-

_Nurse Joy ran over to our heroes, worried. She said to us, "All of our poke balls are gone! They were all filled with Pokémon!" Our heroes gasped as Barry asked, "Who would do such a thing?" Ash, Brock, and Dawn jumped to the same conclusion. _

_They said, in unison, "Team Rocket!" Paul shook his head and said, "Those dummies who keep trying to get Pikachu?" Dawn nodded at this. Pikachu looked mad and said, "Pi pika chu!" Piplup squeaked, "Piplup!" Brock looked at the nurse and said, "Don't worry, Nurse Joy. We'll get your poke balls back." _

_With that, the five of us bolted out of the door. The five of them got outside and Ash called on his Staraptor. Ash commanded, "Staraptor, look around for Team Rocket!" Staraptor nodded and flew off. _

_Brock spoke up, "Let's split up. We can cover more ground that way. Dawn; you, Barry and I will go in this direction. Ash; you and Paul go in the other direction." Ash nodded and said, "Right, Brock." _

_Paul and Ash took the other direction while Barry, Dawn, and Brock went in the other direction. They looked high and low for Team Rocket. Just then, they see Team Rocket's balloon in the sky. Dawn pointed up and said, "There they are!" _

_B__arry threw a poke ball and his Staraptor appeared. Barry commanded, "Staraptor, Aerial Ace on that balloon!" "Staraptor," the big predator bird said. Staraptor used its Aerial Ace to poke a hole in the balloon, causing the trio of thieves to come crashing down. _

_The three heroes came over and saw Jessie, James and Meowth getting out of the wreck. They saw the three heroes and they all said, "Twerps!" Dawn looked mad as did Barry. Brock was mad too but he noticed something. _

_But Dawn broke Brock out of his thoughts. She demanded, "All right! Give back those poke balls!" Jessie, James, and Meowth looked positively confused. Meowth spoke up and asked, "What poke balls?" James spoke up next and said, "We don't have any poke balls." _

_Before Barry could say anything, Brock beat him to the punch. He pointed out, "Hold on minute, guys. They're telling the truth." Jessie looked mad and said, "Well, of course we are! All we are guilty of is listening to the cold hearted twerp's life story." _

_They all started crying. Wobbuffet popped out of its ball and said with tears in its eyes, "Wobbuffet, wobba." Barry asked, "If they didn't steal the poke balls, then who did?" Dawn also asked, "Do you think that it might be Cassidy and Biff?" _

_Brock nodded his head and said, "It's a possibility. And it's also a possibility that Ash and Paul took the right path." Barry looked mad and said, "If Ash and Paul did take the right path and I'm going to have to fine them!"_

-End of Flashback-

* * *

><p>Johnny spoke up, "Drago's got a point. I say we trounce these guys." Dukey put his paw on Johnny's shoulder and said, "Hold on, Johnny. I sense something." At those words; Pikachu, Pachirisu, and Drago perked up.<p>

Sheen pointed out, "So does Drago, Pikachu, and Pachirisu." Just then, the fog from earlier re-appeared. "NOT AGAIN," Spyro moaned. That's when the fog aimed itself at Phineas this time. "Phineas," someone yelled.

The fog automatically disappeared at Isabella's arrival. "Isabella," Phineas breathed. "Phineas," Isabella said, hugging him, "Thank goodness you are okay." Phineas hugged her back but then she was surrounded by everyone else, asking her questions.

That's when Phineas' eyes widen at something: Sara repelling the fog by just showing up and now Isabella just did the same thing. There was a pattern. Both girls gave up their own safety and well being to save the person or dragon that they loved.

Phineas turned to Timmy and said, "It's NOT luck that saved me and Spyro from that fog. It was their love for us." "Of course," Timmy responded, smacking his forehead, "Sara and Isabella loved you two so much that they put that first. That's how we can defeat that fog." "And probably Anti-Timothy," Phineas added, smiling. "Sh-bingo," Johnny commented along with Timmy.

* * *

><p><em>Amie: I'm pulling out all of the stops!<em>

_Daniel: Didn't you already do that with Cam and Alex?_

_Timmy: Yup but she did it again._

_Amie: Timmy's got a point._

_Daniel: Please read and review!_

_Timmy: And remember: think outside of the box!_


	85. Ch 84

**This chapter is in dedication to my hometown hockey team, the Buffalo Sabres. Let's go Sabres!**

* * *

><p>Alex was still thinking over what happened between her and Cam. Was what really what happened between them HER fault?<p>

* * *

><p>-Flashback: Earlier that day-<p>

_Back on the battle field, Alex and Chandra had gotten together and were about to go towards the, what they thought was the Retroville section, until a flash of purple stopped Alex cold. _

_She spun around and saw that Cam was standing there still in her Fantasy Knight transformation. Cam saw Chandra standing next to Alex and asked, coldly, "And who might this be…one of the island heroes that I did not meet?" _

_Chandra perked up at this and asked, "She's an island hero?" "She was," Alex answered, sadly, "And she is also your aunt….on my side of the family." "That's Aunt Cam," Chandra asked, surprised. _

_"Surprised to see me," Cam asked, swerving her words a bit, "Well, I'm not surprised. There were a lot of things that Alex kept a secret from me." "Because I understood the solemn truth of keeping a promise," Alex responded, tears rolling down her face, "I understood why I need to keep this place a secret." _

_Cam told her older sister, "I'm not talking about the islands, dear sister." That statement made Alex perk up. Cam continued, "I'm talking about the day you got your powers!" Alex remembered that day and added, "Dad was afraid that if you didn't get any powers and you knew about my secret that you would feel left out. _

_"So don't give me any of that 'dad liked you better' thing because I'm NOT listening, Cam!" Chandra looked at her mom, worried. "Mom," she whispered. Cam just smirked and responded, "If that's what you believe then fine, be that way." _

_She paused and asked, "But let us see for ourselves who is better, shall we?" "You are on," Alex answered. With that, the two girls lunged at one another with a petrified Chandra, Chingling, and Raichu on the sidelines._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

><p>Her father had sworn her to secrecy which meant that she couldn't tell her own twin about her powers. Alex wanted to tell her right away but her father told her not too. Cam must've found out about it but instead of blaming their father, she blamed Alex. And Alex now knew why. SHE was just as much to blame as her father was…..<p>

* * *

><p>Phineas told Isabella, taking her hands, "Isabella, we have to keep going to the gate way of the alternate universe." "Not with us in the way, bub," Butch told the triangle headed boy.<p>

Ash was about to ask Pikachu to attack but a flamethrower beat him to it. It was Sara and Danny and Ben/Diamondhead were on her back! "Sara, Diamondhead, and Danny," everyone said in unison.

"You let us deal with Team Rocket," Sara told her boyfriend. Ben/Diamondhead added, "You get to that gateway." "And use the power of love to take down Anti-Timothy once and for all," Danny added.

"And I'll help," said the Mexican-Jewish girl. "Be careful, cousin," Timmy told Danny as he and the others headed down. Phineas turned to Isabella and kissed her on the lips before joining his Chosen One friends.

* * *

><p><em>Amie: I know it was short but we have a reason.<em>

_Timmy: Amie and I are planning a prank on Daniel._

_Amie: And we're planning a Wishology themed game. Okay, do you remember that old game show 'Figure it Out'? Well, in the game there was a moment in the show that was really worth wild._

_Timmy: The panelists got slimed if they did a certain thing or said a certain thing. So, we're going to do the same thing to Daniel._

_Amie: We've got two buckets and two gallons of slime to drench him with._

_Timmy: And the secret slime action is: 'looking at Amie's stuff without asking'._

_Amie: *giggles and Daniel comes in. He doesn't see them. Whispers* Here we go!_

_Daniel: *He checks Amie's stuff* Huh. Looks like Ames hasn't posted yet._

_Timmy and me: NOW!_

_*We dump the two gallons and two buckets of slime on him. Daniel has a look of surprise on him as he is now drenched in slime*_

_Daniel: HEY! What was that for?_

_Amie: Simple! The secret slime action was: 'looking at my stuff without asking'._

_Timmy: We were tired of you doing that so we decided to slime you._

_Amie: Gotcha. *Timmy and me high five each other*_

_Daniel: That is the LAST time you two do anything nostalgic to me!_

_*Daniel leaves*_

_Amie: I thought it was funny._

_Timmy: Me too._

_Amie: Anyways, should we move on?_

_Timmy: Sure!_

_Amie: Please read and review!_

_Timmy: And think outside of the box!_


	86. Ch 85

Back in the medical aide tents, Coral sat down, exhausted. Dr. Rip Studwell and Iris floated over, tired as well. Trixie came over and asked, "Dr. Ponderoo, are you okay?" "Tired," Coral panted while answering, "I NEVER had this many patients at once!"

"It has been a rather long day," Dr. Rip Studwell said, taking his glasses off and wiping his eyes. Iris was just staring at her brother, shocked. Trixie saw this and remembered what Cupid told her about their first meeting.

Even Iris thought that her own brother was going to be a great big flop as a doctor. Granted, he did do A LOT of questionable moves in the past…but there was the one thing that she would be always grateful to him for….and it was thanks to Cupid.

* * *

><p>-Flashback: <em>'The Gland Plan'<em>-

_After telling Wanda about the time that Cosmo needed for his fagiggly gland transplant, Dr. Rip Studwell automatically went golfing. As he was going out to the back nine, he ran into Iris. Iris knew his schedule better than ANY of his nurses….mainly because she was his younger sister. _

_She asked, "Rip, where are you going?" "Going to go play a quick eighteen holes of golf," Rip answered. As he was about to get going; Iris asked, "Well, what about Cosmo?" "Wanda and Timmy are still trying to get Anti-Cosmo out," Rip answered, casually even though he was getting a little tired of this conversation. _

_"Well," Iris responded, "Why doesn't Cosmo ask Schomozo for his fagiggly gland?" "You'll have to ask Cosmo about that, not me," Rip said, rather rudely. He paused and asked, "Are we done here?" "Y-yeah, I guess," Iris managed to stutter out. _

_With a 'poof', Dr. Rip Studwell and his caddy went out to the back nine. Cupid, who had seen the whole exchange from afar, went over to her. "Iris," Cupid hissed, "Why do you take that from him? You should stand up to him!" _

_"I-I don't have the time for this, Adam," Iris told him, trying to get going, "I've got to go." Iris tried to leave but Cupid stopped her and that's when he saw the papers in her hand….study papers….how to be a fairy godparent. "Iris," Cupid questioned. Iris quickly waved her wand and 'poofed' out of there._

* * *

><p><em>Later on that day, Rip 'poofed' back into his offices. Cupid was there, waiting for him. Rip looked confused to as why the god of love, Iris' best friend, would be here. That's when he thought the worse. Rip floated over to him and asked, "Cupid, what are you doing here? Is Iris okay?" <em>

_"I'm surprise that you care," Cupid hissed. Rip perked up at this and asked, curious, "What is that supposed to mean?" "You blew off your sister totally when she had VERY important to tell you," Cupid answered, still mad, "For Pete's sake, she's your sister and you HAVE to be there for her. She looks up to you." _

_Rip sighed and took off his glasses, rubbing his eyes. Rip commented, "I know, Cupid." "Then why are you treating her like dirt," Cupid asked, booming a bit. Rip looked hurt. Cupid's anger instantly faded away at this. _

_That's when Rip answered, "Cupid, I want you to listen to me. My sister and I were especially close back when we were kids. But that changed when I went to fairy doctor school. Iris and I always planned to go together but Iris changed her mind when we went to the fairy academy. You remember; the day we first met." _

_"Quite," Cupid responded. Rip added, "I told her, that afternoon, that we were no longer siblings. I was done. I mean; our mother was an unsure free spirit. And Iris inherited that from her. I hated that about mom. And I guess that hatred went to Iris." _

_Cupid put his hand on Dr. Rip Studwell's shoulder and responded, "Listen to me, Rip. You need to talk to her before she takes the test." Rip perked up at this and asked, "What test?" Cupid took a deep breath and explained everything._

* * *

><p><em>Later that day, Iris was studying her notes that she had gotten from the library. She heard a 'poof'. Thinking that it was Cupid; she started to say, "Look, Cupid. I don't feel like…." She spun around and saw her brother floating there. She titled her head, following his gaze and saw that he was staring at her study papers. Iris was about to explain everything but instead of being angry, Rip smiled and hugged his younger sister. Iris was surprised by this but accepted none the less.<em>

-End of Flashback-

* * *

><p>Iris knew that Cupid talked to her brother but she NEVER expected that from her older brother. Now she knew. She reminded Rip of their mother. Mother Studwell was always a free spirit. From the days of their childhood to the early days of their adulthood, Mother Studwell was always trying to decide on a career. Iris was the same way until she broke the cycle on the day before the fagiggly gland transplant. Rip looked over at his sister and saw that she was staring at him. He smiled and asked, "Surprised that I made it?" "VERY," she told him.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Nacey was thinking about her husband, her son, and in particular, Timothy <em>"Timmy"<em> Tiberius Turner. Nacey always thought of Timmy like a second son. She was hurt when her husband confessed to what he did. She was even hurt when she went against everything she believed in like always having a cool head in those situations to try and hurt the fairy that she loved. She truly believed that the anti-fairies were controlling her actions that day. Nacey went down memory lane with how she met Timmy….which was the first day she got her first kiss from her husband.

* * *

><p>-Flashback: <em>'The Way We Met'<em>-

_Jorgen was getting ready for the annual fairy ball. He HATED dancing but it was a night to be out and have some fun. His current escort; the Tooth Fairy, 'poofed' in and came over to him. She told him, sounding a bit sad, __"__Jorgen, I have some news. I'm afraid that I can't go to the Fairy Ball with you." _

_Jorgen was surprised by this and spun around to her. He asked, "What, why not?" Tooth Fairy answered, truthfully, "Late shift tonight, sorry." She kissed him on the nose and added, "I'll see you later." With that, Tooth Fairy 'poofed' away and that's when porthole opens. _

_That's when Nacey comes through. Jorgen saw her and smiled, softly. She said, "Hey, Jorgen." "Hey, Nance," he said, moping a bit, "I got some bad news. I won't be able to go to the Fairy Ball. I….I don't have a date. Tooth Fairy cancelled on me just now." _

_Nacey felt bad for her best friend and offered, "Well, how about you and I go…together? You know, once I check in on Cosmo and Wanda…" Just then, her voice trailed off as they hear a smash. She asked Jorgen, "What was that?" Jorgen yelled, "TURNER!" _

_The two best friends run down the street and see Cosmo, Wanda, and a nine year old boy. This nine year old has messy brown hair, blue eyes, a pink hat, bucked teeth, a pink shirt, blue jeans, and blue shoes. Cosmo shouted, a bit shaky, "Let's do it again!" _

_Jorgen yelled, louder, "TURNER!" Turner defended, "Hey, not my fault. I'm nine years old. I can't drive….yet." Nacey turned to Wanda and started to ask, "Wanda, d__idn't__ you warn him about the dangers of….?" Cosmo interrupted her by saying, "Nap time!" _

_With that, Cosmo falls asleep. Wanda asked her, "Does that answer your question, Nance?" Nacey answered, annoyed with Cosmo, "More clearly than words." Jorgen sighs out of being annoyed and introduced them, "Nacey Cortex, this is our newest godchild, Timothy "Timmy" Tiberius Turner. Turner and I met at the Zappy's." _

_Nacey and Timmy shake hands. She told Timmy, "It's nice to meet you." Timmy responded, "Nice to meet you too. Jorgen has told me a lot about you." Nacey joked, "All good I hope." Timmy laughed and responded, "Yeah, actually." _

_Jorgen pointed at Timmy and told Nacey, "Turner here is actually responsible for some of the new rules around here." Timmy smiled, sheepishly. He asked them, "Hey, I'm sorry about that but if you guys are able to see into the future, why you didn't stop me?" _

_Nacey answered, "Time traveling is more complicated than that, I'm afraid and Paradox told me that." Wanda questioned, "Paradox?" Jorgen asked, "Who is that, Nance?" Nacey answered, "A time traveling friend of mine." To this, Jorgen shoots her a look. _

_She added, "Long story, okay?" Jorgen warned, "Look, Turner. Just watch it, okay. I'm not in the mood." At this, Jorgen walks off, upset. Nacey asked Wanda, "He's still not over it yet, huh?" Wanda answered, "Nope. I don't blame him." _

_Timmy responded, "Well, Winston was his fairy godchild." Cosmo added, "He was pretty cool, though." Nacey asked, "When did you guys meet?" Wanda answered, "About few weeks before Winston's death." Cosmo added, "We told Timmy about that." _

_Timmy nodded and told his fairies, "I just feel bad that I can't tell anyone what truly happened to him. There are so many rumors flying around about Winston's death…." Nacey also nodded and told him, "I know how you feel, Timmy. Well, I better get ready for the Fairy Ball tonight." _

_Wanda asked, surprised, "You're going?" Nacey shrugged and answered, "I think so. Jorgen has to go and the Tooth Fairy cancelled on him on the last minute." Cosmo got googley eyed and commented, "Wow that means she's free tonight! Maybe she gets off of work; I can ask her for a dance!" _

_To this, Wanda shoots him a look. He added, getting his wand, "I mean…I'm an iguana!" Cosmo waves his wand and becomes an iguana and says, "He hah!" Nacey and Timmy look annoyed. Timmy told Nacey, "Man, Cosmo worries me." _

_Nacey quipped, "You?" To this, Nacey and Timmy exchange laughs. She added, waving goodbye, "I'll see you tonight, Timmy!" Timmy called after her and as she turned around. He asked her, "Can you fill in for Vicky sometime?" _

_Nacey smiles and answered, "Sure thing, sport. See you later." With that, Nacey walks off and finds Jorgen. She called him, soothingly, "Jorgen?" Jorgen looks up at her with tears in his eyes. He said, "Oh, hey Nance." _

_She asked, sitting down next to him, "What's wrong? Jorgen answered, truthfully, "Well, I'm still thinking of Winston and I was starting to think about if I'm really doing my best." Nacey saw that Jorgen was a mess so she decided to do something to snap him out of it. _

_She sneered, "At times." Jorgen snapped, "Heard that!" Nacey smiled as she thought, 'Now there is the Jorgen I know!' She told him, "I didn't say it so that you couldn't." Jorgen backed away from her after realizing what she was doing. _

_He told her, "Thanks, Nance. I needed that." Nacey asked, sticking out her tongue, "Well, why do you think I did it?" As she got up, Jorgen grabbed her arm. Nacey spins around to him. He told her, "I'll pick you up about 7:30." Nacey smiled at this and told him, "I'll be ready." With that, Nacey heads off for home._

* * *

><p><em>Later that evening, Jorgen 'poofed' himself to the island. Jorgen knocks on the door and Gus answers. Jorgen said, "You must be Gus." Gus joked, "And you must be the ice cream man." <em>

_Jorgen laughed at this and started to say, "Actually…." Just then, Nacey comes over. She's wearing a red, short sleeved, following dress and red high heeled shoes. She tells the blonde haired boy, "Gus, this is Jorgen." _

_Gus asked, an eyebrow raised, "This is Jorgen?" Nacey nods and Jorgen is too stunned by Nacey's appearance to say anything. Gus senses this and smirks. He tells them, "Have a good time; you two." _

_Gus goes back into the house, quickly. Nacey goes out and closes the door. Nacey turns to Jorgen. Jorgen is still stunned. Nacey asked, "Jorgen, you okay?" Jorgen snaps out of it and stammers, "Y-yeah. I have something for you. Uh, close your eyes." _

_Nacey does as she was told and closes her eyes. With that, Jorgen puts on a flower bracelet on her. She opens her eyes and sees it. Her eyes sparkle and she tells him, "Oh, Jorgen. It's beautiful." _

_Jorgen smiles at her and responded, "I'm glad you like it." Jorgen offers her his arm and asked, "Shall we?" Nacey takes his arm and smiles. She answered, "Sure." Jorgen smiles at her and 'poofs' them to Fairy Hall._

* * *

><p><em>Everyone was at the Fairy Ball, waiting for Jorgen. Binky turned to Blonda and asked, "Where's Jorgen?" Blonda rolled her eyes and answered, "Oh keep up. The Tooth Fairy dumped him at the last minute." <em>

_Juandissimo stated, "Well, we can't have the Fairy Ball without him!" At that moment, Cupid felt stronger than he had in years. He couldn't explain it but he had a good idea what it was. He mumbled, "It can't be….can it?" _

_With an 'atomic poof', Jorgen and Nacey had arrived. Cosmo commented, "Ooh, smoky entrance!" Everyone in Fairy World knew that the magical being and their very own fairy commander were best friends but Cupid sensed that there might be more to it... _

_Wanda floated over to Nacey, who was on Jorgen's right arm and told her, "Nacey, you look beautiful." Nacey smiled at her fairy friend and responded, "Thanks." Timmy walked over and told Jorgen, "Jorgen, I think it's time you do what you do best." _

_Jorgen responded, "Ah, yes." He cleared his throat and yelled, "LADIES AND GENTLE FAIRIES, WELCOME TO THE HUNDENTH ANNUAL FAIRY BALL!" The fairies cheered and Jorgen continued, "NOW, PLEASE ENJOY THE BALL!" _

_At those words, music started to play as everyone grabs a partner. Jorgen took Nacey out onto the dance floor as a slow song started to play. Jorgen wrapped one of his arms around her waist. Nacey put one of her hands on his shoulders as they took the other's hand and they slowly started to dance. _

_Cupid smiled at the sight. He knew that two were destined to be together, they were perfect for each other. He commented, "Well….it's about time." Cupid just hoped that no one interrupted them. Cupid wanted them to kiss so it could change there in doomed destinies and change their future heartbreaks. _

_Cupid looked away and crossed his fingers that it would happen. Jorgen told Nacey, very much in love, "In a whole bunch of years, you've done more of things for us fairies then a thousand fairy diplomats." _

_Nacey responded, being modest, "I'm only just trying to help, Jorgen." Jorgen told her, "Yes and you've done a great job." At those words, Nacey smiled and blushed out of embarrassment. Jorgen told her, "No, I mean it. I thank you for always being there for me." _

_Nacey told him, "Well, what are friends for?" 'But, you're more than just my friend. And my pounding heart is telling me the same thing.' Jorgen thought to himself. As he was thinking that, he reflected on their friendship thus far: their first meeting and when they had just re-met a few months ago. _

_He even remembered when she tried to cheer him up when Winston was killed. She even stopped him from killing Anti-Cosmo. 'Would I be jinxing a good thing if I did try and kiss my best friend in the world?' Jorgen thought to himself. _

_A quiet moment passed between the two as Jorgen called her, "Nance?" Nacey looked up at him and asked, "Yes?"__Jorgen kisses her and that spark of love started it all._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

><p>"I hope Timmy and Phillip are okay," Nacey told her husband. "I'm sure they are fine," Jorgen told his wife. Anti-Cosmo <em>'anti-poofed'<em> in and he looked like he had just seen a ghost. Phoenix, in ball form, rolled over and asked, _"Anti-Cosmo, what's wrong?"_

"Plenty," said the anti-fairy commander, "I heard that female voice again and Miss Katina had another Dimensional Scream." Norm asked, "Is everyone coming unglued at once? Silver locket already had her prediction of the year."

"This time is different," Anti-Cosmo answered, "She predicted the past where Nacey saved Turner in the Cave of Destiny and from the Darkness."

* * *

><p><em>Amie: Hey, everyone!<em>

_Lawton: Welcome to our web show!_

_Timmy: And boy oh boy do we have a surprise for you!_

_Trixie: Remember when Amie slimed Daniel?_

_Phineas: Well, we're going to do it to four lucky souls._

_Isabella: We're calling it 'Figure it out: Fairy Odd Panelist' style._

_Amie: These four panelist have been randomly selected by us._

_Lawton: And we're going to have them slimed._

_Timmy: We'll start this in the next chapter._

_Trixie: So, you'll have to wait for it._

_Phineas: Sorry guys._

_Isabella: Please r&r! And think outside of the box!_


	87. Ch 86

Anti-Timothy looked over his shoulder as Michael asked, "Master, is there something wrong?" "Almost forgot the critical element in taking down Crash Bandicoot and his cousin, Crunch," he answered, sneering a little.

"And what element is that," Michael asked, curious. To this question; Anti-Timothy sneered even more if that was at all possible. He told his new second hand, "Never mind that now.

"Just make sure that so-called prince Mark Chang and Dark Laser don't show up. We don't need any ready blood to stop us." With that said; Anti-Timothy _'anti-poofed'_ out of there.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile; in the Death Ball, Mark and Dark Laser were trying their best to get down to the island. They had seen pretty much everything from the comfort of the Death Ball and wanted to help the minute <em>'Timmy'<em> lost his _'key'_ but nothing was working right….not even the sprinkler system.

In fact, the sprinkler system had been on for a good twenty minutes. The two of them were soaked. "We've got to, like, get down to the island so we can help," Mark told the Dark Vader look-alike, "And I want this, like, disgusting tradition of getting clean over with!"

"I know but nothing is working the way it's supposed to," Dark Laser pointed out. He pounded the controls and said, "Curses!" Seeing that Flipsy, the flipping dog, was right there; Dark Laser added, "Flipsy, I'm sorry that you had to hear that."

"Dude," Mark said, "It's a toy; not a REAL dog!" "Shush your mouth," Dark Laser hissed, "Flipsy is real to me." To this, Mark just rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>Back in the medical aid station, Crunch was thinking about things he had done in the past as well. Getting a trouncing from the master of the anti-fairies will do that to you. Anyways, Crunch was reflecting on the day he had joined Crash and Coco.<p>

* * *

><p>-Flashback: <em>'Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex'<em>-

_Crash panted, exhausted. Trying to take down four sets of Elementals: fire, water, earth, and air as well as a new and more powerful bandicoot was NOT easy. Crunch was impressed with Crash's strength and Coco's brains. _

_They were a duo to be feared. Now he understood why Cortex created him. He needed his strength to defeat Crash and Coco. But he realized something else. When Crash arrived, Cortex was staying away from the bandicoot, almost like he was afraid. _

_Crunch knew why for Crash was pretty powerful. But, there was something different about Crash as well. Crash had been mainly focusing on Crunch rather than the man with the puppet strings. Crunch puzzled at this. _

_Why would Crash have to be afraid of Cortex? The man was a pushover. That's when Crash activated his jet pack and flew up to Cortex on the balcony. Crunch couldn't see much from up there but from his stand point, Crash was dominating over Cortex. _

_C__oco came over to him and pulled open her laptop. What her results showed her puzzled the girl genius. Crunch saw this and asked, "What's the matter?" "According to these readings, Crash isn't attacking Cortex at all," Coco explained, stunned. _

_She paused and asked, "How could that be?" Crunch was surprised by this. He looked up again and saw two shadows, obliviously Crash and Cortex, having it out. Crunch started to point out, "But I can…" _

_Just then, Cortex was flung down to them and the balding evil scientist landed on his back, knocked out and with a black eye. Crash jumped down to safety and asked Crunch, fists ready, "So, are we still having it out?" _

_Crunch shook his head and answered, "No, we're done. You don't fight a teammate do you?" Crash instantly lowered his fists as Coco asked, "Are you saying that you want to help us?" _

_"If you'll let me," Crunch answered. That got a smile out of Crash. Crash extended his hand to Crunch and said, "Welcome to the team." Crunch nodded and shook Crash's hand._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

><p>Of course, it took quite a while to figure out what happened between Crash and Cortex but the truth eventually came out. But, Crunch was still wondering one thing. "Where have the Elementals been all of this time," Crunch wondered aloud.<p>

* * *

><p>Unknown to Crunch or anyone else for that matter; Anti-Timothy was setting some wheels in motion to awaken the four Elementals: La-La, Waa-Waa, Rocky, and Windy. He had gone to the volcano to get La-La, the fire Elemental.<p>

* * *

><p>Back with our heroes, they were still following Phillip's wand to the gates of the evil island. Timmy commented, "This sure is a long trek." "You said it," Phineas added. "Can we stop for a rest," Chester asked.<p>

"We can't risk it," Mario said. That's when an idea hit Luigi. He told his brother, "Mario, there is a better way to get the kids up the mountain." He paused and asked, "Do you remember what we did with our younger counterparts when we took on the Shroobs?"

Mario snapped his fingers as he and Luigi had Chester and Phineas climb onto their backs. "Good thinking," Spyro said, "A.J. can ride on me with Timmy." "Awesome," said the two boys as they climbed on Spyro's back.

"I just hope that Isabella, Sara, Danny, and Ben are alright," Phineas said as they continued onwards. "Same here," said Emma, Pachirisu nodding in an agreement. "I'm sure they are fine," Ash responded. "Pika," said Pikachu. "I'm sure that they are," said Dan with Drago and Sheen nodding in agreement.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile; BenDiamondhead, Danny, Sara, and Isabella were still trying to take down Cassidy and Butch. Finally, our heroes knocked out the two Team Rocket agents, making them disappear.

"W-where'd they go," Isabella asked, freaked. Ben transformed back to normal as did Danny. "They probably went back to the Pokémon world," Danny reasoned.

"Well, let's get back to the medical aid station before more agents come out into the crossfire," Ben instructed. "Hop on," said Sara. The three of them did as they were told and Sara took off without a hitch.

* * *

><p><em>Phineas: Welcome to 'Figure it out: Fairly Odd Panelist' style. This is where our panelist have to guess a secret. And the secret is: 'Collects Phineas and Ferb cards'. Here are our panelists now….everyone's favorite idiot, Cosmo! The enforcer of Da Rules…Jorgen! He's smart and a good friend of mine…Baljeet! And he picks on everyone….Buford! And now, here's our host and constant!<em>

_Amie: Hello, everyone! You've waited long enough for this so we're just going to skip to the good part and tell everyone the secret slime action. Phineas?_

_Phineas: *whispering* The secret slime action is: having an IQ lower than 10!_

_Amie: *she, Lawton [who is the constant], and Timmy [who is the judge] are giggling. So is the audience with Trixie and Isabella in it* This ought to be interesting. Okay, so far these guys have got NOTHING on the answer board. It's all blanks except for the 'and'._

_Timmy: That's telling you how bad these guys are!_

_Lawton: You said it, Timmy!_

_Jorgen: I heard that, Turner!_

_Cosmo; Hey! How come Timmy gets to be the judge?_

_Amie: I'll explain that later, Cosmo. Let's pick it up with Baljeet. One minute on the clock, okay?_

_Baljeet: Okay._

_Amie: Go!_

_Baljeet: Um, do you think that…._

_*An alarm goes off and Jorgen, Cosmo, and Buford get slimed. Cosmo is saying, 'whee' while Jorgen and Buford are complaining. Everyone is laughing at this*_

_Jorgen: KUHN! TURNER! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?_

_Cosmo: That was awesome! Can we do that again!_

_Lawton: You guys look hilarious!_

_Timmy: Oh man, I'm glad I was a judge! I got front row seats for this!_

_Phineas: So did I!_

_Trixie and Isabella: Do it again!_

_*An alarm goes off and it slimes the three of them again!*_

_Amie: *laughing* I'm sorry guys but you performed the secret slime action which was 'having an IQ lower than 10'! Can we get a replay?_

_*Replay showing Jorgen, Cosmo, and Buford getting slimed*_

_Lawton: If you want someone to be slimed, let us know!_

_Buford: You guys are SO dead!_

_Jorgen: I agree!_

_Timmy: RUN!_

_*We run off as Jorgen and Buford chase us*_

_Cosmo: *He still has slime on him* Please r & r! Think outside the box…and slime me again! Wheee!_


	88. Ch 87

As soon as Ben, Danny, Isabella, and Sara got back to the medical aid station; Coco was on her laptop looking BEYOND terrified to what she was seeing. "What's the matter, Coco," N. Gin asked, curious.

"The worse thing imaginable, I'm afraid," Coco answered. She checked and re-checked her findings just to be sure. She paused and added, freaked, "The Island is starting to collapse!"

Everyone gasped at this as Anti-Wanda asked, in her thick country accent, "How in the world is that happening?" "It has to be happening because of all of the dimensions being represented on the island at once or because of all of the fighting we've been doing," Crash wagered.

"It gets worse," Coco told her older brother, grimly. "How could things possibly get worse," Cortex asked, knowing that he would regret that question later on in the day. Everyone else had that same look as Cortex did when he asked that question.

"Apparently, there are TWO dimensions that haven't entered the frame as of yet," Coco answered. "What dimensions are those," Jorgen asked as he and Nacey perked up. "Acme Acres, California and Cappytown, Dream Land on some planet called Pop Star," Coco answered.

"The Tiny Toons and Kirby," Trixie and Isabella exclaimed, in a surprised unison. "Whoever they are, they're getting a fine for entering so late in the war," Barry said, being his usual silly self. "Well, at least we know that Barry is okay," Brock teased.

To this, Barry stuck out his tongue at Brock. Ranee looked terrified. Paul asked, "Ranee, what's the matter." "I just don't understand why I'm seeing into the past more now than ever," Ranee answered, shaking a bit.

"Perhaps because we are going to go into a new era of the dimensions relationship," Coco reasoned. She paused and added, "Whatever the case might be, Timmy and the others better hurry up before our world and the rest of the dimensions totally collapse which would destroy the entire universe."

"When this is over," Emmet commented to Marty and Annie, "We aren't leaving our houses for a while." "You read my mind, Emmet," said Marty. "Yeah," Annie said, nodding, "Mine too…and probably everyone else's as well." "You've got that right," everyone said, in unison.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Acme Acres, California; Buster Bunny was having a typical day with his friends: Babs Bunny [no relation], Plucky Duck, Shirley the Loon, Hamton Pig, and Fifi Le Fume.<p>

They had just left ACME Looniveristy and Buster was about to ask his friends what they were going to do for fun when all of the sudden the desert turned into an island paradise.

Fifi asked, freaked, "H-hey, how'd that happen?" "Not sure," said Hamton. "Let's go and find out what's going on," said Buster. And like a determined leader, Buster went to the island paradise with his friends' right behind him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Cappytown, Dream Land on the planet Pop Star, Kirby was having some fun by sucking up things and copying their abilities. Kirby wasn't paying attention to what he was doing and accidently bounced into a porthole that looked like an island paradise.<p>

* * *

><p>Timmy, Sheen, Dan, Spyro, Drago, Ash, Phineas, Pikachu, Phillip, John, Pete, Pachirisu, Emma, Chester, A.J., Luigi, Mario, Johnny, and Dukey were still climbing towards the gates. They had been climbing for a while and they were getting tired.<p>

As they were resting; the Tiny Toons and Kirby appeared out of nowhere. Timmy questioned, "The Tiny Toons AND Kirby? Is there ANYONE that ISN'T mixed up in this?" Kirby was the first to get up and he was rubbing his head.

The minute Kirby saw the Chosen Ones; he started to fail his arms, worried. Phineas dug into his pocket and went over to Kirby, calmly. He said to the little pink ball, "Here, Kirby. Take this ear translator. It will help you to talk." Kirby looked at Phineas unsure and that's when Phineas put the device in Kirby's ear. "So is that how you got Agent P to talk," Sheen asked.

"Yes and I've got several more where this one came from," Phineas answered. "It's good to have another genius around except for me," A.J. gloated. To this, everyone else just glared at him.

Kirby was timid to try the device and started to say, _"W-why should I…."_ That's when he realized that he could talk. "Wow," said Babs as she and the other Tiny Toons were getting up, "That's pretty cool."

"Yeah and original," Buster added, "You should patient those things!" Phineas blushed out of embarrassment a little as Ash asked, "How'd you guys get here?" "Just by some freaky porthole," said Plucky.

Emma repeated, "Freaky porthole?" "Something must be wrong in the island's own magic," John reasoned, "There is no other explanation." "Either that or the island itself is starting to collapse," Pete said and as he said it, everyone turned white except for the new comers.

"This is NOT good," Phillip said, "If the island is collapsing then the other dimensions will follow suit until the universe is destroyed." "Then we can't waste any more time," said Dan.

Drago added, _"We've got to the gates NOW." _"Chip pa," said Pachirisu. "Pika," said Pikachu. "Then, what are we waiting for," said Johnny, "Let's get a move on!" "Right," everyone said in unison. And with a new found energy, they continued towards the gates.

* * *

><p><em>Chet: Welcome our new panelist for this chapter. Everyone's favorite pink hated boy….Timmy! The inventor of many things….Phineas! He's rich and stuck up….Remy! And he hates Perry the platypus…..Dr. Doofenshmitrz! Now, the secret is 'Collects Pokémon Cards'. Here is our host: Lawton and the constant…Amie!<em>

_Lawton: Yeah, Amie and I swapped roles for this chapter. And I think we've waited long enough for this so, Chet. What is the secret slime action?_

_Chet: *whispering* The secret slime action is: 'knowing the host and the constant'._

_Amie: *giggling*_

_Lawton: *giggling* This ought to be VERY interesting._

_Timmy: I'm nervous now. Was Cosmo this nervous?_

_Phineas: *shrugs*_

_Lawton: Okay, right now you guys have only got 'collects'._

_Remy: Better than what your godfather did, Turner._

_Dr. Doofenshmitrz: Or Phineas' friends._

_Lawton: Dr. D, we're going to start with you. One minute on the clock….go!_

_Dr. Doofenshmitrz: Okay, do you…._

_*An alarm goes off and everyone gets slimed. Remy and Dr. Doofenshmitrz are complaining. Everyone is laughing at this*_

_Remy: AMIE! _

_Dr. Doofenshmitrz: LAWTON! _

_Both: WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?_

_Timmy: That was awesome! _

_Phineas: Can we do that again!_

_Amie: *in between laughs* You guys look hilarious!_

_Lawton: *laughing* I'm sorry guys but you performed the secret slime action which was 'knowing the host and the constant'! And you know us…_

_Remy: We are more acquaintances!_

_Lawton: Can we get a replay?_

_*Replay showing everyone getting slimed*_

_Amie: If you want someone to be slimed, let us know!_

_Dr. Doofenshmitrz: You guys are SO dead!_

_Amie and Lawton: RUN!_

_*We run off as Remy and Dr. Doofenshmitrz chase us*_

_Trixie and Isabella: Please r & r! Think outside the box!_


	89. Ch 88

The team had FINALLY arrived at the gates to the alternate universe. Anti-Timothy was already there with his large and foreboding army. "You are persistent," Anti-Timothy moaned, "I HATE persistent people."

He turned towards his enemies and saw the Tiny Toons and Kirby standing with them. Anti-Timothy titled his head slightly, surprised to see them here with his advisories. "Well," said Anti-Timothy, "It seems that I've missed a world or two during my quest."

"It's over, Anti-Timothy," said Timmy, "We are going to take you and your army down once and for all for the freedom of the world." Anti-Timothy snickered at this and commented, "Well, I think my friends here beg to differ."

Anti-Timothy snapped his fingers and added, "As well as an old foe of Mario and Luigi's." In a flash of black light and with the use of the rest of the anti-fairies with him, he brought the older Princess Shroob….back to life.

"Oh crud," Mario said. "You said it," Luigi added. "How did you beat her the last time," Phineas asked, worried. "We BARELY beat her the last time," Mario answered. "We're toast," Phineas commented, freaked. "Not if we work together," Sheen pointed out.

"That's right," said A.J., "Because we know how to beat these guys." "The power of love," everyone else added in, including Drago and Kirby. Dan threw a gate card and then threw Drago, freeing him from ball form. Drago roared, more than ready.

Pikachu was by Drago's side in a heartbeat. Dan turned to his cousin as Ash told him, "We've might lost each other once but we're NOT losing each other again." "Yeah," said Dan, nodding. Johnny got on Dukey, who still had his mutant powers, and they took off.

Emma was using all of Pachirisu's strength…not to mention her own. Mario and Luigi were using their fire and ice flowers. Buster and his friends were using all of their tricks that they had learned from ACME Looniveristy.

Kirby was sucking in his opponents and copying their abilities and making them his own. Sheen was on Spyro, using his high voice to short circuit the robots and Spyro was using his flamethrower to destroy them.

Phineas was using all of his inventions that he had used during the summer. John and Pete were using their combined electric attacks. Timmy, Chester, A.J., and Phillip were also working together by using their best skills.

In the background, Pinkie Pie comes in out of nowhere and breaks the fourth wall. Timmy asked, annoyed, "REALLY, Pinkie Pie?" "Whoa, who saw that coming," said Johnny. Anyways; once the army was out of the way; Anti-Timothy, Michael, and Queen Camille were the last ones standing since the rest of the army were sent back to their home worlds.

They were the last bad guys standing. Joining their hands together, an island magic aurora appeared above their heads as they used every once of their love for the ones that were here into one final attack, destroying them, sealing the gates and giving the freedom to the island heroes once and for all.

* * *

><p>Back in the real world; Amie had woken up in her <em>'Creative Expressions'<em> class with her teacher glaring at her…Amie quickly recovered and went into her work. She thought to herself, _'It must have been a dream that I appeared in 'The Chaos of Knowing'. I've GOT to stop snoozing while working on fan fiction without the teacher knowing.'_

With that, she went back to her work for her class. Meanwhile, Lawton had just woken up on his couch. He was watching _'Phineas and Ferb'_ on TV. He commented, "Huh that was a really weird dream. I've got to lay off the Phineas and Ferb for a while."

With that, he got off the couch and went into the kitchen. Meanwhile, K.C. Ellison also woke up at his house. He figured what Amie and Lawton figured. It had to been a dream…until he saw the finished fan fiction and upon reading the part about Trixie being part Anodite, be inspired to make an updated version of _'The Power of Love'_.

Amie and Lawton saw it too and were VERY surprised. They actually appeared in a fan fiction! As for Daniel, he woke up in his new apartment on the floor. He scratched his head, wondering why he was dreaming about _'The Fairly Odd Parents'_. He just shrugged it off and got unpacking.

* * *

><p>-End….? –<p>

* * *

><p><em>Amie: Yes, I put a question mark there.<em>

_Timmy: You'll find out why soon enough!_

_Lawton: You've got that right!_

_Trixie: Credits are next!_

_Phineas: Please read and review!_

_Isabella: And remember: think outside of the box!_


	90. Epliogue

**CREDITS FOR **_**'THE CHAOS OF KNOWING'**_

**IN ORDER THAT THEY ARE INTRODUCED:**

* * *

><p><strong>'<em>The Fairly Odd Parents'<em>**

**Location: Dimmsdale, California**

**Chapters: WHOLE STORY**

**Cast used: All in including OC's: Iris Studwell, Cassie, Roger, Lionel, Melody, King Lucas, and Barry.**

**Theme song:**

_Timmy is an average kid that no one understands.  
>Mom and dad and Vicky always giving him commands.<br>Vicky: Bed, twerp! _

_Doom and Gloom up in his room  
>is broken instantly<br>by his magic little fish who grant his every wish  
>'Cuz in reality they are his Odd Parents<br>Fairly Odd Parents_

_Wanda: Wands and wings  
>Cosmo: Float-y Crown-y things <em>

_Odd Parents  
>Fairly Odd Parents<br>Really odd, pea pod, buff bod, hot rod_

_Timmy: Obtuse, rubber goose, green moose, guava juice, Giant snake, birthday cake, large fries, chocolate shake  
>Odd Parents, Fairly Odd Parents, It flips your lid when you are the kid, With Fairly Odd Parents<br>Vicky: Yeah right  
>*pop!*<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Odd Author: Stories mentioned<strong>

**'_A.J.'s Doubts'_ and _'Timmy TurnerThe Life of a Not so Average Kid'_**

**Chapters: CHAPTER 1, CHAPTER 4, CHAPTER 6, CHAPTER 26, CHAPTER 27, CHAPTER 47, CHAPTER 51**

* * *

><p><strong>'<em>Crash Bandicoot'<em>**

**Location: N. Sanity Isle, Australia**

**Chapters: CHAPTER 2 AND BEYOND**

**Cast used: All including OC's: Agent Rich White, Anna Rebecca Smith, Annabelle _"Belle"_ La Jones, Camille La Jones, Charlie Stewart, Chloe Cortex, Cristaen _"Little Chris" _Ponderoo/Bandicoot, Darla Cortex, Dr. Coral Bandicoot/Ponderoo, Elite Four: [Oscar, Queeny, Ursula, Zeke], Fialda La Jones, Gia Galvon, Gus Galvon, Gym Leaders: [Benny, Delia, Ethan, Ileana, Jacob, and Marissa], Henry O'Connell, Johnny Ponderoo, Kenai Cortex, Nacey _"Nance"_ Cortex/O'Connell [and then later on, Von Strangle], Nicky Bandicoot, Phillip O'Connell [and then later on, Von Strangle], Rachel Bandicoot, Selma Ponderoo/Bandicoot, Sinbad La Jones, and Starlet Galvon.**

**Theme Song:**

_We hear the music from the 'Crash Twin Sanity' game in the background_

* * *

><p><em>'<strong>Pokémon'<strong>_**: Both Anime and Games used**

**Games Location: Chipotle Village, Alma**

**Anime Location: Lake Verity, Sinnoh**

**Games chapters: CHAPTER 4 AND BEYOND**

**Anime chapters: CHAPTER 16 AND BEYOND**

**Games Cast used: Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Alma**

**Anime Cast used: Sinnoh Cast [Ash Satoshi Ketchum, Dawn Hikari, Brock Slate, Barry Jun, Paul Shinji, and OC (Ranee Katina)]. The Pichu brothers were also used and named: Jonathon _"John"_ Patrick Pichu and Peter _"Pete"_ Jonah Pichu. Three other Pichus were used and named: Mike Pichu, Nicole Pichu, and Sharona Pichu.**

**Theme Song: [ANIME] [Pokémon: Sinnoh League Victors]**

_It's about you  
>It's about me<br>It's about hope  
>It's about dreams<br>It's about friends that work together  
>to claim their destiny<em>

_It's about reaching for skies  
>Pokémon!<br>Given the courage  
>And willing to try<br>It's about never giving up  
>So hold your head up<br>And we will carry on..._

_(Instrumental)_

_It's about reaching for the sky_  
><em>Given the courage<em>  
><em>And willing to try<em>  
><em>It's about never giving up<em>  
><em>So hold your head up<em>  
><em>And we will carry on...<em>  
><em>SINNOH LEAGUE VICTORS<em>  
><em>Pokémon!<em>

* * *

><p><em>'<strong>Cinderella'<strong>_**: Mentioned**

**Chapter: CHAPTER 6**

* * *

><p><em>'<strong>Scooby Doo: Mystery Incorporated'<strong>_: **Cameo Appearance**

**Chapter: CHAPTER 9**

* * *

><p><strong>Drkseeker233: Story mentioned<strong>

**'_Don't Judge a Book by its Cover'_**

**Chapter: CHAPTER 10**

* * *

><p><strong>'<em>Back to the Future'<em>**

**Location: Hill Valley, California**

**Chapters: CHAPTER 11 AND BEYOND**

**Cast used: All including OC's: Annie Baines-McFly and Emma Clara McFly**

**Universe used: _'Cousins in Time'_, done by Amie Kuhn/AK1028**

**Theme Song:**

_We hear the melody from the beginning of 'Back to the Future Part II' in the background._

* * *

><p><em>'<strong>Batman'<strong>_: **Cameo Appearance**

**Chapter: CHAPTER 12**

* * *

><p><em>'<strong>Bakugan'<strong>_: **Just Anime used**

**Location: Bayview, Tokyo**

**Chapters: CHAPTER 12 AND BEYOND**

**Cast used: All including OC: Phoenix**

**Theme Song:**

_What are ya gonna do?  
>The odds are stacked against you,<br>back against the wall,  
>you gotta give it your all,<em>

_This is the final stand,  
>the powers in your hand!<br>Two worlds collide,  
>on the inside,<em>

_You got to fight for what's right,  
>before it's gone,<br>Gone, gone,  
>this is Bakugan!<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>'Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'<strong>_

**Location: Retroville, Texas**

**Chapters: CHAPTER 14 AND BEYOND**

**Cast used: All**

**Theme Song:**

_3,2,1  
>(Gotta Blast)<br>into the stars...  
>To buy candy bars...<br>He's the kid with a knack for inventions...  
>he's got a super powered mind...<br>A mechanical canine...  
>*bark, bark*<br>He rescues the day from sure destruction...  
>This is the theme song...<br>For Jimmy Neutron!_

_*bark*_  
><em>Jimmy: ahhhhhhhhh!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>'<em>Johnny Test'<em>**

**Location: Porkbelly, Ohio**

**Chapters: CHAPTER 14 AND BEYOND**

**Cast used: All**

_(J-J-Johnny Test) (J-J-Johnny Test)  
>Got a head of fiery hair and a turbo charged backpack!<br>(Johnny Test)  
>His genius sisters use him like a lab rat.<br>(Johnny Test)_

_A neat-freak dad at home and a super-busy mom__!__  
>(Johnny Test)<br>The boy's best friend is a talking dog.  
>(Talking dog!)<em>

_Extreme team teen and an air breathing shark,_  
><em>Mega-action game controller skating in the park,<em>  
><em>a pheromone booster, Bling-Bling, what do you make of this?<em>  
><em>(What do you make of this!)<em>

_Johnny Test!_  
><em>Johnny Test!<em>  
><em>This is a life of a boy named, "Johnny Test"!<em>  
><em>(Huh-huh)<em>

_Johnny Test!_  
><em>Johnny Test!<em>  
><em>This is the life of a boy named, "Johnny Te-e-e-e-est"!<em>  
><em>Whoo!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>'<em>Mario'<em>**

**Location: Mario Kingdom, Japan**

**Chapters: CHAPTER 14 AND BEYOND**

**Cast used: All**

**Theme Song:**

_We hear the Rainbow Road music play in the background._

* * *

><p><strong>'<em>Spyro the Dragon'<em>**

**Location: Dragon Falls, Australia**

**Chapters: CHAPTER 14 AND BEYOND**

**Cast used: All**

**Theme Song:**

_We hear the music that takes place during the Spyro/Cortex battle from 'Crash Purple Spyro Orange' play in the background._

* * *

><p><strong>AK1028Amie appears**

**Chapters: CHAPTER 18, CHAPTER 89**

**Mentioned, Technically: CHAPTER 78**

* * *

><p><strong>911 mentioned**

**Chapter: CHAPTER 20**

* * *

><p><em>'<strong>Ben 10'<strong>_

_**Location: Bellwood, California**_

**Chapters: CHAPTER 21 AND BEYOND**

**Cast used: All including OC's: Emily Leven, Devlin Leven, and Kenny Tennyson [not from _'Ken 10'_.]**

**Theme Song:**

_It started when an alien  
>Device did what it did<br>the stuck itself upon his  
>Wrist with secrets that it hid.<br>Now he's got super  
>Powers, he's no<br>Ordinary kid  
>He's Ben 10! (Ben 10!)<em>

_So if you see him you  
>Might be in for a big surprise<br>He'll turn into an alien  
>Before your very eyes<br>He's tiny, creepy,  
>Fast, and strong, he's<br>Every shape and size  
>He's Ben 10!(Ben 10!)<em>

_With all new powers  
>He's on the case<br>fighting off evil from  
>Earth or space<br>He'll never stop till he  
>makes them pay<br>'Cause he's the baddest  
>Kid to ever save the day<br>He's Ben 10! (Ben, Ben!)_

* * *

><p><em>'<strong>Aladdin'<strong>_**: Mentioned**

**Chapter: CHAPTER 21**

* * *

><p><em>'<strong>Monk'<strong>_**: Cameo Appearance**

**Chapter: CHAPTER 22**

* * *

><p><strong>'<em>Kim Possible'<em>**

**Location: Middleton, North Dakota**

**Chapters: CHAPTER 29 AND BEYOND**

**Cast used: All**

**Theme Song:**

_Oh yeah ya!  
>I'm your basic, average girl<br>and I'm here to save the world  
>you can't stop me 'cause I'm<br>Kim-Po-ssi-ble_

_There is nothin' I can't do  
>but when danger calls just know that I am on my way<br>(know that I am on my way)  
>it doesn't matter where or when there's trouble<br>if you just call my name  
>Kim Possible<em>

_Call me; beep me if you wanna reach me  
>when you wanna page me it's ok<br>whenever you need me baby  
>call me, beep me if you wanna reach me<br>(call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me)_

_Doesn't matter where,  
>doesn't matter when<br>(doesn't matter when)  
>I will be there for you<br>till the very end  
>(till the very end)<em>

_Danger or trouble  
>I'm there on the double<br>you know that you always can call  
>Kim Possible<em>

_(So what's the sitch)_

_Call me beep me if you wanna reach me_

* * *

><p><strong>'<em>Ape Escape' <em>**

**Location: Middle Ridge, California**

**Chapters: CHAPTER 33 AND BEYOND**

**Cast used: All including OC's: Alexandra _"Alex" _Silverstein/Tennyson, Camry _"Cam"_ Silverstein, and Chandra Tennyson**

**Theme Song:**

_We hear the battle music from 'Ape Escape 4' play in the background._

* * *

><p><strong>'<em>Danny Phantom'<em>**

**Location: Amity Park, California**

**Chapters: CHAPTER 36 AND BEYOND**

**Cast used: All**

**Theme Song:**

_He's a phantom  
>Danny Phan- Danny phan- Danny phantom<em>

_Yo Danny Fenton he was just 14 when his parents built a very  
>strange machine<em>

_It was designed to view a world unseen  
>(he's gonna catch em all Cuz he's Danny phantom )<em>

_When it didn't quite work his  
>folks they just quit then Danny took a look inside of it<br>there was a great big flash  
>everything just changed<br>his molecules got all rearranged  
>(phantom phantom)<em>

_When he first woke up he had realized he had snow white hair  
>and glowing green eyes<br>he could walk through walls  
>disappear and fly<br>he was much more unique then the other guys  
>and it was then Danny knew what he had to do<br>he had to stop all the ghosts that were coming through  
>he's here to fight for me and you<em>

_(He's gonna catch em all Cuz he's Danny phantom gonna catch em all  
>Cuz he's Danny phantom gonna catch em all Cuz he's)<br>He's Danny Phantom_

* * *

><p><strong>Future story: <em>'A Fairly Odd Future'<em> mentioned**

**Chapter: CHAPTER 44**

* * *

><p><strong>Future story: <em>'Goodbye, John and Pete'<em> mentioned**

**Chapter: CHAPTER 46**

* * *

><p><strong>'<em>Twitches'<em>: mentioned**

**Chapter: CHAPTER 46**

* * *

><p><strong>'<em>Planet Sheen'<em>**

**Location: Planet Zeenu**

**Chapters: CHAPTER 59 AND BEYOND**

**Cast used: All**

**Theme Song:**

_Dogs like cheese  
>Cows like monkeys<br>Planet Sheen is oh so_ _funky _

_(Okay, I get the last part, but the first two lines? Just off, bro.)  
>Skateboards rock shoes like feetsies<br>you are watching Planet Sheensies _

_(Okay okay. It's not called Planet Sheensies.) _

_Tuna noodle casserole  
>Pomegranate stew stranded on a planet<br>whatcha gonna do change your name to Larry or throw bacon on the queen _

_IT ALL MAKES PERFECT SENSE ON: PLANET SHEEN!_

* * *

><p><em>'<strong>Phineas and Ferb'<strong>_

**Location: Danville, California**

**Chapters: CHAPTER 66 AND BEYOND**

**Cast used: All**

**Theme Song:**

_There's 104 days of summer vacation  
>And school comes along just to end it<br>So the annual problem for our generation  
>Is finding a good way to spend it<em>

_Like maybe..._  
><em>Building a rocket<em>  
><em>Or fighting a mummy<em>  
><em>Or climbing up the Eiffel Tower<em>

_Discovering something that doesn't exist (Hey!)_  
><em>Or giving a monkey a shower<em>

_discovering something that doesn't exist (Hey!)_  
><em>Or giving a monkey a shower<em>

_Surfing tidal waves_  
><em>creating nanobots<em>  
><em>or locating Frankenstein's brain (It's over here!)<em>

_Finding a dodo bird_  
><em>Painting a continent<em>  
><em>or driving your sister insane (Phineas!)<em>

_As you can see_  
><em>there's a whole lot of stuff to do<em>  
><em>before school starts this fall (Come on Perry)<em>

_So stick with us 'cause Phineas and Ferb  
>are gonna do it all<br>So stick with us 'cause Phineas and Ferb are  
>Gonna do it all!<br>(Mom! Phineas and Ferb are making a title sequence!)_

* * *

><p><strong>PnFfan101Lawton appears**

**Chapters: CHAPTER 70, CHAPTER 89**

* * *

><p><strong><em>'Tangled'<em>: The start of the rhyme used to activate the glass rose is the same to the rhyme both Rapzunel and Gothel used.**

**Chapter: CHAPTER 70**

* * *

><p><strong>K.C. Ellison appears and stories mentioned<strong>

**Appearance: CHAPTER 71, CHAPTER 89**

**Stories mentioned: CHAPTER 74**

**'_Trixie's True Self: The Power of Love' _AND _'Wishology __χ__'_**

* * *

><p><strong>Daniel Ramirez appears<strong>

**Chapters: CHAPTER 73, CHAPTER 89**

* * *

><p><strong>Charlie Sheen: Cameo Appearance<strong>

**Chapter: CHAPTER 74**

* * *

><p><strong>'<em>The Lion King'<em> mentioned with the _'Hula Dance'_**

**Chapter: CHAPTER 74**

* * *

><p><strong>'<em>Power puff Girls'<em>: Mentioned**

**Chapter: CHAPTER 75**

* * *

><p><strong>'<em>Star Wars'<em>: Mentioned**

**Chapter: CHAPTER 75**

* * *

><p><strong>'<em>Kingdom Hearts'<em>: Mentioned**

**Chapter: CHAPTER 75**

* * *

><p><strong>'<em>MacGyver'<em>: Mentioned**

**Chapter: CHAPTER 76**

* * *

><p><strong>'<em>Early Edition'<em>: Mentioned**

**Chapter: CHAPTER 79**

* * *

><p><strong>'<em>Tom and Jerry'<em>: Cameo Appearance**

**Chapter: CHAPTER 82**

* * *

><p><strong>'<em>Tiny Toons Adventures'<em>**

**Chapters: CHAPTER 88 AND BEYOND**

**Location: Acme Acres, California**

**Cast used: All**

**Theme Song:**

_We hear the melody of the 'Tiny Toons Adventures' in the background._

* * *

><p><strong>'<em>Kirby'<em>**

**Chapters: CHAPTER 88 AND BEYOND**

**Location: Cappytown, Dream Land, on the planet Pop Star**

**Cast used: Kirby, of course**

**Theme Song:**

_We hear the action melody from the 'Kirby' games in the background._

* * *

><p><strong>'<em>My Little Pony'<em>: Cameo Appearance**

**Chapter: CHAPTER 89**

* * *

><p><em>All: Please r &amp; r! And remember: think outside of the box!<em>


End file.
